


Pack Mates

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Feral Behavior, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 165,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10th Doctor things start going wrong as soon as he regenerates after the Game Station.  He has been betrayed by the people he’d loved most and after 10 years of suffering he is finally rescued by none other than the Master.  Unfortunately the question is – is he still the Doctor or something else?  One simple mistake sends the Master, Jack and the Doctor on a journey of self discovery and revenge.   10th Doctor/Jack Harkness/The Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One - The Master and The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note That is is an ADULT story and could contain images of violence and cruelty.  
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and associated fandoms are not mine.  
> Story note: "Hi!" is for normal speech. *Hi* is telepathic speech. Oh and I do love the Doctor's companions - including Rose which it might not seem like it during this story (sorry for the Rose-bashing.)  
> Big warning: this story has not been Beta-ed by someone else. I'm very sorry for the mistakes and if anyone wants to have a look please let me know. Basically I just love writing and some times I might share a story (I used to write Angel FF!)

Part One: The Master and the Doctor.

The Master couldn't believe his luck. His Doctor tracking devices were working perfectly. For nearly 20 years he had been stuck on this backward planet surrounded by idiots searching for a means of escape. He knew the Doctor had visited London only a year before but his opportunity of reaching him in time was lost. He had discovered the Doctor’s location too late and before he could reach the reported position of the Tardis it had vanished once again. 

At first the Master had not recognised the other Time Lord. He remembered light blue eyes and thick dark curly hair, a thin whip tight body and full mouth. He had explored that body on Gallifrey during the Time war and before he had run. After his battles, the Doctor covered in blood and grief would search out his chamber where they would take out their anger and frustration in each other. Sex was never soft and gentle – always hard, biting and damn good. Then the news had come that the Daleks were winning, the last Time Lord stronghold the Cruciform had fallen and nothing could stop their march on the Citadel. Rassilon had wanted to destroy everything with his insane idea of the Ultimate sanction – even the Master had been shocked by the extent of the Founder’s insanity, so instead of facing such a future the Master had sulked away, used the chameleon arch and had escaped the carnage.

The Master had found another home at the end of the universe with a new identity. He was professor Yana and his job was to save the last of humanity from the darkness. It was by accident that his assistant had discovered an old and broken fob watch in his possessions. He had been angry at her snooping and had thrown the watch at her, only to have it smash onto the hard floor and fly open. At that moment everything changed. With his Time Lord consciousness restored he knew who he was but also that the rest of the Time Lords were dead – more truthfully never existed.

Deep inside his mind where the echo of the Time Lord race once lived, it was now silent. Long ago he could have felt their presence, not distinct or individual – he just knew they existed. Now that part of him was silent. No, that wasn't exactly true. Within the emptiness there was one pulsing sound; soft and gentle, weak and fragile. The Master desperately wanted to reach for that single mind but he did not. He feared damaging that soft essence inside him and so he set off to reach it in a different way. Deep down he’d always guessed whom that single echo originated from. The Doctor was a survivor just as he was and he was hoping that his sometime enemy/friend and lover still drew breath. 

Being a Time Lord he sensed where and in what time period this echo was strongest but that left him a problem. He was millions – if not billions of years in the future and he needed a way to get back to 21st century earth. His attentions turned to building a machine capable of sending him back in time. He didn't need it to last past one jump usage – he just needed to get near enough so that he could find that single echo. It took years but finally as the last lights of the universe were going out he perfected his temporal shift and jumped.

Things did not go well. One second he was in his lab the next lying in an open field looking up into a strange blue sky with only one sun. He laughed realising that at least he got the planet right – that blue sky had always sickened him. He tried to move but only succeeding in lifting an arm devoid of flesh. He gasped feeling his throat begin to fill with warm blood; his left heart faltering and then finally stopped beating. Something had gone very wrong and this body was dying. Even though the Time Lords had resurrected him a new Gallifreyian body, with all his regenerations intact – he was afraid. Death terrified him; he feared losing his grasp on flesh and blood – finding himself devoid of form. He started to panic, trying to take deep breaths but just ended up covered in more fresh blood with the effort. It came as a shock when Arton energy shot from his body, burning its way through every cell and altering them in a flash of light. He laughed insanely at his own fear, he was healing and with each beat of his new hearts he was growing stronger. His brain was shocked with the change, burning and painful – in the back of his mind the drums grew louder and louder until finally everything stopped and he was still again.

Though pleased with his new body and amazing good looks, the Master had been annoyed to discover that his arrival on earth was a little too early. It was the early 1990’s and the Doctor’s timeline had not converged with his yet. He would have to wait at least until 1999, when the Doctor regenerated into his 8th body. However, this little problem didn't stop him; in fact it was giving him more time to plan and prepare. Including how to properly track the Doctor and his Tardis. When the Doctor arrived on earth again he would be ready.

Using his unique mind and genius intellect the Master created a new identity, lived in a nice big mansion away from prying eyes and got enough money never to worry about this human inconvenience again. In that short time he had already caused a lot of trouble and was currently wanted for acts of Terrorism under his assumed name of Harold Saxon. He couldn't help it if the government didn't want to share radioactive materials with him. He had only needed the stuff to help him build a ‘Tardis’ detector.

No matter what, the Master had not been ready to find or contact the Tardis in 1999, 2007, or any other time during those early years. He had discovered the Doctor had regenerated (little hair, big ears and a fondness for leather Jackets which were not a great turn on) since their last meeting and had even engaged a new travelling companion. A girl named Rose Tyler of no great intelligence but not bad on the looks department. The Master had nearly destroyed his lab after discovering this new woman in the Doctor’s life but he was not jealous at all.  
Then at Christmas time all his wishes came true. The Tardis tracking signal had pinpointed the ship back in London. This time he moved quickly and had found the blue box sitting in the forecourt of a large block of flats. That was where he waited now and watched. Just waiting for the idiot to return to his ship and once again the Master would have all he wanted – the Tardis and the Doctor.

Unfortunately things did not go to plan. Some stupid aliens had arrived and true to his hero identity the Doctor had tried to stop them. The Master had waited for the Doctor’s return but nothing happened. He had designed new devices to break into the Tardis if he couldn't get a key, but as the Master approached the blue box – the doors opened. Not the usual thing for a Tardis - and very unusual for this Tardis. She was bonded to the Doctor, her pilot for a few hundred years and she knew all the things the Master had done to him. To say they weren't thrilled with each other was an understatement.

The Master entered through doors cautiously looking around the barely illuminated console room. The interior had changed since the last time he’d seen inside. Even during the Time war the Doctor had never let him enter this private space, the Tardis was off limits – even to his lover. Off course the Master realised it was because they had been sworn enemies for a very long time, and quite truthfully the Doctor shouldn't really trust the Master at all. Even when they fucked, love and friendship was not in the mix. No, the Master could most certainly say that they were enemies and he really enjoyed making the Doctor suffer.

As the Master approached the dark console, he heard a pitiful moan inside his head. The Tardis seemed to tremble around him, her engines grinding and groaning as if in pain. He tentatively touched a monitor, holding his breath for the pain, but nothing happened. No electrical shock or anything. Nothing but the increase of the pitiful moaning. It was then he noticed the details on the screen; Gallifreyian writing scrolled around a map where a large red light was flashing. At first he wasn't sure what the hell the Tardis was trying to tell him, but then he heard it.

From deep inside the ancient machine the cloister bell started to toll. Its tone was high and pitiful, louder and stronger than the drums inside his head. It was a desperate sound, a sound that should have foretold a great catastrophe – but this didn't feel right. The Master looked inside his mind, reaching out and studying the timelines. The mental image inside his inner eye showed a world that was muted and dark, but he could sense bright lines of light surrounding him. Lights of so many colours, lights with different intensity and nature. They were the timelines – changing with different choices, different effects, the past and the future. Like all Time Lords, after his initiation, the Master had been taught to see the ebb and flow of time. The untempered schism had awakened that knowledge inside him – however it had also given him the drums. For that reason he hated looking into the time vortex and having it swirl around inside his head.

“Bloody daft machine,” the Master finally growled, “there’s no catastrophe happening!” He had looked into time itself, and while he couldn't see actual events he knew that this planet wasn't coming to an end (yet). Hell, time itself flowed and turned in natural patterns. “Getting dim in your old age,” he murmured.

Just as the words left his mouth the Tardis shocked him though the finger touching her console. The Master yelped and sucked his burned digit and in retaliation he kicked the console earning himself another sharp shock and a bruised toe. The Tardis was certainly unhappy with his response as the bell grew louder until his vision wavered and his mind started to crack under the pressure.

“Okay!” he screamed, “I get the message. You want me to find something!”

As soon as it had started the sound stopped. For a moment the Master wasn't entirely sure, his ears were still ringing but everything had stopped vibrating. He studied the map again and began to wonder if that red dot if anything represented the Doctor. The Doctor was not known to stick around after the saving the earth, claiming he didn't like all the attention and acclaim (bloody idiot, was the Master’s opinion). The Doctor most certainly didn't do domestic and certainly not with a human. So where was he?

The Master flipped a switch (a little anxiously) to close the door but to his surprise (relief) it shut without injury to any other of his body parts. He quickly entered the coordinates into navigation activating the time rotor which screeched up and down in a jolted rhythm. He was about to say, “Damn you need some repairs,” but thought better of it and kept his silence. It didn't take long for the Tardis to travel this time through space and not time. So seconds after they had left London, the Master was opening the door to a cold and bleak landscape. Many humans thought the highlands of Scotland beautiful but not him; he much preferred hard metal or the red grass of Gallifrey. It was cold too and a freezing drizzle damped his hair as the Master stepped out of the blue doors.

He was about to turn right back around into the dry darkness of the Tardis, when the door suddenly closed with bang shutting him out. His Tardis lock pick proved useless and he kicked the wooden looking door – forgetting that it only looked like wood and was in fact as solid as granite. He yelled loudly at the Tardis as he felt another toe bruise. Finally, he gave this up as it got him nowhere and started walking. At first he believed that he was alone in this bleak landscape. He saw no sign of houses or other buildings but as he walked, he came across a rough stone road. He paused and looked around again seeing nothing.

“Humans might be stupid, but they do build roads that go places,” he mumbled to himself. From the back pocket of his stylish black long line Jacket he pulled out his new favourite toy. The Doctor had a sonic screwdriver that was okay in most situations, but was quite useless otherwise (you couldn't even kill with it!) – he had improved on his competitors design and built himself a state of the art (even by Gallifreyan standards) laser screwdriver. Quite proud of it too. The Master held up the long cylindrical device (certainly bigger than the Doctor’s) selected the correct programme and waited. A small screen lit up almost instantly with a recording of a large energy output just a few meters north from his position. He looked around again, and then grinned as he spotted a large circular vent hidden between some ferns.

Off course, he realised an underground facility. The Master made quick work of the lock on the vent, and with Time Lord strength lifted the cement cover and looked inside. It seemed to be a type of air duck and in the distance he could hear the rotation of a large fan. He jumped into the tunnel and with the laser on a cutting setting made quick work of the fan allowing him to access the underground facility. He arrived in some type of engine room which was clean but deserted. On the far wall was a security door, and next to it hung some white coats the kind that scientists wore. He grinned to himself, finding the perfect cover, pulled on one of the coats and quietly opened the door.

Beyond the engine room, there were many more white corridors, with lots of closed and secure doors. He opened a few, but found nothing but laboratories with no one around. It was in his third lab that he discovered something he did not expect. On one of the metal tables lay a device that certainly didn't belong on earth and was definitely in the wrong time period. The large black device looked to be like some type of gun, but the Master quickly recognised it as an Andorian reflexology gun. He laughed as he noticed a small tag attached to a ‘trigger’ which said “Possible weapon. Property of Torchwood”.

The Master didn't recognise the name of the facility, even with all his digging into Earth government and military’s secrets for his information about the time period he was trapped in; it wasn't a name he recognised. It did however seem to point that this “Torchwood” was interested in obtaining and experimenting on alien tech. This discovery sent a shiver down the Master’s spine, this place gave him the feeling of nothing good – especially if they had the Doctor – prime alien material.

The Master left the lab, his temper starting to flair as he quickened his search. Going down endless corridors he finally reached a far solid stone wall, it was white washed and following it around he reached a door leading to a stair case. On the wall was a red sign with the letters “Level 4 – Research” - The Master approached the stone carved steps and looked down between the flights of stairs. He couldn't see the bottom as the stairs reached down deep into the belly of the earth. ‘Good job I’m fit,” he thought and started down the stairs at a quick jog. It was when he reached level 20 that the signs changed colour to blue and only the words “top Secret” were printed on them. He picked level 22 just for the fun of it, easily broke the security lock and stepped into a dark room with only one door. At the side of the door sat a security desk and a dozing guard.

As soon as the Master entered, the guard snorted and jumped up, “who the hell are you?!” he demanded.

“Dr Saxon, new research scientist,” the Master lied easily, trying to look all friendly and human like.

“This is a secure unit, I know everyone who works here...” the guard started. The Master rolled his eyes quickly bored with this conversation and shot the guard with his laser. The human didn't get a scream out as the laser burned through skin, bone and tissue leaving a nice cauterised hole though his chest. ‘Nice and tidy,’ the Master thought, praising himself for his clean kill and not a drop of blood anywhere on his expensive suit.

It was just as the Master was closing the outer door behind him that he felt it. An echo of a Time Lord’s essence that had seemed so distant to him when he was stuck millions of years in the future but now flared brighter with close proximity of another of his kind. The second thing that hit him was the smell – blood. It was old but also new all at the same time. It was as though layers of the stuff had been spilt over and over again, during a long period of time. Something primal seemed to snap inside the Master, and he growled loudly, forgetting about anyone who might hear him. His clever brain was already putting 2 and 2 together and arriving at something much more than four.

The Doctor was here, he was a prisoner and it was his blood the Master could smell. From that scent he could tell that the Doctor had been here more than a few hours even though it was only this morning when he had gone missing. Something that smelt this strong of Time Lord blood would take years. Thankful that it was indeed Christmas evening and few employees were around (even mad scientists like to take a break) the Master made his way deeper through the dark corridors. The Master fought down another growl from frustration and quickly advanced checking doors as he went. Fortunately these high tech security doors were made of a clear bullet proof glass and the Master could see each room clearly. However, what he did see only increased his anger and the drums inside his head were reaching screaming point. It was a total surprise to him that the world outside his head was so quiet, he half expected the drums to echo around the cold, white and clinical corridor.

The Master’s mind was working quickly now, with each new room he passed his imagination for punishing these idiot humans who dared to hold a Time Lord grew more deranged. As he passed one room he spotted a metal tray like bed with restrains surrounded by blood splatter. Even for a cruel predator like himself bile rose in his throat at the sight. He felt nauseated as he passed more rooms with more restrains, more implements of torture and depravity. He inched around the final corner to see another set of guards standing before a secured metal door. Anger and fury were making his blood boil and his fingers itched to wrap around someone-anyone’s neck.

The Gallifreyian race was millions of years old, after the Dark times it was one of the first intelligent races to evolve. Quite honestly, the Time Lords weren't quite sure what they evolved from (they did know it wasn't apes like humanity – yuck). However from time to time their ancient ancestor would break through into the mind of a Time Lord and the true origin of the species was revealed. The Gallifreyian certainly did not evolve from placid apes - this animal was cruel, strong, possessive and quite truthfully, uncontrollable. 

In the end the guards didn't stand a chance. When the carnage was over four men had been literally been torn apart and the Master had no sympathy for them. He paused at the door, took a deep breath and picked up a key to the lock. He knew who was behind that door, but it was with trepidation that he opened it. Did he really want to know what had happened here? He could walk away right now from his one-time enemy, take the Tardis and fulfil his dreams of ruling the galaxy. He had to admit he was angry with the Doctor – angry for not winning the war, for not ensuring that their home world survived. Hell, there were a thousand things that Master would have happily tortured the Doctor for and had willingly done so in the past. Was he getting soft in his old age?

The key turned slowly and for a second he didn't open the door. He took a slow measured breath then just went for it. It was dark inside and the Master was waiting (hoping) for some witty comeback from the prisoner concealed within. At the edge of his mind, the Master could feel the Doctor’s presence. Like always it was warm and annoying – a presence he sometimes hated but sometimes looked forward too. The Doctor had always been a good enemy – honest, desperate and so damn honourable. The Master felt a glimmer of...something coming from the darkness, something that touched his mind but then flickered away. It was an emotion he couldn't identify it for It made no sense in words or thoughts.

The Master stepped fully inside the cell, his silhouette sounded by light, darkening his features. From inside there arose hissing sound with the scrape of nails across the stone floor.

“Are you coming then? Here I am to rescue you and you’d rather sit in the dark,” the Master snapped getting quite impatient but also a tad nervous. As his eyes got use to the dark the Master noticed golden flashes of colour in the gloom. The next second he was on the floor and his pristine suit was getting ripped by sharp and dirty claws. The hands that held him tugged at his clothing, wrenching his arm and then grabbing his neck. They weren't strong hands but terribly weaken by malnourishment and illness. Were they really trying to strangle him? Well, no chance, he thought. The Master actually laughed until the figure became clearer from the light in the passage. He gasped in surprised shock.

Wild golden eyes glared at him and strong white fanged teeth were drawn back in a snarl. The Master absently noted that the Doctor had regenerated since their last meeting, this tenth version was dark haired, slightly taller than the Master himself and thin – really thin. Again the Doctor hissed at him, golden eyes starting to glow as his hands clawed at his neck. Now that the Master’s shock was wearing off – this whole animalist greeting was beginning to wear thin. With one quick fluid movement, the Master flipped the Doctor on his back and held his wrists to the ground. With that one action the Doctor’s demeanour changed – one second attacking and the next screeching in fear. It became perfectly clear that the Doctor did not like being held down by his wrists as his eyes returned to chocolate brown filled with terror. The Master could actually feel the thin body quaking beneath him, the Doctor’s breath was laboured and panicked. His whole body quivered and frantically struggled trying to escape from the Master’s grip but he was too weak.

The Master being male was finding all this rolling about quite arousing and had begun to harden. He could see the instant the other Time Lord felt what was happening. Instead of being incredibly aggressive the Doctor became incensed with pure panic and screamed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Stupid pillock, I'm trying to save you.” The words the Master spoke didn't make the slightest difference, he almost wished they had. He didn't want to think about what the Doctor’s behaviour actually meant. The cries and the struggling continued and not for the first time the Master was expecting more guards to arrive. So he made a choice – that deepest primal part of the Time Lord actually made the choice – it recognised that another of its kind was out of control and took action. The Master firmly held the Doctor’s thin wrists above his head with one hand and with his free one took hold of his hair. He noted that said hair was really quiet nice, soft and strong. So with one hand tangled in his hair, he pulled the head back and to the side, stretching out the long thin neck giving him easy access. With one quick movement, the Master sank his teeth into the flesh over the Doctor’s jugular and bit down.

The effect was instantaneous – the Doctor froze in mid struggle, his breathing short and his eyes closed. Blood filled the Master’s mouth and he swallowed, tasting the Time Lord’s blood, the arton energy and a lot of things that certainly should not be there - drugs and unidentifiable substances. He spat out the rest of the blood from his mouth and gently licked the wound he’d made. The body beneath him was perfectly still and made no sound.

“Well, if this is what it takes to shut you up I should have done it sooner!” The Master crowed with a laugh. The sound of his voice made the Doctor shudder but he remained frozen. Not the reaction the Master was expecting, this was not how their meeting should have turned out. There should have been arguing, fighting, threats. Hell, the Master would have settled for violent wonderful sex too! He growled softly without realising it, his temper showing and watched with surprise as the Doctor’s thin body arched up into his rubbing against his hardening erection. Not all bad then. However, not normal for the Doctor (or any reasonable Time Lord.) The Master scrapped his teeth along the Doctor’s throat again and the body stilled. 

Being as slow as possible the Master slid his body off the Doctor and rose to his feet. However, the Doctor didn't move from his position on the floor. Even as the Master quickly looked out of cell and down the corridor checking for more guards, the Doctor hadn't moved a muscle when he returned. The Master paused in his escape plans and actually studied the body shivering on the floor.

The Doctor’s new body was naturally lithe but his current state could only be described as skeletal. Every bone was defined – his cheeks sunken and his eyes dark pools. Every rib could be counted through the remains of a ripped shirt and his stomach caved inwards. He Master noted the bruising around the Doctor’s chest, arms and face. His wrists were torn and bleeding under the shackles where white scar tissue stood out brightly against the deep red blood. Scars covered his arms, and chest – especially the Y-section scar still healing along with others. The Master felt his face grow white as his gaze drifted further down. Already bile was rising in his throat from the obvious experimental surgery – usually a Y shaped scar would appear on a corpse. The Doctor’s trousers were torn and he wore no shoes, the Master doubted he could – the ankles were deformed and swollen. There would be no way the Doctor could walk on those – he had been physically hobbled. The Master knelt down beside him and gently touched his face, turning him so they could be face to face. It was then he saw the scar. It started on his forehead and went back into his hairline. The hair had been shaved and staples held the weeping angry red skin together.

The Master had done many things in his life. Killed and murdered – stuff the Doctor didn't and wouldn't ever know about – but this, this was something else. It caused the Master to lose his lunch on the filthy floor unable to hold back the retching even as his stomach emptied. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve angry at his weakness. He was disgusted with himself because suddenly he began to wonder if he could have actually prevented this.

He had been on earth for 20 years and not once did he think about looking for an earlier version of the Doctor. He had been waiting for that one incarnation– the one what had witnessed the Time War. The one he had held and fucked and fought with – who knew and understood what they had both experienced. He wanted that again. He wanted someone who had seen what he had seen – someone as jaded as himself. He could have found the Doctor long before now– he’d been prisoner here for years. He didn't know exactly how long but deep down in his gut he knew that breaking a Time Lord did not take a few months – hell, he’d tried to break one so he spoke from experience – but this...

A soft sob sounded from floor and it broke into the Master’s dark thoughts. He turned back to the broken figure and noticed that the dark eyes were staring at him. There was no recognition there – nothing to say that Doctor even recognised him in the slightest. Yes, he had changed since they had last seen each other – but the Doctor would have known – he would have at least smelt/felt it was him. The sob was followed by a soft whine as the Doctor’s head tilted further back revealing the mark the Master had just made. The teeth marks stood out against the pale skin and wept a little blood.

The Master wasn't entirely sure what made him tremble – the state of the Doctor or the sight of his teeth marks on that lovely flesh. Not sure what his next move should be, the Master acted on instinct and ran a hand along the bite mark. The Doctor whined again but he remained perfectly still.

“Damn, if only you would do this in your right mind.” He joked even as the Doctor’s condition started to concern him.

Suddenly and without warning an alarm started to sound. The Master jumped to his feet and ran down the hall. What the hell was he going to do now? The Doctor was in no fit state to be moved and one man couldn't hold off armed guards in this enclosed space. He had no easy escape route and was far underground with a man who couldn't walk. The Master skidded to a halt by the main door and with his laser locked it the best he could. He ran back to the cell only stopping when he spotted the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver sitting on a workbench. He forced his way into the lab and grabbed the device suddenly having an idea. The Tardis was probably their best hope. She was the last Tardis in existence and psychically joined with the Doctor’s mind. She had brought the Master here directly and she’d surely known or felt something had happened to him. The Doctor’s screwdriver would be recognised by her and if he could send a signal maybe she would respond. He returned to the Doctor, fiddled with the screwdriver and sent the signal. Down the corridor he could hear the guards trying to get through the locked door and hoped the signal would be heeded and she would follow. He bent over the Doctor and gently touched his face. The other man didn't move just watched him with big eyes waiting for the next bad thing to happen.

For the Master it felt like hours but only moments later the wondrous grinding sound of the Tardis echoed down the hallway. In one move the Master scoped up the light weight Time Lord and ran out of the cell towards the blue doors that opened for them.

**********

Within the Tardis the lights had been dimmed and it was warmer than usual. The Master carried the Doctor inside, escaping the emerging guards and quickly activated the time rotor. He had no coordinates but the Tardis would happily float around in the vortex for a while. Immediately on entering the Master had felt a change in the old machine’s attitude. While made of metal and energy the Time Lord’s grew their time machines with personality and life. The Master thought it was a ridiculous sentimentality but right now that love the Tardis had for the Doctor most certainly rescued them.

The Doctor instantly calmed when the Master dragged him aboard. He could feel the love and belonging the Tardis was sending through their link. It calmed the frightened man and he moved nearer to the console, pressing his face to the lower panels. The Master rolled his eyes at the emotion and said with a growl to the sentimental Tardis, “to be a real help there better be a med lab behind that door.” To his delight there was.

The Master cautiously approached the Doctor, who was curled on the floor pressed against the Tardis’s cool metal. His dark eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and steady. The Master could tell that words were not exchanged between the two travelling companions only emotion. That was a tad worrying because usually the Doctor didn't have any problem communicating with words – in fact at times far too many words.

As soon as the Time Lord touched the other, the Doctor’s body stiffened. The Master’s hand felt like a clamp around his arm, and the gentle pulling did nothing to move him. Getting a little impatient the Master’s fingers moved to his throat and stroked the healing bite mark. The Doctor’s dark eyes flicked open and immediately met the Master’s before quickly dropping to the floor. The Master grinned at the little glimmer of fight that still remained – maybe the Doctor wasn't completely broken. Quite honestly the Master wasn't really the best person to care for anyone – too self centred and self absorbed to actually know how to help. This however was different, because no matter how much the Master was trying to deny it he actually felt something for the other man. What it was -he wasn't quite sure, those kinds of emotions were not part of the Master’s usual constitution.

Seeing the Doctor respond to his touch the Master quickly lifted the light body into his arms and strode into the med lab. This was a mistake. The Doctor was submissive to him and had allowed him to touch him, but at the sight to the medical bay – the Doctor’s mind broke again. Arms and legs slapped about catching the Master in the face, and the Doctor screamed so loud he was beginning to wish to be deaf. 

“Fuck!” he yelled as his lip started to bleed and the Doctor slipped from his grasp to fall heavily onto the ground. Lights started flashing around the room, which annoyed the Master even more – “What?!” he shouted back at the Tardis. It was then he spotted what she was trying to draw his attention to and felt a little stupid – a hypo-spray had been produced and was waiting on the bed. The Time Lord quickly snatched it up and before the Doctor could do any more damage pressed it to the nearest body limb which happened to be an arm. The effect was almost instantaneous, the Doctor’s body arched and then he collapsed into unconsciousness. The Master stepped backwards until he hit the wall then slid down to the floor; he wiped the blood from his torn lip with his ruined Jacket and gazed at the unconscious Doctor. What the fuck was he going to do now?

He rested a moment, not sure what the best course of action would be. In the old days before the war, he would have happily dropped the Doctor off on Gallifrey and let them worry about this. But their home planet was gone – actually never existed – and he was left with one broken Doctor and an over sentimental time machine. Not a good start for his plans of universal domination. Shaking his head, silently cursing the universe for messing up his plans, he got to his feet and started dragging the Doctor onto a medical bed. After he was properly secured the Master discarded his ruined Jacket, scrubbed his hands and got to work.

At the Academy the Master had excelled at many subjects, gaining honours in different sciences and disciplines. This meant he could approach certain situations with a clinical and knowledgeable mind, but the Doctor was in such a state that it was beginning to burn away his clinical approach leaving behind only anger and indignation over what the Time Lord had suffered. He worked quickly and quietly, the Tardis producing equipment with only a thought from the Master and making a record of his findings. It was hours later when he could do no more that he finally stepped away from the damaged body. His hands were shaking and the drums inside his head were becoming too loud and insistent to ignore. He left the Doctor in the medical bay knowing the Tardis would monitor him and looked for the nearest escape. To his surprise the next door he opened lead into a kitchen; a kettle was boiling and an open teapot stood ready.

After making his tea, the Master slid into a waiting armchair and picked up a small tablet the Tardis had provided him. Taking a breath he began to read.

The Tardis had made good records of what she and the Master had discovered during their emergency care of the Doctor and it wasn't happy reading. The Master held doubts about the length of time the old girl believed the Doctor had been imprisoned for, but now was not the time to question but to find answers. Torchwood it appeared enjoyed alien research and experimentation. Whatever they wanted to discover about the Doctor they had given everything a go. The oldest injures were broken bones which had not healed entirely right and scaring – most likely from a cane, whip or knife. Heavy manacles had been around the Doctor’s wrists for years causing heavy scaring and bone damage. During that time his ankles had been repeatedly broken left to heal incorrectly and broken again. The Master couldn't stop the small sad smile showing on his face. The Doctor had always loved running but now even walking would have been impossible. He felt a little pride for the Doctor still had been fighting back trying to escape even as they broke his bones. During this time the torture hadn't been just whips and chains for he showed signs of appalling physical abuse and rape. Surgery had been necessary to fix the repeated tears in his anus and there had been a lot of throat damage with possible continuing effect.

Obviously over time the Doctor had talked less because his injures started to become more medical in nature instead of interrogation. There was evidence of poison and drugs found in his hair follicles. Huge amounts of opiates had been administered over a long period of time at doses that would have killed a human instantly. Un-knowable medical procedures had taken place which neither the Master nor the Tardis could work out the motivation for. It seemed to be just another level of torture during which the Master doubted that anaesthetics had been used. Maybe it was the drugs and medical torture that had broken the Doctor a year ago because suddenly they just stopped. There was damage to the Doctor’s cellular make-up that could have been a side effect of the massive withdrawal symptoms he suffered as the regular dose of heroin stopped. As a race the Time Lords didn't do drugs or psychotropic because of the constant need to control their minds and basically everything around them. An uncontrolled Time Lord was a danger to himself and everyone around him. The Master might be perceived to be a little (hell, quite a lot) insane but it was a controlled insanity – the Master’s motivation was purely about self interest and he had perfect control over that.

Whatever had happened to the Doctor’s mind a year ago changed the course of his treatment. There were still repeated rapes and assault, but there were signs that he was becoming less controllable. There was a small device fitted to the Doctor’s heart, lungs and stomach – wires that connected his primary systems together and the Master could only guess what it did. It was neither of earth origin nor design. Torchwood had found this alien tech somewhere or it had been provided for them. He could guess its use – some type of control switch that either gave pain or stopped the organs from functioning correctly. The scaring for that surgery was new, at best a few months old. The newest and deadliest surgery was a device fitted to his brain. It was very recent, a few days, and the tech was once again unknown and alien. The small computer chip like device had been wired directly into the Doctor’s brain stem; filaments were connected to each atmosphere – affecting memory, speech, telepathy and more.

These last two discoveries were the most perturbing; the Master didn't know what their removal would mean for the Doctor and even if he could deactivate them. He did realise however, that discovering more about these devices could lead to who and what facilitated the Doctor’s kidnapping. The humans would have had to discover how to use these torture devices and Torchwood would have had to have access to some type of time manipulation system to drag the Doctor back from 2007 when he was newly regenerated by least 10 years. The Master was quickly coming to the conclusion that someone or something else was involved because this technology was not available during this time period. First he would deal with Torchwood and then he would discover the truth about their secret supporter.

******

The Master must have fallen asleep for a few hours because he was awakened by terrible screaming. He jumped up from his chair and raced into the medical bay finding the Doctor on the floor, tucked into a corner and screaming uncontrollably. Without thought he grabbed him by the hair and dragged his head back, revealing the long line of his throat and bit down on the nearly healed bite mark. The effect was instantaneous - the Doctor stilled, his body stiffening and he made no noise as he submitted. Whatever state the Doctor’s mind was in he immediately reacted to the Master’s dominance. Why – the Master had no idea. Whatever urges made him bite the Doctor were so deeply hidden he couldn't grasp what they meant. Time Lords throughout the ages had controlled and hidden what they termed “base” or animalist reactions so that the cause and effect of their use was unknown. At this moment however, the Master knew that his dominant nature was the only thing keeping the other man in line. Without this primal connection he had no hope of controlling this broken and lost Time Lord. Before looking into these reactions and feelings he has to see to the Doctor’s needs and heal his urgent injuries. He picked up a hypo-spray and without upsetting the Doctor further he took quick action to subdue him again putting him into a healing sleep.

1 Month later:

The Master in a fit of temper threw the sonic spanner across the console room and watched it bounce off the far wall. The lights dimmed menacingly as the Tardis reacted and the engines roared. The Master didn't respond, only gritted his teeth and snarled back. He was tired and angry. He had left the Doctor in a healing coma, doing the best he could to fix his problems and hoping that sleep would help more than anything. However, that didn't seem to be working for the Tardis. Yes, the Doctor’s injures were healing – his ankles were doing nicely since the Master had re-broken and set them again. There will be residual pain for a while but that wasn't the biggest problem. The Master couldn't remove the alien tech from his body and his brain waves were not returning to normal. They remained in the same primitive state the Doctor had been rescued in. The problem was the Tardis seemed to want the Doctor awake and was making the Master’s life a living hell - turning his hot water cold in the shower, moving rooms, sticking out odd corners here and there just so he hit them and screaming her engines when all he wanted was sleep. Now he was really pissed. He hated admitting it but he had no idea how to help the Doctor – none what so ever.

It was with a heavy heart that the Master left the console room and walked into the medical bay. The Doctor was where he had left secured to a medical bed a month ago. He was looking better, his wounds had been cleaned and they were healing nicely with no sign of infection. His ankles were once again straight and strong. He was attached to various machines to help him put on weight and muscle tone which ensured the dark circles around his eyes were slowly disappearing as he returned to heath. All in all he was looking healthier but the Master knew that was deceptive. There were things he couldn't heal – his mind was one of them.

The Tardis had already supplied him with an anti-anaesthetic, which the Master used. After which he drew a chair up beside the bed and waited for the Doctor to awaken. It didn't take long for the Master to notice the Doctor slightly twitch and shift as he awoke. He did so slowly as though waiting for something to happen and when no one touched him he cautiously opened one eye. The Master was met with a golden stare his eyes no longer brown and he was instantly remained of the time vortex. As their name implied Time Lords -always had an infinity with the time vortex – it was believed that long ago their race could see the whole of time itself – follow and manipulate timelines, tweak the flow of time and much more which had been forgotten or thought of as myth. The Master had never seen anyone with the Doctor’s golden stare before and wondered if within that amazing mind the web of time converged causing his eyes to glow with excess energy. It gave the Master the same feeling as the Tardis did – the same echo of energy and power.

Maybe the Time Lord’s abandoned this ability to use raw time energy behind as they started to prise intelligence and control above all. What the Doctor had suffered in all those years might have awakened something inside his primal memory and brought forth these changes. However that did not explain why the Master understood how to control him – how he’d been drawn to bite the Doctor’s throat and demand dominance. It was then the Master’s fantastic brain remembered he had bitten the Doctor, tasted his blood – could that one tiny contact cause change within him too?

Those questions would have to be answered after because the Doctor had opened the other eye and was now lunging towards him. The Doctor’s quick as lightening reflexes was a complete surprise to the Master. He wondered how he tweaked time, but didn't have the opportunity to consider as he was thrown across the room with a furious Time Lord crouching over him. Those golden eyes were glowing dangerously now, and the Doctor drew back his lips and growled as hands were trying to clutch his throat. The Master finally lost it.

With a feral yell he pushed the Doctor back slapped him easily and pressed him to the floor. The Doctor yelped as he was thrown backwards, his lip split and was bleeding as the Master loomed over him. He was still so weak that he couldn't fight the Master’s strong grip he had on his wrists, which were caught in one hand while the other yanked his head back by the hair. Instead of biting this time the Master licked his tongue the length of his long neck, nibbling softly at the healed bite. Below him the Doctor shuddered, his body twisting and arching – but with the lick he suddenly stilled and the Master let out a low growl.

“You don’t attack your Master,” the angry Time Lord hissed into the Doctor’s ear. Maybe it was the dominating tone of voice that made the Doctor squirm slightly whining through his teeth in rebellion. In an instant the Master saw red – the bloody fool was trying to challenge him. The Master – always in control and with every eventuality covered threw caution to the wind and started to strip the disobedient being below him. His teeth were clamped onto the Doctor’s neck as he tore clothing and scratched flesh. Still the hissing growl continued from the Doctor’s throat. 

“You are mine!” He Master growled back, finally touching naked flesh. He grinned as he ran his hands over the Doctor’s cool skin, feeling the small twitches and watching the golden eyes glow angrily. “You will obey.” Once again the Master bore his teeth and bit down on the soft flesh of the other’s throat. The Doctor let out another yelp but before he could react the Master had flipped him over onto his front. He held the Doctor’s head against the floor with a firm grip in his hair then dragged the thin hips upwards so that the pert ass was presented to him.

The Doctor yelped and whined as his face was pressed against the cold floor but his struggles were ineffectual against the other Time Lord’s strength. He was pinned with arse in the air and the Master firmly groped it. His mouth opened in a silent scream as two fingers pushed against his hole and they were quickly followed by a saliva slick dick.

The Master groaned loudly as his cock pressed into the Doctor’s tight hole, knowing he was splitting the smooth flesh but was unable to stop. The smell of flesh blood hit him like a tidal wave and he couldn't stop himself using the Doctor’s hole with pummelling thrusts. Each time he pushed his whole manhood inside he revelled in the feeling of domination. His hand never lost its grip on the Doctor’s hair, holding him - pressed to the floor while the other dug into his hip, arching his back so he could get ever deeper. The Master could feel the Doctor quivering around him as soft little whines escaping his bleeding mouth – and it was making him feel damn invincible. It was so good that his orgasm was rushing towards him with lightening speed, with only a few more thrusts he flooded the Doctor with his burning spunk and fell forward covering the shaking body.

It took awhile for the Master to come down from his orgasmic high and realise he was crushing the other man into the floor, his whole body covering him. He also came to the startling realisation that the Doctor – while no longer shaking or moaning – was actually purring. The high pitched sound flowed around and through him like a cool river, calming his anger and sweetening his emotions. He thought about moving, he really did, but held back. His contact with the Doctor, who had infuriated him in the past, was now soothing. Deep inside his head for the first time the endless drums calmed to a soft patter. Without understanding what was happening he noticed a thundering sound pass through his body - he was purring too. For just a moment he held his position; pressing the Doctor below him onto the floor while his cock enjoyed its new home. With gentle movements he stroked the Doctor’s throat feeling the soft purr deepen has he pressed against his mark. He had broken the skin again right over the last bite mark and deep down he was immediately satisfied that bite was going to scar. He had marked his mate.

The Master rolled off the Doctor and to the side, deliberately letting his head hit the floor with a loud slap – in some ancient way he had just married the Doctor.

*******

It was some time later that the Master was beginning to feel a little cold lying on the hard floor. Beside him the naked Doctor has snuggled into his side and had his nose pressed against the Master’s chest. The Master had spent his time staring at the ceiling and not for the first time wondering what the hell he was doing. He really needed to find out more about their ancient ancestors before he made any more irreversible mistakes, after he’d made himself one great big problem by mating with the Doctor. He knew that letting the Doctor out of his sight was never going to happen. He wanted him – needed him – had to have him in a way he had never felt before – the Master didn't feel love or any type of “Soft” emotion – that was for lesser species not for a Time Lord with megalomaniac ideals.

*Mate.*

The soft whisper made the Master jump and shocked he looked down at the dark brown eyes that glowed up at him.

*Mate.*

It was then the Master realised that those really nice lips hadn't moved. While being human in form Time Lords had unique abilities outside the human experience and that included telepathic gifts. The words had been spoken inside his head and not in the English language they seemed to use more these days with the loss of Gallifrey.

“Right, great!” he answered casually and wondered what this new development actually meant. Was it because he’d mated with the Doctor communication was now feasible or because he was calm during contact or...

A soft giggle echoed through his mind and the Master glared at the warm brown eyes again. The Doctor’s eyes instantly dropped in subservience but the soft giggle remained.

At first a touch of anger crossed the Master’s mind, but didn't flesh out. The drums inside his head were softly beating and he couldn't deny that he was feeling pretty good. For the Master silence was indeed golden.

*Mate again?* the soft question flowed into this mind filled with sweetness. Not only words but suggestions filled with an edge of arousal.

“Fine,” the Master grumbled, giving up on the whole thinking thing for the moment, “but I'm not doing it on the floor again.”

The Doctor didn't seem to understand the complexity of his words – the floor seemed to be a perfectly natural place to lie and he wasn't that pleased with the idea of moving. Moving meant pain and pain meant suffering. The Master watched as the brown eyes changed to gold as he got to his feet.

“Move,” the Master growled. It had the desired effect. The Doctor’s eyes widened and the brown returned fully. The Master was feeling pretty good with that response - he had some control over this feral Time Lord how he still wasn't sure. The Doctor was trembling slightly as he struggled to his knees and then tried to stand. His body was still weak even after a month of advanced healing and induced stimulants. The Master watched with pleasure the Doctor’s surprise when his ankles wobbled under his weight but didn't give out under him. He wondered how long it had been since he’d been able to do this. To stand on his own two feet?

*Mend?*

“Always protect you,” the Master replied softly, “mine.”

The beatific smiles soften the Master a little more and he holds out hand to the Doctor for support. The Doctor hesitates a moment, studying the hand and waiting for something bad to happen. When nothing goes he grabs hold of the Master’s wrist tightly.

*Not weak!*

“Not weak- mine,” the Master reiterated. 

It was slow going but the Tardis had already moved rooms around and she led them to a large bedroom suite. The style of furniture was Gallifreyian not modern or futuristic but more rustic. Wooden furniture made from silver trees, furs covering the bed and chairs and chimes making gentle sounds from the ceiling. The room was rural and old fashioned, speaking of Gallifrey’s past. The Master understood the Tardis was attempting to make the feral Time Lord feel more at home.

“Sentimental old fool,” the Master mumbled.

The Master led the Doctor over to the soft bed, large enough not only for two but many more. The feral Time Lord’s eyes opened wide and he slid onto the soft furs. A gentle purr rumbled in his chest as he stretched and rubbed himself all over the bed. Not sure what to do next the Master could only watch, while the display was unusual the Time Lord was finding it quite the turn on. The Doctor’s whip thin body writhed and lengthened, his long legs stretching and then falling open. The Master’s mouth soon followed suit. Damn but the Doctor knew what he was doing. That long body was on display, his legs bent letting his knees just fall open. The Master’s heartbeat was racing and pure desire burned through his veins. He made quick work of his clothing, his eyes never leaving the Doctor’s lithe form. The Doctor’s own dark eyes were wide with the pupils blow as he was lost in desire.

When the last of his clothing was thrown aside the Master crawled up the bed, his hands immediately reaching for the slim legs, where he ran them up from the ankles over bent knees and stoked the soft flesh of his thighs. The Doctor responded by arching his body, the long ridged cock standing to attention, while he lifted his arms above his head and crossed them at the wrist. This whole dance was making the Master’s blood boil, he wanted the body before him – his chosen mate – a claimed beta to his Alpha. Fuck logical thinking, that went out the window and at this moment he really didn't care.

The Master knelt between the Doctor’s legs, pulling on the bony hips and dragged him further down so that pert ass rested on his thighs. His hands stroked the velvet skin, forgetting everything that had been done to this man and just wanting to touch. He could feel the marks and scars, but they didn't detract from his desire. The Master’s fingers touched the used hole and he pushed them inside, thrilled to feel the larger than human prostate glade which he massaged watching the Doctor whine and wriggle in his lap. Playing was over quickly and he needed more. He spat onto his hand, covering his aching cock with the slick liquid before starting to press inside the Doctor’s waiting hole. The other whined in the back of his throat with the forceful entry, but didn't fight only arched into the Master’s demanding hands. There was pain, real deep pain that tore the Doctor’s body but this pain was not un-welcomed. His mate was claiming him – his Alpha was making demands the Doctor couldn't help but obey. He wanted this just as much as the Master. There were echoes of older pain screaming deep in his mind, but he pushed them back only wanting to acknowledge his mate, moving inside his body and removing any lingering trace of anyone else. As if by cock he could remake him into someone new.

“Mine, Mine” the Master growled without thinking, over and over and the Doctor basked in his naked want. Finally fully seated inside him, the Master growled, clawed hands grabbing his hips more firmly ensuring that was where he stayed. The Doctor felt tears burn his eyes but he wasn’t entirely sure why. Around him all he could feel was the Master, in his head and deep in his heart. Every beat echoed inside the Master’s body, they were perfectly aligned, and now intimately joined as one being. The Doctor pushed everything else aside and just thought about where he was at this second. His Alpha mate pressed against him, the beating drums echoing in his mind and the Master’s hands holding him firmly.

“Grab your legs,” the Master commanded, panting and holding back the desire to thrust. It was like both of them wanted and needed something deeper. The Doctor groaned and gently took hold of his ankles drawing his legs near to his head. He yelled suddenly as the movement forced the Master deeper into his bent double body. But the Doctor was still week from his ordeal and one leg slipped from his grasp. The Master growled angrily and grabbed the offending leg. The Doctor trembled at the sound, turning his face and arching his neck in submission. He dare not move but could hear the Master moving around, while still joined and then heard the tearing of fabric. He was panting with his mouth open as the Master moved again shoving him nearer to the solid headboard and then something bound his ankle attaching it to the bedpost. As soon as one was done, his other leg was caught and then attached just the same. The Doctor whined pushing his body up trying to move in his confinement but the Master’s body held him down. It demanded that he stilled so he used his hands to push gently at the heavier weight.

“Hands,” came the snarling demand, not really waiting for the Doctor to obey as he grabs the crossed wrists above his head hand and briskly tied them together. His whole body shuddered but he pushed the emotions back. He would willingly obey because he had no desire to offend or drive away his mate – this strange and powerful Alpha who had taken him.

Finally finished with securing the Doctor just where he wanted him, the Master leaned back and surveyed his prize. The Doctor was bent double his legs attached to the headboard held open and secure. The Master needed this – if the Doctor wanted to strip him bear down to his most primal part then the Master would demand total surrender. He noticed that the feral Time Lord’s face was pressed into the pillow away from him, arching his neck and displaying the healing bite mark.

“Look at me,” he growls, “know who owns you. Everything you are is mine.”

The Doctor’s turned immediately to face him, large brown eyes wide and pupils blow.

*Yours! The Drums – please the Drums!*

For a moment, the Master stilled surprised by the request (also very pleased that the use of language was returning to the Doctor’s mind.) He had not considered that the joining of their minds would let the Doctor experience the drums that had plagued the Master’s mind since he was eight years old. Gently he let the drums fill his consciousness, the beat of four echoing around his skull. To his surprise, unlike so many times before there was little pain, the Master’s control over them was stronger and then he realised why. The drums were shared by their conjoined minds. They were present just as much as in the Doctor’s as they were in his therefore the pain was halved and the control increased.

The Master laughed as the drums beat deep inside his mind, only to be echoed by the Doctor. The feral Time Lord seemed to bask in their noise and moaned as the beat resonance throughout his body. The Master growled as the slim body writhed against him, unable to hold back any more. Below him was his perfect mate and he let the madness roll over him.

The Master fucked to the beat of four, hard and fast shoving the Doctor deeper into the bed as his ass was pummelled. The internal muscles clenched around him, holding him tight as he shoved forwards and also clinging to him as he withdrew. His eyes never left the brown ones staring straight into him and he watched as flecks of gold began to form in their depths. His hand touched the Doctor’s throat again, stroking the teeth marks of his bite and with a grunt the Doctor came covering their stomachs. Just for a moment the Doctor’s eyes shut and the Master howled with rage. His thrusts slowed and his strong hands gripped the other Time Lord’s head.

“Punishment,” he growled. “I told you – you are mine.”

*Forgive* the other begged, his whole body trembling not only with the force of his orgasm but also with trepidation.

“What am I?”

*My Alpha mate.*

The Master grinned and with surprising agility bent forward to kiss the Doctor’s soft mouth. Kissing was a new experience for the feral Time Lord and he had not entirely gasped what to do with his mouth. Kissing was more a human thing – the Time Lord variant was the touching of foreheads. The Master grinned he would enjoy teaching the Doctor the joys kissing once again. He licked into the warm mouth, sucking on his tongue and then thrusting duplicating his body down below. The Doctor opened his mouth wide panting at the erotic touch of their tongues while begging for more.

“What are you?”

*Yours!*

“You will clean me when I come – understand?”

The Doctor only nodded, he wasn't sure why that was a punishment surely to touch his Alpha was a gift. He didn't care what he did at that moment; he wanted that mouth back on his. His kept his eyes fixed on the Master’s only moaning a little when he leaned away returning to the hard thrusting, forcing out a gasp with each deep fuck. He couldn't look away, watching how they darkened as the thrusts became harder and the cock inside him swelled – and continued to swell. 

There were memories in his mind that cried out in pain, but the Doctor forced them back because what was happening now had nothing to do with pain. Those others who hurt him were not his kind. They were inferior apes who smelt and felt so wrong to him. This wonderful being fucking him now was a prime example of his Pack - perfect in every way. He could see the time vortex swirl around him; it was golden with streaks of red, beautiful and powerful. The very essence of time bent around the Alpha and the Doctor could see golden tendrils streaming from him and wrapping around his broken body. He was being claimed by this powerful creature – taken not as a slave but as a mate. He had never submitted to the apes no matter what they did – no matter how deep they cut him, they would never own him. He fought back every day, using the ancient power of his ancestors hidden inside his DNA like an ancestral memory. Lost in pain and torture the Doctor actively changed his DNA to let this creature come forth and take him. He let it change every cell in his body almost reverting back to be beginning of Time Lord Evolution. Fear had made him keep the humanoid form; he didn't want the apes to know what he was doing inside the madness of the drugs they gave him. He had claws and fangs, but the tail and fur were restrained. He didn't really remember why he had not fully altered but at this moment he was glad because in this form he looked like the Alpha claiming him.

The Alpha was confusing in many ways. He saw the humanoid body and while he knew they were the same species the beast was quiet within him - locked away deep in his genes. However that was currently changing ever since the Alpha had bit him in that nightmare cell. The Alpha was growing in power and strength all the time. The Doctor couldn't quite believe he had been claimed for he was a poor example of his kind – repeatedly used and broken. He was omega – abandoned and alone without a Pack until this powerful soul took him. He could see the changes in the Master (as he called himself) the time streams twisting around him, the burning red energy activating little changes to his cellular structure awakening the creature deep within just like the Doctor’s own. He wished he could physically see that creature because it was immense and powerful – beautiful in its ferocity, deadly in design.

Suddenly the Doctor gasped and stopped thinking altogether. The Master was growing larger within him, his cock ridges inflating and hardening as he received the Alpha’s knot at orgasm. This was something special just for Alphas and what a powerful Alpha too! Energy waves rolled over the Master, twisting around him, slowing and speeding time itself.

“Fuck!” the Master yelled in the strange language he liked to use out loud.

The Master didn't exactly understand what was happening a common feeling for him today – which he really despised. Something was changing deep inside in his very essence. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a golden and red glowing energy flowing out from his body joining with the Doctor below him. His golden eyes burned into the Master and a smile touched his lips. He could feel the power pulsing inside him – he could hear the roaring inside his blood, the beating of the drums. He couldn't help it – he started laughing. It was beyond glorious – whatever the Doctor’s blood had done, something had awakened deep inside him. Something that had existed since the dawn of the Universe – his ancestral self. The Time Lords had lied to themselves, they were not supposed to be passive creatures they were the perfect warriors, the perfect leaders and the perfect predators. Time itself bowed down before them. His mate had shown him the truth and he no longer denied it but gave himself over to the change. It was internal – by letting the beast out it was making him so much stronger than ever before.

Some changes were making themselves known right now – his cock was still swelling inside his mate, the blood soaked passage hugging it tightly. He realised that he was knotting, submerging himself and claiming him in the most primal way. A Time Lord’s only external difference to humans was the ridged cock. It had no foreskin and wasn't smooth like humans, instead it had ridges that decreased in size to the tip. Those ridges were left over from evolution, the Master was not sure what their purpose was, but now he was feeling the direct result. As they reached the most extended point his orgasm hit, he howled as the pleasure tore into him leaving his mind dazed and his hearts pounding. His hands dug into the Doctor’s hips, nails now as hard as claws digging in and drawing blood. The scent increased the Alpha’s orgasm and he pushed forward even more, forcing the used passage to stretch painfully around him – blood and cum dripping from his Beta.

The Master’s senses returned as the orgasm lessened and he was given back some control over his body; never had he felt anything like this - such release and freedom all at the same time. He let his hands slip up the Doctor’s body noting that those golden eyes were now calming back to brown and had never left his face. His smile was predatory and he enjoyed how the Doctor reacted with a full body shiver. The Doctor’s cock was hard once again pressing against his stomach so the Master let one hand wrap around and stroked it gently.

“Good boy,” he whispered, his calm belaying his voracious smile, “you submit to me.”

*Yes, Alpha* the Doctor replied, his eyes keeping contact but his head moving to the side to show his throat. The Master licks his lips at the sight - his mark on his mate. None could deny his ownership of this one who submitted so beautifully to him.

“You want to come?”

*When you wish.*

“Come!” The Master’s hand tightened on his cock, but it was just that one word that made the Doctor fall apart. His orgasm tore through his body leaving him trembling and moaning, but all the time he kept his eyes fixed on the Master. The Alpha’s smile gentled and he released his cock bringing a wet hand to the Doctor’s mouth. He did not need to ask as the Doctor started to lick him clean with firm stokes across his palm and fingers. He sucked the digits into his mouth not missing a drop. The Master couldn't help but shudder at that talented tongue, letting his body settle on his mate’s and touched the sex warmed face. His hand slid over the licking tongue and gently closed his eyes, letting him break contact. The Doctor relaxed into his embrace, remaining still even as the Master untied his limbs letting them fall where he wished. The Master had no desire to leave the warmth of his Mate’s body even as his knot deflated so he let sleep take him gently licking the skin of the Doctor’s marked neck.


	2. Part Two: A New Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and the Doctor travel to Torchwood looking for revenge - they don't get it but they do find Jack Harkness.

Part Two: A New Pack

It was the Tardis artificial morning when the Master awoke. He was warm and sated, his body cradled by the one below him. He didn't open his eyes, just breathed deeply and lay contented in that embrace. His mind quickly became aware of a soft tongue gently licking his throat and cheek so he let a growl rumble low and deep. A soft laughter was his only answer and the licking continued. The Master grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. His head was cushioned by a thin chest and the Doctor’s arms held him tight. Not really into the whole snuggling thing, but honestly too tried to care the Master relaxed again letting the soft tongue sooth him.

He could feel the changes his body had gone through deep inside at the molecular level. His body felt stronger, his nails had hardened to claws, and each muscle experienced such power as if they burned with energy. The physical wasn't the only change; on the edges of his mind he could feel the time space energy– the ebb and flow of the universe. All around him he could sense the shifts and patterns of the time vortex, the fixed points and the constant changing of timelines. He felt as if he could reach out and actually touch it – feel the universe in his hands.

Instead of spreading his growing mind, he turned it once again inwards. There had been changes to his intellect, he could feel the Doctor inside him, their minds touching and caressing, sharing in the rhythm of the drums – a constant presence in the Master’s head since he was eight. He had always thought of them as his drums of war, but now they called him not to war but to domination. Dominance over all sentient life and he could alter the time streams just a breath away. The Doctor’s presence was a warmth inside him; he instinctively knew that this creature was his beta and mate; no matter how much it had been damaged. He sensed the implants within the body and felt how they twisted his biology and confused his mind. To his relief, the Doctor’s amazing intellect still existed, however it was locked away. He wasn't sure if it was the implants or the Doctor’s mind reacting to the immense trauma of his torture and imprisonment which prevented his mind coming forth even in freedom but he could not break through the barriers. The ancient primal creature that still existed deep within Time Lord DNA had been his last defence; the Doctor’s broken mind had done anything to save itself and it remained firmly in control.

The Master suddenly grinned, remembering the night before and the claiming of his mate. A mate subservient only on to him and the best damn fuck the Master had had in well...ever. It was then he remembered the punishment, he rolled to the side sliding off the Doctor’s warm body and lay flat on his back. A soft moan came from his mate and hands reached for him.

“Ah, I think you have something you need to do,” he reminded his mate enjoying the Doctor’s soft stroking. 

Brown eyes met his with confusion so the Master took him in hand. Wrapping his hands around the Doctor’s head while gripping his hair, he pulled across and down. A warm tongue licked down his chest as he went, and finally the Doctor’s face was presented with his hardening cock. His mate moaned low in his throat and opened that perfect, wet mouth. The Master still gripped his hair, but let the other man work around and over his member, cleaning it with a swipe of his tongue. All too soon the dominate Time Lord was hard and groaning, his hands tightening in the other’s hair, he shoved his groin up and forced his cock into the open mouth starting to thrust against the tight throat. The Doctor swallowed automatically around him, trying to draw breath but not fighting against him. It was fucking amazing, the wet mouth, and the flexing throat – there was no way the Master could last long. He came quickly, his cock swelling in the Doctor’s throat forcing his respiratory bypass to engage and then the most amazing thing happened – the Doctor started purring.

“Oh fuck!” the Master screamed as a second sharp quick orgasm tore through his body, leaving him lax and panting. He let go of the Doctor’s head letting him nuzzle and purr against his thigh. Gold and red light frizzed around the Master’s body stroking over his skin and the Doctor’s. He could feel his mate’s mind caress his and curl around the sparks, enjoying the energy bouncing around his body. The Master was slowly coming to comprehend the terrible damage done to the other Time Lord. Where there once existed a talkative, knowledgeable powerful individual the being now in control was animalist and feral. All sense of self and intellect had been torn from his mind over years of abuse to be hidden away and protected deep inside his subconscious. Yes, the Master loved the sex and ownership of his mate, but suddenly he wanted more – he wanted the Doctor’s amazing genius mind too. That however wouldn't stop him enjoying the feral part just as much.

The Master rolled onto his mate’s body tilting his head and pressed a hot tongue into his mouth. The feral Time Lord whined, allowing the Master to push inside his mouth as he did his mind. The Doctor’s mental abilities were about on par as the Master’s but currently there was nothing stopping him walking through the corridors of his mind. Doors opened to him and the limited memory gave up all there was. This creature was young, memories only going back about a year when the Doctor’s advanced mind finally broke. Two parts came into existence – the subconscious and the feral conscious mind. The Master pushed against the Doctor’s subconscious walls, only to be thrown back and rejected – he was far from pleased. Slowly the Master came up with an idea – what if he allowed the Doctor’s body to mate with him, surely then he’d get more access and control.

The Master kissed and sucked on the Doctor’s mouth enjoying teaching the unsure tongue what to do. His kneels pushed the long legs apart, grinning when the Doctor assumed the position and spread them wide. The feral Time Lord submitted to him perfectly, making him hard in seconds and desperate to mate. He pushed his fingers into the tight hole stretching it and he groans as he feels the wetness remaining from last night. He’d filled the Doctor so full with his cum he couldn't wait to do it again. He repositioned the Doctor’s body, lifting his lithe legs over his shoulders and pushed inside him. The Doctor wound his legs tighter as the Master sucked on his tongue. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he crossed his wrists above his head, arching into his mate and letting him move deeper. The Master gathered his hands bringing them into contact with his body. The Doctor was shaking now as his hands stroked over the sex warmed skin. He’d never touched before while someone took him. He’d always been restrained but the Alpha was allowing him to touch – to stroke, to caress as much as he wanted.

*Mate* he cried, his hands sliding over the Master’s body, driving him higher as the large cock fucked him open. 

The Master groaned shuddering at the feel of the Doctor’s hands all over his body. Smooth long fingered hands that stroked and touched so gently. He moved his hands to the Doctor’s head holding him as he felt their orgasm begin to rise. Just as they peaked he pressed the feral Time Lord against his throat urging him to act. 

“Mate,” he forced into the feral mind. He could feel the Doctor’s body convulse under his and suddenly sharp fangs dug into his flesh. He grunted and came, filling the Doctor and enjoying the burn of his new bite mark. The teeth withdrew, licking over the wound lovingly as the long fingers stroked his flesh. His cock swelled and knotted inside his mate, bonding them together as he touched his mind to the Doctor’s once again. This time he heard a whisper burn through each thought, a name that echoed inside him and he grinned. The bond was complete; his mate had been chosen and accepted. A name had been given. The Master kissed him again, sucking on the clever tongue and pushing his way into the defenceless mind. Nothing could stop him from completely owning the Doctor. Slowly they parted and the Doctor curled about his body, his face pressed into his throat. His mate was his body and mind.

The Master stretched his fully sated body after a while and started to move off from the bed. The feral Time Lord wasn’t keen on this movement and growled softly in his throat.

*Stay* he commanded as his body arched off the bed displaying cock and hole. *Claim me, now!*

The attitude instantly annoyed the Master and he grabbed the Doctor by the hair dragging his head back and revealing his throat.

“You don’t order me about,” he snarled as his teeth grazed the mark. The Master might have allowed them to mate, but there was only one Alpha here. The Doctor trembled and whined low in his throat submitting to his Alpha.

*Alpha mate* he sent as a quick apology, the words caressing his Master’s mind with complete subservience. 

“Yeah, you better believe it,” the Master snarled, “now, we are getting up, washing and then dressing and there will be no whining about it.”

The Doctor nodded his head in assent, sliding of the bed of the Master rose and crossed into the bathroom.

*******

Maybe the Master had been too optimistic with his plans that morning. The Doctor hated the bath and refused to go anywhere near it. They were forced to shower together because the Doctor’s ankles were still a little unsteady. Then the Master had been near breaking point while actually trying to dress the disobedient childlike feral Time Lord. Said Time Lord had been firmly smacked on the arse a few times and now looked completely miserable but he allowed the Master to dress him in trousers, t-shirt and shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and rolled at the sleeves because the Doctor nearly lost it when the Master had tried to button them. The shoes had the same problem – the Doctor hated anything on his wrists and ankles. At this point the Master decided that was going to be all he was getting today and he was just going to have to live with it for a while.

Taking the Doctor’s hand, the Master led him from their room, a little sad to be leaving its warmth and comfort. However, as much as he enjoyed the sex now was the time to start planning. So much needed to be done and revenge was his first course of action. Revenge for what a backward species had done to a Time Lord. To his surprise and the Doctor’s delight the Tardis had been accommodating to the Doctor’s needs and created a soft bed of furs next to the pilot seat. The Doctor had immediately dived into the furs, stretching and arching his body, while purring like a pleased cat. The Master couldn't help but watch a moment, his mouth watering at the sweet sound coming from his beta mate. He wanted to lick and suck on the Doctor’s mark and rub into his mate’s welcoming form. He held himself back, letting logical thought control him not desperate animalist desire. The Doctor pouted at him, that beautiful full lip sticking out and the Master couldn't stop himself leaning over and kissing the welcoming lips. They were cool and wet, and the Master just had to slip his tongue in for a taste.

“Damn it,” he groaned, pulling away from the wet tongue joining his and panting slightly. The Doctor whined from the back of his throat and he couldn't help touch the marked neck with firm strokes. He loved how the other Time Lord reacted with every touch of that mark; he would arch his back, letting his bent legs fall open and just offer himself up to his Alpha. The Master was a strong man, but even he couldn't resist that. With a growl he fell upon the Doctor, his mouth attaching to the long neck, sucking and biting. While his claws grazed the Doctor hips as he dragged his trousers down and off. His mate was hard, wanting and his cock was beautifully enlarged. The Master ran his hands around it, feeling the heavy weight, the throbbing ridges and wetness already leaking from the tip.

“So fucking beautiful,” he moaned, his body trembling with want and desire. Even though the Doctor’s body was currently starved, he would always be thin and lithe. The Master was starting to love this about his new form. His 8th regeneration was slim, but this new form was lithe. The bone structure was amazing, the firm rise of his hipbones created a cradle where the Master just wanted to rub his cock against. The chest and slim waist was ideal for stoking, so was the long line of his spine - but it was the agility the Master loved. The way his body bent and twisted – it was just so damn fuckable. He was also incredibly tall but the Master refused to think about that, suddenly finding himself the shorter of the two.

The Master slid his hands down the Doctor’s body, stroking the chest and encircling the thin waist. He groaned as he reached the hips, his hands rubbing over the defined bones making the Doctor shudder and swell even more. He pressed his face into the groin, smelling his strong musk and nuzzling the fine hair there. The Doctor was panting, eyes closed and golden tendrils started to curl around his body like steam. The Master knew what he wanted and made quick work opening his trousers and he turned around so that his cock now hung over the Doctor’s face. Glowing golden eyes opened and looked down at him understanding his demand. He couldn't hold back the loud groan as the Doctor tenderly started to lick the tip of his cock before taking it fully into his mouth.

The Master gazed at him, open mouthed as the cool tongue lapped and stroked the ridges before taking the cock deep into his mouth. He growled as he watched his cock disappear into that amazing mouth and then stretch out his throat as the Doctor swallowed him down. He knew that there was no possibility of lasting long, not with the Doctor sucking, but he wanted them to come together and so gave the Doctor’s cock a good lick before taking it into his mouth. The Doctor gasped and choked a little around the hard length in his throat, but never stopped sucking and swallowing. A loud purring started low in his chest before making his whole body shudder.

*MINE* the Master screamed into the Doctor’s mind, feeling it reply with a resounding – yes, before he came with enough force that he actually blacked out for a second. Warm seed soon flooded his mouth until he was sucking and licking wanting more. The golden and red energy sizzled around them, caressing warmed skin and heightening their pleasure. He could definitely get used to these changes in his physiology. Slowly he drew away from the Doctor, collapsing down beside him and letting the other man curl around his body. They rested a moment, letting their bodies cool as the Doctor put his ear to the Master’s chest listening to his right beating heart and loving the sound.

*You want hunt? Kill?* The Doctor asked softly inside his mind

The question surprised the Master, wondering if the Doctor really understood what the Master’s plan would entail. It wouldn’t be a smack on the wrist and a firm lecture to not do it again as the Doctor liked to give out.

“Yes, I want to hunt and Kill – I want revenge,” he replied stroking the Doctor’s wild hair, his hand gently touching that place where it had been shaved and the surgery scar was very clear. The hair was growing back but the ridged scar would always be here.

*I have teeth and claws.* The Master laughed at the statement, making the Doctor look up and those dark brown eyes started to fleck with gold. *I kill!* he growled.

“I know you can,” the Master soothed. “You are a strong beta mate. You will be there when I find our enemy but first we have to hunt them.” The Doctor calmed and nodded, his eyes returning to chocolate brown as he rested his head back on the Master’s chest. 

*Tardis know* he informed his Alpha sleepily. The Doctor’s mind was becoming more restful now, trusting in his mate’s presence and knowing that he would defend his back with his life. The Master wondered what he had meant as he gently pushed the Doctor’s mind more firmly into sleep. As he slid out from under him the Doctor started to make soft purring snores as he rested. His mate’s body was still recovering and more sleep was necessary for his healing.

The Master got to his feet, made them both more presentable and then crossed to the console.

“What did he mean ask you?” He felt a little silly talking to the Tardis herself. All Tardises when grown were given an identity and sentience. It helped with the piloting, travel and other systems to have a machine that could respond to the thoughts and needs of its occupants. The Time vortex also needed awareness as well as knowledge to be navigated correctly. The Master had used Tardises before but quite honestly their awareness was almost nothing and he had never really thought of communication. The Doctor’s Tardis was different, already old when he ran from Gallifrey and since then she had been bonded to an erratic but brilliant mind for centuries.

The Master decided to experiment; he pressed his palms to the warm console and pushed his mind into the Doctor’s unconsciousness. The Doctor’s mind welcomed him without resistance and he didn't even wake. Inside the Doctor was surrounded by warmth and love, a response to his mate’s presence. He pressed deeper against the edges of the safe environment the feral mind had created and tested the walls of his sub-consciousness. 

PAIN. More pain than the Master ever thought could exist assaulted his mind and made the Doctor groan as he shivered in his sleep. The Master withdrew quickly, not wanting to experience that again any time soon. The pain had touched every part of his mind and body making him physically shake and feel nauseated. To his surprise the Doctor’s sub-consciousness sent out tendrils of warm golden energy that soothed over his skin and calmed his nerves. It made his heart ache thinking his mate was the one trying to comfort him when it was the Doctor’s mind that had been completely broken. He pushed the thought aside dwelling on the brokenness of his mate would not help at this time. He needed to find those responsible and then he would dish out a little pain of his own.

The Master’s mind quickly changed direction and instead of looking for the Doctor he started searching for what the Time Lords had called the Rassilon Imprimatur which allowed him to have a symbiotic relationship with the Tardis. It didn't take him long to reach it. He knew he was in the right place because the imaginary room was painted the police box blue and in the centre was a pulsating ball of energy – a psychic representation of the heart of the Tardis. The Doctor’s relationship with the Tardis was far deeper, far stronger than he had ever dreamed. He began to wonder – no, hope – that the Tardis was intelligent enough to help him. Very slowly he mentally approached the pulsating ball and pressed a `hand’ into it.

At first the Master felt nothing, but suddenly the blue floor gave way and he was falling unable to save himself. His breath came in gasps as his hearts pounded inside his chest and then...he opened his eyes. He was back inside the real Tardis, looking down at the Doctor sleeping on the furs, his face relaxed and the purring gentle. It was then he noticed something new. It was a light - a golden shimmering tentacle reaching from the Doctor’s head moving towards the time rotor itself. He followed the golden light and then noticed a second string, this one on a different path directly to him. The light didn't last long and quickly faded but the feeling of connection still existed.

*Heal him,* the female voice was clean and sharp making him jump before he realised that it originated from the Tardis.

“You are supposed to be of minimal sentience,” he replied back sneering not appreciating the demand made by a machine. “A machine to do your Master’s will.”

*Stupid Time Lord,* she answered back. *I am the last Tardis in existence, I carry the knowledge of all those who went before me. I was born countless millenniums ago – I was the first.*

This surprised the Master, “you are claiming to be first. The first our founder Rassilon designed – first to travel the dark places? And you choose to help the Doctor escape Gallifrey?” It was a little more than unbelievable – the first Tardis sentience, created by the founder of the Time Lord race, who build the Time Lord civilisation – a civilisation that the Doctor had firmly turned his back on hundreds of years ago.

*I knew the Time Lord’s of old, I know from what they are descended and we are of one kind. The spark of life used to create me originated from your ancestors. They could bend time and space as they wished – metal and components you are now surrounded by wasn't necessary their technology came from sparks of life – sparks made the time vortex itself. The coral that gives me form was birthed in that time. Rassilon only shaped and moulded me into a time capsule. He turned his back on his ancestors and altered their physiology forever. He believed that knowledge and control was above all. The natural power and dominance of his species should be left behind. He enforced evolution making you look as you do now, stripping away your gifts and changing the power you hold into regenerative energy. When my first capsule shape died I put myself into this new Tardis. I merged with her newborn life force and became what I am now.

Many Time Lord’s have tried to pilot me before and they failed. They were not the race I once knew and loved. So I was cast aside – left to rot and die. Then Theta came to me. I saw in him an echo of the people I once loved. His mind was open to the possibility of change, his soul willing to learn of the time steams just as they did. So I joined with him and I have never abandoned him. He is my Theta. My beloved.*

“He never told me about you,” the Master whispered annoyed that the Doctor would keep this from him.

*If this had not happened – he never would have. He is mine just as I am his. His mind is an open playground to me and I am his forever companion. His healer. His friend and his beloved.*

“He is mine!” the angry de-evolved Time Lord growled back.

*Yes, he is. He is your mate and beta. He has accepted you as his Alpha and so I will have to do the same. However, remember our minds are joined as yours can never be. I will obey you, help you but he will always be my first concern. I will never let you hurt him or let any other of his so called companions.*

“Ah, you don’t like the humans either?” the Master crowed a little more pleased with her response. He could live with the time machine obeying him in all ways and maybe his Alpha side was satisfied with her care for his Beta.

*They are a young and foolish race. They have defiled something we both treasure. However, I believe that contact with one of the Doctor’s past companions will be necessary to start our hunt.*

“Really, a human?” this confused the Master, how could any of those idiots help?

*There was a human the Doctor loved. He is powerful now. I gave him life and in doing so created him anew.*

“You gave him life?”

*Yes, a foolish lovesick human child looked into my heart and let me possess her. We both wished to rescue the Doctor and only together could we do so. However, I underestimated her obsession. Together we destroyed his enemy and brought Captain Jack Harkness back to the living. The Doctor took me out of the child saving her life but it forced him to regenerate. I am not unhappy with the new model for my own hand was there at its creation.*

“I like the new body too.” The Master glanced back at the sleeping man, eyes flowing over his form as he wanted to touch and stoke it once again.

*I turned Captain Jack Harkness into a fixed point in time and time does not alter him. He is still a 51st century human but I have transformed his DNA and with the right encouragement you can use that to our advantage.*

“Okay, we’ll go with your plan. Take me to Captain Jack Harkness. “The Master grinned, beginning to like this living Tardis – she reminded him of well...himself. Together they would be unstoppable and all those involved with the Doctors kidnapping were going to pay. One day the Master would redefine the meaning of pain.

********

The Master watched as the Tardis manipulated the vortex and opened a doorway into the future. With new aware eyes, he could see the places between dimensions, could feel the passage of time and when they once again emerged into reality.

The changes also awoke the other Time Lord whose laughter made the Master turn and stare. The Doctor was on his feet, dancing hands playing with numerous golden swirls of energy, twisting and turning as he created new pathways.

“He’s navigating us?” The Master asked of the Tardis not sure what he was seeing.

*Yes, his sight has been awakened much longer than yours. Time is but a tool to be used and the Vortex is easily navigated in his eyes. With just a guiding hand he can see what I can.*

“Just make sure he doesn't crash us – I’ve seen his driving.”

The Tardis’ laughter was like a ripple through space and the Master shuddered wondering what power this ancient device held.

It was only moments before they landed and even with the Master’s newly formed abilities he could tell that they had crossed time and space. They were now in Cardiff Wales – near a temporal Rift in space time. The Tardis dematerialised in the centre of the city right over the Rift and he could feel the energy flowing into her engines as well as sparking in the air around them. His body felt energised by the Rift allowing him to reach out and touch the pulsing timelines of the humanity around them. He could see the room filled with multicoloured lights of the time vortex but even in this mass of life he could sense one fixed spot. A spot where time bent and twisted around, that felt wrong in so many ways -now that must be Captain Jack Harkness.

*Bad! Bad!*

The Master turned his attention away from the time steams and focused on a very worried Doctor.

*Wrong! Feel – wrong!*

“It’s a fixed point –that’s all Theta,” he told him, calling the Doctor an old childhood name that the Tardis had used. For now it was a good name for the ancient feral being currently in control. “I won’t let anything hurt you, trust your Alpha.”

For a moment Theta looked like he wanted to come nearer the Master but held back nervously. So with a sigh the Master opened his arms and embraced his trembling mate. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his mate’s throat. He kissed the mark, letting his tongue gently lap at it. He was discovering this was the quickest way to calm the feral Time Lord, to remind him of the Master’s dominance and above all his care. He needed Theta calm as he dealt with Captain Jack Harkness and whatever came next.

“I need to go speak with someone who can help us hunt.”

*Humans weak – no need.*

“Theta, don’t question my judgement.” The Master felt the sorrow pass through the Doctor’s mind and decided to get him thinking about other things.

“The Tardis will look after you but meanwhile I want you to work on back-tracking your own timeline and finding any anomalies. The Tardis will record them for you; I need to know exactly where and when you travelled.” The Doctor only nodded and let the Master disengage from his arms. He sat back on the furs not happy with the situation but thankfully not complaining. 

*I shall guide him.* The Tardis reassured letting him know the Doctor was in safe hands.

*********************

For the first time since his transformation the Master stepped out into a populated city and it was almost overwhelmed him. He couldn't completely understand what he was feeling and sensing. All around him there was dancing light of the time lines, the energy signatures of hundreds of people, the echoing boom of the Rift as it cut through time and space, and finally under him he could feel the turn of the planet as it sped through space. All in all it was making him feel a little sick, so just like the drums he’d lived with all his life, he partitioned off all the different sensations he was receiving. Many could easily be dismissed; he did not need to know about humanity’s time tracks, the earth’s rotation or how the Rift worked. As he studied and dismissed each sense something stood out to him above all others - the feeling of a fixed point. The Master couldn't deny that he was getting a little rush of adrenaline from all his new senses and the power he could access at his fingertips. It was exhilarating as well as a tiny bit frightening and it made it all the more fun. As he tried to pinpoint Captain Harkness he quickly realised that the Tardis with the Doctor’s help had certainly brought him to the right place because that feeling of wrongness was directly below his feet.

He didn't have to think about how get into this underground base because before he could react a tall, dark haired man with startling blue eyes was standing in front of him pointing a very large pistol at his head.

“Who are you and how the hell did you get that Tardis?” the man growled at him with an American accent. The Master didn't answer straight away – just reached out and touched the human’s timeline. The feeling of his immortality burned right through him making the Master smirk. This was beyond easy.

“Captain Jack Harkness, I presume,” the Master asked, knowing he was right but wondering how this strange creature would react. “The Tardis told me about you and it is you I have come to find.”

“Who the hell are you?” the Captain asked again, confusion colouring his eyes. Jack could tell that this man was not the Doctor even if he’d regenerated. Whoever he was he did impart any of the Doctor’s attitudes. No, this man felt darker somehow and far more dangerous. “Again, where did you get the Tardis?”

The Master sighed annoyed – “Look, I didn't steal it and I have every right to use one because I’m a Time Lord. Okay?”

“The Doctor said he was the last, there were no others left.”

“Look long story, he was right and then he wasn't. I'm a Time Lord, just like he is and I need information...”

“Bastard – the Doctor’s dead!” Jack yelled back all control lost. He was really beginning to hate this man. The Doctor’s death would forever leave a painful hole inside Jack’s heart. “What did you do to him and how the hell did you get that Tardis!?”

This is going in circles! “Go inside the Tardis and see for yourself...” the Master trailed off as Jack’s gun was pressed to his forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, who knows what you have done to the Tardis. You’re a damn liar – the last Time Lord is dead and now you contaminate his home.”

The Master was really pissed now, but instead of fighting with the immortal he knew he had to keep his temper in check. From inside the Tardis he could feel the Doctor’s fury and fear. Instead of attacking the Captain he needed to hold his tongue and have a little patience (certainly not an easy thing.) His transmitted his calmest thoughts to his mate, touching him gently and slowly the feral Time Lord relaxed again. He couldn't have the Doctor reacting just yet; he wouldn't risk Jack shooting him by mistake.

“Turn around,” Jack ordered and quickly fastened a pair of handcuffs around the Master’s wrists. “You’re coming with me.”

The Master allowed Jack to pull him away from the Tardis and towards a small decrepit tourist information booth. He tested the handcuffs and found that should the need arise with his new strength he could easily fracture them without breaking into a sweat. A young man met them at the door and the Master senses a whole barrage of emotions for the Captain in those eyes – worry, fear, concern and was that love?

“Ianto, could you arrange for the Tardis to be moved downstairs,” Jack asked tersely pushing through the entrance of the Hub, keeping the Master in front of him with his gun level with his head.

“Sure,” the younger man answered with a welsh accent. “Jack, do you...”

Jack shook his head before Ianto could finish, not wanting to talk about the Tardis or anything else to do with the Doctor. That subject was still far too painful nearly two years later for Jack to discuss. Jack couldn't get his mind around the idea that the Doctor was dead. That a force of nature could be gone from the universe and life still continued afterwards. The Doctor’s absence left Jack feeling that there was always something missing or there was a part of him forever cold and dead. In silence, Jack led the imposter into Torchwood and sat him down in the middle of the Hub, his friends and colleagues watching in confused silence. 

Gwen and Tosh were already present then seconds after his arrival Owen and Rose hurried through the back door. Their faces were full of concern and trepidation as they learned of the Tardis’ arrival. Jack dreaded learning Rose was still here and wasn't sure how she was going to take the Tardis appearing on their front door step. Over the years, the young woman had changed becoming more fragile and jaded. After the Doctor’s death that young carefree girl died with him, forever lost in the grief of her lover’s passing. Jack knew the Doctor loved her, Rose spoke of their joining, the times they spent together – the terrible hurt she suffers with him gone. However, over time, Jack had found himself drifting away from her more and more – hating how a person the Doctor once loved became a shadow of who she once was. Where the Doctor inspired others to greatness, Rose seemed to become less while overshadowed by darkness becoming cruel and heartless.

The Doctor had the unique gift in changing the people he came into contact with. Not all in good ways, but Jack hoped that he had changed for the better. With his discovery of the Doctor’s death that cold Christmas day on-board the Sycorax ship he’d vowed to carry on his work, to protect the Earth just as he did. Before he’d discovered the truth about the Doctor’s final battle, he’d been so angry at the Time Lord. He’d felt abandoned, left on the game station a few thousand years in the future alive, different and not knowing what had happened to him. Over time he’d discovered he couldn't stay dead – he got killed and instantly came back to life the way he’d been before almost like a reset. Time past and he didn't change. He’d used his vortex manipulator until it burnt out trying to get back to the 21st century and find a Doctor who coincided with him. He’d gone back a little too far and been forced to wait for over a hundred years only to find a weeping Rose and a dead Doctor. With his death the anger was useless and all he was left with was a deep sadness, grief and no answers. He’d tried to love Rose after that, before when she had been with the Doctor he’d loved her joy for life, but she wasn't the same and whatever happened on that day was something she never spoke of – those secrets changed her. Over time he became angry at her – angry at her dispassionate heart, her secrets but he wouldn't hold it against her. They had been lovers she and the Doctor and then she had lost everything. She had lost a lover – one she loved above all and Jack knew what that felt like. He was still grieving just as she was.

“Jack! The Tardis?” Rose cried as she ran into the room.

“ I'm having it brought down –this man claims to be a Time Lord.” Jack explained quickly watching Roses’ eyes widen then narrow at the strange man.

“That’s not the Doctor,” she proclaimed and then stamped forward. “How did you steal the Tardis?”

The Master rolled his eyes but kept quiet. The girl in front of him had the smell of the time vortex ingrained into her flesh and strangely the Master was unable to see her timeline. It burnt the air around her and he was reminded of the void – the dark places where nothing exists. He rightly assumed that this was the lovesick girl the Tardis had told him about – the one who’d looked into the Tardis’ heart. People are changed by such an event, even Time Lords in ways they didn't expect. This human girl however was a dark hole to his senses. He could see the energy from Jack’s timeline as it stretched and bounced around – a clear indication he’d been a time traveller. But the girl – she was closed to him and dark energy smoked around her feet. While his senses were so new, the Master wasn't sure what that indicated but knew it could be nothing good. As the Master blinked his eyes he closed down many parameters of his sight making the humans gasp in surprise. He grinned as he understood what they were seeing, unlike Theta his eyes glowed a deep red as he stared into the time vortex. He enjoyed the thought of his red glowing eyes conveying fear and trepidation to this lesser species. Hell, he could smell it!

Jack wasn't sure what this man was, but for one moment he intently stared at Rose, his eyes burning a deep red as he studying the air surrounding her. The next his eyes turned dark again and he smiled as Rose gasped while taking a step backwards. Their fear excited him. 

“Owen, would you please listen to our guest’s heartbeat.”

“Jack, the Doctor was the last,” Rose stated, turning to stare angrily at him. That was her current state especially recently. The young girl had grown into a bitter woman. 

Owen paused a moment watching the exchange, but when Jack didn't say more he approached the man in handcuffs. He found a stethoscope and pressed the cold end to the Master’s chest. The Master smirked at him, making Owen feel a like a child trying to tame a tiger. The man didn't move as Owen pressed the scope first to one side and then the other.

“See I told you he wasn't the Doctor...” Rose started.

“Jack – he’s...I think he has two hearts...” Owen gasped, stumbling away from the strange alien. 

“Finally,” the Master remarked, “see not lying!”

“How...” Rose gasped.

“Look, I don’t really have time to play 20 questions with you stupid apes. I'm here to speak to Captain Jack Harkness who could hopefully understand what I have to say and we can get this over with. Then I will go on my merry way and you can return to playing saving the universe again.”

Rose huffed and crossed her arms with fury. Even Jack was a little taken aback about this Time Lord’s attitude. While the Doctor might have occasionally called them apes, he certainly had more appreciation for humanity.

“I never claimed to be the Doctor, I am a Time Lord. I was there during the Time War right along with him and in a roundabout way I survived. You can call me the Master.”

With that Jack drew back his fist and punched the Time Lord out cold.

**************

“What the hell did you do that for?” Owen cried out as he caught the unconscious Time Lord in his arms and lowered him to the floor.

Jack could only stubble away and collapse into a nearby chair staring at the man on the floor. He couldn't believe it – the Doctor was dead and this bastard was alive.

“Leave him,” Jack waved Owen away from the unconscious man and while he obeyed he didn't understand.

Just then the sound of the internal lift was heard and from the ceiling the Tardis dropped into view. At the sight of the beloved machine Jack felt like crying. How could this have happened? Ianto followed the Tardis’ arrival quickly looking around at the stunted group. He was going to ask what had happened when Gwen quickly shook her head. Like many of Jack’s co-workers she didn't really know the person they worked for, even Rose was a bit of a mystery but after these strange events maybe they were about to learn something. Surprisingly Jack started speaking.

“Some 30 years ago the Doctor used to work for UNIT as a scientific adviser. He was friends with a brigadier I knew and he told me all about the Doctor’s strange blue box and about another Time Lord called the Master. This Time Lord was nothing like the Doctor. The Doctor worked to save lives, to explore the universe and to experience creation in all its forms. The Master wanted to control it. Time Lord isn't a title – it’s a species that has an innate connection with the ebb and flow of the universe. They were the 1st intelligent life ever to evolve and their technology is far beyond ours.”

“The Doctor told him me was the last,” Rose reiterated. Jack stared at her – he was so tired of her whole attitude. She wasn't the only one hurting, Jack had loved him too and all he had to hold on to was one kiss goodbye.

“Rose did you ever ask the Doctor why he was the last? His people went to war with another race called the Daleks. You’re lucky in the 21st century – you don’t know what they are. But me – I was born in the 51st and they had already laid waste to half the universe and suddenly one day they are gone. The Time Lord’s fought the last great time war and to end it before it ripped the universe apart –both sides were locked away in a time lock never to be part of this reality again. I don’t know how the Doctor survived it, but I know that that bastard (he nodded towards the Master) didn't fight that battle – I'm laying odds that he hid and waited it out – didn't you?”

The others hadn't noticed that the Master was once again conscious, broken his handcuffs and was busy rubbing his bruised jaw. He appreciated that Jack was a human who held nothing back.

“Bravo – nearly right but not top dollar. Damn, the Doctor picked a right know it all in you didn't he?” The Master grinned widely and slipped into nearby chair. “And how is bear Brigadier Lethbridge –Stewart, got over my little stab wound? That really got the Doctor’s attention, those were the days.” 

Jack laughed, “You play with humans just to get the Doctor’s attention?”

“Well, you must admit it’s really quite nice having that fabulous brain fixated on you, hey Jack!” The Master actually grinned wider as this forward thinking 51st century fella blushed. Jack cared for the Doctor – no not cared – liked him in more ways than one.

“But really you lot, I don’t know why the Doctor’s so obsessed with you lot. You are so small and insignificant compared with us – really you’re just begging to be ruled.” The Master couldn't help it, he just started laughing – oh, the look on their faces!

“How did you steal his Tardis?” Jack asked directly. The Master stopped laughing and gazed at the other man. He liked this one – yep, the fixed point thing turned his stomach a little but Jack wasn’t short on intelligence or courage. Most people usually cowered at the Master’s laugh just as the others were doing and stepping further away from him. Jack didn't.

“Didn’t steal it,” the Master proclaimed, “She came to me.”

Jack glared at the Master because that was not the answer he was expecting. Jack understood a little about Tardis’es during his time travelling in one and he never dreamed that the Doctor’s would trust his arch-enemy.

“How could a machine come to you?” asked Ianto, looking over the blue box that sat quietly in the middle of the Hub.

“Tardis’ are sentient,” Jack replied off handily not looking away from the Master. “They are also connected to their pilots, so I’m guessing she’s not all that keen on you.” The statement was directed at the Master.

“Oh Jacky Jack, the Tardis and I have come to an arrangement. You see we are looking for the same people and you - Captain Jack Harkness are going to help us hunt. We want Torchwood.”

“What?” cried Rose confused, “we are Torchwood!”

And that was when all hell broke loose.

The door to the Tardis swung open and a flash of movement sped from the interior directly into Rose. The Master could see the Doctor running fast, slowing time around him so that his reactions were quicker than everyone else’s. He ran directly from the Tardis and towards the woman that had spoken, lips pulled back into a snarl and claws extended. He hit her full on, flinging them both to the floor and attempted to claw her face. However, Rose had caught one of the Doctor’s wrists and was squeezed tightly making him howl and struggle with uncontrolled terror. His attack was forgotten as fear and pain flooded his mind, Theta remembered what happened when his wrists were secured. The one holding him was human, Torchwood and once again his feral mind closed off expecting nothing but pain and humiliation.

The Humans were frozen to the spot. The Master using the same trick as the Doctor moved time around him, before anyone could react and do something stupid like shoot one of them. He dragged the Doctor from Rose and wrapped his arms around him. He held his mate to him as they collapsed and sank to the floor. Golden light curled around Theta’s closed eyes as he pushed his head under the Master’s and curled around his body making himself small and safe. Immediately the Master kissed the pale face, feeling split tears and began to rub the mating mark on his neck.

*Hurt!* The Doctor cried and the Master could feel his mate’s brain burn and fracture. Deep inside his mind the feral part was fighting desperately against the terror of his attack and trying to regain control but not having much luck. *Hurts – pain,* he cried again, desperately clawing at the Master in body and mind.

“Theta, obey me!” the Master growled, bearing his teeth and pulling the Doctor’s head back by his hair. He pressed his mouth to the mark and suddenly the Doctor stilled. His whole body collapsed as his tension was released and he let his Alpha hold him. The Master checked the feral mind was once again in control and gently stroked him as his eyes turned from gold back to dark brown.

“It tried to kill me!” Rose cried, throwing off Owen who was trying to help her to her feet and checking the cuts on her face. She drew her gun and pointing it at the weeping creature curled into the Master’s arms. Her face filled with disgust, “You tried to kill me,” she snarled and for a second, Jack was positive she was about to shot.

“GET BACK!” the Master snarled. He bore his fangs which too his surprise had lengthened. This was another nice new extra, he thought quickly and went back to threatening Rose. “You don’t touch what is mine, human.”

“Rose!” Jack shouted shocked by her actions and the gun pointed at the shivering creature. The attack was unexpected but the man that had done so was now curled into the Master’s arms totally defenceless. He approached the Master and the shaking man in his arms, large brown eyes looked into his and Jack swallowed. The Master ran his hand over a bite mark on the man’s long throat while with the other he offered Jack the stethoscope. For a long second Jack could only stare at it but then he took the device. The Master pressed one end against his mate’s chest feeling the shiver of cold metal as he does. Jack’s eyes widen as he drops the stethoscope, stepping back in surprise and just staring. Brown eyes met his. They are so frightened but at the same time there is a hint of recognition.

“Doc?” Jack whispered and the brown eyes filled with tears. Jack swallowed as he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. This man was a Time Lord and Jack knew it was the Doctor he could see in those dark eyes. Jack turned to Rose her face defiant. How could she not have said something? Told him?

“You never told me he regenerated,” he accused watching her angry eyes before she turns on her heel and leaves the room. Jack stares after her surprised and hurt by the events unfolding around him. 

Jack wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. It was if he was stuck in some strange dream – or was it a nightmare? The rest of the Torchwood team seemed to share this sentiment and were all standing or sitting stupidly around not moving. He was having a hard time understanding and believing what he was seeing. Rose had mentioned the word Torchwood and as she did something shot from the Tardis like a bullet immediately jumping on her. However as soon as she touched his wrists, he was like an animal that’d been beaten far too many times and was reacting with such terror. And his eyes. Jack found himself staring into them, large and brown and he knew. He knew this was the Doctor. He didn't need to hear the heartbeats. He knew because he loved those eyes the second he saw them. He knew that the one person he’d always loved was in there no matter what he looked like. However, even with his identification this was no longer a man in control. He could only be described as feral and Jack had never seen the Doctor use these types of abilities before in all the time they had travelled together. If this was his Doctor then something terrible happened, it was the only conclusion Jack could make.

He did not know how he’d achieved it but it was the Doctor had slowed time down for everyone else or had quickened it for himself. The Master had reacted in the much the same way, one second part of time – the next at the Doctor’s side and dragging him off Rose as he screamed in pure terror. These animalist features were just as new. The Doctor and the Master had snarled, hissed and growled. And his eyes – his eyes glowed golden.

Very slowly as not to upset the Doctor now hiding in the Master’s arms, Jack moved towards them, ignoring his team’s shaking heads and very carefully knelt down beside them, his head low and his hands open showing he was holding no weapons.

“Do you do this?” he asked quietly so not to disturb the Doctor, but his eyes glared angrily at the Master. 

The Doctor seemed to read his anger and he growled, his hand clenching and clawing into the Master’s shirt.

“Shhh, Theta,” the Master growled low and harshly. The effect on the Doctor was immediate- he calmed again but tilted his neck further back allowing access for the Master’s stroking fingers as though apologising. From this distance Jack could see the clear bite mark on the Doctor’s pale skin. He was still shocked by the Doctor’s different appearance. He had heard myths about Time Lords at the time agency, then he actually met one and discovered they had once existed but no more. He heard of how they cheated death by regenerating their whole body, changing every cell and becoming a new person. This Doctor looked nothing like the old one – the one he’d originally met with blue eyes, little hair, big ears and a love for leather Jackets. This new Doctor was very tall, lithe, had amazing hair and well, Jack had to admit he was damn pretty. The whole Package even came with very dark brown eyes and lips to kill for – lips Jack could easily image kissing, licking and doing a hell of a lot more to.

The Master glared at him as though considering him a bug to be crushed but then spoke – “You did this.”

“Wh-what?” Jack looked directly into the Master’s slightly glowing eyes but could see no deception there. Jack could feel the man’s joy in hurting him when he tells Jack that humanity hurt the Doctor. It is not a lie but the truth. He is forced to look away from those eyes and gazes at the Doctor, wrapped in his presumed enemy’s arms, shaking and shivering with fear.

“Humans did this,” the Master clarified to all of them and loved how Jack winced. “Humans took him and broke him. Humans tortured him for years without pity or mercy. I should wipe out the whole of humanity for this crime – for touching a higher being when you are just filthy apes playing at civilisation. You believe yourselves to be advanced and yet you rape, torment and murder – humanity tortures the man who saved them.” The Master cannot help but laugh at their faces a hint of insanity in his tones as his own pain began to show.

Jack shook his head, not wanting to believe almost begging him to lie. 

“I found him in Scotland, in your timeline nearly a week ago. He had been held by Torchwood for 10 years where they literally tore into his flesh and mind. They broke every bone in his body. They raped him when he wouldn't cooperate and just to degrade him. They used a mind probe on his brain that drilled into his head. When they broke his mind they defiled his body. They broke his ankles, time and time again just to hobble him. They cut into his body to see what happened. They made him a heroin addict just to watch him scream as his mind shattered. And then they cut him off, laughing as he begged them for more, offered his body and everything just to escape the agony.”

Jack shook his head and turned away from the Master unable to look into his accusing eyes. He couldn't believe it, his stomach churned and the next second he was sick unable to hold back his sobs as he collapsed to the floor. In one second, Jack’s whole world came to a crashing end. The words were the truth and he’d worked for Torchwood, he’d thought he was doing the Doctor proud by protecting mankind. Ianto quickly moved over to him, holding him gently and stoking his hair as he emptied his stomach again until there was nothing left.

The Master could only stare at the human and then smiled when full understanding hit him. Around him silent tears were failing like rain. However, he didn't care for their tears or their pain. Humanity was nothing to him – they were a means to an end and he didn't care that Jack was breaking in front of his eyes with the terrible truth. He gathered the shaking Time Lord into his arms and slowly stood. No one stopped him or even moved as he left them behind and walked into the Tardis carrying his precious bundle and closed the door behind him.

************

Jack couldn't remember getting into his bed, but as he opened his eyes he found himself between the cool sheets with Ianto lying beside him and a wet cloth on this forehead. Then it hit him.

“Doctor!” he screamed, trying to get up only to find Ianto holding him back. He resisted uselessly before collapsing back on his pillow feeling sick and dizzy again.

“Hey, Jack, it’s okay. The Doctor’s still here – the Tardis is still safely parked in the Hub. Okay?” Ianto’s warm hands were stroking his forehead and his warm body pressed to his side. At first he enjoyed the contact of his friend and sometime lover, until he remembered what the Master had said. Humans had hurt the Doctor more terribly that he could image and Captain Jack Harkness had seen a lot of terrible things in his long life. He was worse than dead, humanity had broke him. He none too gently pushed Ianto aside not wanting the touch of anyone at the moment and moved to the edge of the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his aching forehead.

“I take it you know the Doctor well,” Ianto states knowing the truth just from how Jack reacted. “He’s the enemy of Torchwood...he...”

Ianto trails off as Jack’s furious face turns to him. “The Doctor was-is my best friend. He changed me more than anyone. I wanted to be a better man just for him, just to see him smile. And he’s certainly not the enemy of this Torchwood and with me in charge. He’s saved the earth more times that you or I will ever know and he never asked for glory or recognition. You don’t know him, you....” Jack trails off unable to hold back the tears any longer. Just thinking about all the ways the Doctor helped people made the abuse he had suffered at the hands of humanity all the more terrible. He had done so much and in return he had been tortured for it.

Ianto pulled away from Jack, sliding from the bed and getting to his feet. Jack almost wanted to ask him to stay – to offer comfort, but he couldn't. He couldn't face another human being at this moment. Even his own flesh nauseated him. Jack waited until Ianto had left before going into his small bathroom and showering. Afterwards instead of his uniform he slipped on a soft pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was still damp and his feet were bare, but everything had to wait until he done what he intended to do.

It must be late Jack noted discovering that everyone had gone home when he entered the Hub’s main room. The lights were dimed and the only sounds were the repeating beeps from the Rift monitor. Maybe he should quickly check for any Rift activity but at this moment he really didn’t care. Instead he went into the kitchen and collected a few items, foods the Doctor liked – bananas, tea and chocolate biscuits. It had to be chocolate because they were all out of jammy dodgers. 

He approached the Tardis wearily and tried to the door. To his surprise it gently swung open without him using his key letting him inside. The control room was dimmed and when he stepped in he felt a wave of warm.

*Son.*

The words were a soft echo in his mind, a gentle caress that made him shiver. However, instead of answering he let a wave of love flow from him into Tardis and she seemed happy enough with that. Behind the central console a door opened and Jack followed the Tardis’ lead moving deeper into her corridors.

The layout of the time ship looked exactly as he remembered it, but he knew the Tardis had a penchant to move rooms around just for the enjoyment of confusing her occupants so he wasn't sure where he was heading. Any decisions were taken from him as a far door opened and light flickered from inside. The room he entered was a complete surprise. To begin with it was large, by the far wall was a huge bed covered with furs, in the middle a lighted fire pit was giving off most of the light and warmth in the room. The furniture was made from a wood he didn't recognise but the design was simple and rustic. Four large Pillars of silver wood with chimes and bells stood surrounded the fire pit. If this place wasn't actually inside the Tardis he would have assumed they would be holding up the roof to some ancient roundhouse.

When he finally finished taking in his surroundings, he became aware that someone was watching him. In the far corner the Master was working at desk covered with technologically advanced tablets that looked completely out of place in this room. The Master only grinned at him it wasn't a happy grin. It was one that made Jack’s skin crawl, but he said nothing only watched his dark eyes slightly coloured by red. This man was beyond dangerous – Jack didn't have to look into his files to know that. According to those files, the Master hated the Doctor had even tried and on occasionally succeeded in killing him, where the Doctor was forced to regenerate to save himself. Why he was here now, with the Doctor, in the Tardis? He had no idea but before he could even ask a question a low growl came from behind one of the large pillars.

“Theta, we have a guest.” The Master wasn't speaking to him and he only smirked in his direction. Jack didn't recognise the name he used, but then again he doubted the Doctor’s parents would have named him – The Doctor. Jack made a conscious decision to ignore the Master and concentrate on the one being he did care for. The one he was desperate to reach. Very slowly so not to scare him, Jack moved over to the middle of the room and sat down beside the fire pit. He crossed his legs in front of him and rested his open hands in his lap. Behind him the Master only rolled his eyes but didn't interfere with his experiment. 

Jack sat still for a long time enjoying the warmth and comfort of fire, which was thankfully artificial and didn't smoke. Slowly he set his gifts onto the floor before him, opened a Packet of biscuits and started to eat one. He had nearly finished it when a head appeared from behind the pillar and he sniffed the air. Brown eyes caught his before the Doctor disappeared again only to emerge moments later.

The Doctor was still dressed in his trousers, t-shirt but less the shirt and no shoes. His bright brown eyes had small flecks of gold as he gazed at Jack and the offerings before him. The Doctor wasn't sure what to do about the human who had entered their home. He could see that Jack was different from the others and deep down in memories he couldn't access he knew he’d trusted him once upon a time. The part of him that was ripped away and hidden held memories of Jack and even through the barriers inside his head, Theta could feel the emotions attached to his man. He’d felt something for Jack, something real and solid – maybe something like love. He tried to understand more but those memories were beyond him, he couldn't reach them and couldn't hold his mind together. Theta reached out for his Alpha sitting not too far away touching his mind but he felt no hated or anger directed at this human. He was the one the Tardis had told the Master to find – an answer to their problem. Theta looked the man over again, feeling a strange feedback from Jack’s fixed point in time status. Unlike humans Jack had an aura around him as Artron energy sparked and cracked, time streams bent and bounced around him. An entity living in the real world but not really part of it – a fixed point that ended only to begin again where it had started.

*He is my son,” the Tardis spoke into his mind, *I created him and he would never hurt you, Theta.*

Theta let his anxiousness lessen – he trusted the Tardis, she did everything out of love for him. In all the universe she had never hurt him. His Alpha hadn't responded to the human’s arrival and didn't see him as a threat, as Theta caught his eye he saw only acceptance there. The Master brushed his thoughts against his mate’s allowing contact only reminding him that he belonged wholly to the Master. Theta enjoyed the thought of his mate’s possessiveness sending his desire through their bond enjoying the Master’s tiny nearly undetectable shudder and annoyed glare.

The feral Time Lord turned his full attention back to Jack. *Bright* he sent to the Master as he reached out and touched the energy surrounding the human. The energy sparked into pretty colours like fireworks. He wondered if humans could see what he saw.

“Too damn bright, “the Master replied.

Jack didn't understand what the Master had said but knew that it was the Doctor he was speaking too. He watched with baited breath as the Doctor’s eyes had turned gold with tendrils curled around him. The Doctor had reached for something only he (and the Master) could see, but whatever he touched it pulled deep down inside Jack as though someone was pulling invisible strings. However, not wanting to upset the Doctor he stayed perfectly still watching with relief as those golden eyes slowly turned back too smooth chocolate brown.

*My child,* the Tardis spoke to the Doctor trying to calm his confusion. *I gave him life. I brought him back from the dead and remade him immortal. Like all Tardis I am blind to my own timelines and the bond with the human child closed me to hers – everything was dimmed before me. But I felt your need for him – your desire screamed through time itself. So I made him perfect for you Theta. He doesn't die, he’ll never change and deep inside his DNA I have left you a gift, my beloved, Theta.*

The animalist mind currently in control shivered at the Tardis words – a gift just for him. He smiled licking his long fangs, before allowing them to retreat he didn't want to harm his gift. He’d never had a gift before. He felt the Master laugh inside his mind, encouraging Theta to explore this gift.

Jack was surprised when the Doctor gave him a soft almost coy smile before slowly crawling from his hiding place. He stopped just out of arms reach and sat copying Jack’s position. Very slowly Jack picked up another biscuit and offered it to him. The Doctor didn't move but his eyes flittered to the other food laid out before him. Jack only smiled but this time offered him a banana. At first the Doctor didn't move and Jack was afraid that he’ll run off again, but he froze in position holding out his gift. Letting the Doctor know he meant no harm.

With one lightning quick move the Doctor grabbed the banana and started to tear into it with sharp claws. Jack didn't realise he was holding his breath – once again the Doctor had altered the flow of time and moved faster than was natural to grab the fruit. He slowly let out the breath he’d been holding and ignored the Master’s snorted laughter behind him. He was feeling a little proud that the Doctor trusted him a bit and received a tiny hint of acceptance. However, as he watched he became saddened as the fruit was torn into with tooth and claw. The Doctor’s long tongue lapped at the mashed banana before pushing it into his mouth and grinning happily. Jack couldn't help but laugh softly at the display, no matter how much it hurt to see the Doctor so regressed at least there was life. At the sound the Doctor moved forward knees touching his and continued to eat the banana. The Doctor liked the sound of Jack’s laughter, it soothed over his senses as his body recalled it even if his mind didn't what he felt for this human.

Jack wasn't sure what to do next but as he relaxed resting his hands on his knees they brushed against the Doctor’s. The Doctor didn't seen upset about the small contact so Jack remained where he was and let his gaze travel over his injured friend. It was so hard not to show his horror at the Doctor’s condition as he understood that the Master had told him nothing but truths. The Master might be evil and cruel – but he didn't lie, if he didn't need to.

Jack first noticed the scarred and slightly swollen ankles newly healed from corrective surgery the Master must have done recently. He guessed that they would have been re-broken before pinned back together. His eyes continued his search, noting the lithe build but surprised by how thin he was, the bones could clearly be seen through his clothing. Over the last month he would have been regaining weight and muscles development meaning that when the Master rescued him he must have been skeletal – nothing but skin and bone. Jack almost choked when his gaze landed on the Doctor’s wrists. They would have been beautiful wrists once. The fine bones leading to slim hands and long fingers. Now the skin was just a mass of scar tissue which had taken years of repeated damage and injury to build up. Further up his forearms where the sleeves of his T-shirt were rolled up, Jack could easily make out the many track lines of injections. Jack had never been into drugs and there had been so many much more potent ones in the 51st century than heroin. He’d always wanted to feel everything with clarity – the good and the bad. He had clearly seen the Master’s revulsion at the mention of the drug so he quickly assumed the effects must have been horrific for the Doctor. Finally, Jack studied the Doctor’s face and head. He couldn't help swallowing back a sob at the sight of that scar – it ran up over his forehead and all the way back disappearing behind his head. It still looked fresh - a little pink and small stables held the skin together. The hair was still shorn short and Jack could see the small pin prick holes of more needles that would have encircled his head. Jack knew what a mind probe did – it was a disgusting piece of alien technology that physically tore into the subject’s brain.

The Doctor’s reaction to his sob was instant – he abandoned his food, let out a loud whine and pressed his whole body up against Jack’s. Jack gasped loudly in surprise certainly not expecting a lap full of Doctor at the sound of his pain. He was worried he would frighten the feral Time Lord away, while pleased that maybe a little of his old friend remained and still cared for him. Slowly he let his hands lightly settle on the Doctor’s arms as his neck was licked and sucked. The skin goose-pimpled under his touch but he didn't pull away. 

Jack wasn't sure what to do but let his body fall back, cradling the Doctor between his thighs as the other man curled around him, gently nuzzling his throat. The Doctor let out a soft whine, which immediately turned into a purr as Jack started to stroke his back and hair (making sure he didn't touch anywhere near that healing wound). The Doctor liked the soft stroking and Jack was nothing but kind and gentle to him so he purred against the human’s skin.

“Doctor,” Jack gasped feeling the soft rumble of the purr through his body and stoked his hands firmly over sensual flesh. He closed his eyes, loving the feel and weight and touch of the Doctor against him, reaffirming his existence.

Jack didn't notice the Master sit beside them, but the Doctor was on high alert, instantly responding to his Alpha.

*Pet.* He affirmed with the Master, know his mate had heard the Tardis’ words. The Master smiled at him knowingly – he pretty much worked out what the Tardis had done to the Immortal’s body and what she had meant about a gift. It was obvious the Doctor had feelings for Jack; however the Master knew he’d never have acted on them. The feral Time Lord was having no problem doing just that and wanted to own the pretty human. Jack was a gift for Theta; the Master laughed thinking what Jack would say to that. He reaches out and strokes his mate’s hair, his fingers colliding with Jacks and smirking at the startled yelp.

“There are much more comfortable places, Theta,” the Master told him, his hand stroking over the wild hair before moving lower to caress the lines of his mark.

Jack instantly recognised that the Master was making a point of ownership but was more than a little confused about what was really going on here. He came because he wanted to help his friend, to reach the man he had loved so much while at the same time being so angry at him for his abandonment. 

Jack remained still on the floor as the Doctor looked down at him with dark lust filled eyes. He gasped as an inquisitive tongue touched his lips but he froze terrified about hurting his friend. The tongue withdrew and with animalistic grace the Doctor uncurled his body from Jack, and immediately moved into the Master’s waiting arms. Theta licked across the Master’s mouth and Jack glared at the Time Lord watching him respond by kissing the Doctor firmly on the mouth. Their lips touched, tongues entwined as their mouths opened and the Master’s hands took a firm hold of the Doctor’s head turning him to the perfectly position to tongue fuck his mouth. Theta panted as the Master’s tongue dominated his mouth and his body arched automatically responding to his mate’s touch. They kissed with such passion that Jack couldn't help but watch, not sure if he should leave but not wanting to. After all the abuse the Doctor suffered was this the right way to heal him? But truthfully what did he know – neither of them was human. He couldn't really judge them by human standards. 

Jack sat up sliding away from the kissing pair, when the Doctor suddenly appeared before him. He leaned close and repeated the action with his tongue. Jack shuddered as the wet tongue licked his mouth and couldn't stop the groan of desire. This was taken as permission to move things along, and the Doctor lapped into his mouth. The kiss wasn't perfect but it was hot, wet and left Jack wanting more. The Doctor’s lips were slightly swollen and wet as they parted for Jack, encouraging him to wrap his hands in the thick hair and drag him closer for more. Jack moan joined his as he licked into the heated mouth and sucked on the amazing tongue. I need to stop this, Jack thought but his body would not obey. Finally the feral Time Lord broke away from Jack’s mouth, returning into the Master’s arms where he was encouraged to lay back on the bed. Jack’s eyes were obsessed with the long body that stretched across the furs. There was a soft moan from the Doctor, his eyes leaving his mates and meeting Jack’s. The Master growled softly but the Doctor refused to look away from Jack.

“Fine,” he answered annoyed that Theta would not let the human go. He turned back to Jack and said, “Get on the bloody bed.”

Jack was startled by the order, but was quick to obey. He wasn't sure how far to push the Master and maybe fighting with the one person the Doctor trusted above all others wouldn't help him. So Jack rose to his feet and slipped onto the bed lying beside the Doctor. He made sure their bodies didn't touch and he relaxed on his side looking into his friend’s face. The brown eyes seemed so very happy just to look at him but neither of them moved to touch. Beside them the Master lay on the bed behind the Doctor and pressed himself to his mate’s back. One hand played with his hair while the other stroked his hip, his waist and thigh – anywhere he could reach but missing the one place the Doctor wanted him to touch.

“Is his name Theta?” Jack asked softly not wanting to disturb this gentle commune he was having with the Doctor while trying to ignore the Master’s blatant touching.

The Master laughed, “He would never tell anyone his name – certainly not a human. There is only one time he could speak it to another, and that would be to mate with them.”

“You know his name?” It was a statement not a question because the mating between the two of them was blatantly obvious. The Master couldn't stop touching the mark that graced the Doctor’s throat.

“Yes, I think human’s term it as marriage – so yes I know his name.” The Master seemed to consider something and then talked more than Jack ever thought possible without sounding sarcastic either. “On Gallifrey when someone did something so heroic and altruistic, that person’s name became a secret. In ancient times, we believed that names had power and to break someone their name could be used to destroy them. So the name is removed from all records and memory allowing a title to be chosen in its place. He chose the Doctor.”

Jack was really confused now – he could completely accept that the Doctor would have done something so selflessly –so without care for himself to save others. But the Master... That was a title too much.

The Master laughed clearly seeing the confusion on the human’s face. “Would it surprise you that I have known him all my life? We were born of the same house while he was an illegitimate child taken in by my parents. His father broke the laws of our people and was exiled from Gallifrey, his mother died by her own hand at his birth. He was the only child ever to be born on Gallifrey and not loomed for millennia. He was a misfit the second he drew breath but I always loved him. He was given the nickname of Theta Sigma, because his father prohibited anyone to speak his name refusing to accept his child.”

Jack watched surprised at the look on the Master’s face – there was real pain revealed there and he could see the loathing he had for his own family. “When you are only eight years old on Gallifrey, you are taken from your family for initiation. You know nothing of the world, closeted within your House and not allowed in public. You are taken away from all that and in the middle of the night; when both suns have set you go to see your future. There was a hole in space time, controlled by the Time Lords and as a novice you look into its depths. You see the whole universe before you – space and time, time lines burning your mind as you see even deeper and before you know it you are looking at yourself and everything you are capable off. Some children go insane, some are so damaged as to never speak again, others run and never stop – that’s what happened to the Doctor. He saw something he would never speak of to any one – not even me – and he has been running ever since.”

“He likes running,” Jack interrupts with a sad laugh acknowledging that they both seem to do a hell of a lot of running. His heart is aching for the Doctor and even a little for the Master - that was no way to raise children. Jacks’ childhood wasn't perfect but he knew that at one time before he lost Gray, his parents loved him and would do nothing to hurt him. 

“What did you see?” Jack asks softly not meeting the Master’s eyes. He keeps his eyes on the Doctor, who was quiet and doesn't seem to even understand their conversation. He was soothed by their soft sounds and had shut his eyes pressing back against the other Time Lord, purring contentedly as he was held and stroked.

The Master was silent for quite a while and Jack began to wonder if he would ever answer. “I heard the drums,” he finally replied. “I used to call them my Drums of War – because they were never ending. A beat of four repeating over and over so loud I couldn't think. I used to beg and scream for Theta to do something to stop the madness but he couldn't. In the end I pushed him away. We grew apart and then at graduation my family arranged a union for Theta and sent him away.”

“They married him off?!” Jack’s opinion of Time Lord society was dropping by the second. “Did he love her?”

The Master laughed a harsh, hurt sound without humour. The sound caused the Doctor to stir and he caught one of his mate’s hands and licked it comfortingly.

“You cannot compare Time Lord to human sensibilities. Time Lord society frowned on emotions - emotions were primitive and should certainly not rule a Time Lord’s life. Theta was never intimate with his wife – they loomed their children the proper way.”

“I take it you never married.”

“The one I chose did not choose me.” The Master didn't have to say who that someone was, Jack instantly knew he was speaking of the Doctor. “After he earned his title, the Doctor became less and less apart of Time Lord society. He left his wife and lived almost as a hermit. He had been damaged in an accident causing his body to become frail and aged. His wife demanded that he regenerate but he refused. I went to see him after; I had done my stupid heroic deed but hadn't chosen a title then. I didn't care he was older, that his eyes were faded and his hair was turning white. I asked him to come to me, to live with me. As I left him that night, he said he would make a decision – the next morning he was gone and I never saw him again for centuries. I chose my Title and I...”

The Master stopped not looking at Jack but held Theta painfully tight to him, “You let the drums take over and made everyone suffer because he rejected you.”

“My world doesn't evolve around him!” The Master snapped, upsetting the Doctor but returning to his petting as in apology. Jack realised it was an unconscious action; somewhere in this hard cruel Time Lord he loved the Doctor, and like him there was deep unresolved feelings. All three of them were more than a little damaged. 

“I was wrong,” the Master spoke so softly that Jack strained to hear. He pressed his face into the Doctor’s wild hair, breathing him in and tightened his hold on his beloved mate. “He left Gallifrey not because of me, but because his heart was broken. The family he loved abused his Grandchild and he could do nothing to stop it. That was why he left that night – he took her away and kept her safe. Years later, when we met as enemies when he discovered what I had done, he was so hurt, so lost and it made me so angry. He said he forgave me and I guess I went a little nuts for a few centuries. And then...”

“Then this happened,” Jack finished.

“You see too much for just a human, Jack. Now I know what the Tardis meant.” The Master was watching him now, dark hazel eyes changing and swirling wit deep red energy.

“What do you mean?” Jack gasped, becoming a little worried about this sudden change. Even the Doctor had stopped his soft purring and was looking directly at him – his eyes just like the Masters but gold in colour.

*Pet,* the Doctor’s voice had turned from soothing to sensual. *Ours –strengthen Pack. Good pet. Good beta.*

“Yeah, good pet,” the Master growled. In one move he turned the Doctor on his back and started to attack his mouth. He felt his teeth elongating, just as the Doctor’s did and their kiss turned into a fight for dominance. Blood filled his mouth from the Doctor’s torn lips and he drew back to lap at the red stain. He felt the sizzle of energy that burned in Theta’s blood knowing that such an exchange with Jack would start his own transformation.

Jack was getting really concerned now. From calm one second to chaotic the next – Jack wasn't sure what was happening between the two Time Lord’s and in turn to him. They were kissing franticly, blood covering their lips and rolling down the Doctor’s cheek. He was about to slide from the bed without them noticing when two golden eyes met his. He swallowed nervously – he’d been around long enough to recognise lust and these two aliens were burning with it. With inhuman speed the Master leaned over the Doctor and grabbed a fistful of Jack’s hair. The kiss was harsh and painful; a bloodied tongue was shoved into his mouth and snogged him until he couldn't breathe. Jack didn't have the strength to break the Master’s hold; he was forced to swallow some blood as he tried to breathe. As he did so, the Master instantly withdrew a sly smile touching his bloodied lips. His hair was released and he fell back not realising that he was almost lying across the Doctor – as soon as he did he jumped back in fear, terrified he’d hurt his friend, but the Doctor wasn't looking hurt in anyway. In fact, he was leaning over him as Jack fell back onto the bed and with a soft tongue started to lick the blood from Jack’s lips.

Jack couldn't move. His hands clenched in the furs, holding still and not touching the body above him. He was terrified – not of the Doctor but for him. How could he bear to tolerate the warm touch of another human? Jack was disgusted with his whole species for him. Theta didn't care what he was now because soon he would be Pack.

Jack could feel the Master’s hands flowing over the feral Time Lord’s body and pulling at his clothing, but the Doctor didn't leave his side. He hovered over Jack, his hands beside his head as he licked and soothed bruised lips. The tongue was soft but insistent and Jack couldn't stop the way his body was responding to the gentle touch. He never thought that sex and Doctor could ever be in the same sentence inside his mind and he had never thought it could be like this. He could feel the change between the two Time Lords – even if he couldn't understand what was really happening. For a second he thought about stopping this, pushing the Doctor away and leaving the Tardis forever. But he couldn't. He had always wanted this. He had always loved the Doctor from the first moment they had met and continued to do so beyond his last breath.

Just then the Doctor’s tongue pressed resolutely against his mouth begging for entry and Jack just let everything go and opened. The taste of blood filled his mouth again, the Doctor’s this time, but he didn't fight. He didn't care any more about anything but the one man in his arms. The Master was there but for Jack it meant nothing. He was beginning to like the dark Time Lord, and would not say no to fucking him. But the Doctor – he wanted the Doctor’s love and would do anything to receive it. Jack swallowed the blood he was given easily this time, licking the Doctor’s mouth clean of any residue groaning when his fanged teeth started to blunt. He pushed all the questions aside about the changes in the Doctor and left them for later date – all he wanted was this – just this. Just to touch – to hold.

“Strip,” the Master growled and Jack stripped quicker than he’d ever done in his life. Material tore but he didn't care he wanted to be naked and on that bed. He watched with wide eyes as the Master finished off the Doctor’s clothing, pulling off t-shirt and trousers revealing miles of pale skin. He licked his lips watching that wonderful flesh be revealed, not caring about the scars or marks; they detracted nothing from the Time Lord’s beauty. Jack gasped as the trousers were torn away and his eyes found the Doctor’s groin. 

“Like it do you?” The Master laughed and fondled the hard ridged cock. He was alien after all and Jack licked his lips just thinking about tasting it. The Master slid off the bed and grinned at Jack while he threw his clothing off.

“Touch him,” he growled and Jack had no desire to disobey. He lay beside Theta letting his hands stroke over the soft skin ever so gently, until he reached his head. Cool fingers stroked him, over his chest and shoulders making Jack groan as the Doctor touched him. The Time Lord licked his lips and Jack just had to do the same. He licked over the Doctor’s mouth before pushing inside once again, tasting and sucking on the wonderful tongue he found there. Strong hands rubbed over his chest as he held himself above the Doctor, not wanted to scare him away but desperate for contact.

The bed dipped beside them and Jack looked up surprised to see the naked Master. He moved to Theta’s side, allowing the other man to press against him taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Jack stares as the Master takes control of that mouth, his hands holding the Doctor’s face while he buries his tongue deep inside. He notices how amazing the two of them look together, the Doctor’s pale skin against the Master’s darker tones. The Master tugs his mate, rolling them so that the Doctor was on his knees over him. The lithe form follows willingly kissing as he moves.

Jake takes a deep breath, trying to get a grip on himself and his emotions. His gaze travels down the Doctor’s body, watching the Master’s hands rubbing and scratching down the long back. Jack’s whole body burnt at the sight, damn, but the Doctor was gorgeous. He loved this body just as the Master did. Jack just wanted to bury himself within that lithe form and bring them both endless pleasures. Jack refuses to sit back any longer and strokes his hand down the Doctor’s spine. The Time Lord shivers arching into his touch and dark brown eyes turn to look into his.

“You want him,” the Master purred into the Doctor’s ear. Jack watched as the Time Lord shuddered with desire in the Master’s arms, whining softly as lips were pressed to his mark. “Know who your Master is,” he hisses finally letting the Doctor go watching as he crawls over to Jack. The Master grins feeling Theta’s mind merge with his own a moment as he summits completely to his Alpha. He knows he’ll enjoy this.

Jack falls back flat onto the bed as Theta crawls over him, hands tensely touching his legs, the hard human cock before resting his weight against his body. Jack groans at the touch, his skin burning with desire and he pulls the Doctor closer until he can bury his tongue in that perfect mouth. His hands are everywhere touching amazing hips, long legs, a pert behind, the smooth plain of his back before wrapping around him and rolling them over. Jack kisses the panting mouth before slowly moving downwards wanting to taste every inch of skin. Theta purrs and moans as Jack’s hands skim over his chest, arms and then down to his thin waist. 

A part of Jack doesn't quite believe that he’s being allowed to touch the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't afraid of them at all, but groaning and purring enjoying being held and touched. Jack had never felt like this – he couldn't understand the trust the Doctor put in him but he was honoured and he would bring his new lover all the pleasure he could take. Jack strokes over his chest and his nipples while kissing his long throat. He licks the dip of his naval, the smooth plain of his stomach and down to the ridged cock. Long and hard, it fits perfectly into his hand.

“I’d never hurt you,” Jack tells him, wondering if the Doctor understood his language. Even if he didn't the Doctor seemed to comprehend his lust, the determination of his voice and smiled at him. There was a moment of silence and Jack realised that he was communicating with his mate.

“Fine,” the Master growled before speaking to Jack, “he trusts you, okay, and he wants this.” Jack could tell the Master was uncomfortable with the loving words, but Jack’s heart sung. He turned his attention back to those beautiful hips, kissing and sucking across bone and flesh until he reaches the hard cock. The Doctor’s hands curl into his hair, stroking over his head and down his back. Jack shudders at the cool touch his arousal growing with every brush of the Doctor’s fingers. The Doctor’s moans encourage him onwards focusing on that glorious cock and lapping the damp tip.

Jack watched as the Master presses closer to the Doctor’s side, his mouth finding the mark on his throat. He licks and sucks at the soft skin, nipping it gently as his hands move over to caress the Doctor’s chest and nipples. Jack takes the initiative and devours the Doctor’s groin, sucking and licking the hard cock before taking it deep into his mouth before pulling back once again. His hands massage the fine hip bones, stroking over the incredibly soft skin pressing a kiss here and there. His eyes met the Doctor’s– beautiful deep dark brown pools of desire.

Jack had been with quite a few people and not all of them were human, but the Doctor’s cock is one of the nicest he’s seen. He loved the ridges, he could feel them swell and throb under his tongue and hand. The more excited the Doctor got the more his ridges changed. Jack slid further down and let the head of his erection slip into his mouth. The skin was warm and already sticky. The scent wasn't human nor was the taste, but it wasn't too different, in fact the Doctor tasted like honey. Sweet and creamy. The Doctor purrs as Jack swallows him down again, his body twisting in their hands as his orgasm rolls nearer. Jack can feel it under his tongue, the throbbing of the long cock as the ridges inflate to their maximum. 

“Come for me.” Jack heard the Master whisper and he rolled his eyes making sure he could see. The Master only grinned continuing to stoke the Doctor’s body wherever he could reach.

Moments later, the Doctor filled Jack’s mouth and he swallowed greedily licking the member clean as he savoured the taste. He slowly made his way back up the Doctor’s body, licking and tasting until he reached his welcoming mouth. They kissed passionately, their tongues touching and teasing making them groan. Jack felt the Doctor’s legs part, the long limbs sliding along his as the Doctor arched offering Jack his body.

“Touch him,” the Master whispered again making Jack tremble with desire. He looks down gasping as he watches the Master’s fingers push inside the Doctor’s body. The fingers play with the tight hole, making the Doctor squirm and thrust, riding them hard. 

“Oh,” Jack breathes, the Master guides him until he pushes against the warm stretched opening of the Doctor’s ass. His hands clutch the firm globes as he pushes forward sinking into the slick heat. Jack has to hold his body still for a long moment fighting to back his orgasm, he’s so close to coming it’s so hot – so tight. The Doctor’s legs wrap around him and the wet mouth searches for his.

“Theta,” Jack pants as his body starts a jerky, desperate rhythm lost in the touch of the one he loves most - one he’d never dreamed of seeing again. It didn't matter about the body, though he did like this new one with the great mouth and mile long legs which were currently wrapped around him. He loved the Doctor and finally they were one. Joined in body, and with that thought Jack came filling the welcoming hole as he jerked inside him. 

Jack wasn't sure if he’d passed out a moment, but he was aware of being moved and the Doctor was rolled onto his front. Brown eyes kept their watch on his as the Master mounted him from behind, pushing into the Doctor’s body and dragging his hips up. The Master thrust deep and hard making the Doctor pant until Jack moved closer covering that open mouth with his own. They kissed and touched as the Master rocked the bed with his thrusts. 

“Fuck yes,” the Master grunts, filling the tight passage and feeling his knot form. He curls over Theta’s back and kisses the soft skin of his neck. Jack would like to kiss and touch longer but slowly his eyes close and nothing will force them open. A warm body presses into his side and he groans, kissing it gently before failing into sleep. He was relaxed for the first time in years and drifted off to sleep with the Doctor’s sweet favour filling his senses.


	3. Part 3: Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes are in store for Jack. He finally learns what happened to the Doctor and who Theta is...

Part Three: Jack

Pain. Jack groaned as he tried to open his eyes, they were burning and it was like every muscle in his body was contracting and seizing. Burning agony raged through his blood stream, every breath hurt, every movement feel like his bones were breaking. He rolled way from the warm bodies on the bed and slid to the floor. He let out a painful yell, unable to hold back as he was overwhelmed by new senses. He crawled forward but finally collapsed unable to take another step as his brain shut-down, his arms and legs giving out under him. 

Cool fingers were stroking his face when he came around again, his eyes opened into slits and he could just make out the Doctor’s worried face above him. 

“He’ll be fine,” the Master growled from across the room. “The quicker this is over the better.”

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Jack gasped pushing aside the Doctor’s stroking fingers. 

“Oh, I didn't start this,” the Master yelled back, leaning over and shoving him onto his back. “Human’s stated it; I'm going to finish it. However, there will be changes– especially for you.”

The Master walked away again leaving Jack alone with the Doctor. The other Time Lord looked concerned at Jack, worry darkening his eyes.

“I told you, Theta the quicker it’s over with the better.”

The Doctor only hissed at the Master, bearing his fangs before turning back to Jack and curling around him. Jack welcomed the Doctor’s comfort; he was cool against this burning skin and the stoking gentle. All too soon the agony overtook him and once again Jack lost consciousness. 

When Jack awoke for the second time, the first thing his brain registered was the lack of pain. His body hurt and ached but the burning agony was gone. The next thing he noticed was the double heartbeat. At first he couldn't work it out, he wasn't pressed against the Doctor – it didn't feel like he was having a heart attack. Jack’s eyes few open and he sat straight up – he quickly regretted that as his head swam and he fell back onto the bed.

*Jack! Jack!*

He felt another body next to his and the Doctor’s cool gentle hands stroked over his forehead.

*Jack! Jack*

“ I'm okay,” he mumbled, trying to calm the frantic crying of his name.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the voice of the Master came across from the other side of the bed and Jack slowly opened his eyes again. This time his vision was clearer, but as he looked around he started seeing golden swirls moving with him so he quickly shut them.

“What did you do to me?” he cried, holding onto the Doctor’s hands frightened by these new developments.

*Tell him.*

That wasn't the voice of the Master, it could only be the Doctor; Jack quickly realised and tried to open his eyes. Too much light made him close them. Instead his hand found the Doctor’s face and he stroked those wonderful lips. Piece by piece the Doctor was coming back to him!

*Tell him!* It was then Jack realised that the voice wasn't physical but mental. Oh fuck, fuck!

“Fine,” the Master snarled back at Theta’s insistent demands.

Jack could feel the Master leaning over him before the bed dipped as he took the Doctor into his arms.

“Right, I'm saying this only once so you better listen,” he started.

*Mate....*

“Theta, shut up.” The Doctor went silent and laid beside his lovers as Jack petted him.

“Don’t interrupt me,” the Master warned before he restarted and filled Jack in. “When the heart of the Tardis gave you your life back, she made small genetic changes to your DNA leaving behind a blueprint for an ancient Gallifreyian.”

“All Time Lord’s carry this feral DNA inside their evolved bodies and since our evolution stopped it remained dormant for millennia. The creature we evolved from was nothing like your apes, the changes to our physical forms was controlled through genetic engineering by the Time Lord founder Rassilon. Before these changes our species was telepathic, dominant and fierce. They lived in Packs with an Alpha at the top, followed by the beta and other Pack mates. They had the ability to directly manipulate time and energy creating living technology never seen since. Rassilon preached control and knowledge so he did away with our claws, fangs, tails and other abilities, as they were perceived as signs of a lesser species.”

“Why the fuck did you change the Doctor then!?” Jack shouts back horrified that more harm could be done to his broken body.

“I didn't!”

*Mate, pet, please!*

Jack jumps at the desperate sound, forcing his eyes open to look at the Doctor. His whole body began to tremble and his large dark eyes burned with tears as they started to glow gold. 

“It’s okay Theta,” the Master spoke more softly. He turns his attention to the Doctor and sinks down beside him, his hands running over the naked shoulders up to his throat.

“I didn't start this. Theta did.”

Jack looks from the Doctor to the Master with disbelief. “Tell me.”

“For ten years they tortured him. In the end they broke him. The only way he could fight back was to bury his intellect and give up control to his primal side. That’s why I call him Theta. This isn't the Doctor; this is the ancient ancestral feral part of him. A forgotten part of all Time Lords that he awoke to save himself and it worked. I found him and claimed him, which started a chain reaction and awoke the ancient in me too. It changed us at the genetic level – now for me the whole of space and time is clearer – I can see the time streams and manipulate space time energy. My nails are claws. I have control over the length of my teeth. My telepathy is far stronger than it has ever been and my strength has increased tenfold. I am the Alpha of this Pack and Theta is my Beta mate. The mark is my claim upon him. And you Jack - you are the pet.” The Master gives him a vicious grin. “The Tardis foresaw that something would happen to the Doctor, she took action to help him when the time arose and changed your DNA. Our blood awoke those changes in you – the Time Lord DNA took over and now you have two hearts, you can see the time steams and you will be stronger than any human. You are now Pack.”

Jack took a moment taking it all in – truthfully he wasn't sure he could deal with it along with everything else, but the Master was right – the Doctor needed him and he wasn't about to abandon his friend now lover. Slowly Jack forced his eyes open and looked around him, knowing it was going to take a hell of a lot getting used to his new sight. All around him he could see the time steams curling and flowing as golden tendrils. The Doctor was golden; energy writhed around him, flowing through and over him. He was so damn beautiful – a bright shining light. The Master was darker – the time steams a much darker gold and in the centre he didn't shine like the Doctor – a bright light – but instead pulsed a dark red. Jack looked down at his arms and could see the golden light around him also. His colour was different from them a cool blue instead of gold or red.

*Pet beta*

Jack understood now that it was the Doctor speaking to him telepathically – no, not the Doctor, Theta.

“Not a pet,” Jack growled and bore his teeth testing out his new fangs in the process.

*Pet.* Theta confirmed and Jack felt the delighted laughter wash over him. He stretched his changed limbs and could feel the new power coiling inside him. His nails had hardened and sharpened turning deadly. He reached out with his new senses finding vortex energy and grabbed it so with lightening speed he crossed the space between him and Theta. He wanted to dive on top of the other Time Lord – well, he would have if Theta had still been there. In flash of movement, the Time Lord was across the room and laughing harder.

*Pet!*

Jack growled again and leaped at the laughing Time Lord, this time colliding with his body sending them rolling across the floor, biting and scratching. They made no wounds this was only for fun and not meant to hurt. The Master rolled his eyes and slid onto the bed just watching their horseplay. His two betas’ rolled around, nipping each other but then quickly soothing with licks and kisses. Jack was revelling in his new freedom – he had never felt such openness as this. He quickly caught Theta in his arms and kissed the breath from the laughing beta, enjoying the closeness of a Pack. He drew back quickly when he suddenly felt something rising in his chest but then laughed as he realised he was actually purring.

“Here mate, beta!”

Jack’s whole body shuddered at the sound of his Alpha, the power of the words rolling over him. He wasn't sure what he felt for the Master – he certainly didn't love him but the beast within wanted to obey and submit to one stronger than he was. And Theta – damn Theta – he loved him. He knew that for sure – no matter what form either of them were in. It didn't matter - he loved the Doctor.

Theta threw himself across the room and dived into the Master’s waiting arms. He pressed his whole body into his Alpha’s side; his head tucked into the Master’s chest and licked the skin there.

Jack followed at a more sedate pace. He tested the strength of his limbs, wondered a moment and then rejected the whole idea – he wouldn't be testing the Alpha’s strength today. One day he certainly would, he could see it in the Master’s eyes that they both knew a fight was on the horizon. Jack couldn't help it, maybe it was his human self overriding his new senses but he wouldn’t be submitting all the time. At this moment, however, he would for Theta.

Jack slid up the bed coming to rest against Theta’s back, stroking the long line of his spine with gentle fingers. His and the Master’s hands touched as they stroked and they both growled at each other.

*Jack. Mate,* Theta chastised, rising to his elbows and giving them both a sharp look.  
The Master only laughed at the look rubbing the mark on Theta’s neck until he moaned loudly.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Jack – claim you as Pack mate. As Alpha I am the only one who can knot inside you, after that you will submit and obey me.”

“I will submit...for now,” Jack answered with a low growl. Before he even knew what was happening the Master had him flat on the bed, strong arms holding his wrists secure and fanged teeth scraping his throat.

“Don’t push me, Jack,” the Master snarled again. To his annoyance Jack struggled and arched against him instinctively before finally submitting. Jack’s head fell back and he offering his throat. He realised that at this moment he wasn't strong enough to go one and one with the Master, in time that might change. So he let his instincts take control and submitted. He stilled as the Master released his arms and he remained motionless.

“Get on your hands and knees,” the Master instructed, short and sharp. Jack turned over and did as he was ordered. The Master ran a strong hand down Jack’s spine and when he reached his butt, gave him three sharp slaps. Jack gasped and moaned, holding back the growl he wanted to let go because that would be not seen as submitting. “Nice,” The Alpha commented and stroked his ass, strong fingers finding and playing with his hole.

*Mate please.*

Both of then couldn't help but look at the Doctor. He was wide eyed, trembling, his eyes glowing golden as he stared at his Pack mates. His cock was hard but he didn't touch just nibbled on his claws with an anxious look.

“You wanna play, Theta?” the Master asked, stroking Jack’s ass more firmly.

Theta nodded and licked his lips looking at Jack.

“Lift up, Jack.” Jack gulped but did as ordered, lifted his body up on his kneels allowing Theta to roll under him. His whole being shuddered at the sight. All that cool pale skin displayed for him. He didn't touch however just looked waiting for permission. Theta was smiling at him shyly as he ran a tender hand up and down his chest. Jack’s skin burned with the gentle touch he’d never felt so alive as he did with Theta touching him.

“You want to fuck him?” the Master hissed into Jack’s ear. Feeling Jack shudder in agreement – he wants to fuck and touch and do many more nasty things with him. “You can fuck him if you obey.”

“Bastard,” Jack hissed, gasping again as three more powerful blows landed on his stinging ass. He couldn't resist that invitation and the Master knew it. “Please,” he finally begged just wanting to touch that lovely skin.

“Take hold of his ankles and push them towards his head.”

Jack moaned but did as the Master requested, bending Theta in half and making that gorgeous ass accessible to him. Theta’s strong hands replaced his and Jack let his fingers slid over the quivering thighs. Jack can feel the Master’s hard body at his back with an impressive erection pressing into his buttocks but all he can think about was Theta. All he wanted was the Doctor’s body beneath him and he wondered to what lengths he would go to touch it. What he would give to be owned by the Doctor?

“Lick him,” the Master growls into his ear. 

Now that was an order that Jack would willingly obey. He strokes the back of Theta’s thighs and bends his head over his ass. The muscles tense a moment before relaxing when instead of pain; Theta felt the hot touch of Jack’s tongue. His tongue lapped around the base of the Time Lord’s erection, before moving down and slowly pushing into the tight hole. The high pitched yowl Theta let lose made Jack’s toes curl in pleasure. It must have been the telepathic connection with his Pack that was making Jack hypersensitive but just hearing Theta’s pleasure made him want more. He wanted to hear Theta howl and purr at the feel of his tongue – his hands, and yes his cock. Jack continued to lick and tease Theta’s increasingly wet ass loving the little shivers and sounds of pleasure. He was so lost in the moment that he howled in shock as the Alpha suddenly entered his body. The hot ridged cock didn't enter carefully, but did so with one harsh thrust that burned and tore at him until the Master was fully seated. Jack’s hands tighten on Theta’s thighs his tongue thrusting deep inside of him as he fights to control the pain.

“This is what makes you Pack,” the Master growls into his ear. “I claim you as beta.” With that proclamation the Master surges forward and bites down hard on the fleshly part of Jack’s shoulder. Jack screams with the pain, feeling the teeth dig in, breaking the skin and tearing through soft tissue. It was an Alpha’s mark meaning the Master now owned him body and soul. For a second fear flashes through him and he stiffens, his hands clutch at Theta in desperation. He squeezes his eyes shut not really sure he can take this any more. His body has been changed, altered into something he doesn't understand and now he’s given over his will to someone else.

*Jack,* the voice is soft and gentle inside his head overriding his fear and pain. A tender hand with long fingers (certainly not the Master, he realised) stroked over his face and gentle lips kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful creature and opened his eyes. Before him was the Doctor’s face up close and personal. He’d sold his soul but with one look into those dark eyes he didn't care. All his past pain was worth this - worth having the Doctor in his arms, wanting him and loving him.

*Pain bad* The Doctor he realised was trembling and shivering just as much as he was but with his eyes turning golden and worried. He was projecting those feelings into the Pack’s bond – into Theta.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry...” he stammered as the Doctor gave him a confused look.

“You’re not hurting him, idiot,” he Master snarled in his ear. Even though the Alpha really wanted to fuck he waited until his mate calmed the other beta. “He doesn't want you to be afraid and in pain. You’re not giving him flashbacks.”

The last few words were softly spoken and gentle. The Master’s concern was real and Jack knew he was only holding back for Theta. He did everything for his mate. He watched as the Master’s hand reached around him and gently stroked the Doctor’s face as they shared look of intense emotion.

*Can I?* Theta asked the Master. The Master growls softly but then rolled his eyes, he could never stop the Doctor doing what he wanted. He wasn't keen on the idea but he was willing to give his mate anything. Bloody sloppy in my old age, he thought, nodding at his mate’s request.

Jack shuddered as the Doctor’s long fingers stroked down his face to his neck. The pain in his body was beginning to fade and the Doctor’s gentle touch soothed his fears. At first, Jack didn't realise what the Doctor was requesting, but as soon as that fanged mouth opened he gasped in realisation. The Doctor stroked him gently, down his throat and across his collarbone. To his surprise, instead of biting him somewhere on his body, Theta immediately settled on his neck. Jack yelled as sharp teeth dug into this throat – more painful than even the Master’s bite – but oh so more welcome.

“Theta!” he screamed as the Time Lord’s teeth bit deep and then withdrew lapping up the split blood. His hearts thundered inside his chest as he accepted what the Doctor had done. He’d take him as mate.

*Loved.* The Doctor sent at him confirming what Jack was feeling. 

Jack couldn't hold back any more, he pulled the Doctor to him, holding him tight and kissed the bloodied mouth. He could taste all three of them in that blood – his Pack - all thought of pain and fear left him. Theta loved him – had bit him in a place that marked him more than a Pack mate while the Master’s bite demanded submission the Doctor’s was one of love. He’d been claimed as mate – one who was loved above all others, loved as much as the Doctor loved the Master. He could feel the Doctor’s emotions rushing through his mind with a soft whisper he doesn't quite understand but accepts because he’s loved. Jack pushes all his emotions into his mate; his love, desire – everything and Theta accepts him fully returning all of them.

“Take him,” the Master whispers in Jack’s ear and his whole body shivers. He wants inside the Doctor too and it’s with desperate hands he manoeuvres the feral Time Lord under him. He gasps as he feels the Master shift within him, making sure his hard cock never leaves Jack’s body. While the Master was violent with him, Jack is slow and careful with Theta. This man before him who has suffered so much deserved love and respect, so he stroked him gently as he nudged his legs apart. The tiny bud glistered with spit and Jack gently tested the stretch by slipping one finger inside. He groaned at the hot tightness, the muscles that clenched around him and realised that he was looser than expected – the Master had been fucking him only hours before.

To his surprise the thought of his Pack mates together excited him and he struggled to keep from coming. His hands cradled the Doctor’s hips and with slow gentleness he pushed his cock inside. He groaned as he realised that the cellular changes inside his body became evident on his outer skin too – his cock was becoming less smooth like a human’s and more Time Lord with the heavy defined ridges. Not as distinct as the other two but Jack was hoping in time he’d get more impressive ridges. A laugh echoes in his mind at his thoughts from the Master but he shoves it aside. 

Jack purred at the sound the Doctor made as he penetrated the tight channel. His head was thrown back, body arching and he pushed insistently against Jacks slow drive forward. Jack tightened his hands around the Doctor’s hips and instantly moaned as the sharp tips of his claws cut into the smooth flesh. A rush of pleasure shot through all three, loving the slight pain and smell of their joined essence. 

The Master immediately bored with at all this gentleness, tightened his hold on Jack and shoved forward. His two beta’s yelled as they were joined intimately together – his cock buried deep inside Theta. Jack curled around his mate, arms holding Theta’s body and the Master shoved harder as he felt a spark of jealously. Lest anyone forget he’s the one in charge here.

*Mate,” Theta’s voice echoed through him and he was suddenly appeased. Jack could never have what he had – never own the Doctor so completely. He was even more appeased when the Doctor’s long legs slid around Jack and hugged the Master’ sides. He couldn't hold back his purr of pleasure from his mate’s touch. He knew right then they better start moving because with their combined mental link and smell of sex he wasn't going to last long.

The Master started with a harsh thrust, driving in and out of Jack, who surrendered completely, perfectly happy to be pressed up against Theta as the Alpha claimed him. The Doctor was purring, his body frizzing with sensations as both men took him as one – claiming him as their beloved. He could feel Jack’s wonderful cock slipping in and out of his passage at a punishing rate which was controlled by his mate and Alpha. Men had taken Theta many times before but it was only with the Master and now Jack that he’d ever felt pleasure. Pure pleasure given freely by his mates. Theta wondered if anything could this perfect again. Pleasure poured off him, flooding their bond and driving all three higher.

The Master could feel both of his Beta’s desperation and while he would have loved to keep them hanging on, he gave in to Theta’s growing pleasure. “Come,” he ordered and with matching screams his beta’s orgasms rushed through them, making the Master burn with joint pleasure. His knot formed so quickly it was making his head spin as blood rushed to the pulsating ridges. At the corner of his mind, he could hear Jack screaming as his passage was stretched and torn. Jack’s mind burnt with waves of pleasurable pain as the Alpha stretched him to breaking point.

Their bond as Pack was complete; all three were joined together in body and mind. He could feel Theta’s burning pleasure wrap around his mind like a comfortable blanket, Jack’s essence pulsing and curling around Theta – and his own – powerful, red steams of light passing around and through all of them.

“Mine!” the Master screams his body and brain contracted as another orgasm consumed him and for a second he passed out with pleasure (something he would forever deny.)

Jack groaned as the hard knot inside his ass continued to pulse and spasm. The Master was a heavy weight across his back and seemed to be unconscious. A sharp slap on his ass made him jump as the Master scanned thoughts. Together they managed to slide onto their sides, making Jack gasp and moan as the hard cock moved within. They settled but doing so meant Jack slipped from the Doctor’s body. He moaned between purrs not liking this new development. Theta seemed to read his thoughts and snuggled close, pushing his head under Jacks and curling around both of them. 

Jack groaned as a warm tongue lapped at his throat, over the healing bite mark, “Oh Theta,” he breathed loving every second of the tender touch. This had been more than sex to Jack, it was a joining of body and mind to the one person he’d always loved and nothing else mattered.

*Mine. Beloved,* the words filled their minds and all three of them surrendered into sleep.

**********

The next time Jack awoke he was curled around the Doctor’s warmed body but realised his Alpha was no longer present. He wasn't totally ready to admit to himself he felt something for the Master, but the body currently curled in his arms was one of his greatest loves.

Jack stroked the long lithe form, loving the soft skin and the long limbs. He could feel the Doctor awaken at the edge of his consciousness and smiled as a gentle but strong tongue lapped at his throat. The wounds were now healed revealing a clean and clear bite mark as had his back but the one on his throat was his favourite.

*Jack,* the Doctor’s mind whispered inside his. *Loved.*

“I love you too,” Jack murmured back, knowing it was returned and his heart swelled with joy. All the pain he had suffered over the last 150 years was healing along with his anger at abandonment. With news of the Doctor’s death he’s lost all hope of ever feeling this connected to anyone else again. The Doctor was the one person in the universe who touched Jack not on the physical level but the emotional. That day on the gaming station he’d always wished he’d told the Doctor how he felt, how much he’d loved him, wanted him – but he kept his peace. He had believed Rose was the Doctor’s one true love.... until now. Jack wondered why she had lied to him; to herself because he knew with certainty they had never been intimate.

*Pain,* the Doctor whined not liking the feelings surfacing in Jack’s mind.

“No pain, not any more love,” Jack soothed. He ran his hands over Theta’s body enjoying the soft huffs against his throat as the Time Lord moaned.

“I want...” Jack started, but his words were quickly cut off as the Doctor kissed him, his tongue filling his mouth.

*Take,* the Time Lord whispered inside his mind and Jack couldn't hold back any more. He pushed Theta onto his back and covered that smooth body with his own. Their body temperatures were now the same and Jack slightly missed the coolness of the Doctor’s flesh. Yet he did prefer the touch of his flesh on his over any difference. He was so soft and so damn welcoming. Jack could never resist again.

Jack kissed and writhed, touching and stroking all over the Doctor’s body as his actions were precipitated. They embraced, touched, kissed and thrust on the warm furs. Their breathing increasing as their passion rose, kisses became frantic, hands tore at skin and then in one blinding moment, they came.

When Jack’s vision cleared he looked down at his beloved and smiled as Theta purred with the aftershocks of his orgasm. The beautiful face was relaxed and deep brown eyes locked onto his. Jack could see golden energy tendrils swirling around their bodies, moving and caressing their skin. Jack moved his hand from the Doctor’s arm and touched one of the flowing time streams. The Doctor moaned at the touch, and Jack could feel life energy – not any life force but the Doctor’s. As he caressed the stream he experienced flashes of the Doctor’s life over the last few weeks, the welcome relief when his saviour came, the love the Master showed him and the acceptance of their mating bond. Jack moved further back watching images of pain and torture until he hit a wall where he was blocked by a blinding, brain churning scream of pain. Jack withdrew hoping he hadn't hurt the Doctor but as he opened his eyes he saw only Theta’s smiling face. He sighed with relief and kissed those wonderful lips again – over and over until their breath became one.

The kissing session was interrupted by the arrival of the Master. Once again dressed in his clean cut black suit, he entered carrying a tray of food and lay it beside the dying fire.

“Both of you dress and clean up, we need to talk.” That was the Master’s way of saying hello and Jack rolled his eyes not surprised. A quick slap on his butt did surprise him and he begrudgingly pulled away from Theta. He really hated how fast the Master could move and how easily he bent time to his advantage. One day Jack would learn that trick too.

As Jack slipped off the bed he was startled by the Master grabbing him and pressing a hard kiss to his mouth before slapping him again. He was pushed in the direction of the bathroom but his mate chose not to follow. Jack paused looking back at Theta waiting for his Pack mate, however he didn't move from the middle of the bed only stretched purring loudly, totally ignoring the command.

“Theta,” the Master growled at him, hands on hips.

Theta opened one eye then quickly closed it. No human could have seen it but the Master caught a time-stream slowing time allowing him to move super fast onto the bed where his hands slid around the Doctor’s waist and started to tickle him. That certainly wasn't what Jack expected – the Master initialising a little fun. The Doctor squirmed and giggled as the light fingers tickled his waist, but then gasped as he was flipped over onto this stomach and soundly slapped on the bottom.

“Bad Theta,” the Master growled in a way even Jack could tell he was not angry at the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed and wriggled out from under the Master, giving him a quick kiss, before clambering to his feet and caught Jack’s hand making him smile. His smile turned into a grin as Theta tugged him into a double sized shower and a promise of lots more fun.

When they emerged from the bathroom, Jack dressed in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt which the Tardis had provided. He went over to the low fire, sat on a bench and grabbed a piece of toast. He left the Master to struggle to dress the Doctor in clothing like he wore yesterday, making sure those ankles and wrists weren't restrained in any way. After dressing the Doctor grabbed some toast and bacon, waited for the Master to be seated on the bench before positioning himself on the floor between his legs. He liked it there with his Alpha protecting him from three sides ensuring he was safe.

Jack quickly eats a couple of pieces of toast with some bacon before finishing and quietly watching the Master and Doctor interact. The Master didn't eat any food, just looked down at the man at his feet, a sly smile on his face as he played this mate’s hair. The Doctor was happy enough to sit there and take all the Master gave him – he had a stillness and contentment about him that Jack had never seen before. For the first time the Doctor wasn't running, fighting, fidgeting or doing anything else apart from sitting calmly and happily with his Pack.

“We need to talk about what happened,” Jack told the Master hating to destroy this quiet moment. Maybe unconsciously the Master was transmitted a sense of urgency and he wanted something from Jack. However to get it, Jack demands answers. The Master senses that need knowing he’ll have to open up a little to his beta.

“I need to know what you meant about 10 years, the surgery and why the Doctor is in this state.” Jack dislikes the thought of what he’s asking wishing he didn't need to know but he does – the hunt cannot start until information has been shared. He considers Theta sitting on the floor between the Master’s legs and he’s terrified of hurting him. “Also maybe we should talk alone.”

At first the Master didn't reply just continued to play with Theta’s hair stroking his head. Jack knew better to force the Master to share straight away – he was playing with fire with him, not knowing how far to push his Alpha until he did something Jack regretted.

*Sad* Theta contributed, speaking to his mate while sharing all his love and support. Jack gave them a moment looking down at the fire and then back to the Master as he cleared his throat.

“Theta doesn't really understand our spoken speech,” he started and Jack was startled by this revelation. They communicated fine without him needing to open his mouth. Jack understood their interactions with each other perfectly – he felt and comprehended everything within a single word. Jack suddenly appreciates the Master has a point. 

“His only language is ancient Gallfireyian. When we speak because we are joined at the deepest levels of his mind he understands what we are saying. It’s just the same in reverse our bond translates his communications with us. His language doesn't have sentences and grammar which is why he only needs a word. That word carries with it all he needs to say and feel. This ancient language didn't need anything more because our ancestors were telepathic. It was only later with our enforced evolution that the language expanded. The spoken word separated us from each other allowing Time Lord’s more self-control and Packs became obsolete. We are Theta’ Pack and he will trust us completely; to us his mind is an open book because he knows no different. We are the same species, the same Pack – therefore he will hold nothing back. Humans are outsiders and I doubt he would try to speak to them – in truth, they are considered below him – they are blind to the universe. How can he speak to a people who see nothing of what he sees?”

“He has no common background with them,” Jack replies recognising what the Master is trying to say. The Doctor sees the ebb and flow of the universe; he sees the time lines, the vortex and the spaces between. Humanity just sees flesh and function. Yet, Jack doesn't entirely accept this. The Doctor also knew about compassion, love, and emotion which most of humanity understands too. Maybe their common ground can be built upon that – Jack hates to think that all the friends the Doctor has made in his lives would now mean nothing to him.

“Theta also understands the Doctor’s pain. He exists because humans hurt and threatened parts of his psyche that he had to keep hidden inside his subconscious. They broke the Doctor’s mind and created a feral personality.”

“You speak as though they are separate,” Jack comments not really understand what the Master is getting at. This is the Doctor – isn't it?

“He is the Doctor!” The Master confirms reading Jack’s suspicions. “Everything he is still exists, but it’s not whole. I asked you to use the nickname Theta because his feral mind doesn't have a word to translate Doctor into – it’s a none word to him, completely untranslatable. You must understand that the Doctor you knew – who we both knew – before is locked away inside beneath this feral consciousness. The memories, intelligence, some of the personality has been locked away and protected therefore making it unreachable. After nearly 9 years of constant torture he couldn't fight any more, so he literally broke his mind in half locking away the important parts the humans wanted and activating a protector for the rest. Theta is the accumulation of that protection – he’s the ancient DNA the Doctor activated to save his sanity. He was dying Jack, he was so cold, so alone and so damn scared – it was his last ditch effort to save himself before death. I don’t think he ever dreamed Theta could be this strong, that he would survive and flourish.”

“I tried to reach him,” Jack admitted, making the Master glare at him annoyed. “I didn't hurt Theta but I hit a wall to painful to cross.”

“Ah,” the Master breathed looking a lot more relaxed, his gentle stroking continued making Theta (as Jack was starting to think this overriding current identity of the Doctor as) purr. 

“Even though you share our DNA Jack and your telepathic abilities are stronger, you still have a lot to learn. I have seen beyond the pain. I can follow his time lines and catch glimpses of what happened.” The Master didn't need to expand on what he might have seen and Jack was really pleased he didn't. He had worked out far too much just from the scars covering his body. He couldn't take much more of that knowledge at the moment. He was afraid that it might actually break him just as it did the Doctor.

“You mentioned 10 years, how? The Doctor was supposedly killed on the Sycorax ship in 2007 about two years ago.” Jack pauses considering the Master a moment before continuing. “Then there is you. All the UNIT reports I've seen list you as dead back in 1999 San Francisco.”

“The Doctor mentioned to you the Time War, right?” the Master asked and Jack nodded in ascent. “Things weren't going well for the Time Lords towards the end. In a last ditch effort they resurrected past Time Lords from a machine we called the Matrix which held all their digitised consciousnesses all the way back to the first Time Lord and founder Rassilon. I was re-loomed by a machine the Doctor designed and built. The Doctor was in his 8th incarnation at the time and while he didn't exactly like me, he accepted that I could help. We fought together for many years and then the High council knowing we were losing the war used the Doctor’s machine on a much older Time Lord. They brought back Rassilon.”

Jack gasped but didn't interrupt the Master’s speech.

“They thought he could win the war for them but the bastard was more insane then I was!” The Master laughed – a harsh pained sound. “The Doctor and I argued over what to do about him. Rassilon’s final manoeuvre was called the Ultimate Sanction. If he was allowed to continue Rassilon would destroy time itself, bringing about the end of life everywhere – not just those in the war but throughout the universe. He preached that as the time vortex was ripped apart, our people would ascend to become creatures of pure consciousness – it was a load of bullcrap if you ask me. The Doctor, of course, had to stop him. We argued about how and he decided to use a device called The Moment. I refused to help him; I was terrified of what that would do to me and him. I thought I had convinced him but I awoke the next morning to a cold bed and I knew what he would do. I was so angry at him that I ran, I escaped the time war and used a piece of technology we designed called a chameleon arch – it turned me into a human with no knowledge of whom or what I was. I escaped to the end of the universe because I couldn't see him die.”

In a rare show of emotion, the Master pulls Theta from the floor and into his arms. Jack realised he was right about the feral Time Lord. There spoken words meant very little, however Theta knew that the Master was hurting so he purred and kissed and caressed until the other man had calmed enough to continue his story.

“The Doctor used The Moment; it created a time-lock on the last day of the time war. Everything stopped for those inside it and the resulting energy ripped the whole war from reality, locking both Daleks and Time Lords within. He expected to die, to use The Moment he had to add something of himself – his life-force. He had power it using his own flesh and blood and force it into place with every drop of energy he had. Somehow a spark remained and he managed to regenerate into the Doctor you would later meet.”

“When I met him he was so cold, so alone and so damaged. He believed he had murdered his whole species didn't he?” Jack whispered suddenly understanding the deep pain and hurt his first Doctor had carried. He had saved reality – this universe – but the cost had been his home planet, his species and everyone he loved.

“He had to be a fucking hero,” the Master snarled but it wasn't fuelled by anger only hurt. “They are still there at the end of the Time War, time twists and turns, they fight and die over and over – millions of beings – but he did what he had too. Rassilon was an insane bastard and the Doctor had no choice. I never told him that.”

They were all silent a moment, the Master and Theta petting each other for comfort. Jack was reeling finally understanding the Doctor’s deep pain and sadness. He wondered if he would have the strength to do that – so save reality at such a high cost. He was damn glad the Doctor did – he had saved all of them and no one would know – only his Pack knew his true strength.

“Long story short, I accidentally got my memories back and I built an emergency temporal shift to get me into the past. As you know Time Lords have a level of psychic ability, at birth we have a reflex link connecting all minds to what was called the Time Lord Instelligentsia – in reality it was a shared link and through which we can sense others of our kind. With the destruction of Gallifrey that link was broken and when I regained my Time Lord consciousness I searched out expecting nothing but I touched a mind I recognised. The sense of him however was billions of years in the past and I couldn't get near – I only knew he was alive and currently near this time period. My travel through time forced me to regeneration and I arrived too early. I waited 20 years for a Doctor I coincided with and then I found the Tardis. I was too late to save him, I thought him lost on that ship, but I felt a flicker of life and the Tardis lead me to a facility in Scotland – a facility called Torchwood.”

Jack shook his head – completely believing the Master’s story, but not understanding how such a facility existed and why he didn't know about it.

“I don’t understand.” Jack got to his feet and started to pace back and forth as the Master watched him calmly. “A hundred years ago I was forced to work for Torchwood. I knew it had been founded by Queen Victoria and the original base was a place called Torchwood house in Scotland. However, as far as I knew that house had been destroyed in a fire and it moved to London – we called it Torchwood one. There are other branches, Torchwood 2 is based in Glasgow, Torchwood 4 disappeared years ago and Torchwood 3 is in Cardiff over the Rift. Torchwood 1 was destroyed some months back; they were messing with an inter-dimensional cannon and attracted the attention of the Cybermen. After my team and I dealt with that foolishness I rebuilt Torchwood 3 in hopes of protecting the earth and ensuring that no more alien technology could be misused in such a way. I have access to all the files and everything –but believe me when I tell you that even if I had the slightest clue about this other facility I would have found him...saved him.” Jack choked back the words, if only he had known, searched deeper he might have saved the Doctor – preventing all this from happening.

Jack slumped to the floor surprised to find himself at the Master’s feet. His Alpha’s presence subconsciously gave his beta half comfort and currently he wanted as much as possible because he was feeling cold and dead inside.

*Beloved,* Theta spoke to him, sliding down from the Master’s arms and onto his lap. The feral Time Lord, purred comfortingly at him, kissing and licking his mark on Jack’s throat. With such a gentle generous contact Jack could feel his pain lessen its hold on his heart and his love swelled. He kissed Theta deeply, enjoying the touch, the comfort and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Theta understood his pain he didn't need to hear the words to know. He knew, accepted and forgave.

“Theta,” he breathed, loving the scent of the one who truly owned his heart – while his Alpha owned his body. They moaned in unison as his Alpha reacted to their shared pain and slid down onto the floor behind them – embracing them - Jack’s body resting between his legs while Theta was sprawled over both of them. Their minds caressed gently, stroking away the rough edges of remembered pain and the despondency they felt. Theta’s long limbs held them driving away their dark thoughts. Jack couldn't help the soft laugh along with the Master at the cuddly Time Lord, who stretched and curled around them, purring loudly and sharing kisses with anyone he could reach. Theta pouted a moment at them before they kissed away his annoyance leaving him happy and sated. Jack stroked and held the other Time Lord, settling into the Master’s embrace feeling safer that he’d ever done in his life. His hands stroked over the Doctor’s soft skin and touching his wild hair before finding the scar on his head where the hair was short and bristly. 

“There is something more you need to tell me,” Jack reminded the Master needing to know what the other man held back. “It has something to do with the scars - doesn't it?” The Master knew which scars Jack referred to.

“The Tardis brought us here to you – she said you would have an answer.” Jack didn't understand but let the Master speak. “The surgeries are more recent than the other scars, the people who did this might not have been able to control the feral beast they found themselves with or they might have encouraged his transformation. There are two implants; one attached to his brain stem with contacts in several spheres of his brain. The other is directly attached to both hearts. Both of them have very advanced shielding, so that the Tardis and I were afraid to interfere with them before we knew the affect on Theta.”

Jack was silent for a long time, looking from the Master back to Theta – deep inside he could feel a hard cold fury start to build and the Master watched as his once blue eyes began to glow like ice and energy tendrils curled around him. Jack was surfing the timelines looking for something and he was beyond furious.

“Show me the implants,“ he finally growled. 

The Master’s grin widened at his Beta’s response - he knew something – something that would help him with his hunt. The Tardis was right – Jack had information and because of that he might just consider letting him kill those responsible for hurting his Theta. The hunt had begun.


	4. Part 4: The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood learns about the new changes in Jack.

Part Four: The Hunt begins

Jack sat alone in the medical bay looking over the reports of the Doctor’s injuries. His friend had been broken repeatedly and Jack was getting the feeling that he knew someone who was involved. Someone who had access to banded technology in the 51st century - someone Jack knew personally. Before finding the Doctor he had worked as a time Agent, he’d done things that deeply shamed him but at the time he found the whole business exciting. He had been to places he’d never dreamed of and fucked anyone who crossed his path. It was one of those former lovers Jack was thinking about now – Captain John Hart. Bastard – was a better named Jack, thought.

He’d told the Master about his days at the time agency and who he thought could be involved. Jack and Hart had discovered some technology together, they had taken it back to the Time agency and Jack hadn't really cared what had happened to it after that. He wasn't entirely sure what the small devices did but they believed it was some sort of intelligence gathering device. A collector chip was surgically connected to the brain which could download data and in extreme circumstances deliver shock therapy. The other device basically a battery connected to vital organs which it controlled in a torture environment encouraging the captive to pass on information. The Master told him that to protect certain information the Doctor had hidden it deep in his subconscious, trying to prevent the wrong people getting hold of such delicate knowledge which in turn splintered his mind. Jack couldn't deny that such advanced information gathering devices could have been used to reach inside the Doctor’s brain – an attempt which appeared to have failed. The Doctor himself couldn't break through the barriers inside his mind – the device had no chance.

The Master listened to all Jack had said not saying a word then he walked away. Jack wasn't sure what the Alpha was thinking – he couldn't read him like he could the Doctor. The Master hid his anger away from their telepathic communication and he showed no outward changes. 

*Alone!* Jack reacted instantly to Theta’s call, knowing the Beta didn't like to be on his own and preferred a Pack. He ran from the medical bay to their bedroom, finding the other Time Lord curled on the floor shivering and weeping.

“Hey love,” Jack slid to his knees beside Theta, drawing him into his arms. “You’re not alone.”

*Alpha hurt.* Theta said, his hands pressing to Jacks cheeks and turning his face to look at him directly. Theta’s eyes were golden and Jack could see him pulling at the time lines trying to understand why his Alpha was hurting.

Jack pressed his mouth to those soft lips, kissing gently and stroking the firm back to grab at Theta’s buttocks. “Not hurt love, just worried. “

*Help?* 

“I don’t think we can at the moment, Theta.” Jack kissed the soft hair and continued to caress his mate.

“Hey, why don’t we go into the Hub, I’m sure you would love to see the Rift – I bet even I would see it differently.” Jack sent a mental request to the Master, after a long moment it was answered – he was told to entertain Theta and leave him alone.

Getting Theta to leave the Tardis was an altogether different matter. He wanted to go, Jack could feel that but he wasn’t sure. So Jack changed tactic and started a little strip tease show right there in front of him. He watched as Theta’s eyes grew wide as each article of clothing was removed and casually dropped to the floor. The Time Lord’s fingers left their death grip on the Tardis door and he stepped to the very edge of the doorway.

Jack had never been so glad that it was late at night and no one was around. He hated abandoning his team, but they could manage without him for a while – they already had for nearly a day and the Hub was still standing. The Rift must have been quiet tonight because all the work stations were shut down and the personal stuff gone. If they were here, he couldn't be doing this and he’d miss the look on Theta’s face as he stripped off his clothing. Jack groaned at the sight of the bright golden eyes and that wonderful wet tongue licking his lips.

With the last bit of clothing removed, Jack hitched himself up on the edge of a desk and started to stroke his lengthening cock. He did notice that said cock was looking damn fine with its extra ridge detail. To his surprise as he looked up, he came face to face with Theta’s lust darkened eyes. He gasped at the closeness and as he opened his lips, the other man kissed him. Every thought left Jack’s head as Theta kissed and nipped his mouth, his tongue doing amazing things. Jack’s body burned with desire and he was desperate to touch skin on skin.

Theta laughed as Jack struggled with his T-shirt but then he quickly stood back and ripped it off. With chest now displayed Jack changed position and stroked the long firm torso while his mouth sucked and bit at Theta’s nipples painfully. The Time Lord loved his once human mate. He had felt such kinship even before the human’s DNA had been altered and he knew that Jack had feelings for him. Now that Jack’s feral DNA had been triggered it made him all the more desirable. They came together as equals now, in strength and power. And Jack was part of his Pack, accepted by the Alpha as a second and Theta had been allowed to mark him as a mate. Off course the Master was his ultimate mate, his beloved – but Jack was special to him. He loved Jack in ways he didn't love the Master – Jack and Theta could come together as one while the Master would always be stronger, more powerful and the Alpha. They had equality now, he and Jack.

As they kissed, touched, kissed and stroked, Theta strived for a deeper connection with Jack. He looked around and saw nothing with furs – nothing soft and comfortable – just hard surfaces and dark wood.

*Bed fuck* he directed at Jack loving it when he laughed and held him tightly. Jack stood up from the desk, holding Theta to him and walked backwards until he fell into a nearby director’s chair. Theta laughed at the younger man’s foolishness but smiled slyly as Jack patted his lap. Theta wasn't sure how it could work but he slid into Jack’s lap his knees pressed to either side of his hips. Theta was learning to love Jack’s lap - being pressed against that hard buff body while Jack’s arms kept him safe was quickly becoming his favourite place.

“Oh, I can think of a better idea,” Jack said seductively as with strong arms he lifted Theta and this time as he slid into his lap he guided the long legs over the chair arms. Theta groaned as his legs were forced wide, the delicious stretch making him shift and wriggle on Jack’s lap. He was vulnerable and open but he had no fear that his mate would hurt him. The Master was right Jack noted Theta trusted him absolutely. Jack pulled Theta close, his mouth finding his as they kissed desperately his desire rocketing with the show of pure trust and faith. Theta moaned into the kiss, lapping into his mouth as Jack dragged his pert behind forward and rested his lovely cock against Theta’s clenching hole.

A howl passed through Theta’s lips as Jack pushed inside, the ridged cock slipping in easy, sliding in on the juice from their last session. Theta wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders as strong hands gripped his hips and started to lift him up and down. The thick cock touched all the right places, it rubbed over what humans termed a prostate gland, but for Gallifreyans it was much larger which made fucking damn amazing. The Gallfireyan gland had more than one function, it was connected to the anal passage and when properly manipulated produced a slick sperm substance that could be used as a natural lubricant.

Theta’s head fell back as this perfect angle fucked him in all the right places that it was hard to breath. Jack was kissing him, holding him, licking him and his head was swum with burning desire. His whole body burned, energy danced around him like snakes as their minds touched and twisted. Jack’s time lines entwined with his own, wrapping around him in body and mind. 

*Jack!* Theta screamed unable to hold back any more letting go and covering Jack’s chest with warm liquid. Jack panted against his throat, licking and sucking until his body exploded into orgasm filling Theta’s tight passage.

“Theta, that...That was really good,” Jack panted against Theta’s skin and he had to agree.

A little while later, Jack was sleeping with Theta’s back pressed against his chest as he was cradled in his lover’s arms. He had no fear of this place with Jack so close, but he could smell the humans and it troubled him. He didn't remember everything that happened during those long years, but Theta remembered the last year and that was enough to make him apprehensive just from the smell of humanity. That smell alone awoke memories of pain inside him that he had fought to keep buried but Jack was right about the Rift – he did like it. He had a feeling that he’d seen it before but couldn't really remember. It was so beautiful. It was full of energy and time; time streams were sucked in, twisted and let loose again. If he concentrated he could touch it, let it glide over his body, caressing and strengthening him. The Tardis had told him his people were once able to make their own unique technology from the time vortex. With the right techniques energy could have substance and form, so he drew a few streams of energy and set to work.

*****

Deep inside the Torchwood Hub, a blond haired woman slipped down the wall and collapsed to the ground weeping. She had been watching on the vault monitors, knowing they thought the place was deserted but she had seen their joining. Jack and the whore. She had watched as her `not’ Doctor had allowed himself to be fucked, let the human shove his cock deeply inside as he moaned like a bitch. She couldn't believe her eyes as his slim body writhed and panted as Jack took him hard and deep. Her Doctor would never have done that, he was pure and kind - he loved only her female body and she would experience it very soon – and there would be no ridged cock or alien differences – because her Doctor was just as she wanted him.

“Whore!” she growled, “Whore!” She couldn't believe it after all she had done, that non-Doctor was still alive and she got nothing back. She had been promised her dreams by handing that thing over –that alien slut who pretended to be HER Doctor. She stopped her tears, stabbed her nails into her palms and promised revenge. No one would stop Rose Tyler being with the Doctor again as it was her destiny.

**********

When Jack awoke from his short nap he discovered Theta still nestled in his arms. His body was curled into Jack’s lap which was warm and welcoming. It was then Jack became aware of what Theta was working on and the strange object in his hands. Theta noticed the sound his mate made and smiled. He had just finished binding the energy around his gift ready for give to his Pack-mate. He twisted in Jack arms turning to face him and presented him with the most beautiful blade ever seen. Jack hesitated to touch the blade Theta was offering him. It looked almost unreal, he feared that it could break or crush like fragile glass in his hands.

*Yours* Theta told him. Jack took hold of the offered handle and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and as he touched it he could feel the energy burning within. The shape reminded him a little of the Star Trek programs he’d seen on daytime TV with the Klingon’s choice of blade. This however, had a firm handle wrapped in what seemed to be leather but had the texture of silk. It fitted his hand perfectly, moulding to his palm and fingers feeling like an extension of his limb. The blade was curved with a sharp outer edge and a deeply serrated inner one. The metal looked more like oil on water only in a solid form. Light glinted from its depths and Jack realised that Theta had weaved this from space/time as he could see his mate’s own life-force burning within.

“This is amazing,” he gasped, testing the weight of the blade in his hand. Theta slid from his lap, motioning for Jack to test his work. Jack did so swinging the blade, flipping it in his hand and finding the amazing weapon perfectly balanced. He grinned at Theta who returned his smile. Hell, he was grinning like a cat who stole the cream, filled with self pride and accomplishment. Jack decided he had every reason to be. The blade cut through the air with a soft whistling sound and Jack could tell this weapon was deadly. Theta held something else out to him and he noticed a sheave that fit onto his belt. Jack accepted the gift but then dragged Theta towards him kissing him firmly on the lips. Theta laughed into his kiss, his arms encircling Jack pulling him tighter. Jack groaned his hands sliding down the long torso to grab at the firm butt cheeks as once again Jack wanted to be joined to his mate. Joined and never parted.

“Theta?” The two Time Lord’s broke apart to find the Master looking at an identical weapon sitting on the desk next to the chair. He picked up the blade and stared at it disbelieving. With all of Theta’s limitation it seemed the Doctor could still achieve the impossible.

*Alpha Blade.* Theta told him, slipping from Jacks arms and gliding over to the Master’s side.

“You did this?” Theta smiled in reply. The Master held the wonderful weapon, feeling the weight and knowing it would be perfect. With one swift movement, he dragged Theta to him kissing him violently, fangs splitting lips and groaning at the taste of blood. The older Time Lord pushed Theta back causing him to fall across the desk and with amazed eyes the Master touched the impossible blade to the Doctor’s chest. Blood welled from the tiny cut, the very edge of the blade sharper than steel or any other compound. The Master grinned down at him, licking away the blood, before climbing up onto the desk and claiming his mouth.

Jack watched the display with wide eyes as his Alpha and mate came together. His remaining humanity expected him to feel jealous or annoyed that his mate touched another. Theta’s body belonged to the Alpha, as did his own, but his mate – his beautiful strong mate belonged only to him. The mating bond between the two of them couldn't be broken or changed just because he’d mated with the Master too. Theta was his – just as he was the Master’s. It was like a part of him lived within Jack’s hearts and not even the Alpha could touch that.

Jack was quickly becoming aroused fuelled by the sight of his mate crushed under the Master’s body. The dark man’s energy curling around Theta’ pale skin was quickly becoming Jack’s favourite sight – light and dark bound together. Jack sat back down, stroking his hard cock with eyes fixated on his Pack. Their sharp fangs and claws bit into each other while their bodies rubbed. Jack could scent their blood and the aroma was making his head spin as he pumped harder. He loved the Master’s dark energy and the constant pulsating golden hue from Theta. Their bodies were so different - light and dark. Jack thrust his hips in time with the Master as he writhed fully clothed on top of Theta, their groins rubbing and thrusting. Their mouths and tongues entwined. Jack yelped as he came, his body a ball of burning orgasm flying even higher as his Pack-mates followed. 

The Master laughed as for the first time since forever he came in his clothing like schoolboy. Theta wasn't pleased with the clothing and attempted to strip him of it with sharp claws. Jack sat back, stretching in his afterglow enjoying the show, when he heard the outer locks to the building opening and the working day was about to begin.

“Damn,” he moaned having completely forgotten where they were and what time it was.

The Master had heard too and was attempting to pull away from a protesting Theta . He’s never come in his clothing since he was a young teenager, but the Doctor had methods of making him do the unexpected. He couldn't believe what Theta had achieved until he held the wonderful blade in his own hands. He knew the myths and understood from the Tardis that his ancestors could create form and substance directly from time energy drawing on their own life force and time vortex. They could twist the universe into any shape or form they desired. It irked him a little that the Doctor had done it first, but he guessed with Theta being more in touch with that aspect helped his fast development. He decided that when he’d finished his revenge he would be looking at new ways of remodelling the universe. Suddenly, however his thoughts were broken by the presence of human minds coming nearer. He sadly drew away from his mate’s body knowing that his experiments with Theta’s new ability would have to wait.

He gently helped Theta to his feet, kissed the protesting mouth and then assisted him in dressing. Dressing was something Theta didn't enjoy as he had nothing to hide from his mates. He knew how they enjoyed his body and he felt their eyes on him nearly all the time. They seemed to have a fondness for his butt which he easily took advantage off. This time however the Master didn't seem to want to caress him just shove him into tight jeans and t-shirt. The Master grinned as he flicked the end of Theta’s nose - he found it adorable how his mate’s nose curled at the sight of clothing but unfortunately at this time he couldn't allow him to go around naked. Those outside the Pack would see his property, see what belonged purely to him and that certainly wasn't going to happen. He let himself dream of happier days when they could have Theta all to themselves running about naked. Jack must have caught that thought because the scent of sexual pheromones increased causing Theta to become less and less interested in dressing.

“Jack stop it,” he snarled forcing the T-shirt over Theta’s head and stepping back. He still refused to wear more clothing which annoyed the Master – he should be covered from head to toe giving no one a look in. He could feel Jack laughing at him, but he just snarled back but was secretly pleased especially when Jack wrapped a shirt around Theta, forcing his protesting arms in it. However, he did make sure that the sleeves were rolled back even as Theta sulked.

“Stop it,” the Master playfully snarled slapping that delectable arse. Theta grinned and purposely used his wicked tongue to lick his lips. It was really hard holding it together when the Master saw that tongue, it brought far too many memories of what the Doctor could do with it.

All playfulness disappeared when the first human arrived followed by four others. They stopped at the Hub doorway into the main area, certainly nervous and most likely trying working out what had happened here. Where Jack had been for the last 24 hours?

“Jack?” a woman stepped forward with large concerned eyes and an accent that identified her as welsh.

All of a sudden a loud growling noise filled the room and everyone froze. The sound of a clicking gun followed and Jack immediately stepped in front of the two other Time Lords. The meeting of Pack and human wasn't going well, Jack thought – it might get worse when they discover he’s no longer human.

“Owen, put that away now,” Jack demands. This team were staring at him concerned and for a long moment he couldn't work out why and then he remembered the knife. He held up the beautiful blade Theta had given him which felt like an extension of his own arm, but he didn't remember picking it up. He’d felt Theta’s fear as the humans entered and responded with instinctual need to protect his mate. His feral psyche was prepared and ready to do battle if need be to ensure his mate’s safely and while that pleased him, it also concerned him. He could feel the Master pleasure that Jack response was to protect his Pack, but these people were his friends - even an ex-lover. Nor could he go around attacking people just because they were human and might pose a threat to his Pack. Jack knew he had to get a control over his new instincts and fast.

*Pack* Theta sent sensing Jack’s confusion.

*Jack, you can stand down,* the Master spoke into his mind for the first time, which surprised him as it was softer than his real voice, but no less commanding. With his command Jack discovered his body automatically relaxed. He felt the Master’s pleasure that Jack protected his Pack first but he understood they needed information. Theta didn't and the humans made him uncomfortable. Memories itched inside his mind and he didn't like them. The Master pulled him close and touched the marked skin of his neck trying to calm his fears. He would trust his Pack’s decisions even if he didn't like them.

Jack slowly lowered the knife and carefully slid it into its holster. His hands remained raised to show he had no other weapons (apart from his claws but they didn't need to know that.) Both he and Master needed the team to help; they had to find out about this other Torchwood and Captain Jack Hart. Even if the Master didn't like it their help would be necessary for his revenge.

Owen lowered his gun at the same time and the snarling sound dropped in volume but continued rattling from the back of Theta’s throat. They were discovering the feral Time Lord control over his instincts were shaky at the best of times and beyond him in times of stress and fear. It was something the Pack would have to learn to control together. Theta was their responsibility and he trusted them completely.

“Jack, that man is Harold Saxon he’s wanted for terrorism.” Owen said their attention firmly fixed on the Master. “He should be...” The growling sound once again picked up in volume.

“Theta, please,” Jack begged, reaching out to the angry but scared Time Lord and trying to calm him. Theta didn't want to be calmed – he could feel the hatred rolling of the humans towards his Alpha. They were thinking about punishing him and Theta knew what punishment meant – pain and suffering.

*Jack, it is okay I’ll be in the Tardis – you know how I hate interacting with lower species (and I only stole a little bit of uranium!)*

The words weren't the only thing transmitted with their telepathic connection – emotions was too and Jack could feel the hidden hurt that the Master felt by rejection (and his complete confusion of why anyone would be annoyed at him for stealing a few pounds of highly dangerous and weapon-ised material). Jack quickly worked out that the feeling of dismissal had been a long time problem with them Master, constantly rejected even by the one he loved. 

*No, you should not have to leave!* Jack sent back pained by the Master’s hurt and annoyed by the human’s response.

The humans were surprised quickly backtracking as the Master bent time (in their eyes) to suddenly appear beside Jack and gently touch his face. That hand was encased in a warm black leather glove and Jack couldn't help all the sex related thoughts that bounded around his head just from the sight and feel. The Master kissed him quick and harshly on the lips as Jack bowed his head accepting his Alpha’s decision but still not liking it. He watched as the Master moved over to Theta, touching his face and calming the glowing golden eyes. Theta blinked at him now using the full power of those deep, emotional and really amazing pouty eyes. Jack had to smile, the Doctor no matter what form knew how to use those eyes to get the response he wanted. The Master however proved stronger but kissed him quickly with a small laugh. Theta purred at the gentle touch but still pouted.

After the Master had disappeared inside the Tardis, the Humans calmed but their eyes were still fixed on the Doctor unsure what to make of him. They had read about the man in the Torchwood files. The infamous alien who interfered with human history (a lot) and this strange animalist creature was not what they expected. 

*Go with him,* Jack directed his thoughts at Theta, but the Time Lord shook his head, eyes flicking over the humans. Jack knew Theta did not trust them and deep inside, Jack felt small explosions of pain and suffering breaking open in the Doctor’s mind. Theta forcefully pushed such emotions back feeling the need to protect Jack, needing to care for his new mate. His Alpha was strong enough to look after himself but he wasn't sure about Jack. Jack’s well being was more important than his fears.

Jack gave up asking him to leave touched by his strength and devotion. A small part of him never wanted Theta out of his sight as the fear of losing him was still very real. He turned back to his team, wondering where the hell he was going to begin. All the time he had been working here he had always been a little different. There was always a distance between them maybe because of his immortality or home time period he didn't know. It was evident with Rose and existed with him and Ianto even after their sexual encounters. Now however, that difference was painfully obvious. Jack was separate from them – not just by time but species. He was Gallifreyan sharing the same DNA and physiology of his Pack. His DNA was primeval enabling him to do things humans couldn't understand or witness. Strangely enough he didn't regret it. In the past, he’d hated being an outsider and this change had been forced upon him. The Tardis had added modifications when he’d been brought back to life and really with the immortality he’d not been like other humans for a long time. He didn't blame anyone for his change because this new form, this new state of mind felt so much more natural to him than he’d ever felt before. His body suddenly made sense to him – he finally understood it. He could feel the strength in his muscles and bones, the sensation of his mind expanding and growing as his abilities fuelled him to dizzying heights. The Humans were no longer on the same plane as he was, their perception of the universe so childlike to his higher brain functions – he saw what they had no hope of perceiving – the timelines, the movement of space and time, the very ebb and flow of the universe. He comprehended variables no human could possibility fathom.

*Understand.*

Jack turned startled to look at Theta as the depths of their communication suddenly very apparent to him. The Master was right even if Theta used but a single word they held so much more than just letters. Theta wasn't just saying he understood what Jack was feeling, but in one word expressed his love, his compassion, his acknowledgement of everything Jack experienced and so much more.

*Love.* Jack sent back in kind, watching Theta’s face blush so beautiful as the full meaning of that word was clearly expressed. Jack basked in the love they shared a moment before turning back to the humans. Theta’s growling had died as the tension in the room dropped with the Master’s departure. However his body was still tense and he did not trust them. He did trust Jack and if his mate was here so should he.

“Theta, this is Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto,” he introduced and Theta’s eyes flicked over each person reading their identities deeper than just words. With one look he saw their time lines revealing their basic personalities – Gwen the one who loved deeply, Owen harsh but also caring for those in pain, Tosh with her mathematical mind, and finally Ianto who only radiated hurt and jealous by Jack’s distance - his apparent siding with the Pack along with his recent disappearance. Theta feared leaving Jack alone in his presence and wondered if his ownership of Jack might have to be made clear to the lovesick human.

“Guys, this is the Doctor.” 

***********

Gwen wasn't entirely sure what the hell was happening. Her confusion was made worse when arriving at work she found Captain Jack Harkness, already a bit of a mystery to her, become even more enigmatic. He led their team, commanded them with a kind hand but this Jack was different to the one she knew only yesterday. Something had changed in the last 24 hours and she feared it was because of the aliens now currently residing in a strange blue box. 

“Err, Jack, isn't the Doctor the enemy?” asked Owen, considering reaching for his gun again.

“The Doctor is not the enemy; he never has been nor will be while I’m in charge.” The words were harsh, almost a snarl and Gwen felt they were a little unwarranted. They were supposed to be a team – as in on the same side. At the moment their appeared to be a clear division between them and us. Gwen considered if it might also stretch to – the good guys vs the bad. However she wasn't sure which side was which.

“ Isn't he supposed to be more...human?” asked Tosh, quite nervous as she watched the Doctor’s dark brown eyes scrutinized each of them. His body was tense, tightly wound and she could swear he had clawed hands which he flexed and stretched at his sides. Gwen had noticed his strange appearance too, his wide eyes, claws and threatening growling. The eyes had frightened her – changing from deep brown then flecked with gold while other times they were filled with golden swirling energy.

“He kissed you,” Ianto said quietly startled by the interaction between Jack and the Pack, not realising the others heard him. He immediately flushed. “I thought...”

Jack felt much the same and coloured with embarrassment, a warm heat burning his cheeks. Theta instantly felt threatened by Jack’s ex-lover and feared fighting for his mate. No matter how much the humans scared him he would not let Jack go. Gwen noticed the alien move gracefully, almost gliding over to Jack side, touching his face and communication flashed between them. Jack softened sharing with his mate his deep devotion by gently touching his face and kissing his lips. 

*Pack* Jack sent into Theta’s mind feeling the fear inside his lover. Nothing would take him away from Theta; Jack finally had his beloved mate and he would never willingly leave. The word and sensation of complete commitment comforted the Doctor as he leaned into the gentle caress. All that Gwen noted during their interaction was that Jack had claws instead of nails; Jack was certainly different.

“Both of them?” Ianto snapped, suddenly making the connection. 

Theta snarled but Jack’s hand turned him back so that they were face to face. “Yours,” he vowed in a soft voice before addressing the humans.

“ I'm sorry all of you, you too Ianto, but things have changed.” Jack sighed realising that he would have to explain a lot - considering Ianto’s anger and their sudden nervousness about him. He wasn't ashamed of his past with the Doctor or what had happened more recently, but Jack did prefer his privacy. His deepest thoughts and feelings were always intensely private and they were things he’d hardly ever shared with anyone. The outside shell Jack portrayed wasn't always what was inside. So many times he used humour to cover his hurt. His new change of species and his recent mating with his beloved – a man he’d loved since the day they met – was extremely private to him. Jack’s secrets weren't always part of his flair and charisma – sometimes they were special only to him. 

“You know I’m immortal and not originally from this time period,” Jack began knowing he’d have to tell them something. The Pack needed their assistance and their trust.

“1940’s right...” Owen interrupted getting an annoyed glare from Gwen. “What?” he asked looking at his fellow team-mates. Gwen shook her head, Jack might dress like that but he most certainly wasn't from the 1940’s – his knowledge of alien tech and advancements in science proved that.

“No, not really. More like the 51st century and I wasn't even born here on earth but on Boeshane peninsular. I travelled with the Doctor and Rose in his ninth regeneration. Then something happened we had to fight an enemy you don’t ever want to meet – the Daleks. They were a hundred times worse that the Cyberman – the tenth Dalek occupation whipped out whole galaxies. I died protecting the Doctor but something happened I didn't stay dead– somehow the Tardis brought me back to life and wiped out the Daleks from existence. Rose was there but she claims to remember nothing that happened. The important thing is that the Tardis altered my DNA – I was made more than Human but the changes were dormant, until now and with our...meeting they have been activated.”

“It’s changed you into one of them,” Gwen finished with a gasp, her analytical mind putting the pieces together. “You are the same species.”

Jack nods, turning his attention away for a moment and touching Theta’s face. He wants to say so much to his mate – tell him he doesn't blame him for the change and he’s so proud to be mated to him. A gentle touch against his mind tells Jack that Theta already knows that. Jack strokes his cheek before making himself turn away from his mate – I must look like a lovesick puppy, Jack thought with a grimace. He just couldn't help it – the bond was so new between them, the emotions he felt and received in return were incredible. It was going to take a while for Jack to settle down and actually accept that it’s real. Ianto watches everything Jack does, feeling hurt and betrayed unable to understand why Jack is so enchanted with the strange feral alien.

“I am Gallifreyan. My DNA is an ancient pre-evolutionary form of the Time Lord’s – but I have the same higher functioning mind, two hearts and other abilities. I can’t say more about what happened to the Doctor or the Master just yet, I cannot betray their trust, but something made them like this – the Doctor wasn't always feral, but he’s certainly more beautiful.” Jack finished almost dreamily, before kicking himself as he slipped back into “ I'm married!” mode.

Gwen heard everything Jack said while positive at the same time silent communication pasted between them. A lot more was being said without words and she wondered what that meant for Torchwood as a team. Jack wasn't fully Jack any more and his feral Doctor appeared to be a permanent addition into Jack’s life. She wondered what Torchwood and the team meant to Jack was he still committed to protecting humanity?

“What is it with the titles?” Owen grumbled, wondering who called their kids – the Doctor or even the Master?

“In Time Lord society an act of great heroism is honoured allowing them to choose their own title because their names become hidden and secret. In ancient times they believed that names had power, therefore great people welded great power and to protect their name it is hidden.”

“They are here because of this ‘event’, something happened. Something happened to the Doctor that de-evolved him?” Gwen guessed, trying to turn everyone’s attention back to the problem at hand. Jack nodded, turning to look at her with such sadness that it psychically hurt.

“The knife is new too,” Owen noticed, not liking the vicious looking blade. He swore that he could see golden light moving and flashing along its length.

Jack didn't answer about the blade or how unnatural it looked, just considered Gwen’s searching question. This wasn't his story to tell and even then it would have to be the Master’s decision to tell it. He wanted them – needed them to trust the Pack. His change was causing a division between them and this meeting was not going as well as he hoped. 

“Something very bad happened, something to do with a Torchwood facility in Scotland.” Great Jack, very vague and unhelpful but he was at a loss.

That stumped all of them; none had heard of another Torchwood base since Canary Wharf had been destroyed. Jack decided that the first thing they should consider is finding this mysterious branch of the Torchwood institute and try to turn attention away from him and his new commitments.

“We need information about whom and what was operating the base in Scotland. That one is now currently abandoned and has been cleaned out of any helpful information. Also Tosh, I need you to look for time disturbances, I've already emailed the times and possible frequencies to you.” Jack added suddenly remembering the log the Tardis had made with the Doctor about any time anomalies he remembered. Maybe they could point to a location or a person. Jack was about to go to his office when he realised that no one had moved. They were frozen to the spot sharing concerned looks. Jack sighed, stepping towards them and pleaded, “Please, I really need your help with this. At this Torchwood base they did terrible things - something you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. If not for the Doctor, or me, do to stop it happening to anyone else.” Jack wished he could say more, that he could tell them the grisly tale of the Doctor’s treatment but he couldn't betray that confidence. It was the Doctor’s story alone, but from the look in their faces he could see that they had some inkling about what he meant – what he was trying to say to them.

“Okay, let’s get started people,” Gwen answered for the team getting them motivated and working again. She did however make a note to seriously find out what the hell was going on!

Jack smiled at his team; proud of their professionalism and hoping they could see beyond the them/us mindset. He was surprised Rose wasn't here, but considered (hoped) she might just be looking into something else – that girl had a nose for trouble. He didn't like to admit it but he was glad she wasn't there. He couldn't face the conversation he will have with her concerning her lover and his new mate(s). Ianto will be bad enough. He took Theta’s hand, led him away from prying eyes and towards the privacy of his office.

“Err...Ianto, could I have a quick word?” he asked in a low voice so not to broadcast the request to the others. He hated doing this, hurting someone he cared about but he couldn't leave it hanging not with Ianto so obviously annoyed with him. Jack knew he’d never promised Ianto anything – not love or a relationship. They had sex – really good sex but that was it.

Ianto gave him a cold stare but nodded following them into the small office. Jack took the knife from his scabbard and laid it on a side table, before sliding into his comfortable chair. Ianto couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it – he’d never known Jack carry any other weapons but a gun and this thing was deadly. He sat opposite Jack before looking dismissively at Theta.

The Time Lord gave him a withering stare that made Ianto feel like prey. After a second, when no attack came Ianto relaxed. Theta gave him a sly smile and slid into Jack’s lap. To Ianto surprise, Jack laughed totally ignoring (actually not seeing) their stand-off and automatically choosing his side by touching Theta. He ran his hand up his arm, to his shoulder, over a scarred bite on his long neck and into his wild hair. He tilted Theta’s head back and Jack kissed the wet and willing mouth. Ianto understood perfectly where he stood.

“I need to speak to Ianto, love. Why don’t you go downstairs a moment, okay?” The Time Lord purred into the kiss but then gave Jack a dirty look at the suggestion. “I’ll come down in a bit.” This pacified Theta; he gracefully rose from Jack’s lap, stretching his long body, making sure Jack was watching him and left the office.

“You’re fucking them!” Ianto hissed as soon as Theta had gone. “You’re fucking both of them while you’re fucking me!”

“I never promised you exclusivity!” Jack snapped his temper getting the best of him. “Sorry, Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.” Jack added instantly regretting his anger. His temper flared much more easily than before and he would have to learn to control it less his fury got out of control. At this moment, Jack wasn’t sure what he was capable off. He did know that he was making a right mess of this meeting.

Ianto only glared at him in reply, still mad and pissed at Jack. “They are aliens, Jack. And I thought...” he swallowed, “I thought you felt something for me – something I felt too.”

“I did,” Jack answered truthfully watching Ianto wince at the ‘did’ part. “I still feel something – I still love you, but you have to realise something. I was born in the 51st century and we don’t do things like 21st century earth. It doesn't matter if you do girls or boys, if you are in a relationship with more than one person. I've learned you can love more than one person and that I like sex. I’ve always enjoyed it - always like sharing it with other people. But now, now I've changed and I've mated. I'm not human any more, Ianto. That is the biggest difference and what I have with the others of my kind is something deeper than I've ever felt – love doesn't cover it. They are my Pack mates – my Alpha and...” He paused not knowing how Ianto would feel about this admission, “and Theta is my mate.” Now Ianto had discovered the truth of where their relationship stood and why it was over.

Ianto had never felt so hurt and angry. They were a couple, Jack was the only man he’d ever loved in this fashion – the only one he’d ever touched. He’d given everything to Jack only to learn he got nothing in return. “You hurt me, Jack. You should have told me you've always loved the Doctor. I knew there was someone you had before but I always thought it was over and that you loved me. But stupid 21st century me, thinking that. Because hey Jack, you would fuck anyone.”

“Damn it, Ianto, I'm trying to explain.” Jack ignores the hurtful words, knowing that Ianto is only lashing out at someone. Before they had had sex, Jack had told him he didn't do relationships and the whole sordid story why. Love and immortality did not go hand in hand. Jack had learned that the hard way after so many hurtful and destructive relationships with humanity.

“Is it over between us, Jack?” Ianto asks finally.

Jack knows his ex-lover doesn't understand and not for the first time he’s annoyed with 21st attitudes. “Yes Ianto, It’s over. I cannot go with anyone outside my Pack. I'm sorry...”

Ianto gets to his feet, nods and looks away. In seconds, he’s fled the room leaving Jack hurt and confused. For a moment, Jack thinks about the old bottle of scotch he has in the bottom drawer and drinking it all; before he remembers Theta. He forgets the scotch and goes in search of his mate. 

Jack finds Theta naked, his body stretched over the bed, legs spread and waiting for him. All the hurt and pain is driven to the back of Jack’s mind in a flash. He knows he’ll never get enough of his mate pliant and naked. He loves that long, lithe body, the dark eyes, the thick kissable lips and wild hair. Just for a second he misses the Doctor. He loves Theta –really loves him and he sees so much of the Doctor’s personality in him – all his energy, his emotions and unrestrained energy. But he misses the intelligence and the talking. Oh, he misses the talking. That man could talk for hours and Jack loved every second. He misses that.

*Pain. Hurt. * Theta sends and Jack knows he empathizes. Two words tell him that Theta feels his pain and acknowledges he misses that part also. The problem is they both know that his mind is fractured. Theta doesn't comprehend all the details, but he understands that parts of him are missing – the deep primal drive is in control overriding his personality, his memory of before is non-existent, his communication limited but in reality he is not less than the Doctor – he’s just not complete.

Jack shakes himself from the deep thoughts and quickly strips, clothing flying everywhere making Theta laugh with his enthusiasm.

“I love you,” he growls getting down to his kneels at the end of the bed. “I want you.”

Theta’s body shivers with the seductive sound and essence of Jacks statements. He moans, his eyes fixed on Jack’s – his deep brown orbs sparking with golden light staring into Jack’s blue. Jack can feel his whole body respond. His claws ache, his cock rising as the ridges puff out, his heart rate increasing and his fangs lengthening. Theta licks his full lips, his back arches and his legs spread a little more. Jack doesn't know how he’s managing to hold back and not just dive on top of that gorgeous body and thrust in. He wants more, especially when he feels hurt and fragile by Ianto and his team’s responses. He wants a deeper connection instead of just fucking. So he takes it slow starting by crawling up the bed. He reaches Theta’s feet first, his hands sliding over the top slowly stroking his ankles and watching him shiver at the touch. He hates the scars – hates the thought of what they did to him, but he doesn't let Theta see. His mate must experience only his love. His tongue slides around the scared skin of an ankle following his hands up the leg to his knees and down smooth thighs. Jack feels Theta’s muscles contract and relax with just barely controlled tension - Jack feels it to – the heat and burning passion just below the surface.

He presses kisses to Theta’s skin; hands stroking until his reaches the sharply boned hips. Theta groans. Jack has learned in a short time that these hip bones are so tender and sensitive; one lick makes Theta shudder and pant – Jack shares his love of this feature with the Master, both of them enjoy kissing and touching - torturing Theta with their hands and tongues. Before him Theta’s cock is achingly hard, the ridges swollen to their fullest point and small beads of pre-cum roll over the head. Jack rubs the hip bones moving up to his chest as he takes that long beautiful cock into his mouth. It’s so hot and heavy as it pulsates gently on his tongue. Jack loves Gallifreyan cock. He wraps his lips around it and takes him deeper into his throat.

*Jack* Theta cries, hands reaching for him and claws scraping over his scalp. Jack shudders, swallowing around the hard cock loving the restrain the other Time Lord is showing. Those claws could easily cut through skin and bone – he knows they are sharp after seeing the claw marks on their bed and the metal floor inside the Tardis. Theta doesn't hold his hair or squeeze his head, just strokes him, gently scratching and Jack loves it. He swallows letting the thick cock lodge in his throat as he really starts to suck. His fingers stoke the base, but then move down to finger Theta’s hole. It clenches at his gentle touch as he strokes around and over, pressing against the tight skin. He moves back from his sucking a little, allowing his finger into his mouth and getting it wet before restarting his delicious work. He pushes his wet finger into Theta’s anus looking for that wonderful gland. It’s better than in humans for while the Master fucked him he certainly felt it and the shock-waves that went through his body just from a touch. He presses deeper and finds the gland. It’s larger than human; he can feel an elongated lump with a couple of small tube like openings. He presses and rubs the hard gland groaning as he feels a substance being released making Theta wet for him. 

Theta feels like he’s losing his mind. His whole body is burning and the sensations are making his hearts pound. He loves Jack’s mouth and what Jack’s finger is doing deep inside him. He has found his Gallifreyan prostate gland – it’s almost like a human one, but it acts a little different because their bodies are built for mating with both sexes so it is only logical for the male to be able to lubricate himself.

Jack withdrew his finger from Theta’s body noticing the creamy fluid. Damn, he was falling in love with his new body all over again. He didn't have to stop touching his mate for lubrication – he could just slide in. Theta gently pushed his head back and off his cock, he grabbed Jack’s finger bringing it to his mouth licking and sucking on the digit shuddering at the taste.

*Taste* he begged Jack to taste his arousal proof he wanted to join with his mate. Jack gasped as he touched Theta’s mind – he was burning - passion, arousal and need exploded inside his body as he screamed with want. Jack pushed a digit inside Theta again and then licked away the fluid.

“Oh bloody hell,” he gasped, as his vision swam and every nerve in his body exploded as his brain orgasmed. Was that possible he wondered, having his brain explode just because his mate wants him? The built up, the desire, the pure need they have for each other is better than any aphrodisiac – it’s fucking fantastic, Jack laughs thinking he’s just had mind sex. He takes Theta’s cock back into his throat swallowing and sucking for all he was worth because he wants Theta to come physically now too. Two fingers pushed inside the Time Lord’s wet hole and he thrust them hard against the gland. A high pitched scream echoed around the room, and Jack didn't care who heard.

*Come, my mate.*

The Master’s voice echoed in Theta’s mind and he instinctively reached out to touch back. Theta laughed as he discovered that he Master had been with him since they had parted. He had shared in Theta’s emotions and feelings – he’d been there since he’d returned to the Tardis wanting to make sure he was okay – not liking being away from his mate. The Master was in much the same shape as he was, aroused and so near to coming – loving Jack’s mouth and fingers. The Master shared with him the feeling of his hand rubbing his cock enjoying Theta’s arousal.

*With me,* Theta requested, sharing his love and letting the Master fall within its depths. In that second they both came – the Master into his hand and Theta in Jack’s mouth. The Master wrapped himself around Theta’ mind holding him in a mental embrace before slowly withdrawing.

When Theta came back to himself, he opened his eyes to see Jack grinning down at him – holding himself up with his arms as he knelt over his body. Jack smiled, licking wet lips and enjoying Theta’s faint. Theta growled back dragging him down and kissing him thoroughly. He could taste himself on Jack – the honey and musk of his come. 

*In me* he growled, feeling Jack’s impressive erection making wet trails on his stomach. It was Jack’s turn to groan as he lifted Theta’s legs over his shoulders and pushed forward. He slid in easily; Theta’s internal fluid the perfect lubricant. They both cried out as Jack settled inside him – so large yet so perfect. 

“So tight,” Jack panted, his forehead resting against his mates. “I love you, I love this,” he finished.

Theta smiled, stroking his firm hands over Jack’s body, enjoying watching him shiver with desire, his muscles coiled and straining to thrust. With a deep kiss all fang and tongue, Jack draws back and starts a powerful rhythm with his hips. He thrust in and out, forcing Theta to hold on tight as he is pushed up the bed. Jack couldn't slow down and suddenly, Theta slapped him as he hit his head against the wall. Jack growled at the intervention but then laughed seeing the Time Lord bent almost double against the headboard. “I think furs have betters traction,” he laughed earning him more slaps.

Theta snarled back, pushing until Jack slides from his body and falls back onto the bed. Jack growled angrily not wanting to leave his mate’s channel, but before he can react Theta moved to straddle him, lowering his body over Jack’s lap, the hard cock breaking through Theta’s barrier before sinking inside. Both of them let out a loud snarling moan.

Jack spread his hands around Theta’s hips, holding tight and guiding him as he starts to thrust up. It’s amazing, Jack realised, just touching this body blew his mind but making (any type of) love- that was perfection. Jack stared at his mate moving above him. He watched the long throat as Theta flung his head back, his eyes closed and his teeth biting into his lip. Jack’s hands were like a clamp on his hips, controlling everything, lifting him before dragging him down. Theta wanted more – to move faster but Jack keeps pace. He feels the wonderful cock slide from his body, the tip still inside and then he’s pulled down, the cock pushing past his sphincter and into the wet passage, filling him so full until he thought he would tear. Theta didn't know how he managed to keep breathing; his hearts were pounding and his skin burnt with each and every touch. He knew he’s projecting again he can’t help it – it is perfect and he needs to share that with his Pack. He loved them so much; he belonged to them and no one else – everything he had was theirs.

Jack believed his brain might ignite, he can’t take much more and his body exploded into orgasm burning his body and brain with ecstasy. 

*Mate with him!* the Master ordered Theta knowing that his mate wanted the full bond between he and Jack just like the he shared one with the Master. He wants to complete the circle with Jack, to mate not just one sided but both. Wants Jack to choose him just as he chose Jack. *Make him yours.*

As their orgasm burned through their bodies Theta dragged Jack’s head towards his throat, the opposite side to the Master’s bite. Jack shuddered wondering if Theta knew what he was asking, but the insistent hand held him there, the body shuddering as Jack licked over the naked skin. He knew what Theta was asking, and he gave it without a moment’s thought. His sank his fangs into the soft flesh of Theta’s neck and blood filled his mouth as he marked the pale skin. Theta yelped and moaned as they entered into a second orgasm from the bite alone. Jack had claimed him fully as mate and he burns with joy as they both collapsed into each other’s arms.

Theta purred happily pressed against Jack and held him tight as Jack lapped at the new bite mark. The mating bond between them was complete; he’d had chosen and had been chosen back. Jack had heard the Master encouraging them which surprised him because now they both shared a level mating bond with the Doctor. The only difference was that the Master as Alpha takes priority but Jack doesn't care. Theta – the Doctor – was his and he belonged only to his beloved.


	5. Part 5: Ugly Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto nearly makes the worst decision of his life and Rose admits the truth about what happened after the Game Station.

Part Five: Ugly Truths

Ianto didn't go to help the others research instead he stood by Jack’s door and waited. He wished that Jack had followed him or at least called after him but he didn't. Instead moments later, he heard growling and moaning coming from Jack’s room and he easily worked out what was happening inside. He turned away hugging himself and left, walking deeper into the Hub and down to storage. Usually he liked it down here sorting files and basically being on his own. He entered the large room and the first thing he noticed was Rose; she was crying, her eyes red and her face pale.

“Rose, you okay?” he asked gently. He never really made a connection with Rose but she and Jack had been friends once. If he remembered correctly she’d told him she and the Doctor had been lovers. Jack’s betrayal will be a terrible shock to her to.

“Oh Ianto, it was awful. I....I saw Jack and the... They were...” she couldn't finish.

Ianto slid down beside her their backs pressed to the cold wall. “I know, Rose. I know they are together.”

Her eyes widened, “Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry I forgot that Jack was with you.”

“Well, not any-more. He was fucking the alien when I left.”

Rose shuddered at the thought. “I don’t understand what happened.”

“You used to travel with the Doctor, didn't you? Was it always like this?”

“That wasn't my Doctor,” Rose snarled. “I don’t know who that man was but he isn't the Doctor. My Doctor was wonderful and he took me places I've never been. He loved me, I knew that and then the Daleks interfered and he was gone and someone pretended to be him. I should have known that Jack wanted him as well. It’s like all my friends have betrayed me.”

“It’s okay Rose, you and me are just the same.”

“Ianto you have to help me, Jack will have everyone thinking that these aliens won’t hurt us. They will, I know they will and if we stop them maybe I could find the real Doctor again.”

Ianto was troubled. He didn't want to betray Jack but he hurt so much and why shouldn't he agree with Rose, her argument was perfectly plausible the aliens couldn't be trusted. Haven’t they proved over and over that they wanted to hurt the human race? Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

“Yes Rose, they need to be stopped.”

*******

Everyone was strangely quiet when Jack and Theta reappeared from his office. They pretty much guessed what had been happening you couldn't misunderstand the loud moans and banging. Theta immediately went over to the Rift and pressed his hands against the barrier. 

“Careful,” Tosh warns but Jack just shook his head.

“He’s okay, anyhow he doesn't understand English.” 

“Then how do you communicate?” she asked watching the strange man smile and wave his hands around in the air. “And what is he doing?”

Jack smiled indulgently at Theta before kissing his cheek. Theta growled playfully but continued his game.

“He’s a telepath and we are Pack so he doesn't need to understand our speech. We communicate directly and I guess talking to him just feels natural.” Jack told her while Gwen came over to observe the strange game. 

“And the...” she nodded over to him watching the waving arms.

“He’s...oh, I forgot, I'm sorry you don’t see it.” Jack looked a little startled, “Damn, never realised I would get used to it so soon. Gallifreyians can see more than humans, this room is filled with space time energy. The Rift releases a huge amount of energy, radiation, time waves and other background noise and well, we can see it. It looks like golden tendrils wrapping around or passing through everything. I always see them now; Theta sees them clearer than any of us because he’s had the ability longer. He can change its orientation and direction. It also feels really good like having an energy drink.”

“Jack your eyes are glowing,” Gwen told him unsure what to say.

“Damn, err... little side effect of watching the time vortex we kind of take in a lot of energy into our bodies.” He blushed slightly and then turned back to them seriously.

“Have you found anything?” he asked, feeling deflated as Gwen shook her head.

“I think I have,” Tosh interrupts looking hopeful. “I have been looking at the time distortion fields and I’ve found some really large fluctuations on the frequencies you suggested. I've also done some back checking and there has been a frequency repeatedly used nearly every month.”

“Can you find where they originate from?”

“Well, that is the confusing part – they come from here.”

Jack stared at her and then grabbed her worksheet. His hands shook as he looked over the results, his eyes started to glow again and with a flash of movement he was by the Tardis. Theta was at his side in an instant and they vanished inside. 

“One of my team betrayed me!” Jack screamed as he approached the Master. The Master was doing repairs to the Tardis sensors and navigation ensuring everything was in working order. He looked up surprised by Jack’s entrance feeling the anger radiating from him.

“They betrayed me!” Jack snarled again. His face had changed and his eyes glowed causing the Master to be concerned about his control. Jack threw a few sheets at paper at him which he nimbly caught. Jack continued his rage, kicking the outside panels and bending steel, until Theta pressed against his chest and made Jack wrap his arms around him. At the touch Jack calmed, the fight deflating in moments, and he hugged Theta tighter. His heart ached and all he could think about was someone he trusted hurting his mate.

The Master looked over the primitive equations and quickly came to the same conclusions as Jack. He could feel his temper rising, but he clamped down on it and breathed. He never used to act with rashness and he wasn't about to start now. He crossed the floor to stand beside Jack resting a hand on his shoulder letting it slide down to touch Theta too. 

“Do you know who?” Jack shook his head. 

“I don’t. I thought I could trust them. Over the last year we have been through so much. And Rose, well we travelled with the Doctor so I've known her a lot longer.”

There was a shudder that made the Tardis’ engines groan. 

*Ungrateful Child,* a female voice commented making Jack and the Master turn towards the Time rotor. The Tardis was all around them but the heart seemed to reside there.

“Wh-what?” Jack gasped hearing the voice for the first time.

“You are hearing the Tardis,” the Master explained. “You mated with Theta and he has a bond with the Tardis – they are telepathically connected and through their bond we can hear her.”

*Son,* the Tardis spoke, *my children, I fear I know the cause of our pain. I have waited and listened. The Humans are of small mind and easily read.”

Jack looked back the Master, “son?”

“Yes, the Tardis and Rose gave you your life back?”

“Wait a minute, Rose? I thought the Doctor...”

*It was Rose and I who destroyed the Daleks and gave you life. She looked into my heart - the Doctor had sent her back to earth but she refused to stay, she opened my heart and we became one. Her mind was not as I expected, darkness lurked there and even for a human her mind was powerful. I saw into her essence – saw her greed for power and to control my beloved pilot. But we wanted the same thing – to save the Doctor, to stop the vermin Daleks and return life to the Captain. I thought I could prevent her obsession; I spread messages through time and space, warning of the bad wolf. Tardises are blind to their own timelines so as I joined with her – I was blinded and the future was unclear. My work could be undone so I chose you Jack, the Doctor’s feeling ran deep and I knew he would find you. To save Rose after the Daleks was destroyed the Doctor took my energy back but it initiated his regeneration, Rose saw him change and the darkness I’d seen consumed within her.”

“Rose...No, no... Rose wouldn't do this,” Jack cried not wanting to believe what the ancient time machine was saying.

*I am sorry my son, it grieves me too, but I have just learned the truth myself. I see only the timelines of those around her, she has told another of her lie and to me he is an open book. I can see the betrayal – I see all that she has done.” The Tardis wailed as the lighting dimmed to red with her suffering and pain.

Jack slid down, holding tight to Theta as they collapsed onto the floor. A low whine filled the room as Jack sobbed.

“Tell me,” the Master growled. “Tell me everything.”

*I could not see. The fault is mine.* The Tardis shared in the pain of her children unable to understand nor accept that she had not been able to perceive what had happened to her precious Time Lord. *The Truth must come from her and you will need the other humans. You need Torchwood without them revenge will not be achieved.*

The Master howled; he couldn't hold back the anger any longer as it burned through him. He needed to take action, he bent time and ran from the Tardis – his hunt had begun.

The Humans didn't know what hit to them. One second the Tardis door opened and then a storm stuck. The Master lost himself in the time streams, using all the energy the Rift expelled to reach his destination. He folded time allowing him to move faster, forcing it to slow around him so others could do nothing to stop his revenge. Red ribbons of fury followed him, his knife was drawn and nothing stood in his way. Metal doors were lashed, locks were useless and in seconds he was in the basement facing two humans. His eyes were glowing and red tendrils reached across the space towards Ianto and Rose.

They had heard something coming but couldn't understand what. The Master had appeared in front of them as they were leaving the vault – a flash of black and red. They had been speaking of what they should do about the aliens when one appeared. Without a moment’s thought, Rose drew her gun and started to fire at the Master. Ianto had just made it out of the way and he was too shocked to stop either of them. The bullets curved around the Master or exploded before they reached him. Rose kept on firing, replacing one clip for the next.

“I could do this all day, little girl,” the Master growled his mouth full of fangs. He held the knife in one hand and the other clutched at the red tendrils that burned around him. “You think such inferior weaponry could stop me. I am a lord of time and you will fucking kneel!” he howled.

He almost flew across the room, time and space bending around him until he reached Rose, knocking the gun from her hand and burying the blade in her shoulder. She screamed as the fanged mouth hissed in her face. “I should kill you. I should kill all of you for what you did to my mate. I would really like that. I could skin you one piece at a time making sure you felt and experienced every damn thing he did. Do you think your weak human mind could take year upon year of pain or would it crack under the pressure? Crack like his finally did.” The Master screams the last words his hard stone hearts breaking with the knowledge. He was a man of power; a man who had committed evil and other crimes was brought to his knees by a blond haired human girl. His heart had been broken by her slim hands and fragile humanity,

“Rose is one of us,” Ianto gasped terrified of this dark man. 

“Are you sure you want to share in her betrayal Ianto Jones?” he growled red gold eyes turning to look at him. “Do you want to share in her suffering – the suffering the Doctor experienced? He saved you miserable apes so many times and then you betray him. He believed in you – he choose humanity over his own people – and this bitch feed him to the wolves. They raped him, tortured him until his mind broke – are you sure you want that?”

“No—no...” Ianto cried tears filling his eyes. How could this be happening? He turned to Rose and saw the bright insane light in her eyes as she glared at him. How could he have he believed her? How could he have thought about doing such things as they had talked about only seconds ago? To capture the aliens, imprison them, interrogate.... Ianto felt sick and he scrambled away from both of them, running towards the door but he stopped. Ianto skidded to a halt and looked back at the burning dark man. He could plainly see the hate in those eyes – but Ianto saw something else too. Pain. The Master was in agony because of what was done to his mate. Ianto couldn't deny seeing the evidence on the Doctor’s body – the scars, the marks. It was wrong and such wrongs – no matter how much they hurt him personally should not be ignored. The truth was more important. Jack had told him Torchwood’s goal should always be the search for truth. Ianto returned to the vault, calm now and from one of the boxes he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Err...sir you could restrain her with these.” The dark man frightened him as red eyes turned to face Ianto but he held his ground. “You want the truth. Killing her won’t give it to you and it won’t avenge your mate. She needs to tell us the truth. We – you need to know.”

The Master stared at him for a long period and Ianto watched as the terrible light faded from his eyes. The pain remained and those cold eyes examined him burning right down to his soul. He felt the touch of the alien mind to his but he refused to cower before it. Nor did he fight the examination because Ianto felt something back. He could feel hurt and pain, suffering and agony – emotions which were not his but were from the Doctor. The man who both the Master and Jack loved. Ianto didn't know if the hurt of losing Jack would ever leave him, but Jack’s lover had been torn apart by the people Rose knew. He hoped he would have the strength to fight for someone he loved as much. Ianto appeared to have passed the Master’s test as he nodded his agreement and took the handcuffs from him. He removed the blade which left no blood but a smooth cauterised wound. He bound Rose’s hands behind her back and dragged her from the room.

Guns were raised and knives drawn when the Master with Ianto returned to the main Hub. Everyone turned to them in shock noting Rose’s restraints and Ianto’s calm.

“Please everyone,” Ianto shouted, “there has been a lot of misunderstanding. Please put all the weapons down. There will be no more violence!”

Jack and Theta responded first touching the Master’s mind and learning what had happened. Jack slid his knife into its holster and stepped back taking Theta will him. He leaned against the Tardis holding his mate’s hand in his. Support was shared through their bond and even the Tardis herself. The time machine was united in his deep grief and pain, feeling as powerless as he.

The rest of the Torchwood team were slower to disarm, but at Ianto’s insistence they holstered their weapons and withdrew to the back of the room. They sat apart from the Pack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh exchanged nervous glances wondering if Ianto was under some mind control. He’d been the one person more infuriated about the Doctor’s arrival than any of them. Yet, he acted calm around the Master, taking Rose from the his custody and sat her down in the centre of the room. The Master only nodded to him before stepping back, returning to his Pack and slid his arms around Theta. He kept his back turned away a moment not letting the humans see that he was trembling as the rage left him. His Pack embraced his mind – Theta was smooth and calm while Jack still angry but calling for patience. The Master hated showing weakness before anyone but the touch of his Pack’s minds was different. They were a part of him. He was no longer one man but Alpha of his Pack.

Ianto stood next to Rose and looked at both sides of the room. “I made a mistake, Jack.” He told one side before turning to the others, “and no, my mind is completely my own. Rose needs to tell you all something. For a moment there I was seriously thinking of helping her and I never thought of the consequences. Owen, do you have that Ojab truth serum we confiscated a few months back?”

“Yeah, but Ianto she’s one of us,” Owen protested.

“She has been accused of committing a terrible crime and we need to know the truth,” Ianto told his team mates. “We need to know what she did and who she was involved with. If what the Pack believe is true it’s something that cannot go unpunished.” Ianto shivered at the thought, sickened by the idea that anyone could torture another being – human or otherwise. Ianto needed to know – to know if his stupid hurt feelings nearly landed him into being an accessory to torture.

Gwen and Tosh were about to say something, to ask what the hell Ianto was talking about but they paused. Jack’s face was so full of pain and hurt while Ianto’s was shock white.

“I think you better do as he says,” Gwen spoke softly to Owen as Tosh nodded in agreement.

Owen left for only a few moments but nothing more was said. They were divided into two groups and left wondered if their differences could ever be resolved. When Owen arrived back he brought with him a measured dose of serum and injected it into a protesting Rose.

“Ianto, I think you should speak to her,” Jack told him, his face full of hurt and Ianto felt like as though he needed to apologise for what he had nearly become involved with. Now wasn't the time, and he watched as Theta, reading Jack’s hurt took his hand and pressed his palm against the healed bite mark on his throat. Ianto saw Jack’s eyes softened as he kissed his mate and took his hand. It didn't help Ianto’s pain and hurt over Jack, but he could see the love there. Jack did love the Doctor and just a touch from his mate was like a healing balm to his senses. He couldn't help but be a little jealous, but maybe it was for the best. Jack could never give that to him; surely Ianto deserved someone who would. Jack calmed at his mate’s touch, smiling sadly and moving to stand beside the Master. Ianto returned a sad smile watching as Jack’s eyes widened a moment in comprehension. Things needed to be said, but the Rift between them wasn't nearly as far. Ianto turned away from Jack, pushing aside his concerns and concentrated on Rose. The serum would be working and the truth needed to come out.

“What is your name?” Ianto asked.

“Rose Tyler.” She answered, her eyes were a little glazed but her speech was clear. They knew the serum worked after Owen had a very embarrassing day when he’d tested it on himself. Her words would be honest and true.

“Rose you travelled with the Doctor, tell me how you arrived back on earth during the Sycorax invasion.”

“We were on the Game Station, far into earth’s future – the Daleks were there. Jack and the Doctor were so scared of them, but they stayed and fought. I knew the Doctor loved me and he didn't want me hurt so he sent me home. But I would never abandon him, he told me about the Tardis – I saw its power and I had to look into the heart of the time vortex. So I did and this amazing power overtook me. I could see everything – I saw the Doctor with me, together forever. I destroyed the Daleks, returned Jack to life and then the Doctor kissed me. It was incredible, wonderful but the power was being pulled from me, back into the Tardis and then suddenly, he wasn't there. He said I was wonderful and then a flash of light he was taken from me.”

“He regenerated,” the Master stated, glaring at the young woman his eyes dark and hard. He wanted to interrogate her – to rip open her mind but Ianto had made a convincing argument. Jack and Theta also needed him, needed him to deal with the clean-up.

“No! He was taken from me and a new man appeared. That man!” She directed her attention over at the tall dark haired Doctor her eyes full of pure hatred. “He said he was the Doctor but I could tell he was lying. The Daleks survived and kidnapped my Doctor. They tried to trick me but I saw the truth. I wanted to go back, but I had sent the Tardis back to 21st century earth and when the power was removed from me I couldn't remember how to work it. The imposter kept saying he had to go back, that we had left someone behind – but then he passed out. I restrained him I did not know what to do! He pretended to be so ill, but it was all a rouse to fool me. I had to find him my Doctor – my lover. There was a man waiting for us when we returned home. He told me about Torchwood and that his name was Captain John Hart. He told me about the imposter, how my Doctor had been taken prisoner and only he could get him back. The imposter was a murderer who’d stolen the Tardis, he told me if I helped him – gave him the Tardis I would have my Doctor back.”

“You let...who...” Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing as she talked so calmly about betraying the Doctor.

“You believed this crap,” the Master snarled at her, unable to believe anyone could be so blind. “He was never your lover,” he mumbled but she had heard.

“It’s the truth! I only wanted MY Doctor back! We were going to be together forever! He was going to love me!”

“What happened next,” Ianto interrupts as the Pack glare at Rose.

“They told me all about Torchwood and how they protected the earth - protected it from people like the imposter. Captain Hart had that stupid space craft destroyed and told everyone that the Doctor had been killed in the explosion. He said it was the safest way, that the people holding the Doctor couldn't know we knew about the lie. Captain Hart promised me they would make him talk – make him tell me the truth. They used something like a vortex manipulator and took him away, back in time. The Tardis obeyed me for a while, but she betrayed me too and locked us out. Captain Hart was going to blast his way in but then the Tardis vanished. He was so mad. I joined Torchwood then. They promised to help me get my Doctor back to save him. Then I met you Jack and you were so angry at the Doctor for abandoning you. They told me to stay with you, watch you and report everything back to them. They knew you would betray us in the end – you were never loyal Jack!”

“ You've been spying on us!” Owen exclaimed startled by her admission. 

“I had too; there have been times when you didn't act in accordance to Torchwood decrees. You let aliens and abominations go! I had to rectify that.”

“Did you know what happened to the Doctor?” Ianto asked trying to get back on track. The thought of her cleaning up after them sickened him, what had she done in the name of her Doctor?

“He wasn't the real Doctor,” Rose corrected, “but yes I went there a few times. They told me he wouldn't help them that he refused to cooperate and let my Doctor go. The first time I went back it was nearly 11 years in the past, but it wasn't like the Tardis – it’s not as nice travelling by temporal shift.” Rose focused on Jack alone, “I tried to make him tell me Jack but he wouldn't! No matter what I did to him he didn't tell me anything. The Doctor loved me and I lost him...”

Jack shook his head in denial, how could she have turned into this? She had been such a sweet girl, innocent and full of life. How could he have not seen this insane darkness within her? How could she have believed the lies? Beside him the Master snapped letting his fury override his judgement. The emotions he was experiencing were so new they overpowered his de-evolved mind and he couldn't control his anger or the drums pounding inside his head. He grasped hold of Theta and dragged him towards Rose, tearing off his shirt and T-shirt with one swift move, making the other Time Lord yell and whine in terror. 

“Look at him! See what you hands have done to him!” He screamed shoving the Doctor down onto the floor beside her. His chest was on display the terrible y-shaped scar, along with so many other scars, burns and marks that covered every inch of pale flesh. The skin at his wrists would never to be smooth again; zigzagged marks deformed them along with his ankles. The Torchwood team gasped, getting to their feet and staring in horror at the terrible injuries. The surgical scars, whip marks and so much more all provoking images of unimaginable tortures. Tortures the broken Time Lord had lived through time and time again enduring year after year of suffering. It was almost beyond imagination that anyone could have survived it. 

“Which ones are yours? Which ones?! Because I'm going to fucking return the favour!” The Master bellowed as his whole body shook with rage, his eyes burning red as the drums were the only thing he could hear. The sounds of fear from his Pack slowly broke through as he heard Jack’s voice and Theta’s terror.

“MASTER!” 

Jack was screaming at him trying desperately to pull a howling Theta from his grasp. The feral Time Lord was terrified, screaming in fear and hurt – completely unable to grasp why his Alpha was doing this.

The Master let go instantly as Theta’s terror touched his mind. He froze as the feral Time Lord flew into Jack’s arms and buried himself there. Jack was shoved back, falling to the floor but curling around his mate – protecting him – from him...

“ I'm so sorry,” he gasped as he finally understood. Tears filled his eyes as he crumbled to the floor. “ I'm so sorry.” He was shaking his head trying to tell himself it didn't happen that he didn't do that. He was a Time Lord and always in control but that controlled had shattered along with his heart because of Theta’s suffering. He was shaking as Theta let out pitiful whines holding so tight to Jack.

“Please, Doctor...Theta forgive me. Please...”

The request made a difference because Theta turned his face towards him. His eyes wet, face pale and his teeth were biting his lip leaving behind blood. However, Theta heard and responded to his desperate cry.

“Forgive me,” the Master whispered, “I love you and I would never hurt you. I was so afraid. I remembered finding you, you were so broken. They had raped you, broken your bones – they destroyed the man I loved. You were nothing more than a toy which they shattered in so many creative ways. They made you into this, they hurt you so much that you escaped so deep within yourself that I was terrified you were gone forever. The boy I grew up with, the man I loved- even when we fought that never changed. I thought I’d lost you and my hearts broke, but you came back to me a little at a time and I know you won’t be whole again. I know it’s going to be hard, but I cannot live with you. Theta please forgive me. I never want to lose you – I will hold onto any part that is left – I’ll never let go I swear.”

Jack released Theta as he carefully extracted himself, it hurt Jack to let him go but a shaking hand slipped into his and held tight. Theta was still for a moment but the next he was in the Master’s arms holding on for dear life pulling Jack with him. He cried and screamed, knowing what had been done to him but refusing to drown in the memories. He finally knew why he was like this, what had been taken and he wanted to let himself fall – escape from the terrible ordeal, but for the two men holding him, their arms so tight, pulled him back from oblivion. In their thoughts he saw acceptance of what had happened - to him and to their own bodies, they accepted the changes because they loved him. He was broken, that other part might never be found, but his mate’s acknowledged him as he was now – broken pieces and all.

“Theta, Jack,” the Master wept, wrapping both his beta’s into a tight hold and not letting go.

Ianto stepped away from the alien Pack his heart breaking over what he’d heard. Looking over at the others he could see they had heard it too. Gwen and Tosh were weeping while Owen stared at Rose with wide eyed fury.

“You said you cleaned up our mess, did you – to her...” he couldn't say the words but everyone knew who he spoke of. A woman out of her time whom he had once loved.

“Bomb in her plane,” Rose said calmly with no emotion over anything she had done. She felt nothing concerning the alien’s torture and rape. Nothing for the woman Owen loved. He wanted to kill her, wanted to press his gun against her head and just watch as her brains splattered everywhere. But he couldn't. Jack had not responded like that even after she’d admitted to torturing the man he loved – he could be just as strong. He could wait for his revenge too.

Ianto crossed to Jack ignoring Rose and touched his shoulder. “Jack, maybe you should take your Pack inside, we can finish up. I’ll find out more, I promise.”

Jack looked up with tearful eyes and nodded wanting to escape these cruel truths – just for a while. He couldn't thank Ianto enough for what he’d done but he knew that his Pack would need time to heal. The Master was so broken and Theta’s mind struggled to cope with these revelations. He gathered his Pack close, holding them to him by manipulating energy and left the Hub behind moving into their home – into the comforting arms of the Tardis. 

The ancient time machine said nothing as she opened her doors before silently closing them behind her broken family. She filled her rooms with love and warmth, projecting soothing thought patterns to comfort them. Jack pressed a hand to her wall, feeling what she was doing and thanked her. He begged her to help him and she did. She moved space and delivered them into their room. It was dark and warm with a large fire burning in the pit. She guided Jack, leading the Pack to the bed and finally into healing sleep.

She had been created by a Pack so many millenniums ago and never thought to experience it again. Now her Pack was swathed in pain and suffering but she would protect them while they were inside her walls. She would keep them safe and sing them to sleep.

**********

There was silence in the Torchwood Hub only broken by the soft hum of computer fans. Owen stood in the far corner of the room putting as much distance as he could between him and Rose. He had called her friend, went drinking with her, hell done everything so called friends would do and he’d never felt so betrayed. So broken. He thought he knew her. Tosh had retreated back to her computer desk just staring at the screen wide eyed and blank.

“Why?” Gwen asked, her hands shaking and her voice aquiver.

“He was an alien,” Rose answered perfectly calmly. “You know they are all evil, they have to be dealt with.”

“We protect the earth,” Gwen snarled, “we protect it from outside attacks, but we don’t torture defenceless people no matter what their species.”

“Where do you think all these advances came from – all our new equipment,” Rose replied back. “We could have got more, but that alien whore stopped talking; even as I stripped off his skin he wouldn't say anything - he just screamed and cried. It wasn't real though he was trying to fool me; I didn't like that so when he healed I just did it again and again until he didn't say anything at all.”

Gwen couldn't hold back any longer and vomited into a waste paper bin, shaking and weeping silently.

“We trusted you,” Ianto told Rose, feeling just as Gwen did. “Why?” It was a question they all wanted to know the answer to – why? Working here at Torchwood you see many terrible things along the way – some good but mostly disturbing. But none of them understood how even after all their experiences you could commit such terrors.

Rose doesn't answer and Ianto wonders if she maybe she didn't know. Something pushed her beyond her humanity and he didn't know what she was any-more. Ianto had nearly listened to her; nearly let his emotions take over his mind and act because of the betrayal he felt. He had been ready to hurt the one he loved just to spite him, was he really that different from Rose? But Ianto had stopped, come to his senses and realised that no matter what people did to him he was better than that – he deserved better. Maybe he thought, he’d discovered what it meant to be human – to have what people term humanity to be; to be true, loyal, merciful and compassionate. If that was being human than the Doctor had more humanity than Rose ever did.

“You are going to tell us where Captain John Hart is and the new location for this Torchwood facility,” Ianto informed her, needing to find these people and stop this now. He was disgusted with her and himself, he’d blamed the Doctor for taking Jack and really deep down he knew that he wasn't the one Jack Harkness really loved. He’d never been promised his heart only a little of his love and comfort.

“Ah! No chance, mate. I'm not betraying my family, and certainly not John. They promised to get the Doctor back to me, to make that whore tell me where he’s imprisoned.”

“He is the Doctor!” Gwen screamed, she didn't even know the man personally but she appeared to understand more about him than Rose ever did. “I never realised you were such a dumb blond. That man you tortured, who you skinned; is the Doctor. He’s an alien – a Time Lord – he was dying and he saved you. He saved your life forcing a regeneration – changing his body and appearance, but it was still the Doctor. You destroyed the man you loved, you stupid bitch!” Gwen slapped the younger woman and then ran from the room Tosh following close behind her.

Rose stared at after her wide eyed. “He’s the Doctor?” she questioned, her face becoming a little concerned as she felt a hint of confusion.

“Yes Rose. I didn't really know him, but I read the reports from Torchwood and UNIT. The Doctor was a good man; he saved the earth so many times. But he wasn't human and I think you confused that – maybe you didn't realise that an alien could act more humane than you have. You said you loved him, but you didn't really know him, did you? – you didn't really see him.”

Rose stared back at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Her face was a picture of confusion but then something clicked and her features changed – tears filled her eyes and her face turned pale as the realisation sank in.

Ianto couldn't take any-more; he turned his back and left as Owen following him out. They didn't speak, what could you say to someone who just learned their girlfriend had been killed by a team mate you trusted with your life? Ianto couldn't find any words not for Owen or Rose or even for himself, but he knew that very soon they would be faced with many more ugly truths.

*******

The Master awoke to find two warm bodies pressed against him. He was naked, warm, very comfortable and really didn't want to move. He stretched a little, his arm going numb where Theta’s head rested on it and his leg where Jack had shoved one between his. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to break the moment. He’d never felt like this before – not since he’d had someone wonderful at the Academy – someone who was called Theta. Back then the noise in his head wasn't as powerful as it was recently, but it could still make him bad tempered and cruel –but never to the Doctor. It was like the other man had been a warm balm around him instantly calming his mind. They had been so close when they were younger but as the drums became louder and he couldn't control them – he lashed out at the only person who really cared for him and had he had driven the Doctor away. He had been so hurt and he blamed the wrong person. His hurt turned to hatred and he did everything in his power to make the Doctor notice him. If he’d only opened up to the Doctor the drums might not have had this affect on – they might not have driven him to the edge of insanity and beyond. The bonding between them had created a barrier inside his mind filtering the never ending beat and with Jack added too, that beat was but a small tinny noise bashing on the very edge of his mind.

*Love, always.* Theta told him softly. The Master’s eyes flicked open and he gazed into the dark depths of his mates. With a trembling hand he reached up and stroked Theta’s cheek, loving how the other man pressed into their contact. He wished desperately to talk to the other part of the Doctor, the one locked deep down inside where he couldn't reach.

*Pain,* Theta replied in answer to his thoughts. 

“I know, but I still miss him. I miss his mind and the way he talks a mile a minute.”

*So alone.*

“You’re not alone and neither is he.”

*Cannot escape dark.*

The Master touched Theta’s mind deeply amazed as the other Time Lord opened up and just let him. He could feel the Doctor’s emotions, his recent memories, everything – but then it was like he hit a brick wall – no make that a 10 inch thick ultra strong steel wall. The wall was bright red which radiated so such pain and suffering it was unbearable. Need clawed at the edges of the wall and a desperate want filled him for the escape of the drugs they given him while imprisoned. The Master pushed against the wall feeling a flicker of the terrible suffering, heat burning his body and instantly pulled away. He actually wanted to cry. Never in his life had he felt such pure anguish. Theta’s mind wrapped around him in response to his hurt and comforted him. It was so warm and welcoming, sharing his desire for the Master to join with him and touch every part. The Master knew Jack recognised as he did, so many attributes of the Doctor in Theta. He studied each one loving this new creature but also finding the essence of the old.

*Will Find.*

The Master was shocked and humbled by the trust Theta gave him. A complete trust to care and find his way beyond that wall to make him whole again. Not the same as before, the Doctor was too broken – but maybe close enough and that was all that mattered. He loved the amazing intelligence the Doctor had, but he discovered that Theta was adding to that knowledge in his own special way – his amazing ability to turn time on its head and fold space/time energy into any form he wished.

“Thank you, for the gift,” The Master told him again. Theta preened with his praise pressing his body close and purring with the passion that ignited between them. “You are amazing.”

“Thank you, I know,” said a voice behind them making Theta giggled. Jack was awake.

“I shall make an exception and say that you do have your good points,” the Master pointed out dryly.

Jack let out a huff of indignation.

*Feet?*

The Master knew the word was directed at Jack but he had no idea what it meant. Jack caught on quicker and grinned against his back. The Master wasn't sure he liked how his Pack was ganging up on him. 

“Now!” Jack shouted and with a faster than normal speed his Pack mates were at the bottom of the bed, each of them grabbing a foot and started to tickle it.

“You wouldn't dare,” the Master snarled in disbelief, the soft touch already making him twitch and shift uncomfortably. He tried to say more but the sensation didn't stop, he hated that Theta knew this about him - a few seconds later he was panting with laughter and only then did they finally released him. “Oh, I am so going to get both of you back for this.” There was no anger in his voice and when they crawled up his body, pressing against him he welcomed them back. They kissed and touched, mouths moving over skin along with the gentle strokes of hands.

Theta tugged at the Master making him shift and roll onto his body as he spread his legs wrapping them around his mate’s hips. They kissed and touched as Jack leaned back a moment just to watch this wonderful dance. The Master sensed him pull back and he stopped kissing. He stretched out a hand, which Jack took though a little confused by the Master’s sudden need for him. They were Pack mates, the Master his Alpha, but they were not Mate’s. His mate was Theta, the beautiful Time Lord now writhing against the Master and kissing his throat.

“I want more from you,” the Master told Jack in a low voice. “I want to have mated with both of you completely.” He was surprised by his own need and desires the need to fill a deep void inside him. Strangely enough it wasn't a Theta shaped void but a Jack one. Theta had healed his soul but he wanted more.

Both Jack and Theta instantly froze not sure what to say in response to his request. The Master was never submissive and refused to give up his Alpha status. He had fully mated with Theta, biting his lovely throat while receiving on back. Jack was a Pack mate, an extra lover but he wanted something else – a full commitment.

*Koschei. Love,* Theta replied stroking over his Alpha’s mind giving his full permission for anything. The Master was touched how Theta trusted him, completely and without reserve. If it was in his power, Theta would give him anything.

“Koschei?” Jack asked, watching the Master’s face flush darkly as he spoke the ancient name. 

“An old name, long before I became the Master,” he admitted and Jack didn't push but filed the name away.

Jack crawled nearer to his Pack-mates and lifted the Master’s hand kissing his knuckles. The soft touch of lips was a complete turn on and the Alpha leaned over giving Jack a deep through kiss.

To say Jack was surprised about this development was an understatement. He and the Master were not close, they shared in their love for Theta and for him they would give anything. Jack wasn't sure that dark man would ever love anyone else but the Doctor. He had glimpsed into the Master’s mind, seen the dark insanity lurking there, the fury and pain just bubbling under the surface. He had heard the constant drum beat just as he knew Theta did and got a very good idea what they could be like uncontrolled throbbing inside his head. Just because he’d accepted the Master as Alpha, didn't mean Jack forgave the past evils he’d done (especially to the Doctor) but he had to admit this wasn't the same man. This was a newer version – his ancient animalist side had been awaken, the changes had done him good. awaking the Pack instinct even though he just had to be an Alpha. The Doctor’s mind contact soothed more than just the drums Jack realised, the Master lent heavily on him for support. Support that Theta gave so willingly and without condition. However, Jack had to note one more thing – the Master was very handsome. Not pretty damn gorgeous like the Doctor, but he could carry off his dark brooding handsomeness incredibly well. All three of them were so different, the Doctor’s lanky lithe frame and amazing eyes, Jacks tall well-build musculature and baby blues, and the Master’s stocky strong build, compact but lethal with sharp features and an even deadlier stare.

“I want both of you in me,” the Master gasped between kisses while touching and stroking both of his lovers.

Jack growled low in his chest and gave the Master a biting kiss. Their lips bleed as fangs cut flesh and both moaned when Theta’s long tongue licked it away. As they parted they shared a sloppy kiss with Theta tasting themselves in his mouth. 

“You want this?” Jack asked the Time Lord. Theta’s eyes widened with pure desire and he nodded. “Master, will do what we want for a change?” 

“Yes,” the Master panted, he’d agree to anything just too get more – more touching, more kissing, more fucking and more of the burning desire that flared between them.

Jack moved behind the Master, kissing and stroking the strong back while un-wrapping Theta’s legs. They fell back onto the bed and he growled a little while Jack rearranged him. Theta lay under the Master’s body rubbing against him shamelessly as he kissed and touched.

“You keep him busy, I’ll sort out down below,” Jack told his mate, smiling as Theta’s leg twitched wanting to be wrapped around their Alpha. 

*Want,* Theta moaned in complaint not sure he liked where this was going. He loved the Master’s thick cock inside him and wrapping his legs around the thrusting hips.

“You will soon,” Jack promised sending more than words to Theta, but also images that made him pant with desire. He knew Theta’ finally understood as he helped rearranged their Pack-mate with trembling fingers. The Master shuddered as they both manoeuvred him, so that he pressed his chest to Theta while up on his knees, ass high in the air as his legs were spread by Theta’s hips. They trust together, cock rubbing cock and the Master devoured the other Time Lord’s mouth. Both Pack mates had discovered Theta’s mouth to be a heaven all in its self.

“His mouth is a dream,” Jack confirmed wanting to kiss while he stroked the Master’s flanks. He was surprise how strong the older Time Lord was. His thigh muscles bugled as he thrust against Theta, his a chest with a perfect six Pack while the muscles of his back flexed with each movement. Jack kissed the small of his back, rubbing his hands lower over the toned butt. It was really hard concentrating with the other two kissing and rubbing so perfectly. Jack was getting battered by the emotional pleasure from both of them. This certainly wasn't his first threesome and at times a partner gets a little left out but not now – he felt as though he was kissing right along with them, rubbing his body to theirs, touching skin on skin....

“Surely you have some self control,” the Master smirked breaking away from Theta’s mouth and looking back at Jack. The other man had frozen in place with just his hand on his cock and eyes closed.

Jack snarled and glared at him – he moved forward inhumanely fast and before the Master could say another word he had pushed two large fingers into his hole. The Master’s whole body arched, his cock leaking pre-cum over Theta’s stomach as he had to fight back his orgasm. Jack grinned at him as if to say; look,who has no control now. The Master snarled, showing fangs and shoved his ass back, impaling Jack’s fingers deeper. It was now his turn to gasp.

*Not play! Join!* Theta commanded them, his body trembling with the onslaught of emotions and the feel of his mate rubbing against him.

“Yes, oh great Oncoming Storm,” Jack replied sarcastically adding another finger. Theta just glared and stuck out his tongue out which got promptly sucked by the Master.

Jack found the deep hard nub of the Master’s gland inside him and rubbed it frantically. The passage fluttered and convulsed around him as it was lubricated. The Master loved every second and soon he was dripping lubricating fluid. He wasn't given a second before Jack pressed the head of his cock against the wet hole and pushed in. The Master cried out with pain as his almost virgin tight passage was roughly opened by a very hard thick cock moving within. Jack slid in and pressed his chest to the Master’s back as he kissed and nipped at his throat.

“Oh fuck,” the Master gasped, it had been far too long. He pushed back a little, enjoying the depth, the width and the pulsating ridges of Jack’s length. The Doctor had chosen a mate with an impressive cock, but he’d always been a bit of a cock slut, he laughed as Theta slapped him ineffectively. He held onto Jack’s hands which slid around him and wrapped around his chest. Jack kissed his neck insistently, while Theta stoked and for a moment he thought he could come just from this alone. His lovers seemed to guess this as they stilled, neither moved and just kissed him until he regained control.

“You need to sit up slowly,” Jack whispered shifting the Master up as far as he could go and positioning their hips right over Theta’s cock. Jack reached down; leaning back little thrilled at the sight of his cock buried the Master’s tight passage. He thrust making them both shudder. His hand searched for Theta’s pre –come soaked cock and guided it to the Master’s entrance. It was going to be a tight fit but it helped that the Master’s gland was producing a lot of fluid which dripped own his thighs and Jack’s cock. He guided Theta’s cock against his hole, encouraging him to thrust up and slide inside the Master. Jack couldn't hold back his scream and joined his Pack-mates, as they yelled their bodies overloaded by the joining. 

Theta panted as his cock was squeezed and pressed against Jack’s. He was unable to control the little thrusts his hips did trying to get deeper. During his captivity he’d never done this, while with his mate he liked to be on the receiving end but this was beyond anything Theta had felt before. A joining of all three, inside the Master and safe with Jack against him – he certainly wanted to do this again (especially if he could be in the middle.) The Master caught his thought and a promise was quickly given.

The Master’s whole body arched and he whined with pain, but the joy and erotica of the joining was sending him deeper into his orgasm. He was constantly on the very edge, just about over that cliff when he held back. Sexual frustration thrilled him, sending his mind into overload as his senses were assaulted by his mates. Then Theta’s cock moved a little deeper and he couldn't hold on any-more; he screamed as he came, clenching around both of them and covering Theta’s chest. 

His head fell back onto Jack’s shoulder and a strong arm held him up. He was putty in their hands, his body opening and finally accepting his mate’s members. It was so tight and the pain was delicious that a second orgasm was already burning in his belly. The Master held himself up with his hand on Theta’s chest and Jack’s arm about his waist. He could do nothing more as the two men started to move and thrust within him. Their cocks moved at different times, one in and as one withdrew. The Master thought he would just explode right there with how good that felt. They were all panting, gasping, far too aroused and lost in their connection to speak. They were one unit – one body and one mind.

*Love,* Theta screamed out and came, kicking off Jack’s orgasm as they thrust together. The Master yelled with the sensory feedback as their minds blended - reaching the highest point of their desire. As they crested his mates dived for his neck, Jack sank fanged teach into him while Theta licked his mark. The Master would forever deny it but he came so hard feeling their teeth connection that he passed out and moments later found himself in a wet heap, all of them curling together. His mates kissed each other and him, swapping soft caresses and touches. He sighed and let sleep take him just enjoying their tender embrace.

*Need to bite.*

The Master could only moan as he was manhandled into the middle, his body protesting as his cock was stroked back to hardness. Strong hands held him to them as they kissed and touched. They were also jerking each other off but the Master had to close his eyes because it was becoming too much. The emotions he was feeling weren't ones he’d had much experience with in the past.

*Love,* Theta sent to him and it was a feeling that was reflected by Jack. It had been an emotion the Master believed he could live without – but it was only a lie he told himself because he didn't have the one he loved. Now Theta was in his arms, his body and mind belonged only to him and nothing could come between them. Then there was Jack so in love with Theta, giving himself freely to the Master and offering everything.

The Master groaned, his body aching from his two last orgasms, but he reached instinctively for Jack dragging his head down to mouth at his throat. Jack had a Pack bite on his back but that was for acceptance by the Alpha while the other bite on his throat signified his mating bond with the Doctor. The Master felt their rising passion burn through their bond, driving him higher and when orgasm hit he bit down, hard and deep, finally completing his mating bond to Jack. No longer Pack mates, bothers in arms but bond mates.

“I think you just married me,” Jack laughed as he curled them together again. He was overjoyed to mate with the Doctor and in him he would grow to love the Doctor’s mate just as much. The Master only rolled his eyes, mumbling about stupid human traditions and promptly fell asleep safe in his mate’s arms truly knowing he was loved but more importantly forgiven.


	6. Part 6: 6.	Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack starts the hunt beginning with Rose and Captain John Hart. Also someone new arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does in no way support the use of Drugs in any form or shape. Personally, I don't know what they do - but I do have a medical condition that means I have to take morphine every day just to function. I have based Theta's experiences on that and exaggerated them.  
> Also some dialogue has been taken from the Torchwood Season 2 Episode Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (Don't you just love Captain John Hart!)

Part Six: Friends and Enemies.

The first thing Jack noticed when he awoke was that his hand was cold. He was pressed up against the Master’s back and where his hand should have been touching Theta’s warm hip – there was nothing. He jumped up suddenly wide awake and looked around. Panic burned through him as he found no sign of his troubled mate. He shook the Master’s arm, having to smile when the he mumbled softly in his sleep. Jack had picked up on some of the little ways the Master had, the mumbles under his breath and the whispers when he thought no one could hear. They were usually endearing or expressed his true feelings, which Jack was learning he’d never say out loud without pressure.

“Theta’s not here.” Jack told him, alarmed awakening the other Time Lord in a second. The Master instantly sat up, his mind on high alert searching for the Doctor.

*My beloved one is playing with the humans,” the Tardis informed him promptly. 

He was a little concerned about what that actually meant, so dressed quickly and encouraged Jack to do the same. He was a little anxious since playing could mean anything from hunting to actually playing with his prey. However, he doubted the Tardis actually meant that, but at this time neither of them knew what Theta would do alone with humans. They both rushed out of the Tardis, looking franticly for their mate only to find him sitting calmly in front of the Rift manipulator with Ianto. Who seemed to be getting on very well with the feral Time Lord. 

It was very early morning and Jack was surprised to see the human here at this time. None of his other team-mates had arrived yet and he was relieved to notice Rose had been moved. The further away the better, he decided not wanting to think about what they should do with her. Part of him wanted her to be punished while another never wanted to see her again.

“Morning!” Ianto called, from his spot beside the Doctor. Theta turned to give them a huge grin, his eyes glowing with golden light and they realised he was once again playing with the Rift energy.

“You should tell me before you leave!” the Master stormed over a hint of panic in his voice. The Master glared down at him far from pleased.

*Not child* Theta said back exasperatedly and returned back to his project. *Pet,* Theta called the human surprising the Master at his calmness. However, he hid his concerns, just rolled his eyes at Theta’s expense and kissed him. Theta opened his mouth for the Master’s tongue while at the same time opening their link pushing his sentiments to his mate. The Master welcomed them basking in the love and comfort Theta shared. On the outside he just glowered as he stood up, leaned against the clear glass wall and pretended to be disinterested. Can’t have the humans thinking he’d gone soft. However, he soon became annoyed because no one seemed to be bothered by the killer stare. Damn humans and bloody Pack-mates who knew what he was really thinking!

Jack hears Theta giggle at the Master’s posturing but held back his own. He doesn't say anything; he’s learning that what people perceive about the Master was very important to him. He doesn't like anyone to know what he actually had feelings and hiding them was near impossible because he has two mentally bonded mates. Jack guessed that they all were having some difficulty adjusting to their new bond. They still had a lot of unanswered questions about each other.

Jack approached his mate, bending to kiss Theta’s wild hair before kneeling beside them. Ianto had brought breakfast for the team, but Theta’s was having a really good go at eating it all which seemed to amuse Ianto no end. Some bits he didn't like and they were rejected in a messy pile, others like the banana’s have been devoured quickly leaving only torn skins as evidence. Ianto smiled at Jack and offers him a cup.

“Coffee?” Jack asked with hopeful enthusiasm.

“American style with a shot of caramel,” Ianto answered with a grin.

Jack grabbed the coffee moaning blissfully as he tastes the heavenly substance. He sat down beside Theta, their shoulders touching and he sighed with happiness.

“Heaven!” Both Theta and Ianto gave him disgusted look both preferring Tea much more than coffee.

Jack took a couple of sips of the emotive drink and looked down at what Theta was up too. He was surprised to see a many pages of schematics spread around, which he noted appeared to be from the Torchwood database (copied from UNIT’s without their knowledge) and were of a sonic screwdriver. 

Jack’s eyes widened in disbelief, “he understands all this?” he asked Ianto.

“Oh yes, I found him here this morning when I arrived with breakfast. He was trying to form something, but I think he just couldn't remember all of it, but I got the idea of what it was and I remembered from the files that the Doctor didn't carry a weapon only a screwdriver. I downloaded the files, printed them and well you see the result.” 

Ianto was incredibly proud of the alien and his ability to learn. He knew that both his Pack mates thought little intelligence still existed from before but with a little encouragement the Doctor quickly picked it up and surpassed expectations. Not only that during the time he’d spent with the Time Lord he’d learned that while Theta was nervous around humans he wasn't aggressive, surprisingly he was rather gentle and inquisitive. Ianto had no doubts that the feral Time Lord had the ability to kill him quicker than he could blink, but even after everything the Doctor had experienced it left him neither violent nor actively cruel. He got the point that the Master wasn't approachable and kept around him an air of superiority, but he was Pack Alpha and Ianto guessed that he needed to make sure that perfectly clear. Jack hadn't really changed much at all, a little more aggressive but still protective of the people he cared about. Ianto hoped he was still in that group. He’d been considering where they stood and realised that Jack’s friendship had always been more important than the sex. It was a nice bonus, it still stung a little that he hadn't been to Jack what he hoped, but he was learning to cope with it.

The Master looked down at the printouts and instantly turned up his nose, “Sonic,” he huffed. Theta stuck his tongue out and the Master licked his lips lasciviously. 

“Stop it,” Jack growled gently surprised that for once he was telling someone off for flirting! An all time first! The Master returned to his superiority complex while Theta’s cheeks blushed beautifully. 

Jack looked down at the object in Theta’s hands. The swirling time vortex flowed and twisted in his hands, combining with his own essence to form parts – tubes and circuits and lots of other things Jack didn't recognise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mind stuck in human mode thinking that this was impossible.

*All things come from energy,* Theta told him trying to explain while loving the pride Jack had concerning his work. He could even feel waves of pleasure coming from the Master even if he did not openly show it. The Master believed that emotions should be hidden from other species and only cold indifference shown outwardly. Jack learned however that when it came to Theta he was just a big softly.

*Don’t push it,* the Master growled inside his mind, but Jack could feel his emotions too and there was no anger in his words – only love. Well, that was going to take him a lot of getting used to.

“You communicate telepathically right?” Ianto asks suddenly and Jack laughed realising that they must have presented a very strange picture. Looks and actions but without words.

“Sorry,” Jack told him, “We shouldn't really do it around you.” The Master only huffs at this and he knows he won’t stop.

“It’s okay, but I was wondering if you could ask the Doctor if he needed anything else.”

Damn, Jack thought he had forgotten about the language barrier. The Tardis did not translate telepathic thoughts only verbal words. She would also never translate the mind of her beloved or reveal his thoughts to a lower species. While his Pack had no problem understanding him, Jack knew they would have to work on Theta’s communication problems.

“ I've been calling him Doctor also and he doesn't recognise it.”

“Sorry Ianto, I should have realised. Theta communicates purely with his mind at the moment, the ancient Gallifreyian dialect he’s using used some words, but those words get a deeper meaning from his thoughts and emotions. To tell you to run in a difficult situation he would just use a single word “Run” and with that he would add the emotion of necessity, the urgency of the problem and could even add a sense of direction. The language is very hard to translate and I don’t even think the Tardis could start. His name is also another problem, ancient Gallifreyians didn't have specialist titles so he has no concept of what a Doctor is.”

“Oh,” Ianto sighed and looked at the Doctor. His face was sad because he was starting to like this strange creature and wanted to know more. He was amazed at the gentle hands and the impossible work they did creating from nothing but glowing energy a new sonic screwdriver.

*Pet?* Theta asked of Jack and the Master. Both of them shared a look and Jack could feel the Master’s hesitation. To him humans were the enemy – they had violated his mate and should pay. While Jack felt the same and would very happily kill Theta’s abusers he also realised that not all humans were the identical. 

Then Master growled in his mind, *you trusted Rose as a friend and see how well that ended.*

He was right off course but Jack also knew he needed to gain the trust of the other Torchwood members to track down the people Rose had been reporting to. Ianto was his ex-lover, a man he personally liked and trusted. Was that still the same? Ianto had not betrayed them or him.

“It’s okay Jack, I understand if you don’t trust us but...”

“No I do trust you, Ianto, very much. Even though yesterday you were angry and wanted to hurt me, you still didn't and I know you will always do the right thing.”

Ianto blushed brightly but didn't say anything. He was embarrassed over his display of anger and horrified that Rose could ever think he would hurt someone like she had.

*Pet – tell name.* Theta was insistent now, listening to their conversations and feeling their emotions.

Jack looked to the Master who glared back stubbornly a moment before finally giving a slight almost imperceptible nod. They both knew that in all honesty they couldn't really control Theta finding friends, sharing his trust or make decisions for him. While he trusted them without provision they will have to learn to trust him too.

“He wants you as a friend,” Jack told Ianto. “And as a friend you may use his Pack name – Theta.”

Theta grinned at him and Ianto smiled back. “Theta,” he said as Theta gently reached over and touched his hand. Ianto felt the cool skin against his, smooth and soft, his strong sharp claws never coming close to hurting him.

“I—I—an...” Theta tried using his voice for the first time. He understood what a voice box did, he took pleasure in hearing his mate’s moans, but to make the words from his lips felt foreign to him. It was a strange seemly unreliable way to communicate – you needed a lot of breath to say a load of words that don’t really talk about what you meant. Being a lesser species, the humans had no telepathy so Theta thought names would be a good start.

The Master and Jack stopped and turned to Theta with wide eyed surprise. The Master dropped to his knees with a slap taking the Time Lord’s face between his hands.

“Theta?”

“My...aic,” he managed and the Master kissed him, his tongue fighting with Theta’s as his hands stroked the twin marks on his throat.

*Wrong* Theta spoke inside their minds. *Miss meaning.* Both his mate’s felt Theta’s frustration with the spoken word. To say Myaic in their minds, a Gallifreyian word meaning mate, they would have felt everything he was trying to convey to them. 

The Master broke the kiss and let Jack have his own peck. “It’s human speak, love,” Jack told him, “You used to like to speak it a lot. In this language you have to explain what you mean and sometimes even humans have a hard time doing that.” Jack kissed him again and gave Ianto a guilty look. He’d not been very good with words yesterday either. Ianto only smiled and nodded, accepting the silent apology and acknowledging he wasn't perfect either.

Jack turned back to Theta and asked, “could you try his name again?” 

“Jaaack,” Theta rolled his mate’s name instead, giving Jack a grin as he burst with joy at the sound of his name from his lover’s lips. 

“Ianto.” Theta managed to say it fully, making his new friend grin. With anyone else Ianto would have held out his hand but he doubted that would be understood or acceptable. It was very clear by the marks on all their throats that touch was very private.

“We are going to have to work on the language and translation,” Jack spoke in general. “He’s not keen on the limitations of human speech. Especially when he’s brain is hard-wired for Gallifreyan.”

Ianto remained where he was seated watching the three aliens. He had to think like that for Jack now, but he realised that it didn't change how he felt– he still loved him, still carried a little torch of affection even though he knew that in all ways Jack had married into the Pack. Jack had loved the Doctor for centuries before Ianto had even met him. Now with a telepathic bond, Ianto doubted Jack could physically stray from them. It made him smile a little, the thought that Jack’s charisma and flirting was going to be seriously dented by this new development.

The Doctor – no Theta – had returned to rebuilding his sonic screwdriver, his eyes glowing golden with the time steams flowing around his hands. Ianto was no longer afraid of those glowing eyes; he had noticed a different to when Theta was using them to see the time vortex clearer and when he was angry. This time there were bright and golden tendrils curled into beautiful patterns that made his eyes look like they were shot through with stardust.

Ianto found himself asking questions as Theta continued and to his surprise Jack happily translated his thoughts. There was still a deep innate intelligence within the Doctor and while he worked Ianto wondered if the ‘old’ Doctor still existed inside. Jack explained there was a barrier between Theta – a primal Time Lord who was now in charge and the Doctor – who could be considered as his Intelligence, memories and individuality. That information was closed to Theta, a protection against the tortures he’d suffered. Ianto recognised he was a lot like humans; sometimes they unconsciously made themselves forget terrible distress and in extreme circumstances even changed personalities. Ianto did not want to know how someone so strong could have been broken so deeply for his mind to literally break like the Doctor’s had.

Time flew as the four of them watched Theta work and build his screwdriver. The Master leant against his side, not speaking but pressing a hand on his thigh enjoying the quiet contact. Jack sat between Theta and Ianto, talking and translating back and forth. Jack enjoyed it so much that he forgot the time and as 8.30 rolled around he found himself looking at three startled employees. None spoke but Ianto stood up quietly and came over to them.

“Guys, I want you to met someone. You just need to leave any weapons here for now as he needs to trust you.”

They looked at him inquisitively then over to the silent Pack. The Master watched them with cold, cool eyes while Jack was almost agitated, it looked like he so wanted to be near to them but wouldn't leave the side of his Pack members. The Doctor didn't look at them directly, only glanced up nervously under his really long lashes. Gwen, Tosh and Owen shared a look but they decided to follow Ianto’s advice. Yesterday, after discovering Rose’s betrayal and the terrible things done in Torchwood’s name they decided they needed to help discover who had done this and bring them to justice. To start with it meant living side by side with the Pack for a while and currently relations were very strained. However, Ianto was holding out an olive branch and they decided to support him.

Gwen and Owen removed their guns, Owen another knife, while Tosh carried none – when finished Ianto lead them over to the small group. They shuffled around a little, making more room and the four humans sank to the ground sitting down. 

“May I use his name?” Ianto asked the Master respectively referring to the Alpha. The Master glanced at them, shared a moment with Theta and then nodded. 

“I don’t like it but he has given permission.”

The three newly arrived humans didn't really understand this and Ianto quickly explained the Doctor’s language problem – He didn't understand English which meant he did not recognising or understanding his name.

“Theta, this is Owen, Gwen and Toshito.” Ianto introduced as the shy Time Lord nodded at each and gave a nervous smile. “They are my friends and Jack’s too.”

Theta glanced quickly at Jack and the others could tell there was an exchange of silent communication. The Master gave another huff but didn't interfere.

*Akiran,* Theta tried, speaking a Gallifreyan word nearest to meaning friend as Jack tried to translate Ianto’s words. He was having a problem understanding the whole idea of friends and Jack found it difficult to explain. For Theta there was Pack and then there were others. Jack tried to tell him that this was a form of human Pack where they worked together as a Pack did and they wanted better relations with Theta’s family. Theta wasn't so sure about this and refused point blankly to mate with them. Jack choked back a laugh as the others watched him a little confused but there was no way in hell he was telling them about that – the Master huffed in disgust at the thought.

Owen suddenly held out a hand in human greeting only to have Theta immediately drew back into the Master’s side and stare at it as though it would hurt him.

“Oh, sorry,” Jack quickly apologised, forgetting all the little things human did (which he had always taken for granted) was difficult for Theta to understand. Gallifreyian culture didn't go hand in hand with human. Over the years of travelling the Doctor had picked up an understanding of humanity – Theta didn't have this he only knew they had hurt him. Human bodies and actions hurt and defiled him – not a good start for understanding Jack thought, but Theta was willing to try. “Pack members never usually touch anyone outside the Pack.” 

*He’s young, he doesn't understand you are yours,* the Master told Theta earning him a glare from Jack.

*It’s how humans show they respect each other,* he snapped back, *It is also a sign of trust.*

To both their surprise, Theta shoved the completed screwdriver into Owen’s hand. Surely a sign of trust, he thought. 

“Errrr....” Owen stared at the object a little concerned and not sure what he should do next. 

Jack surprised by Theta’s quick reaction of thrust answered for him. “He’s trying to show you he can be friendly too. I'm afraid it’s a new concept for him and he’s not got the full understanding. Oh, and don’t worry it’s not a gun, just a screwdriver.”

Owen looked from the screwdriver to the pieces of paper on the floor and back again. “He built this – out of Rift energy?” He held the device carefully, amazed by the simplicity. It had a long thin tube with sensors, display screens with circular writing and a pointer at the top. The material it was made off had the same oil on water look as the two knifes Jack and the Master carried. Colours changed and twisted over the surface and it felt cool to the touch.

“He says all things come from energy – matter is just another form. Nothing can be destroyed but also anything can be created.” Jack tried to explain. “Quite truthfully I don’t understand it all. My abilities are not as advanced as his. To him the space time vortex is just something you can play with and change as you wish. The Rift also gives off a lot of altered time energy which help makes stable manipulations quicker.”

Tosh held out her hand, “May I,” she asked Theta. He nodded happily at her, enjoying their attention concerning his work. She took the device from Owen’s hands and studied it. “ I've never seen such beautiful technology.”

Theta preened at the praise even if he couldn't understand their words their actions spoke volumes to him.

“Is Theta his real name?” Gwen asked watching this strange creature and finding herself liking his gentle shyness. 

“No,” the Master growled.

“What he means to say nicely,” Jack interrupted, “is no. It’s an old nickname from when he was a child. Maybe it’s why he recognises it now; it goes back to his very early childhood back on Gallifrey.”

“Did his parents call in that? It’s Greek and doesn't it mean something like the beginning?”

“His father chose that name before he was sent into exile. He called the baby Theta Sigma – the beginning is the end.”

“Exile?” she gasped looking over at Theta showing the others the functions on his little device.

“Time Lord’s were born into houses and they weren't physically carried by the mother they were loomed. Basically its extracts a genetic mixture from two Gallifreyians and forms a child. Theta was born from rape – his father was exiled for his crimes and his mother...err committed suicide but they saved her baby. His father forbade anyone to speak his name and gave that nickname.”

“Bastard, no Time Lord would speak his name because of his ancestry and he was an outcast long before he left Gallifrey.” the Master snarled, pressing against Theta’s side and kissing his throat. Gwen could tell that thankfully Theta had no idea what they were speaking about but she was terribly upset over that young baby’s treatment. She and Rhys had been taking about children one day and she knew she would never abandon a child through the fault of the parents.

“I thought he missed his home. Wasn't he living there before it was destroyed?”

Jack laughed, “the Doctor was always a bit of renegade. He left during his first incarnation, I think he found it too restricting there.”

“You mean he broke all the blood rules!” The Master laughed and Gwen was surprise to see his whole demeanour lighten. “You are taken to the Academy aged eight as a novice to learn the Great Time Lord traditions - but he never behaved there. He refused to be tested, did his own studying and basically drove me to insanity. One of our teachers liked him, a family member, who tried to guide him but found him a little too enthusiastic to learn everything that was frowned upon by our people. He wanted to see and experience the universe – for a Time Lord that was unknown. We were a restrained, patient and a reserved race that never interfered with lesser species. Theta was never like that and after a time he couldn't stand being stifled. He asked me to go with him but I refused, so he stole a Tardis and left. He’s been running ever since.”

“The Doctor went back to help his people fight the last great Time War.” Jack told them. “He tried to ensure the Daleks didn't take over universe, but they were losing. One of the Founders of the Time Lords decided to initiate the Ultimate Sanction – it would have destroyed time itself taking the rest of reality with it. The Doctor was forced to stand against them and in the end he built a type of time-lock. For the rest of the universe the war ended but in truth it is basically trapped inside a moment – forever living that last day. It meant everyone else continued on never knowing that everything nearly ended. The Doctor never forgave himself for what he was forced to but he did it to save all of us, he sacrificed his people to make sure everyone else had a future.”

“ I'm so sorry,” Gwen wept suddenly. Everyone was listening quietly, but she was suddenly hit by the realisation that this man who had stopped a war, destroyed this home world was tortured beyond breaking by those he saved – Humanity. “He must hate us.”

*Sorrow.* Theta word breaks into Jack’s mind and he takes Theta’s hand into his. He shares his thoughts, feeling Theta’s sorrow for the Doctor but not really understanding it. He had no memories of what Jack spoke of but felt his pain and hated that it hurt him. 

“He cannot remember everything from the past and his personality is broken,” the Master snarls at them. “But he forgives you.” Everyone can tell that it annoys the Master, Theta’s ability to forgive but really he cannot judge because he was forgiven too.

“Thank you,” Gwen thanks Theta and was thrilled by the wide smile he gave her. “Jack, we want to find the people who did this, we work for Torchwood and I feel stained by what they did.”

“Gwen, thank you, but if do help you must realise that the Master wants revenge. He wants to punish the person responsible for hurting his mate.”

“I don’t like it but I can understand. Truthfully, I don’t know about how I feel but I think it’s something we can face when the time comes. First of all we don’t even know how to find them or this Captain Hart.”

*Present!* Theta cried, grabbing Jack’s arm excitedly. 

“Huh?” Jack replied not sure what he meant. Theta picked up a small box he’d made with a sensor on the top and display screen. The numbering wasn't human but it was colour coded so it was easy to tell high and low. “Is this what I think it is?” Jack asked having a sudden epiphany.

*Tracker* Theta confirmed. Jack gave the box back and Theta offered it to Ianto. “Ianto,” he told him, trying to convey the whole idea of gift too but off course words didn't carry emotions with them.

Ianto took the box and looked over at Jack. “He’s made you a tracking device. It can track down time disturbances and its’ subsequently ripples. This will find Captain John Hart – if he used his vortex manipulator or even a temporal shift we can find him by tracking subsequent time disturbances. The Doctor told me time travellers leave a trace of vortex energy and this is how we are going to find him.”

“You are amazing!” Ianto cried holding the device close and honoured that the broken Time Lord trusted him enough to give him such a gift.

Owen glanced at the device and thought, “Could he make more of those?”

“He says he can,” Jack answers after checking. “Why?”

“ I'm just wondering if we could track the people from the Torchwood facility in Scotland. Rose said they sent him back in time, surely someone must have prepared beforehand otherwise those at the facility 10 years before wouldn't know who and what he was.”  
“Owen you are fantastic!” Jack cried, “Off course, sending him into the past would mean they needed someone there to receive him. Theta, we need you to make more, okay?” Theta laughs at Jack’s joy and loving it when he is caught in those strong arms thoroughly kissed. He’s always loved Jack’s kisses and these are deep, holding him tight, pushing their bodies together as they rise to their knees and stroking his marked throat.

“Errr, Jack I think you’re getting overexcited,” Gwen gently breaks in. She’s blushing at the display, Jack’s powerful and obvious need for the feral Time Lord. They have to laugh when Jack lets out a loud squeak of embarrassment and buries his face in Theta’s shoulder.

“Maybe you could give lessons, Jack?” Ianto quips between giggles.

Jack groans and slaps his arm. He’s never been embarrassed about showing a little attention before but damn, he’d totally forgotten any of them were there; he’d just wanted to devour Theta and would have done so if no one stopped him.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

****************

It was cold out and the wind blew around Cardiff like a gale. Jack had left his two mates back at the Hub with Ianto while he and the rest of the team searched Cardiff for time disturbances. Tosh was working on integrating the Doctor’s scanner into her own systems to boost it for a much wider search. Jack hadn't been hopefully about finding anything here in Cardiff but they had to start somewhere and Rose would have had a contact. Hopefully that contact was based nearby.

There was another reason he wanted to leave the Hub. The Master fully intended to have words with Rose and he really didn’t want to be there. He could not face the betrayal of a close friend. What she’d done hurt him more than he expected – she had claimed to love the Doctor while at the same time torturing him. The Master and Theta had let him go, allowing Jack space which he truly appreciated. However, part of him wanted to be there – wanted to demand what the fuck had made her turn on them and why. 

*****

Ianto wasn't sure things were going to go well when the Master came face to face with Rose Tyler again. He couldn't blame the Alpha being upset, truthfully he was angry and disgusted with her too, but the thought of causing her bodily harm was worrying him. Theta had come too, following close behind the Master as the three of them made their way down to Torchwood’s prison cells. At the moment, not many creatures were being held there, just a couple of weevils who immediately cowed before the two Time Lords. Whatever instinct they had instantly recognised the more advanced, more dangerous life form. Theta didn't like them, growling and snarling at the sight while baring his fangs. The Master didn't bat an eyelid as if they didn't even register, but Ianto was sure one wrong move and they would have been dead imprisoned weevils.

Ianto wasn't very confident about the intentions of this dark man. Jack seemed to be close to him, trust him but even the newest member of their Pack was weary of the Alpha Time Lord. The Master gave an aura of being dangerous without carrying a weapon or looking particularly frightening. He wore a clean cut black suit with leather gloves and had a close crop hair cut. He could pass as your average high powered business man not a creature that could bend time, grow fangs and had claws like blades. Theta gave an altogether different vibe, so inquisitive, open and startlingly forward when he knew those around him. He had seen Theta angry - how his whole body became powerfully charged with energy with glowing sharp eyes, but even then he was nothing like the Master. Nothing like the cold dark dread the Master inspired. 

They came to a stop before the last cell where a young woman sat on the bunk. She didn't pay any attention to the two aliens only looking at Ianto.

“Lunch?” she asked sweetly.

“Rose, the Master would like a word,” Ianto said hesitantly not sure what the Master wanted could be exactly called ‘a word.’ 

“I don’t speak to scum,” she sneered staring at the dark man and then turning away.

Ianto could feel the Master’s anger deepen; he could tell that the alien was having a hard enough time controlling his fury without being agitated further.

“Well, I’ll leave you too it...” He stepped away and as he walked down the corridor Theta caught his arm.

“Ianto,” Theta told him and Ianto could tell he wanted to say more. Those large dark eyes looked at him for along moment and then flicked over to the Master. The Master gave a deep sigh and turned to look at Ianto.

“He says that he will protect her – that he doesn't want her death,” the Master translates with a snarl clearly not pleased with Theta’s words. 

Ianto instantly feels relieved; he trusts Theta and believes his word. “Thank you,” he whispers and pats Theta’s hand. The feral Time Lord smiles at him and lets him go. He stops at the end of the corridor, flicks the switch to open Rose’s cell, and turns on the recording systems before leaving. Once outside he slides down the wall to the floor trembling and he hopes he is doing the right thing.

Rose doesn't move from her place on her bed as her door slides open. She’s stretched out, her legs up and crossed with her hands behind her head. She wears the same clothing as before, top and jeans with the addition of a bandage around her damaged shoulder. Her eyes are the only thing that moves, following the Master’s entrance into her cell as he stands beside her. She can feel the presence of the other alien just outside and his eyes feel like they are burning a hole in her head. She cannot look at him just yet, too much has been done and said leaving her confused about just what he is – who he is.

The Master doesn't speak which surprises her, she expected a painful interrogation but he just stands there watching her – as she watches him. For a long time there is silence but finally she looks away, for without words the Master is making her extremely uncomfortable.

“Tell me what you did to him,” the voice is soft, gentle and unlike what she expected. “Tell me how it felt.” The words flow over her, echoing inside her mind – “Tell me. Tell me.” The Master had always been good at hypnosis but now his powers had grown. He wants the truth – to know what she did. With that knowledge he will choose her punishment.

“John gave me a knife, a pretty small one. He said it would make people tell me anything I wanted. That it would work on the imposter. He had such smooth soft skin. Cool and soft. I liked stroking it and watching him flinch. He would beg me to stop. John held him down the first time, showed me how to slip the knife just under the top layer of skin letting the blade to all the work as I drew it down in long strips. I never expected it to work so well, the skin would just peel off. He could scream and shout begging me to stop. He would tell me things. About how I met the Doctor, how I travelled with him and where we went. John told me the Daleks could copy memories and that is what they had done.”

The Master didn't speak for a long time. His turbulent emotions were difficult to control and the harder he struggled the more the drums inside his head became deafening. Theta was holding them back, trying to create a barrier around his rage but it was hard. He breathed deep, reached across the link with his mates and pulled on their strength. It was given instantly – freely and without question – they gave whatever he asked and his heart swelled with their trust. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and the drums lessened.

“You said the Doc...Imposter spoke to you.”

“Oh yes, he would talk so much in those early years.”

“You travelled in time?” the Master had a little problem with controlling his telepathic hypnosis since it relied on him remaining calm. For best results, the better composed his thought process the more control he could gain over her mind equalling in-depth answers.

“Yes, Torchwood found a creature that could bend time. It fell though the Rift many years ago and they managed to use its brain to build what they called a time corridor. Not many people can use it at one time but it allows travel up to 10 years into the past. No further back and it’s impossible to travel to the future.”

*Stigra,* Theta replied directly into the Master’s mind identifying the creature. He couldn't believe it however. The creature was mythical even to Time Lords and no record of them had ever been found. There was a legend told when he was young about a catlike creature that could fold time back, it was the way it hunted, it tracked its prey and travelled back to a time until it could be easily captured. He had no idea how far back it could go but if this was true then Torchwood had a limited time machine. This was far from good.

“John showed me the offspring from the original creature; they were terrifying – black and catlike. He said they had a gland inside their brain that altered the space time vortex.”

“When were you taken to see the Doc-imposter?”

“Oh I was there from the start! They took me there as soon as he arrived at his prison. They striped him, he tried to fight them off but the guards didn't like that so they took turns raping him. They broke his arms and legs beating him into bloody pulp on the floor. I didn't like it at first, but then John told me what he did to the Doctor to gain a copy of his memories. He deserved it. John raped him after, cutting into his face because he said he was too pretty. I left for a while and came back here to Jack.”

The Master’s fingers twitch and curl. He wants to kill. He wants to tear and rip, and burn and... Soft hands touch his face, sliding down to his throat and he breaks contact with Rose. She looks confused for a moment, not sure what was happening but stares at the Doctor almost in shock seeing him there. He hasn't changed after 10 years – still so pretty.

*Mate,* Theta’s voice is soft and calm inside his mind, a cool balm over his raging thoughts. It spreads calming gold light around him and he just breathes. Outside his mind he can hear that Rose is speaking again but Theta is covering up the sound. He realises that she is probably saying things that would make him snap but he cannot fight the cool touch of his mate. *Need more – Need truth,* Theta tells him clearly, *Punishment later.*

The Master just breathes before smiling as his hand strokes Theta’s throat a copy of the touch his mate had just shared. He turns stepping away from his lover and stares directly into Rose’s eyes. He reaches out once again connecting with her mind, easier each time as he learns her brain patterns.

“When did you see him again?”

“There was a problem. Somehow he managed to shut them out and he surprised them by resisting the interrogation devices they used. He could do something with his brain and breathing – I’m not sure what but it was really hard for them to learn anything. John came for me and took me too him. They asked me to follow a plan and I did, I was honoured to help – to save the Doctor and for John. He said I was amazing....”

“What was the plan?” the Master interrupts before he’s sick from self congratulations.

“I was to pretend I had come to save him and I believed he was the Doctor. They gave me his sonic screwdriver and one night, I broke in and made it to his cell without anyone noticing. At first he didn't quite trust me, but I told him that John was a time Agent and that I’d been tricked. I even had the name of some compound that could have been used for mind control. He so desperate to escape and I soon made him believe me. I gave him some clothing and we started our escape. We got to the third floor when I was captured; John held a gun to my head and told the imposter I would be killed if he didn't agree to give up control and let them interrogate him. He looked so scared, that I almost laughed, but I managed to control it. They took him to this machine they called a mind probe. He kept begging them to let me go that he would obey even as the probe’s needles broke into skull and dug into his brain. There was so much blood it was pretty yucky. After a while he had a seizure and could hardly speak. He let them in, let them scan his mind and dig out what they wanted. Later when they had finished the first round John told me that he couldn't refuse again. He begged for me to be freed, but I asked him why – why would I help a lying whore alien? He looked so hurt, so broken – he didn't even flinch when John raped him. John liked watching him bleed.

After that it was all downhill, but over time the mind probe stopped having any effect. Then they tried drugs. He got so desperate for them, a proper little druggie – he would suck cock just to get his next fix. I let him lick me out a few times watching his face as he wept and begged at the same time. When he was high were the best times to cut him, he’d bleed so pretty, laughing at the pain and I loved his face with no skin, just blood. It was wonderful because he healed so well, I could just do it again and again and....-uk.”

The sound of Rose’s voice stopped as the Master’s fingers tightened around her throat. She tried to breathe her eyes wide as she desperately clawed at his hand. His face was cold and hard, not even the gentle touch of Theta’s hand on his face moved him. His hand tightened, blood started to drip from her neck where the claws dug in – and they tightened a little more, just a bit more and then...

*Stop!*

The Master let go, the girl dropped to the bed panting and crying with the pain of her damaged throat. He didn't know what stopped him, what caused him to let go but one word made him pause.

*Please!* Theta begged again his hands pressing to either side of the Master’s head trying to make him take notice. The Master breathed deeply, shaking and trembling as his fury started to abate. He felt so cold and hard inside – so distant from every emotion and desire but the desire to kill. He wanted the bitch dead. He touched Theta’s face and kissed him before pushing him back. The Master did not want him anywhere near this person and he refused to stop this time. Theta reached for him again but paused as pain blanked his vision a moment. A low burn had started deep down in his brain causing him great agony and confusion.

“Where they are based now and where is Captain Hart?” The Master growled at the frightened woman. She glared at him, not answering and refusing to help him just as he knew she would. Just as he hoped. “That man you abused and tortured just saved your life. He just stopped me killing you. I gave him my word you would live but there are worst things than death Rose Tyler. You are going to fully understand that. You will know exactly what he suffered as his memories will be yours. All that pain you inflicted shared just as he felt it.”

The Master pushed his mind against the human’s with a force he’d never used before. He’d always been good at hypnosis but telepathy on this scale had been beyond him. Now however he knew the talent would come, his body understood the changes better than his mind and he gave himself over to that primal instinct. The force of his will burned into the human’s brain shoving everything aside until he found what he wanted. Locked away and hidden he touched the memory he wanted – the location of Captain John Hart. He searched for Torchwood but he couldn't find it, she didn't know the new location but a name swam out - Doctor David Lethbridge-Stewart. The Master pulled away slowly watching as the whole of her mind-scape burned. He pushed the memories of the Doctor’s torture into her head watching her writhe with the pain as her skin was cut away, watching as needles dug into her brain, laughed as her drugged body flopped and jerked as she was raped. Finally the Master closed his eyes and the contact was broken. His punishment had been fulfilled.

*PAIN!* the scream from his mate broke through the Master’s mind destroying his calm and forcing his eyes open. Theta was uncontrollable as he tore at his own body, shaking with rage and fear. He glared at the young woman whose mind he’d broken.

*Pain!* Theta cried again. His communication was confused and distorted. It was like everything was burning as a veil of hurt covered his mind.

“I didn't kill her!” The Master replied with a dark grin assuming Theta was upset over the echo from his painful memories inside her mind. Oh no, he thought to himself, I've done much worse. Rose Tyler didn't exist any-more. She was broken – her mind in pieces and the body just breathed. She didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't think – she was lost in inside a mind-scape of her own making. She suffered the agonies she’d inflicted on the Doctor by her own hand. Nothing more and nothing less.

Theta backed away from him, eyes wide and tears making dirty tracks down his face. The burning began to rip open his mind.

*Burning!” he wailed screaming it out to both the Master and Jack. It hurt so deep inside as he watched the pretty blond break in front of him. He could feel that she had hurt him, knew he should be angry but the pain – the terrible pain was cracking open his thoughts one by one. Was it the Master who hurt him? Something else? He couldn't think straight! Something was happening to him and he was once again defenceless.

“Theta, she did unspeakable things to you. You promised me that you would hunt and kill. You promised your Pack that you would bring vengeance,” the Master growled misunderstanding Theta’s response and hurt by his actions. Why the fuck was he siding with her!?

Theta shook his head trying to clear the thoughts but he couldn't. His head hurt so much as if a spike had been driven though it. He could hardly breath – hardly think. He was angry. Angry at the pain and at the woman. He was so hurt over his Alpha. Everything was so confusing and he wanted something – needed something but he couldn't understand what. He tore at his hair, his hands hurting – he needed --- oh please, he needed.

The Master paused staring at the other Time Lord spotting for the first time a trickle of blood from his nose. Theta’s thoughts were beyond chaotic and he couldn't comprehend what it was exactly Theta was feeling. Everything was becoming a frenzied scream inside his head and the Master had no clue what to do. 

“Theta, love,” he started in a calm voice – pushing aside his own anger and confusion just letting calm loving thoughts drift into his mate’s mind. It had worked before; he’d made contact with Theta before touching him with pleasure and comfort. This time however, he was flung from Theta’s mind-scape leaving him reeling as if it had been a physical blow. Something was very wrong with the Doctor’s mind and the Master couldn't reach him. He pushed again trying to send Alpha thoughts to control and subdue him, but once again he was thrown out with much more force. It made him physically stumble back and he hit the far wall of the cell.

The Doctor was screaming inside his mind, his eyes glowing gold and then with a huge flash of light – he was gone.

“NO!” the Master yelled running from the cell, searching with sight and mind desperately. There was nothing – Theta wasn't here and his mind was a black screaming hole that rebound every attempt the Master made to contact him.

The door to the cells flung open and Jack stood there, his eyes wide, blade drawn ready to fight, but found nothing. Just the Master kneeling on the floor, his eyes filled with tears and no Doctor.

***********

The Doctor awoke to a feeling of coldness. He was freezing and his feet were blocks of ice. He couldn't stop shivering as something cold and wet slid down his face. His hand touched the wetness and it came away red with blood. His head hurt, such terrible pain burned from the epicentre as if a fire had been started within his brain stem and spread from nerve to nerve. He started to shiver more and then his primal brain recognised a scent – human.

His fangs lengthened and his claws curled. He tried to flick his tail but nothing happened. He wobbled on his feet, his centre of gravity feeling strange and not where it should be. He kept trying to work out why but couldn't – it hurt. He howled in pain and pawed at his skull a though he could shake it off. More blood covered his fingers but the agony didn't lessen. He tensed suddenly hearing voices, someone was screaming near him. The human scent was nearer and he growled. His prey froze and the Doctor sniffed the air enjoying the tangy scent of fear – he would enjoy this kill. With one leap he covered the distance between him and his prey, his claws instantly cutting the throat and he tasted droplets of blood that fell on his face and lips like warm rain.

The blood as tainted with something he recognised and he dropped the useless body. He scents the air again, following that smell which promises him such sweet release. He heard more screams, felt more humans around him. He pushes them away forcing fear into their primitive brains causing them to run, fight and kill. He doesn't want them, he wants that tantalising smell and there it is. Before him was a small Bunsen burner and beside it was a spoon that held that wonderful liquid which promised such perfect release. He dropped to the floor, licking at the spoon ignoring the burning on his tongue as he swallowed. He wanted more. He frantically licked away every drop until it was gone but it was NOT ENOUGH! He screamed in fury, searching for more, needing more. He searched and tore at everything around him – bedding and clothes until yes, he found it. A Packet of promised freedom. He tore it open and licked at the powder – Heaven at last.

***********

“What the Fuck did you do?” Jack screamed at the Master.

They had moved away from Rose’s cell and back to the main area. Jack was shaking with anger, staring daggers at the Master who was so fucking lost. 

Jack had seen what the Master had done to Rose, he had felt it through the bond but he didn't pity her. However, something had happened inside Theta, something Jack did not understand. It was like a switch had been turned on in his head and he just snapped. He became something that Jack didn't recognise. He wasn't the Doctor and he certainly wasn't Theta. 

“I punished her like I promised!” the Master snarled back at him, finally responding.

He’d been silent ever since they had left the cell block speaking no one and totally ignoring Jack. It hurt him deeply but Jack was realising that this was how the Master coped with pain – it turned internal and he pushed everyone away as hard and as painfully as he could.

“This isn't helping,” Ianto spoke over them, breaking their staring match. 

The rest of the team was watching the recorded footage of the Master’s interview with Rose. “Jack, you better see this,” Gwen suddenly calls out. The Master stormed away, not leaving but putting distance between them and leaning against the cold wall of the Tardis. He felt a touch of her pain and fear for the Doctor but he could offer no comfort – the Master’s heart was breaking and he didn't know if he had been the one to send Theta completely over the edge.

Jack glared one last time at the Master, so angry not at his mates but because he didn't know what to do about it – to cure the Master of his guilt and find his lost lover. He followed Ianto over to Tosh’s station and she once again started the playback.

The picture showed the Master standing over Rose and then he grabbed her throat. Behind him the Doctor’s face was clear and Jack shuddered at the look of pure pain that covered his features unseen by the Master, as he made contact with the human. His face twisted as he gasped in pain and just under his nose was a drop of blood - Jack finally understood everything. He signed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“I know what happened,” he told them softly with a terrible certainty, but before they could ask him more he quickly crossed the room and touched the Master’s face. Cold dark eyes stared back at him.

“You didn't hurt Theta, it wasn't you.” Jack could see the pure relief in the Master’s whole body, the way the energy around him lessened from burning red to a calmer hue. “Something happened inside his head, it wasn't a reaction to what you did but something else. I've seen this thing before,” Jack admits shuddering at the thought. “ I'm positive that the chip surgically implanted activated maybe when she was threatened. None of us could have known what would happen. I don’t know everything about the implant but I'm going to go with the assumption that it is a intelligence gathering device and as such there is usually a function that prevents prisoners from attacking their guards or at least escaping. It happened around the time you touched her, it was like he was shocked and his nose bled.”

The Master nods but doesn't speak, Jack reaches for his mind hurt that it’s closed off for him. Feeling the echoing pain from his mate the Master relents a little, brushing over Jack’s mind with his love and hurt by Theta being separated from him. Jack smiles sadly but understands because he’s experiencing it too. He misses his mate, the frenzied thoughts, his bright presence and his voice inside his head.

“It means something more,” Jack tells them now resting a hand on the Master’s shoulder. “It means that Captain John Hart is here too. That device needs someone to monitor it.” The Master’s smile is frightening in itself and he grins at Jack, making his insides ache for his Pack and the hunt.

“Jack, I think it’s best for you two to find Captain Hart while we start searching for Theta,” Ianto says clearly fully understanding what he is saying.

Jack turns surprised to look at Ianto, “You know what it means for us to hunt?”

“That you kill him, yes I do,” Ianto answers calmly. “I heard everything Rose said Jack.” He doesn't need to finish that sentence everyone can see the cold fury in Ianto’s eyes – something they have so rarely experienced.

“We better get going,” Gwen orders, grabbing her coat and waiting for Ianto. He nods at the two Time Lords before he turns and leaves.

“Ianto – Theta hurts, I cannot reach him but I know he’s craving for something.” The Master’s words are soft and they are all a little surprised by his use of a human name. The Master doesn't hide the fact he dislikes them thinking all humans are beneath him, but Theta trusts his new friends and well, the Master loves him enough to not hurt them.

“Thanks.” The humans leave until only he and Jack remain.

“I will kill him,” the Master growls when everyone has left. Jack can see the changes in the Master, the glowing eyes, the sharpened fangs and the twitching fingers.

“Yep,” Jack answers, feeling his own fangs lengthen and he draws the long deadly blade Theta made for him. “I’m totally all right with that.”

*********

Theta’s body burned. The drug raged through his system forcing its way into every cell – every neuron. It was heaven for the broken creature as it ran its course through his body. The pain, the burning ache deep inside his soul was washed away by an artificial blanket of peace. He felt every nerve tingle and he laughed as his fingers jumped and clenched. He couldn't control it – his body was quickly becoming separated from his mind. He could feel his hearts pounding in his chest, but even that became more and more muted as the drug asserted its control. Above him he could see nothing but darkness and his body felt no pain as if totally detached from him. It was perfect – an escape from pain, suffering and everything else. Inside the drugged haze there was nothing but silence.

Then from somewhere in the mist he heard a voice. Part of him didn't understand the words, it came from beyond the walls of suffering and pain but it made itself heard. 

*We are dying,* it wept. *At long last our suffering will be over.*

*NO!* Theta cried, *Our mate, our Alpha - Jack, Koshesi!*

*Let it end. I am so tried. So alone.*

*We are not alone. We have the Pack.*

*None are left. I killed them all – let me go into forgetfulness.*

*No! No! I won’t let you. We are one. We belong to our Pack. We will not give in!*

The terrible broken voice forced Theta to feel a wave of its pain and he wept. *Our Pack. Our Mates – we are one!*

Theta fought against the cold emptiness that swept through his mind. He pushed feelings of love and lust down into the darkness, into the pit trying to warm that cold pace where the Doctor existed. The other voice rebelled against him, crying as the emotions swept through and burnt around him. 

*Doctor we are one. Theta and the Doctor – one begin - loved by many.*

The Doctor who was hidden wept as Theta comforted him. He let his feelings wash over it and finally the Doctor calmed. *We are one* they spoke as they merged just for a second into one being. One Time Lord, but it couldn't hold. The Doctor was too broken – his mind splintered once again unable to heal and he fell back into darkness. The walls of suffering and pain were rebuilt, but Theta laughed noticing for the first time a crack.

*****

The paramedic had never seen such terrible destruction before. He’d only been quailed for a month and this was his worse call out. There were bodies everywhere some injured and some dead. Drugs were scattered all over and not for the first time he hated the thing that destroyed so many lives. Other paramedics were checking people over and he came across one man unattended. There were terrible cuts and scratches all over him making him look as one who’d taken the brunt of someone’s murderous rage. He gently pressed his fingers against the cool throat, fearing that he was already dead and then he felt it. A thumbing pulse throbbed against his fingers, too fast and too erratic. He cried out for help, “heart attack!” he shouted causing the others look up and run towards him. He started CPR – he would not lose his first patient. 

*****

Captain John Hart sat back enjoying the loud music blaring around him and the crush of human bodies. The bar was a little seedy but the clientèle was pretty and the drinks were cheap. He knew that a certain Captain Jack Harkness would be on his tail hunting him down. He had tried contacting the foolish girl Rose earlier but she hadn't replied after 24 hours. He was quick to work out that something had gone down and assumed she had been discovered by the other members of Torchwood. He wasn't however expecting to get a beep from another device he kept on him – the alien’s implant was near and active. 

He liked the alien who called himself the Doctor. He claimed to be a Time Lord but John didn't hold much credence to ancient myths of the Time Agency’s making. He didn't know the species and he had never really worked it out, but he sure loved fucking the thing. The body was tight every time he used it – he had an extremely superior healing ability and then John could just rip away all over again. Things had changed when the alien’s mental health went downhill and he became totally unresponsive. He had been turned into a feral animal and while others liked bestiality John preferred his victims to know he was torturing them. In the end, he’d given over a device he had discovered in the far distant future. The implant could be surgically attached to the victim’s brain and it could literally drain the information out. Unfortunately it hadn't worked; whatever had happened to break the alien’s mind locked away his amazing intellect. 

One thing he hadn't shared with Torchwood was the remote control. He kept it with him, just in case the alien had friends and it looked like it had paid off. Someone had rescued him from the Scotland facility and they had been forced to relocate. To John’s great surprise the remote had once again become active and his little pet resurfaced. Not for long, John thought with a laugh as he flicked a switch frying the neuropath ways inside its brain killing it instantly. He knew it was in the hands of Torchwood 3 along with Captain Jack Harkness and he wanted the bastard to find him. Jack always did indignation well and he’d get a kick out of torturing his ex-lover.

To his surprise (though he didn't show it) Harkness had found him surprisingly fast – a little too fast. John downed the last of his drink and turned around. He hated the man standing in front of him – fucking bastard deserted him and left him to rot in a time agency’s jail. He looks him over as Jack stands in the doorway not moving but his eyes are fixed on his. They make John shudder a little from desire or hatred he’s not sure. Jack is older now, more filled out and it really suits him.

Jack approaches silently, stealthy and dancing bodies’ part to let him pass. There are small gasps of surprise as he does and people start to move towards the exit – really fast. John drinks his last shot and stands before turning to face the other ex-time agent. Both men draw guns and face off enjoying the rush of fear and it certainly clears the room. They are so close and personal now, just inches apart and John cannot fight it any-more – he liked having Jack as a lover once, enjoyed his young body and damn, he had been so bloody young back then – just a raw recruit when John took him. He was so angry, so furious at the universe for everything and John loved the rush of his fury – it touched everything Jack did from fucking to fighting – and he enjoyed every damn second of it.

Their lips met before words could be spoken and John couldn't get enough of that mouth. His lips were so cool on his, the tongue just the same – forceful and hard but the taste had changed a little. The kiss ending and Jack was grinning.

“Going to buy me a drink?” John laughed at the suggestion, turning back onto his bar stool and grabbing some bottles from behind the bar. 

Behind him he doesn't see the look on Jack’s face, the disgust as he rubs his mouth clean from the taste of human nor does he notice the slight glow in Jack’s bright blue eyes. Everything Jack is feeling is once again concealed as John turns around and offers Jack a shot of whiskey.

“You’re putting on weight.” John comments looking over Jack’s hard form.

“You’re losing your hair,” Jack sneers back playfully. John looks him over, noticing the old fashioned clothing something straight out of World War 2. The great blue overcoat, the blue shirt and are those braces? He laughs, “What are you wearing?”

“Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes,” Jack answers quickly, pointing out the white stripes on his overcoat.

John rolls his eyes and laughs, the name doesn't suit the young recruit he once knew and whose name he can’t for the life of him remember. But in the agency names are fleeting and they mean even less.

“Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm,” John replies with a grin and knocks back another shot.

“Hey, I worked my way up the ranks,” Jack answers with a pout, pouring himself another.

“I bet the ranks were very grateful,” John licks his lips evocatively, his eyes roaming over the tall body he knew so well. “Another drink?” 

Jack lets John refill his glass but the alcohol doesn't touch him, since he has the ability to stop its affects on his new body. He can taste it, feel it burn his throat but the tipsy feelings he’d once appreciated are gone. His mind tells him the chemical composition of each mouthful, it makes him aware of how it could alter human’s perceptions but for him exactly – it does nothing.

“So how was rehab?” Jack asks, not mentioning the prison part.

“Rehabs plural,” John answers seriously downing another shot of vodka. 

“Drink, drugs, sex and..”

“Murder”

“Haha! You went to murder rehab?”

“I know ridiculous. The odd kill, who does it hurt?”

“You clean now?”

“Yeah, kicked everything. Living like a priest.”

Jack laughs harshly, a little of his anger showing but he locks it down immediately. “So how’s the Time agency?”

“You didn't hear? It’s ah...shut down.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, there are only seven of us left now.”

“Wow.”

“It’s good to see you. It was never the same without you. One time you couldn't get enough of me.”

John smirks and enjoys how Jack flushes a little reminding him of times past. Jack seems a little distracted and when John looks around the bar he discovers everyone has cleared out. The Master had shown Jack that little trick before they arrived, a small push from his mind across the timelines and he could induce fear in everyone he wanted. Not John however - John was exactly where he wanted him.

“So you wanna find a room, get to know each other again...”

John trails off finally feeling another presence in the room. He turns slowly and notices the dark man standing in the doorway a long bladed knife in his hand. All the man does is smile at him and John is feeling a little insecure.

“No, can’t do the room I'm afraid,” Jack answers and John turns, pressing a gun to his head forcing Jack to be silent.

“You know Jack; I'm feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. Me, your oldest friend who saved your life – oh, so many times. I'm not feeling the love, Jack.” John is getting a little uptight. The man in the doorway hasn't moved, doesn't even seem to need to breathe – just stands there staring at them with dark eyes. John reacts as he usually does in such situations – he shoots his straight into Jack’s skull.

“Sorry friend,” John smirks and turns all his attention back to his other visitor. He hasn't moved a muscle and didn't even react to his partner’s sudden death. John’s eyes flick to Jack on the floor, his brains covering the bar and most of the wall behind them. Yep, very dead.

“Who the fuck are you? You’re boss here is just meat splattered all over wall and unless you want to join him I suggest you move aside.” John bristles as the dark man doesn't move, doesn't even bat an eyelid at the violent death.

“You’d...”

“John, shut the fuck up.” 

John twists around and stares into the uninjured face of Captain Jack Harkness. His mouth opens and closes before he realises he looks a lot like a blowfish before snapping it shut for the last time. Jack grumbles about brain tissue on his coat and slides it off, folding it on his bar stool.

“Now that’s impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how’s it work?” Once again when John is in a bad situation he covers it up with humour and tries to distract their attention away from him.

“I can’t die,” Jack answers with a grin. It’s not a cheerful smile and John’s feeling a little out of his depth. 

“No, but really...”

“No but really, you can’t kill me. No matter how many times you try – I can’t die. Ever.”

Jack stretches his body and John notices not everything appears the same as it used to be. Jack has become a solid wall of muscle and if he’s not mistaken those finger nails are curved and very sharp.

“I bet it hurts – fuck I hope it hurts – all that pain and trauma,” John laughs thinking about the suffering Jack must have felt. “You just come back to this godforsaken mess, where I'm just going to kill you all over again as many times as I can.”

Jack laughs right along with John, but suddenly the other man sneers and holds up his pistol pointing once again at Jack’s head. All joking has been put aside and John knows he has a fight in front of him – no matter how much Jack has changed he’d always bested him – always beat him to the finish line and that hasn't changed.

Jack is learning about his new body very quickly and from watching Theta work with the Time vortex, he has figured a way to fold it around objects and hide them inside the vortex itself – just for a while. He’s never tried it until now, but he’s worked out the mechanics perfectly. He just wishes that he could have shared this with Theta first. Behind his back, his hand grabs hold of his time disturbance, he twists it opening a doorway and pushes his hand into the vortex – there waiting for him is his knife. John steps back as seemingly out of nowhere Jack produces a very deadly weapon – the exact duplicate of the dark man’s.

“Ooo, matching blades. Is this the current wife, Jack?” John laughs at his own joke while all the time he’s hitting the button on his vortex manipulator but for some reason he’s not getting teleported out of this bad situation.

“It won’t work,” the dark man speaks for the first time, fully entering the room and making John jerk around to look at him. He doesn't like what he sees. The man eyes are starting to glow red, little tendrils swirl around his face and John is getting a really uncomfortable feeling that he’s seen this thing before. “You cannot escape me; time and space are at my command.”

“Superiority complex much,” John snarls just as he turns the gun on the man and pulls the trigger. The bullet shoots out at a few hundred miles an hour but the dark man only raises a hand and it stops, hanging in mid air.

“Cool,” Jack proclaims with an excited laugh, “I’ll have to learn that one – not tried freezing time before.”

“Who the fuck are you?” John snarls at them as he tries to move, to attack but he’s suddenly frozen. His face reveals how he’s straining to free himself but his body is not responding.

“The bullet isn't the only thing I've frozen in time,” the dark man tells him. He moves closer and John instinctively leans away.

“We found out about Rose,” Jack tells him, fingering his very sharp blade and giving John a dark look.

“She was just a stupid fucking girl who thought I was going to get her darling boyfriend back. Damn, but she was thick,” John snarls, a little startled at this development but it wasn't totally unexpected.

“We also know about the alien you imprisoned.”

“Oh yeah, him. He had one sweet time machine; I could have made a fucking fortune with that but the stupid bint got us locked out. Couldn't get him to break about the time machine, no matter what he wouldn't tell me how to get in and I mean I tried everything. Then some bastard stole it.”

“That must have really pissed you off,” Jack laughs – not a nice sound either. “You really must have made him suffer.”

“Well, now he’s dead so you won’t know either way,” John snarls at Jack. “That time machine isn't going to help you or your stupid Torchwood team. I fried his brain – If I cannot have it you won’t either.”

The dark man takes a step forward, but Jack locks their gaze and he stops. There is something here that John is missing and he really doesn't like it.

“Do you know what species that man was?” Jack asks silkily, leaning his hard body up against John’s frozen one. The dark man growls softly not liking that move at all.

“Called himself a Time Lord,” John laughs, “as if I would believe in that ridiculous legend.”

Jack is really up close, his body pressed to John’s front and he cannot help feeling aroused by the long remembered touch of his body. Jack is smiling at him his mouth just inches away and John wants to kiss those cool glistening lips.

“Can you feel that?” Jack whispers. For a long second John thinks he means his hardening cock but faintly he can feel what Jack is referring to. Against his chest he feels not just one heart beating – but two. He remembers the alien having two hearts but Jack is human.

“Not human any-more,” Jack speaks pressing his lips against Johns. He gasps as he feels the scrape of really sharp fangs against his lips and they rip into him as they kiss. Jack steps back, spitting out the human’s blood and snarling. His blue eyes are glowing now; bright flaming blue while golden tendrils are rising around his form.

“Time Lords are real,” Jack tells him watching John’s face as he is unable to hide his confusion and fright. “That alien you held was a Time Lord, one of the last of his kind. He fought you every fucking step, he made sure you didn't get what you wanted from him – even as you broken him, raped his mind and body he stopped you. Those fucking implants didn't work did they and they haven’t killed him.” Jack backhands John watching his head snap to the side the only movement his frozen body can make.

“You have no idea what you've awakened human. The Time Lord’s were once watchers, they upheld the laws of time but now they are gone. I remain,” the dark man comes closer and John can feel the pure energy rolling him. “You awaken an ancient beast in all Time Lords, a memory that was buried inside the one you tortured. It’s you I have to thank for changing us – for forcing his de-evolution. We are now Pack, we hold the power of time and I can do what I want it with.”

John couldn't look into the burning eyes of the Time Lord instead he turns to Jack forgetting that his old friend isn't so human any-more. Jack snarls blue eyes aglow as he bares his fangs.

“Now kneel before your Master,” the Alpha Time Lord growls showing sharp teeth and burning eyes.

John fought to resist but he could feel the weight of the words echo inside him along with the forceful energy pouring from his captor. 

“Jack won’t help you. He isn't one of you any-more; he shares in our creation and our power. My beta and mate –beautiful isn't he? Is he as beautiful as the Doctor, the Time Lord you tortured? A Time Lord who is my bonded mate.”

John tried to hold back his answer, tried to say something else but he couldn't, “Yes, they both are. Both so tight and fuckable.”

The Master growled at his reply. He didn't answer, just mentally forced John to lift his arm with this vortex manipulator on it. He only had to touch the machine for it to burn making John scream as the heat scaled him.

“Where are your comrades?” The Master asks but he doesn't wait for an answer, just touched his forehead with cold fingers and forced his way into his mind. He burned a path directly into John’s mind-scape, shoving aside with ease any block the Time Agent tried to use against him. This human was strong of mind and had a controlled touch of telepathy but he was in no way equal to the Master’s abilities. John screamed as the Master just ripped through his memories, scanning and memorising everything he’d seen of the Doctor’s imprisonment, the implant and all those who had worked with him. A face appeared before him and he knew the enemy along with the new location of the rogue Torchwood base. He had what he wanted and now it was time to end this. The Master withdrew from the human’s mind, watching impassively as he cried out in pain and grabbed his burning skull.

“ I've released you,” the Master told him. “You are free to move, because now you are going to run for me.”

John looked up at the Time Lord confused as he’d expected a sudden death. The Master had the power to tear open his mind killing him instantly but he hadn't. He’d moved through it like a tornado but hadn't destroyed it completely.

“You see I'm so going to enjoy playing this game and I’ll even let you have a weapon.”

Jack’s hands are rough as he strips John of all his weaponry leaving him with just a gun. From inside John’s pocket he retrieves the remote control for the Doctor’s implant and crushes it in a powerful fist.

“ I'm going to give you one full minute to start running. Don’t bother trying to use humans as shields because quite truthfully I don’t give a damn. I will tear through them just to get to you. You are already dead Captain John Hart, you just don’t know it.”

John looked from one beast to the other, “Jack,” he tried but the blue eyed Gallifreyan only snarled at him. 

“Remember John, we are creatures of time. No matter what you try it won’t succeed. I can even feel that little teleport implant in your leg – for emergences I assume – don’t worry, I've already burn it out. The only thing you can do now is run... RUN!” The Master screams the last word, showing dripping fangs and lettings his eyes burn as he grasped and twisted the time vortex around him.

John didn't pause for another second; he grabbed the gun and ran.

**********

The creature that was once a human called Jack sniffed the air and scented his prey. He could sense his Alpha just in front of him and realised with joy that their prey had been cornered. He could smell the scent of the human, desperate and afraid. It was making his blood boil with the pure thrill of the hunt and the desire to destroy anyone who hurt his mate. Every muscle in his body was either coiled or stretched ready for action now he just waited for the kill. Inside his mind he followed the glowing timelines the colours of red, blue and gold. Jack felt a push inside his mind, his Alpha had sent the signal and Jack pounced. 

The human crashed to the floor as Jack landed on his back. He felt his powerful body crush a few ribs with the impact. As the man fell Jack rolled and once again landed on his feet. Jack snarled, fangs dripping and in his hand the long black blade had drawn blood.

“Jack,” the man gasped. 

John was trying to reach out to his old friend, but Jack felt nothing. This thing had hurt his mate and nothing could stop his need for blood – for revenge. The human was seriously injured and a hand was all that held his guts within his body. Jack had cut deep and true. Death wasn't going to be quick but slow and painful. Already they had cut, slashed, bit, bruised and hurt him. He had tried to run but with each attack they were weakening him. Now their hunt was reaching its climax.

“Did you know Time Agent that you raped your friend’s lover? Jack mated with him, bonded body and soul with the Doctor. They combined spirits. He’s my mate too, my beloved.”

“He was a fucking whore!” John screamed back, suddenly jerking as the Master moved faster than an eye could see and impaled him on his blade. Pain tore through the human as the Master nicked a lung causing him to cough blood. Revenge had never felt so good.

The Master stood back, letting his blade slide free and giving Jack room. Jack didn't use his blade again he wanted something personal. He growled and pounced, ripping into the human’s stomach cavity with his claws and teeth. Blood covered his face as he ripped flesh free.

“Whore!” John gasped as blood filled his throat. He tried to fire the gun but his body could no longer obey. The last thing he saw was burning red eyes before him, a grinning fanged mouth and then nothing. Strong hands had ripped his throat out and with one easy quick movement, the Master broke his neck.

It took a while but slowly the blood lust drained from Jack and he turned away from the dead body. He’d made his mark, carved out his fury over his mate’s abduction and torture. He’d made the man suffer but it wasn't long enough. Jack had done many things over his long life, been many different people, but he was nothing like the Time agent he’d once loved. He wouldn't torture someone for ten long and bloody years. Jack was immortal and he knew all things must end. Even Revenge.

Jack wiped his face and hands with the dead man’s clothing cleaning off the human blood. It turned his stomach just the stench of it, but he felt no sorrow for the one who died. He didn't think he ever would. Beside him the Master stood still and quiet, holding his blade in one hand while twisting energy with the other. It didn't take many manipulations and in seconds the Master had the corpse burning to ash.

Finally the Master’s hand reached out and took Jack’s in his. A simple but emotional contact between mates.

“I felt it. I felt Theta’s suffering,” he whispered, allowing himself to feel something once again through the dark hard front he portrayed.

Jack gently entered his Alpha’s mind and felt the terribly loud beat of the drums. The four tones echoed inside the Master’s skull and Jack could tell he wanted more – more death and destruction. The Doctor had helped his mate manage control but without his calming presence the call to war was becoming a little out of control. Jack let his emotions touch his mate hoping to boost the Master’s control issues. He could feel the Alpha’s sadness that it wasn't Theta here, but he accepted Jack’s help.

“We have taken another step on the road to vengeance,” Jack reassured him touching the Master’s face and pressing his mouth to those still lips.

“I want the whole planet to burn!” The Master snarled watching the blazing corpse and thinking – it’s not enough. It’s not enough that Captain John Hart should break his beloved Doctor and only die only once. For a second he considers a paradox and what he needs to maintain one. To have Captain Hart die over and over again from now until the lights of the universe went out.

“The Doctor would disapprove,” Jack tells him trying to hold the frozen man in his arms.

“Yes, yes he would.” The Master lets his body relax and wraps an arm around Jack’s waist. He didn't have to say he wanted the Doctor’s approval but it was something that both men had strived for in one way or another. The Master had hated the Doctor not seeing him, not taking notice and now he desperately needed his mate to approve of him. 

“We’ll get him back,” Jack comforts kissing cool lips and sharing his tongue. The Master groans tasting more than Jack on that tongue, there is a slight trace of his beloved too. The fire rages and warms their skin as the two men quickly strip. Clothing isn't fully removed they just need to feel skin on skin - to touch each other deeply. The Master hands claw at Jack’s back forcing him into the wall and kisses him desperately. He wants to find the essence of Theta lingering on Jack’s body and mind – he wants all of it.

Jack is amazed at the Master’s strength and lets his body be moulded by his desperate need. He gasps as he’s bent over and then – Oh, Yes! – the Master is pushing inside. His leg is stretched up and over the Master’s shoulder, while his other is wrapped around the slim waist. His shoulders are crushed against the brick wall which is the only thing holding him up but he trusts the Master to support him. It’s hard and rough, and it fucking hurts every time the Master rams his hard cock into him – but for Jack its heaven. They kiss and pant, sharing each other’s breath as they strife to get higher – closer – to completion.

The Master howls when he comes deep inside Jack, feeling the internal muscles squeeze his orgasm out of him. Jack pants into his mouth, covering their stomachs with his come. They remain locked together revelling in the deep connection between them. Nothing lasts forever and soon their desperation returns their attention to their missing lover. They slip apart, the Master grinning when Jack groans as his legs and back protest the rough usage. The Master kisses the hurt away as they redress and give the fire one last look.

The flames have died as the body breaks down into dirty ash. The power the Master poured into the fire has done its job and he lets it die. Soon there is nothing left of one Captain John Hart, former time agent, nothing but memories and dirt. The Master and his mate have had revenge but the hunt continues.

**********

Martha Jones was twenty four years old and had just qualified as a Doctor. She’d always been intelligent, gifted and kind-hearted which she thought would make healing her perfect calling. She liked people and wanted to care for them, but out of the blue during her last year at medical school she had met a man - Dr David Lethbridge-stewart. Things had happened during her training at her hospital in London, something so unbelievable she thought she’d dreamt the whole thing. 

One sunny morning, dark clouds had appeared over the Royal Hope hospital and it had started to rain. Not normal rain – but rain then went up instead of down. The next thing there was a flash of light and they re-appeared on the Moon. It was then she met David. These strange rhinoceros things entered the building and checked everyone was human; they were looking for an escaped prisoner. David had begged for her help, informing her he worked for an organisation called UNIT. They were experts at dealing with this sort of thing but quite frankly he was in a bit in a pickle. His team had not arrived in time, they had traced the atmospheric disturbance around the Hospital but only he had managed to get inside before the whole building vanished.

It was hard to believe, but when faced with talking rhinos she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Fortunately, they had found and handed over the escaped prisoner (some old blood sucking woman) and had been returned to the earth (mainly in one piece).

After that event Martha’s life had changed. She wanted to know more – to learn of truths she never dreamed of -all the things the general population were ignorant of. She graduated from medical school and David invited her to work for UNIT. She had accepted immediately. She loved her new job and adored the old man who helped her settle in. To her surprise he was David’s father – Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and had headed up UNIT since the 1970’s. The tales he shared with her over a cup of tea were amazing and she dreamed of the adventures he’d experienced. David and his father didn't really get on; they had very different views about this new world she’d just discovered. David was very pessimistic about what really was out there, while the older man admitted there were those who could hurt humanity there so much amazing wonders out there as well – new friends, new experiences, new views of life and the universe – so much amazing wonder if you just wanted to look for it. Over time Martha had taken the effort to spend more time with the old man and enjoyed their talks.

She was only involved with research and data collecting at the moment, getting her feet wet in the many different aspects of what UNIT covered. She was currently assigned to track energy signatures around the UK with a larger team while they tried to record and register other aliens on earth. Of course not all were enemies but UNIT liked to be aware of these alien immigrants. Some aliens had turned out dangerous, especially those UNIT termed weevils that needed to be captured and imprisoned for the safety of the general populace. So far Martha hadn't discovered anything more than a false alarm when her equipment malfunctioned and that was it. 

She was currently driving down the main road into Cardiff because she’d learned from her fellow medics of reported weevils in the area and wanted to actually see one herself. It was when she was driving into the city itself that she passed a large number of ambulances and couldn't ignore them. She was still a Doctor and people might need her special talents so she stopped, got out her medical bag and green coat which said “Doctor” on the back. The attending paramedics were pleased to greet her, but warned that some type of gang attack must have taken place here and there was some terrible injures. Drugs were another problem and some people were certainly dead.

She nodded her thanks for the update and suddenly heard a warning cry of a heart-attack victim. She jumped into action, running through the carnage and skidding to a halt beside the young paramedic. The man saw her coat and immediately reported his discoveries. She was very pleased to discover he was very good at analysing his patient’s condition. He pointed out the deep cuts and bruises, the covering of heroin on the man’s face and had even discovered a burnt tongue.

She ordered him to continue compressions while she did some checks. His heart rate was all over the place and she called for a crash unit. A defibrillator was delivered and she pressed the sticky tabs onto the man’s chest, ordered everyone clear and then zapped him. His whole body arched and then fell back. She touched her stethoscope to his chest and gasped as she heard a clear heart beat. Not just one heart beat... 

“We have rhythm,” she reported, not letting the other paramedic near the patient again. She kept on listening and moved her stethoscope around. Bloody hell, her mind screamed, I've found one!

“He’s got a good steady heart beat,” she told the young man, “I’ll just check him again but I'm sure we can arrange to get him sent to hospital ASAP. Good work.” She patted the young man on the shoulder noting his relief. “First time on the job?”

“No, but my first big incident – didn't want to lose him.”

“You did well, but remember when there are many people who need attention we need to stabilise and then move on to the next.”

The young paramedic smiled at her with thanks and then got to his feet. He shouted for a stretcher and removal before looking for his next patient. She really wanted to go with him but at this second she also had an alien life form to consider. She was almost beside herself with excitement over her discovery while at the same time very worried about the tall dark haired man. He looked human, but obviously there were two hearts inside pumping away and she didn't know his other injures. Her deepest fear was if he was allergic to human medicine, she didn't want to end up killing her first alien. She couldn't help but let herself feel excited, part of her wanted to ring the Brigadier and tell him the great news. She just couldn't wait for this man to be able to tell her about himself, his home and his experiences.

Martha managed to convince two young ambulance men to stretcher her patient into her car. She showed her credentials and persuaded them it would in his best interests that she got him to life saving equipment in hospital – Now! They already had so much to deal with that she was finally allowed to leave the scene taking the unconscious man with her. Her first step was to call the Brigadier and was informed of a UNIT safe house nearby. She was to stabilise the alien and a team would be with her by dawn.

When Martha arrived at the old house she was surprised to find that the man had opened his eyes. They were very dark brown and appeared almost black in the near darkness inside the car.

“Hi, I'm Martha, I'm a Doctor and I promise I won’t hurt you. You were injured and I came to help. I know you’re not human but whatever you need to help to heal – I’ll help. More help should be here soon too...” Martha trailed off. The man watched her but there wasn't a hint of comprehension of her words.

“Okay, let’s get you inside.” She touched the man’s arm trying to help him rise up into a seated position. He whined at the touch, his whole body trembling as she maintained contact. Martha noted the man’s pallor along with the glazed look in his eyes and came to the realisation that he was high - Great, she thought, an alien high on drugs. With some struggling Martha managed to get the man onto his feet and helped him inside the warm house. The front room was sparsely furnished, but there was a comfortable couch and she lay him there to rest. He trembled at her touch and began a soft whining moan.

“It’s okay, let’s get those cuts of yours cleaned up.” Martha considered calling David and telling him about the alien or asking for advice. She didn't have the right equipment to treat him and she worried if she gave him human medicines it might make him sick. She also became concerned about the drug intake. Were the drugs keeping him calm and later when they wore off he’d turn into a raving monster? She looked the man over again and decided against the raving lunatic part. He was so thin and pale that really she couldn't see him having the energy to be so violent. At this moment, he was more lost and afraid than anything else.

Martha got some warm water from the kitchen along with antiseptic and towels. She sat down on the small coffee table beside the man and picked up his blood covered hand. There was a deep cut across the back and as she gently cleaned it she noticed the scars around his frail wrists. The sight of them caught her by surprise, and she looked at the other, noting the same. There were layers of scar tissue created over many years and during long periods of restraint. She looked down at his bare feet noting more scar tissue. She touched an ankle feeling him cringe and whine a little louder but she ran her hand over his bone and foot. She could feel the pins holding it together and the fine lines of surgery which corrected the damage. Both feet were the same. She said nothing but started cleaning more pale skin taking a mental inventory as she removed the blood and dirt. On his face she found a scar starting on his forehead and running back into matted dark hair. The small stables were still in his skull and they were inflamed with infection. She stopped her work, left the man alone and went into the kitchen.

Martha leaned over the sink and washed her face with cool water. This was something she had not expected, the poor alien had been terribly abused at some point and there was infected wounds caused by some very crude surgery. Her shaking hands picked up her phone and called her superior’s number.

“Brigadier? I've found someone, yes an alien. It’s terrible, he’s so scarred and it’s just awful.”

Theta listened to the human woman in the next room. He couldn't understand the words but he felt safe around her. She was so kind and gentle, touching him only to clean away the dirt and not intentionally hurting him. His head still felt full of stuffing from the drugs but he was beginning to become more alert. He didn't know how he got here or what had happened. He remembered his Alpha talking to the blond girl who’d hurt him and then there had been such terrible pain. He tried to fight but in the end he’d been over taken by the raging storm of agony and he’d ended up here. He felt the drugs inside him and he had no idea how they got there but he wanted more. When he’d been a prisoner he’d found freedom in the drugs and the desire for more still left him aching. Wanting... Needing...

The feral Time Lord tried to stand, but the room swayed and tipped so he gave up. His hands were shaking too much to be of any help so he just let his body relax back again. He was so cold. His whole body ached and throbbed. He wanted to go home- wanted to see his Pack. He whined low and transmitted his pain. He tried to reach out with his mind for them but his brain burned the more he tried to push. It felt as though he’d been caught in a power surge and his mind had burnt out. Theta tried to push against the red painful wall deep inside his subconscious but all he got was a backlash of suffering.

“Okay, this Torchwood you say they can help? Can we trust them? He really needs....yes. I will. Thanks.”

Martha returned to the sitting room, just clicking shut her phone and gazed at the alien man. The Brigadier suggested she contact another group here in Cardiff called Torchwood and she could trust the man in charge – Captain Jack Harkness. He’d texted her two numbers and she considered the man for a moment. Maybe she should wait for the UNIT medical team but he was in desperate need of proper care – from his own people. He whined again, his wide dark eyes staring at her without recognition or understanding.

“ I'm going to try to get someone who can help,” she told him. She didn't want to think too much about what had happened to him. Just the thought of it sickened her. How anyone could do that to another being was beyond her understanding. Martha tried the first number but it went to voice-mail, the second got her a ringing line and then to her relief an answer.

“Hello, Ianto Jones,” a young male voice said.

“Torchwood?”

“Who is this?”

“ I'm Doctor Martha Jones, I work for UNIT and I was given this number by Bridgader Lethbridge-Stewart.”

“Dr Jones, I'm afraid Torchwood cannot help you at the moment, we...”

“ I'm sorry but this is important. I found a humanoid looking alien involved in an incident not far from the motorway just before you reach Cardiff. I don’t know who he is but there is a lot of damage. He has two hearts....”

“What!!” the man interrupted, “give me your address I’ll come directly to you.”

Martha gave him the details and the young man abruptly ended the call. She was left wondering what the hell she’d gotten into. 

It was less than 15 minutes later when there was a loud knock at the door which Martha hurriedly answered. Ianto didn't speak just barged in and looked around desperately.

“Theta!” he cried upon seeing the Doctor. The alien whined low in his throat but opened his arms to the human. Ianto immediately went to him, wrapping his arms around the thin shoulders and letting the Time Lord bury his head into his shoulder. He rocked him gently, stroking the matted hair and tried to sooth him.

“Where did you find him?”

“Well, hello - Ianto Jones I presume,” Martha asked startled at his entrance. She suddenly jumped again when a young woman came running in carrying a large blanket.

“He’s okay?” she asked Ianto ignoring everything else.

“Yeah, he’s alive,” Ianto replied and slid more fully onto the couch letting Theta curl around him. “He’s really cold – well, colder than usual.”

They wrapped him in the blanket and the woman noticed Martha for the first time. “Hi, I'm Gwen Cooper,” she held out a hand and she shook it quickly. “Sorry can’t stop, I'm going to try and get in touch with the others, okay Ianto?” She spoke quickly and then left, fiddling with her earpiece.

“Who the hell are you people?” Martha snapped at Ianto getting a little annoyed.

“Sorry, we've been a bit worried about him and we cannot get in touch with the boss just yet.” Ianto informs her far more calmly than before as he holds the shivering man in his arms. “You’re Martha right, can we have a quick talk.”

Martha nodded and sat down on the small table across from the strange alien. “ I've been trying to clean his wounds,” she told Ianto.

“Ah, best to leave that at the moment. He’s not thrilled with people touching him.”

“He needs proper care!” Martha snaps. “He shows signs of terrible abuse and some of his wounds are infected. He also needs to see a Doctor from his own people and I can tell when someone is high on drugs.”

“I know and I'm really thankful for all you have done Martha, but I'm begging you just to wait a bit longer.”

Martha sighs while watching as the alien bury his face in Ianto chest and whining softly.

“Can you understand his language?” she asks after a moment, “Can you tell him I’d never hurt him.”

“I wish I could,” Ianto replies sadly letting his hand gently stroke the alien’s back. “He doesn't understand English, and quite truthfully I've never heard his language. He speaks telepathically to other members of his Pack.”

“Pack?”

“He’s not human, Martha and not all species live as we do,” he gives her a smile. “But you are right about the abuse. I don’t know who is responsible for it, I just know the results. I don’t think I would have recognised him, my boss – Jack – knew him before this happened. He said he was an amazing man – a true genius.”

“His name is Theta?”

“Yes, but I’ll have to ask you not to use it. It’s a private name only shared by his Pack and friends. He allowed me to use it because we became friends. I couldn't betray his trust. His name is the Doctor.”

Martha goes silent as she heard the name and recognised it. She had heard it used many times before from her superior and his takes of an impossible man. He told her about his experiences with the Doctor, the adventures and the sadness. He spoke of a wonderful alien man, full of more compassionate than any human he’d known while at the same time all the more frightening. He used to work for UNIT in the past as a scientific adviser and they had become friends. She was a little confused however because this man certainly didn't look old enough – anything over 35 was pushing it.

“The Doctor,” she whispered. “I know that name.”

“Yes, I guess you will have heard working for UNIT. He used to work for them from time to time. He’s a Time Lord and quite a few centuries old. He saved us many times...” Ianto trails of and she can tell when someone doesn't want to talk about something. Ianto without knowing it showed such pain and hurt as he looked at the alien in his arms. She wanted to know what happened to him but at the same time dreaded it.

“Ianto, we have to move and get back to the Hub,” Gwen reappeared in the doorway, concern written over her face.

Ianto nodded and started to rearrange the Doctor so he could stand up. The Doctor whined louder but quietened when he was picked up and carried from the room. He trusted Ianto and knew the human was going to help him find his way back home to his Pack. Jack trusted him and so would he.

“Just so you know, I'm coming with you.” Martha told Ianto as she grabbed her phone and followed them out of the door.

*****

The Hub was not what she expected and the two men waiting there certainly wasn't. They were covered in dirt and blood, long black blades in their hands and glowing eyes. As soon as they spotted Ianto carrying the injured Doctor one cried out.

“Theta!!” The man (alien?) in the World War II overcoat sprung across the room, instantly wrapping his arms around Ianto and the injured man. Theta yelped as Ianto was nearly thrown backwards and Jack wept as he touched his mate’s face.

“What happened?” he asked, taking Theta from Ianto arms and holding him tightly. The feral Time Lord wrapped his arms around his mate and buried his face into his warm coat. He could smell human blood and dirt but all he cared about was finally being home in Jack’s arms. Finally safe.

Ianto looked over at the new arrival and Jack’s blazing blue eyes turned in her direction. “This is Dr Martha Jones,” Ianto told him. “Dr Jones, this is Captain Jack Harkness and the Master.”

Martha froze as ice blue eyes looked her over and seemed to study the air around her. The stare was very unnerving and Martha felt a little like prey. “Dr Jones found him and contacted me.”

“Thank you,” Jack said while still giving her a very intimidating stare. Jack understood now why he could smell her on his mate. For a moment there he’d wondered if she’d been a danger to them. It surprised Jack how he was becoming suspicious of anyone outside the Pack.

“You really need to get him medical treatment,” she told him, getting a little annoyed that no one was moving. “He needs his staples looking at on his head, he has cuts and bruises, he’s also high on drugs – heroin I believe ---“

“We will care for our own,” the dark man’s voice rumbled loudly as he stepped forward putting a hand on Jack’s arm. 

Martha looked over at the Master and automatically stepped back. The aura around him spoke of danger and the red spirals of energy seemed to burn the very air around him. His features were shadowed by the dark red pulsing energy and she couldn’t clearly see his eyes but his white fangs blazed as he snarled at her.

“Jack, take our mate into the Tardis –Ianto Jones we will talk later.”

Jack immediately obeyed his Alpha, squeezing Theta tightly to his chest but he gave Iando a wan smile before he vanished inside a blue box. Seconds later, after the Master gave her another dark stare; the he opened the door to the blue box, giving her a peak of the wonders within before closing it behind him.

“What the fuck is going on!?”

“Coffee?” asked Ianto deciding this was going to be a long night.

******

Martha followed Ianto through the Hub and into a small kitchen. His team-mates gave him as sad smile as if they knew he was going to be in for a rough night.

“Best you lot get off home,” he told them, “I’ll close up for the night.” The others exchanged glances but did as he suggested, closing up and moving out.

“Coffee? Tea?” Ianto asked as he walked into the Kitchen, stripping of his dirty Jacket. He curled his nose with disgust knowing another new suit was lost to the ravages of Torchwood.

“Err...Coffee if you wouldn't mind,” Martha replied. She waited as he grabbed a nearby jug of steaming coffee, poured them both a drink and sat down at the bar. Martha followed his example and took a slip of the hot dark liquid – it was surprisingly good.

“I really need to know if he’s going to be okay. He obviously needs mental help...” She paused in confusion as Ianto gave a sad laugh.

“Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you,” he apologised. “A lot of stuff has been going on for us over the last few days – stuff that on my worse days I wouldn't dream of.”

“I just need to know he will be okay,” she finished. She wondered if his bad day had anything to do with the terrible state the strange alien was in.

“He will be – I promise. Thet-The Doctor isn't human Martha and what he needs more than anything are those two men with him.”

“Please tell me about them, I mean who calls themselves the Master or the Doctor!” she shook her head, her life just got stranger and stranger.

“Martha, I know you work for UNIT but before I tell you any-more I just need to talk to the Brigadier.” Ianto left her then, slipping inside a nearby office and she could just hear his voice speaking over the phone. Anything he said was lost to the soundproofing, but seconds later he appeared with a handheld and handed it over to her.

“Martha?” the voice of the Brigadier made her quickly answer him.

“Yes, sir, it’s me.”

“Now now dear, none of that sir stuff.” She had to chuckle at the older man, who really treated her more like a friend than an employee. “I hear from this young fellow at Torchwood a lot of bad things are happening and that you've met the Doctor. I need you there Martha, I need you to look after my dear friend and let me know he’s okay. He really was a good man when I knew him and I know that he will not have changed no matter what happened to him. I'm putting in secure orders to have you posted there for the time begin but you will report to no-one but me. Mr Jones informs me there has been a security leek within both of our organisations therefore you must keep communications to a minimum. Trust no one Martha – and...and when you can, please tell the Doctor I’d love to see him again if just for a moment...”

“I will, I promise I will make sure he’s safe.”

“Thank you, Martha. I know I can put my trust in you.”

The Brigadier puts down the phone the same way he’s always done – she’s learned that he’s never been keen on goodbyes.

“Well, it’s looks like I'm on the team – not sure what I feel about that?” She gives a nervous laugh unsure what mess she’d found herself in the middle of.

Ianto laughs with her, certainly knowing the feeling and leads her into the side office. There is a large desk and a couple of really comfy chairs. They both sit and rest as Ianto starts speaking.

*********

The Master didn't speak as he followed Jack into the Tardis and watched as he disappeared into a nearby bathroom. He paused instead of following touching the hard metal of the Tardis console.

*You have brought me good news, my child,* the ancient Time machine told him. *Revenge has been wrought on two who violated my Theta. But you are not pleased with your revenge.*

The Master didn't speak. Inside his head the drums burned into his mind and he wished for calm. In the past violence had eased his pain. Today, he’d hunted and viciously killed but the sound raged only louder. The one who gave him relief was absent from his mind.

*I hurt him,* he finally admitted to the Tardis. *I am forever hurting him.*

*And he forever forgives.* He wanted to leave, leave his mates behind and not look back but he couldn't. They were part of him now and without them he felt as though he’d cut off a limb. His mind was an open wound without being close to them. Just hearing Theta’s thoughts and touching Jack’s mind had become so natural. Their bond had become more important than breathing.

*Go to him, heal him. It will lead you to the truth.*

The Master sighed but finally obeyed the Tardis as she gave him a gentle mental push. The sound of water drew him deeper into her corridors and he came upon a large bathroom holding what had to be the largest tub he’d ever seen. He had to smile when he realised it was Jack’s mind the Tardis had drawn the mental image to create this place. Jack was full of surprises.

Currently, Jack was struggling with a very confused Theta. The Master tried to help by pushing his mind into his mate’s but was unable. Darkness covered his lover’s mind and he couldn't break through. He guessed that for Theta the feeling was much the same though far more intense. He was enclosed within his mind unable to get out while they couldn't get in. He could smell blood and dirt on both of them, but within Theta there was another scent – the scent of an opiate. Theta was high. He had never experienced the drug himself, he’d seen the effects on humans and other species, but this was the first time he’d learned of a Time Lord trying it. He knew the Doctor had been tortured by using it and for the first time he was experiencing the after affects. It wasn't like the Doctor was drunk, happy or even hallucinating – he was just drowning in darkness. His mind was over powered by the drug – there was so little brain activity and no telepathic connection. He was locked inside his own head struggling in a sea of emptiness. The Master hadn't realised he was letting out low whines with his face wet with tears. Jack and Theta was staring at him both for different reasons. Theta because he reacted to the sound, but Jack was shocked by the Master’s emotional break. He could feel the echo of pain inside his Alpha - feel the desperate suffering and a great sadness that seemed to be overpowering everything.

“Koschei ,” Theta whispered and then fell silent as another wave of darkness passed over him taking with it all sentient thought.

The Master shook himself from his stupor and rushed over to help Jack. They striped Theta out of his clothing, tore their own and slipped into the warm water. The Doctor rested in Jack’s lap completely obvious to everything around him as the Master studied his wounds.

“I can help with the drums,” Jack told the Master gently, knowing it was a very touchy subject for the other Time Lord. They had never really talked about them before, Jack acknowledged they were there and knew the bond helped control them but that was all.

“I need... I need him,” the Master replied softly a little embarrassed that he needed his mate so much. “He calms my mind without even thinking about it. It’s like he’s attuned to it.”

“Can you reach him? I've tried but I've come up with nothing – just darkness.” Jack rubbed his hand and a cloth over Theta’s body, soothing and gently cleaning, removing the offending dirt.

“No, but I believe it is the effect of the Heroin he had ingested.” The Master continued to check over Theta’s wounds, many were superficial – just small cuts and scrapes which would be healed by morning. What he worried about more was the infected surgery scar on his skull. Captain Hart’s little device had not fried his brain, but something very serious had happened. It left the Master hoping that Theta’s current telepathic blindness was purely from the drugs he’d ingested. 

“His wounds are fine – we can share a little of our energy with him during the night and it will heal them by morning.”

“His head...” Jack trailed off and the Master felt his overwhelming worry.

“ I'm not sure. We can heal the outer wound and infection with a little added healing energy, but I think we’ll need to investigate what the implant has done internally.”

“Now...”

“No – not yet. I need to rest...to be near him and you. I nearly lost...” The Master almost choked on the words, unable to speak out loud his deepest fears. 

“It’s not your fault.” Jack comforted him and reached out a warm hand to stroke his face. “I know you think you hurt him, but you didn't. That bastard Hart did, he activated the implant and that caused Theta pain, not you.”

“He told me to stop.” The Time Lord pressed his hand to Theta’s face and he desperately wanted those bright eyes to look into his. He needed Theta to tell him everything was okay – that he was okay.

“Believe me, Theta wanted revenge too. I could feel his anger while you spoke to Rose. He sent it to me because he didn't want to put that on you. He knew exactly what you were doing; you don’t give him enough credit!” Jack was getting angry now, he can deal with the Doctor’s sulks but the Master’s are beyond him. They are so out of character and so bloody wrong that he cannot stand it. He knows Theta could deal with this better – he could calm the other Time Lord with a thought, but Jack is just so hurt that his Alpha isn't in control. He needs the Alpha’s strength as he fights his fears – Jack is still so afraid of losing Theta. The feral Time Lord is so lost and unresponsive he doesn't know what to do. He fears hurting him or making his injuries worse – probably much like what the Master is feeling...

“We both need him,” Jack gasps, letting tears run down his cheeks. “He holds us together.”

“Yes, he does,” the Master replies flopping down beside Jack and resting a hand on Theta’s chest. 

They sit in silence for a long time, just comforting each other and soothing the lost mind of their mate. 

“I understand now why he became addicted to the drugs,” the Master suddenly adds breaking the silence. “We both hurt and suffer because of our loneliness. Jack, he was alone for so long and he hurt so deeply. I think the Isolation was the worst– he was taken away from the Tardis, from his friends - everything. The drugs overshadow his mind – they consume everything within darkness – a wave of emptiness which no thought, feeling or memory can break through. He doesn't think or feel. He’s neither afraid nor alone. It just stops. That is why he craved it – it gave him freedom.”

Jack presses his face into Theta’ s soft wet hair just breathing him in feeling terribly afraid once again. “Please beloved, come back to me. To us.”


	7. Part 7: The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Doctor's darkest hour but hope will come.

Part Seven: The Darkness

When morning comes the Doctor isn't a happy Time Lord. He whines and snaps at his bed mates, shoving his Pack away from him, ignoring the call of the Tardis and begged for the peaceful darkness to return. He doesn't speak to his mates, ignoring their touch and refusing to curl around them. He hurts and he wants it to stop.

*Pain! Pain!* he screams, shoving them away when they come near. *Give me! Give me!* Theta bears his fangs, snarls and snaps until finally the Master breaks. He slaps the Injured Time Lord, making his head snap back and a bruise blooms on his cheek.

“What the fuck?” Jack yells, shoving the Master aside and trying to get near his mate. The Master wraps a restraining hand around his arm, forcing him to keep away from Theta. They don’t touch him, nor speak, just watch. Theta doesn't move from his spot curled into a small ball as he touches his burning face with a surprised hand. It’s like those beautiful dark eyes clear with the shock and for the first time he really sees them.

*Help me,* he cries so softly that Jack doesn't know if he’s heard right. The Master’s hand is still heavy on his arm, holding him back as they watch Theta crack and crumble before starting to weep. *Help me!* His two mates slide over the bed, one on each side and pull him into their embrace. He shares with them his pain and the terrible need he has for welcoming darkness that takes everything away. They don’t speak, just stroke and touch until Theta is calm again.

“We shall need to scan his brain,” the Master informs Jack. “Find out what the hell that implant did in there.”

“What about the withdrawal?” Jack asks concerned, terrified by Theta’s behaviour.

“I don’t know, a Time Lord on opiates – I don’t think anyone has had to deal with that before.”

“It breaks our bond, I felt nothing from him.”

The Master doesn't answer; he has no idea what to do and the not knowing is killing him. He is supposed to be Alpha to know how to deal with all things concerned with his Pack, but he doesn't know what is best for Theta. This is all new ground they are covering and he feels lost without a compass.

“Jack, take Theta to sickbay and see if you can give him a sedative. He’s not thrilled with the medical equipment but...Well, try your best.” 

The Master rises to his feet and leaves the room naked. He wants a moment to himself so he dresses in a separate room away from his Pack. He can feel Jack’s pain and Theta’s suffering, but he can’t deal with them at the moment. He is short tempered and feeling a little dizzy from the terrible echoing drum beat inside his head. He needs his mate back, healed and in one piece because he’s not sure how long he can hold it together without slaughtering everyone in his vicinity. 

After dressing he leaves the Tardis, looks around the empty Hub – it’s far too early for the humans – and walks into Jack’s office. He can smell the human woman there, a scent he picked up from Theta where she had touched him. He’s furious about that too, someone outside the Pack touching what is his, but he has no one else to ask with medical knowledge. He opens the door to the office and walks inside. It’s dimly lit and the woman is stretched out across two comfortable seats pressed front to front. She’s very pretty for a human, lovely dark skin and amazing bone structure. Before being bonded to his Pack he would have certainly liked to have a taste of that. He parks his butt on the edge of the desk and waits.

Martha can feel someone watching her and it’s not a nice feeling. It’s making her skin crawl and she opens her eyes quickly unsure of her surroundings and discovered she is in a foreign place. She lets out a little scream as within the darkness of the room she spots two red glowing eyes, burning within a shape of a skull. She panics a little, crying out and backing up until someone makes a huge sigh and the lights are all turned on. To her relief (maybe) it’s the dark man with the red glowing eyes Ianto called the Master.

He’s dressed in a very nice expensive black suit with leather gloves. He’s clean shaven this morning, with short dark hair, but it’s his eyes that stand out - red eyes which study her like prey. After a while as if he’s tired of her staring at him with fear his eyes slowly darken back to a human hazel colour and he gives another sigh.

“I’m not going to fucking eat you,” he snarls impatient with the human’s fear and scent. 

“Maybe a cup of coffee and a nice good morning would have convinced me otherwise,” Martha snaps annoyed and still very tired.

The alien rolls his eyes and stalks out of the room. Martha quickly rearranges her clothing and makes sure she’s presentable because moments later he’s back with two cups – one for her and one for him. He silently offers her a cup of coffee and she takes it breathing in the delightful smell.

 

“You will help me...”

“Please?” She interrupts and shudders when the dark man snarls at her. She’s becoming less afraid of him by the minute. Oh, she knows he’s dangerous and fully capable of killing her, but she’s also getting the feeling that he wants something from her.

“Fine,” he snarls, “Please will you help me...”

“Off course, anything.”

“Stop interrupting!” 

They are silent for a long time as the Master glares while Martha gives him a little smile. Ianto told her last night a condensed version of what had happened with the Doctor and the resulting alien Pack taking up residence in the Hub. He told her about the closeness these three Pack members share and the love he’d seen. It all centred on the one called the Doctor, and she was seeing first-hand the desperation this alien Pack leader had for his mate.

“I don’t know about human drugs,” the Master states suddenly, and she could tell he hated the whole not knowing part. She guesses he probably did know a hell of a lot more than she did, but he was the type of person who despised asking for help. Martha had discovered that admitting you didn't know something usually lead to learning.

“ I've some experience,” she replied calmly. “I worked in a drug clinic for a couple of months.”

“Fine, with me.” The Master stood to leave and expected her to move, but she didn't just glazed at him. “Please” he sneered. Martha got to her feet and followed the Master out of the office towards the blue box. Ianto had tried to explain a little about the Tardis but admitted it was a difficult concept. She wasn't sure what to expect but as they approached the door swung open and light blazed out. She paused at the doorway looking in and gasped with disbelief. The sight before her was impossible!

“That is not possible!” she said amazed. She had seen a blue box about 6 x 6 foot square but on the inside – it was huge! The Master entered, walking up the ramp and looking back expectedly.

“Yeah, Yeah – it’s bigger on the inside – blah blah,” he told her with a roll of his eyes and he continued on past the control console and deeper inside. 

Martha stepped open mouthed into the machine, feeling a warmth push by her and a sense of welcome. The metal of the console was cool and real under her touch as her mind was forced to accept that maybe this was real. A sound of a throat clearing brought her back to her present situation and she followed the Master deeper into the impossible vehicle. They passed a couple of doors down a very long corridor, a few were open and Martha gazed into more unbelievable rooms. One was a huge wardrobe, while another was dimly lit within and had a raging fire in a pit. Finally the Master stopped at the last door and waved her inside. It was a medical bay but one she’d never seen the like before. It was futuristic but a lot of the equipment was recognisable at the same time. She spotted breathing apparatus, what looked like surgical instruments and a highly modified syringe. 

The Master completely ignored her again and went directly over to his sedated mate, he touched the pale forehead feeling the unnatural warm and clammy skin. Jack gave him a look, wondering what was going on but only got a flash of “Medical skills – Doctor” from him. He sighed annoyed that his mate could so easily shut him out.

“Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness we haven’t been properly introduced,” Jack said speaking directly to Martha and holding out a hand. The Master snarled softly but Jack just threw him an annoyed look. Jack could still do human niceties. 

“Err... Doctor Martha Jones,” she told him finally, shaking his hand a little nervously because of the looks the Master threw in their direction. “I think you know a friend of mine Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart?”

“Oh, the Brigadier, great chap! I haven’t seen him for a while, he was an enormous help when I rebuilt Torchwood. “

The Master gave another soft snarl and Jack could feel that he wanted him to hurry this along, doing away with pleasantries. 

“So Martha, you have knowledge of drug rehab?”

“Yes, a little. I also have some experience with Alien biology –err – not anything bad I mean, I've helped heal a couple of Ojab,” she added quickly when the Master’s face darkened and those dark eyes started to spark red.

“Don’t worry, he’s a little grumpy today,” Jack reassured her ignoring the Master’s snap of teeth. “ I'm not sure what you can help with since we aren't human or ojab, actually were quite different from both.”

“Ianto told me you were human once.”

“Yes,” Jack answered with a slight blush. “I was born human, but something happened to me and my DNA was altered. When I..Err... Married my mate that DNA became active and dominant changing my body.” Martha noted his small silly grin at the word ‘married’. Obviously it was very recent and indeed a joyous occasion for both. She was relieved that the terribly injured alien had a mate to love him. She was a little bit of a romantic after all.

“You are a Time Lord?”

“ I'm just Gallifreyan – That’s the planet they came from - Gallifrey. Time Lords are a little different from the basic model; they have the ability to regenerate when dying. Not sure what I have but I do have two hearts.”

Jack turned to the Master and gently touched his mind, *I like this one.*

*You like anything with a heartbeat!* the Master snarled, unable to stop the hurt and annoyance showing because Jack touched someone outside the Pack.

*I am totally yours,* Jack answers back trying to ease his agitation but knows that the Master is very prickly without the calming effect Theta usually has over him. *She could help, please trust her for Theta’s sake.*

The Master doesn't like it – in fact he hates the whole thing. He hates a human in here - in his home, near to his Pack mates, but above all she might have knowledge about something he has none. She could help Theta in ways he can’t and that slides a knife right through his hearts.

Martha can see the silent exchange between Jack and the Master – a conversation that she’s not privy too, but she can see it reflected in their faces. Such hurt and pain over the loss of the one lying on the medical bed. His injuries appeared to have separated him from his Pack mates, the withdrawal from both of them was perfectly clear.

“I just want to help – that’s all. I swear that I could never harm him; I saw his injuries and scars, I know what it took to make those – I want justice for him too because no one should suffer that at the hands of another.” Martha tells them the complete truth concerning what she is feeling as she doesn't think it wise not to so with a telepathic species.

“I shall hold you too that,” the Master hisses at her while Jack gives him a warning look. Martha doesn't see anger but pain, while Jack is holding it together the Master isn't. Returning Theta to them is most assuredly the safest way forward for everyone.

Martha nods in agreement, wondering what the hell she has let herself into. The two aliens exchange a glance and then Jack steps towards her handing over a small tablet. It’s easy to use and thankfully she’s noticed that the strange circular language has been translated into English. She controls her emotions as she reads, holding back the shock because she can feel them both watching her. Finally she gets to the last part – a machine like a CAT scan shows results from the Doctor’s brain. It’s a true marvel – so many connections and so far advanced than human but then she spots the problem – an implant and it’s ruptured.

“He’s going to need brain surgery; I'm surprised this thing didn't fry his brain.”

“I think that was the intention,” Jack adds darkly. She says nothing just looks over at both of them noticing the Master’s wince as well. Time Lord’s must be a very robust trace. Theta is still alive after having his brain fried and taking huge amounts of opiates. Either that or he’s got a damn strong will to live.

“The Master was trying to learn about the people who abducted the Doctor and tortured him. She was an old friend, someone I trusted; her partner in crime – so to speak – got his revenge by activating the device and he believed he’d killed my mate.” Martha can tell how much it pains them being unable to help the Doctor. The Master is drowning in guilt while Jack is so damn angry.

“I can do the surgery – you and Owen can assist,” the Master states clinically. He’s getting a firm grip on his annoying emotions working on creating a cold front around him so that he can actually cut into his lover’s skin. Jack left without being asked to find Owen and Martha starts to take off her outer jumper and rolls the sleeves of her shirt up.

“What about the heroin?” the Master asked quietly, breaking the silence. She sighed.

“There are drugs that could help combat his addiction, we’ll need a lot of tests just to see how the drugs affect him and then we can deal with withdrawal symptoms.”

The Master nodded then kissed the damp forehead of his lover before he moves away. He leads Martha over to a place to clean up, only seconds later Owen bursts through the doors and stares around in wonder. He wants to ask about the size of this place, but sees the Master’s current scowl and reconsiders. He quickly introduces himself to Martha, and the Master starts to identify medical equipment. Both humans give each other a look recognising that they are going to have a crash course on alien technology and then it will be immediately down to surgery.

********

Outside the medical bay Jack and the rest of Torchwood had gathered. The Tardis has provided them with a large seating area with comfy seats and even a TV which thankfully isn't turned on.

“It feels like a hospital,” Gwen laughs nervously as she sat down. The whole size of the Tardis does take a little getting used to and her mind still hasn't come to terms with the whole bigger on the inside bit. She walked around the blue box on the outside, worked out its dimensions and then you stepped inside and well, it just blew your mind! Tosh sat beside her, that same dazed look on her face, but Gwen is betting she’s getting more into the scientific side than Gwen’s Wow response.

“What are they going to do with Theta?” she asked in general. Tosh is a quiet but really intelligent young woman who prefers computers and logic over human interaction. Truthfully she finds it far more easier, but she’s starting to think of the team as close friends and while the Master downright terrifies her she likes the gentle soul in Theta, while Jack has been someone she’s respected for a long time.

“They are going to try to remove the implant,” Jack tells her solemnly as he stands in the Medical bay doorway staring at the white metal. His fear and hurt, along with his terror roll of him in waves so much so it’s almost palatable. He’s afraid and feeling so alone at this moment. He knows he cannot help the Master, he doesn't have the medical training like the other two humans but damn he wants to be there – if just to touch Theta’s hand. To feel his mate’s skin on his and to breath in his scent. He’s had such a short time with his mate and he won’t lose him now. Not when he has to face immortality alone.

“Jack what happened with your hunt?” Ianto speaks for the first time, walking over to Jack and very carefully lays a hand on his shoulder. Jack accepts the touch in the way it was meant – a touch of friendship and hope. He allowed Ianto to guide him over to a chair where he sinks into its soft padding with a little sigh of relief. Everyone can see the pain on his face, the dark circles under his eyes and his pinched brow.

“We found Captain John Hart,” Jack began a little nervously. Inside his mind he can feel the touch of the Master, feel the hatred and fury transfer from him to Jack just at the mention of the name. Jack knows that the Master would have torn this world apart just to get to the ex-time agent. He’s thankful that it didn't come to that, but the frightening part for him is that Jack knows he would have helped. 

“The Master found him through Rose’s mind.” Ianto continued and shuddered at the thought of the result.

“ I'm so sorry,” Jack whispered. “I know she was a friend to us all, and I'm sorry it hurt you but, I cannot forgive her. Part of me knows I should have sympathy but I don’t feel it. I wanted revenge, revenge for what she did to the Doctor – to my Theta. I felt the Master’s mind as he looked into hers and...and.” He paused trying hard to find the words. “I felt a darkness within her. She looked and acted so sweet and kind, but just below the surface something terrible lurked. She was capable of dreadful acts of cruelty and she didn't care.”

The team are silent because, yes it hurts. What has happened to Rose is horrifying and none of them knows if her punishment was appropriate or acceptable. She was human – one of them – but did that make her crime any less terrible. She’d admitted to torture and rape though since the Doctor wasn't human no earthy authority could convict her without revealing all his secrets.

“I cannot...I don’t.” Ianto puts his hand on Jack’s arm again surprised when Jack takes it and squeezed.

“It’s hard for all of us and while I'm angry at her, I also pity her,” Gwen tells them while each nod sharing her opinion.

“Jack, I've already arranged for a respected mental home to take her for a while. I'm going to make sure she gets the best treatment and maybe in time we can help her more.”

Jack is so relieved that Ianto is here with his cool head sorting out all of their clean-up problems. He might not be a fighter, but without his managerial skills Jack wonders how they would hold it together.

“You heard the recording,” Jack reminded them and they nod. “Captain John Hart was a time agent at one time. He was also my lover for a while. I went to work for them when I was just sixteen, I was so angry back then that I didn't really care what I did. John took me under his wing, taught me everything and I loved him for it. It didn't matter to me that he was a complete bastard, that what we did sometimes was on the grey side – I just wanted more. Damn, I was just like him and that’s how he liked it.”

“You were never like him,” Ianto replies firmly.

“Oh Ianto, I wish I could say different but it wouldn’t be true. I liked my job, I liked working for the Time Agency – but then something happened and I awoke in a medical bay having lost two years of my life. John was there and he wouldn't tell me what happened, just smirked at me. I was furious at everyone – especially the Time Agency and I went off the rails a little. I stole a vortex manipulator and ran. For a long time I lived as a con-man getting my credits where I could. I had this fantastic con set up in World War II London – it was perfect – and then I met the Doctor.” Everyone can see that Jack is thinking of his Doctor as his eyes seem to glow with love, his face softens and he smiles so free and easy.

Jack smiled remembering how happy-go-lucky and downright cheeky he was to the older man. “It wasn't this body he was in – he was in his ninth regeneration. He was tall, dark with big ears and a fondness for leather. Rose was with him too and she was really amazing. The Doctor cleaned up my mess and I was invited to travel with them. I have no idea why, but the Doctor said he saw something in me that reminded him of himself. I never got to know more. Rose was fantastic with the Doctor back then - he was so damn broken and hurt. In his timeline it was right after the Time War and he’d just lost Gallifrey along with his mental connection to his people. She made him a better man.”

They are all silent a moment, amazed that the Rose they knew now could have ever been that sweet young girl. A girl who healed a war damaged man only to tear him apart later.

“She started to change later on, becoming obsessive with the Doctor. He didn't see that she loved him and even totally rejected my advances.” They laughed and the tension was lifted for a moment. 

“He couldn't let anyone in back then. I understood because I felt like that after I’d lost those two years of my life. It was so hard to trust, to let go of your suspicions and just live. He couldn't let go, Gallifrey and the war were too close to him, far too painful. It was like post traumatic stress syndrome, he was so reckless at times, but never with our lives only his. He hurt himself too; I would see the scars on his arms before he hid them away. He couldn't love her not like she needed. Maybe I should have seen the signs when her personality started to change – but I kept thinking it would be all right – I was such a fool!”

“You were hunting too, Jack,” Tosh said out of the blue, “and the Doctor couldn't help either. I had a friend when I was younger; he was in the army in Iraq. He came home with Post-traumatic stress, it destroyed his life, drove away his family – everyone but me. I went to his home one day only to find him...he couldn't cope and he just gave up. I know how hard it is, your Doctor did all he could and I think both of you helped him hold it together. He was a strong man to go through all that and come out the other side.” There are tears in Tosh’s eyes but they knew better than to say more. Sometimes a second of friendly silence is better than words. Tosh appreciated it and found more comfort in their presence alone than in words of sorrow.

“He was strong, Tosh. He was so strong in the face of such diversity. I think he would have improved but then the Daleks came along. I died there and he sent Rose away to save her, but she looked into the heart of the Tardis and came back something more than human. The Tardis said that inside Rose she became twisted with anger and frustration – the Tardis tried to warn us but Rose’s emotions were too powerful and overwhelmed the heart. She couldn't see what would happen to the Doctor so she changed me. When Rose destroyed the Daleks, she set the Tardis back headed for 21st century London. The Doctor gave his life to restore Rose. He regenerated and the rest is history.”

Jack stood suddenly and walked across the room, “I was so angry at the Doctor for deserting me back then – I didn't know what had happened. I managed to teleport back to the 20th century and I waited for him. He changed me more than anyone, just for him I wanted to be a better person. I wanted compassion and truth, love and hope. After a while I wanted those things for myself too. The Doctor changes people - that’s what he does that’s how he saves us. I thought Rose would change too –that her narrow view of the world and people would widen that she would see the splendour of creation, but the more she witnessed the smaller she became.” They sit in silence, looking at each other and finally Jack retakes his seat.

“We – The Master and I – hunted Captain Hart and killed him. He told us about what he did to the Doctor, he called him a whore. He told us that he’d tried to contact Rose and when he’d discovered her cover had been blown he activated the Doctor’s implant. It was designed to torture people into giving information and finally to kill them. It fried its victim’s brain – The current that passed through Theta’s brain was enough to cut off all conscious thought for a moment. I didn't know what had happened at the time, but the Master and I felt the backlash. The pain was instant but the after-effects were catastrophic. He couldn't think, couldn’t feel and every action or thought hurt him. He was dying inside his head so he tracked down the only thing he knew could help – he found opiates and took a dose that would have killed a human instantly. It affects us differently, it covers his mind in darkness so inside there is nothing. No pain or fear, no suffering or grief it’s like a living death.”

Jack is shaking now and Ianto wraps both arms around him. Jack presses his face into his neck and surprisingly nips at the smooth skin. Ianto feels like he’s holding Theta again as he trembles and shakes in fear. That’s what Jack is feeling now, terrible fear because he’s afraid for his mate and there’s not a damn thing he can do about it. All they can do was wait for news on Theta’s operation. Especially Jack, who hopes that someone can fix their broken Time Lord once again.

**********

Martha and Owen were quickly learning how to use the futuristic machines during Theta’s surgery. The Master had stripped him down, checked for other injures, but thankfully found none and covered the thin body with a sheet. He’d shaved the short hair away from the surgery scar and Martha was surprised to see him stroke his fine fingers over the naked flesh. It was like he was apologising for having to do it. She guessed that even aliens can be a little vein and he did have fantastic hair.

Finally the scar was cleaned and they were ready. The Master handed her a device which helped remove the stables while Owen used a scalpel which easily cut through bone just as it would skin. A golden light covered the whole operation area and Martha quickly guessed that it was a decontamination field. Sentences weren't used between then, just words, directions and a lot of pointing. They were working like a well oiled machine. Martha had not expected the frightening Time Lord to act like this, but it seemed he would put aside everything to heal the man everyone called Theta.

Martha almost cried when the Time Lord’s brain was revealed. There was heavy bruising, swelling and damage. She knew that if the implant had been inside a human brain they would be doing an autopsy instead of corrective surgery. She decided that she needed to push her horror and feelings aside and get back to saving this important life.

*********

It was hours later before the Master and his helpers finally exited the medical bay. The two humans looked exhausted and they collapsed almost asleep into empty chairs.

Jack stood immediately, his hand still clutching Ianto’s as he stared at his Alpha. “He’s okay, we managed to fix some internal bleeds,” the Master told the group, “Jack, I need you to share some healing energy with Theta.” 

Jack smiled widely and gave Ianto a quick kiss before disappearing inside the room. The Master was about to leave before Gwen stopped him.

“Master, we are all really pleased Theta is going to be okay. Would it be possible to see him later?” The Master looked confused a moment but then realised that his mate seemed to be able to make friends very quickly even in this state. He was very uncomfortable with their concern and not sure how to react to them.

“Err...yes, Thanks. I think tomorrow would be best.”

“I also wanted you to know that you are still welcome here, I know we don’t like some of your methods but Theta deserves a little retribution.”

The Master nods and quickly turns away before he starts showing emotion again in front of Jack’s human family. Strangely he finds their words comforting and it’s with more hope he returns to his lover’s bedside. Jack has already climbed onto the bed and pressed against Theta’s naked side. He kisses the pale skin of his throat, gently touching the mating mark before kissing him again.

“Move over,” the Master snarls and Jack does without comment rolling onto his side and allowing the Master to turn Theta so he can climb on too. He should change and clean up but he doesn't want to leave his mate’s. He never wants to see Theta like this ever again –next time it will kill him.

“We need to help him with healing,” the Master informs Jack. He rests his fingers against Theta’s temples waiting for Jack to do the same. They both close their eyes and merge their life-force together. At first all there was is darkness. It’s complete and total – not even mental eyes can see beyond it. 

“Koschei!” Jack cried suddenly afraid – he has seen a hell of a lot in his life, but nothing like this – nothing as empty. It’s like his mate’s essence has been drained of everything so much so he can’t even feel a spark of life.

“Jack!” Koschei calls back and pushes his energy outward, pulling on the Time vortex energy around him but it’s not enough. They are both trapped alone in the dark.

*My children!* The Tardis burns in the darkness using her connection to the sick Time Lord, breaking into his mind and burning away some of the shadows. Koschei feels her brush against him and he latches on immediately less he be lost forever. Through her link with the Doctor and the Vortex it opens a pathway for him, tying him directly to an energy source. Pride and joy swells within him as the Tardis joins in his happiness. Jack appears his hand now tightly clasped in Koschei.

*My children, you need to let the light pass through you filling every dark space in our beloved’s mind. We cannot lose him in this obscurity or he might never return.*

Both of them feel the Tardis’ desperation, her fear so push with all their might letting the energy fill and flow over them. They are joined by one thought – one love and slowly light burns away the darkness. Images flash before them, memories of their short time together – these are Theta’s thoughts. It hurts his mates how short a time he can remember, how many are filled with pain, but they fight on pushing more energy into the black shade that currently overshadows him. Cracks being to appear breaking the gloom like glass in a mirror. Shattered pieces smash against Theta’s mind but the light beings to work its magic. Healing has started and oh, so slowly both Gallifreyans feel a tender touch against their hands.

“Theta?” 

*My beloved*

Jack and the Master’s eyes flick open back in the real world, feeling Theta stir against them and slowly his dark eyes open.

*MATE!* he cried, confused and lost.

“It’s okay,” Jack cooed softly, touching Theta’s face and stroking his cheek. “It’s us, it’s okay.”

The Master says nothing just turns his mate and kisses those dry lips. He doesn't care about anything else but touching and being touched. Theta moans in the kiss, not with pain but pleasure. He can feel his mates all around him, pressing into his body and holding him tight. Jack’s fingers are touching his face and neck, while Koschei’s tongue is trying to reach into his throat. Theta lets them touch him as he slowly awakens. Pain blossoms in his head but a soft gentle touch of the Tardis strokes it away.

*Smell!* Theta cries suddenly as the Master breaks his kiss. Theta’s nose curls as he breathes in the medical smell and both his mate’s can feel his fear being to rise once again.

“Jack, he’s okay to move, take him home.” Jack nods at the Master’s request and gently picks up his lover holding him close. The Tardis created a doorway which led directly into their bedroom were a warming fire glowed brightly.

*Home* Theta sighed and pressed his face against Jack’s chest. He knows something is wrong, but at this moment he cannot understand what. His brain feels fuzzy and heavy while all he really wants is to sleep with his mates in his own home. The Tardis still lingers in his mind, stroking away his fears and keeping him calm. He can feel her worry, but she doesn't let him think about it long. He knows that she won’t answer when she doesn't want too. He’s laid into the nice warm furs, Jack’s body disappears for a second and then his naked skin is finally pressed against his. 

Jack kissed his mate, stroking his face and hair while avoiding the surgical scar. It hurts him deeply to see it – knowing that someone he used to trust did this to the one man he loves above all. The Tardis touched his mind just as she is doing to Theta and he gets the idea she wants them just to rest. He can work with that. He settles into his space pressed to Theta’s back and waits for their Alpha.

“Pushy machine,” the Master mumbled when he finally appeared his hair still wet from the shower and he rubs cold skin. He’s not pleased – the Tardis turned down the water temperature not allowing him to finish his shower in peace. Jack grinned but suddenly yelped as the Master touches his body with cold hands. Theta doesn't seem to care about the Master’s cool skin; he just presses forward fitting their bodies together as they always do and letting sleep take him.

*******

Jack awakens from a deep sleep to find Theta pressed against him and the Master gone. It seemed to be a usually occurrence, the Master is hardly ever there when he awakens. Thankfully, Theta is and Jack just takes a moment to breathe him in. He’s clean and scent free, but Jack can still sense a lasting scar from the darkness that nearly devoured him. Theta mumbled in his sleep, not resting naturally so Jack gently stroked him trying to calm his mind.

*Noooo...* Theta moans faintly and Jack can feel the tremble that passes through his whole body.

Before he can do more, the outer door opens and the Master appears already dressed in his black suit. He has a tray of food which he leaves beside the fire and without speaking he gets back onto the bed to touch them.

“You’re worried,” Jack says surprised that he can read the other man’s pain so clearly.

The Master gives him a dark glare but his enthusiasm isn't there so he just sighed deeply. He kisses Theta’s head and Jack on the lips before getting back up again.

“The humans have done some studies on Theta’s blood. He had very high levels of opiates in him last night, but they have dropped dramatically this morning. They have also tested a drug that could help with his withdrawal – but he won’t like it.”

“That’s good right, his levels are down and he’ll won’t withdrawal so hard.”

“Yes, but my tests show that it will cut him off from all of us. It will weaken his telepathy greatly and there is a real possibility he won’t be able to communicate with us.”

“Oh. Not good.”

“No.”

They are both silent for a long time before the sober mood is broken by Theta shifting and moaning in his sleep. Jack immediately strokes his face letting comforting waves of love pass through the mating bond and deep into his mind. The Master moves away and walks back to the fire, sitting down but not touching the food. Jack is a little annoyed with his attitude. Theta needs both of them and the Master’s drawing away from him and Jack.

Theta awakens in a blink of an eye and curls into Jack. His skin itches and he aches. 

*Want* Theta shouted into their minds. The Master blocked him and it echoed inside Jack. *Give ME!*

“No,” Jack answered, untangling Theta’s limbs and holding him at arm’s length. “There isn't going to be any more drugs.”

*WANT!* he screams as unreasonable rage burns through his body. He wants the peace the drugs gave him and an end to the burning pain in his head.

Jack is about to answer when out of the blue the Master jumped across the room, slowing time around him and clamps a hand around the Doctor’s throat. “You dare break into my mind when I blocked you out,” he snarled in the other Time Lord’s face, fangs showing and eyes blazing with red energy.

*WANT!*

The Master slapped him hard and Theta lifted shaking hand to his stinging face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jack cried in disbelief, grabbing the Master’s arms and trying to pull him off the injured man.

*Jack, please let me do this,* the soft touch of the Master’s mind against his makes Jack freeze. It’s clear that Theta cannot hear anything but Jack’s not sure what to do next. *You forget at times he’s not human. I need to control him, I shall have to force him to take the drugs and I need him to obey.*

*But it hurts you,* Jack replied. He can feel the Master’s pain and he knows that the Time Lord really doesn't want to do this. This is why he pulled away but Jack understands and hates that his mate is suffering too. *Koschei, I can help.*

*No, you are his equal. You would overstep your place, I need to control this. You will be the one he runs too. It won’t be easy but you will have to refuse him too. Promise me you will do as I say, or leave now.*

Jack swallowed and he really doesn't want any part of this but it’s necessary. What was the saying? Something about tough love? Well, this is beyond that, this is torture for both Jack and the Master. *I promise, as your mate and beta.*

Jack feels a wave of relief at his promise and the Master turned his attention back to the struggling Theta. Jack lets go of his grip hold sliding across the bed so he won’t be touching them. He knows he’s here for damage control. Theta will be angry and he’ll come for comfort and love, but even then he has to prepare himself because he needs to obey his Alpha’s request. Not for the first time Jack just wishes that all his relationships weren't so damn complicated.

*Want! NEED!* Theta yelled in the Master’s face fury and disobedience burning in his eyes. He refuses to submit – he wants an end to the pain and this is the only way. The only way his confused mind knows how to deal with it.

“You will obey me,” the Master growled avoiding snapping teeth and managed to hold Theta down.

*Fuck you.* The Master slapped him again this time breaking his lip and blood filled his mouth. 

*Hate!* Theta snarled now trying to bite anything he can reach.

“I might be your mate but I'm also you’re Alpha.” The Master slapped Theta again and finally the disobedient Time Lord stilled. The Master leant back thinking he had the upper hand only to have Theta hit out and catch him in the face. The Master has had enough; he flipped Theta over onto his front, grabbed both hands behind his back and bound them together with dark swirling vortex energy. He’s a little surprised by what he’s done; he has never been able to create anything like the Doctor has from raw energy. Strangely enough it only happens when he wasn't thinking about it.

Theta screamed and howled as he kicked out. The Master acts quickly and creates a bar spreading Theta’s legs and ensuring he is unable to kick or escape.

*HATE!* Theta screamed at him again and the Master paused.

He looked over at Jack, seeing the red face, the tears but Jack takes a deep breath and speaks, “Do it.”

The Master doesn't know if Jack feels the relief that floods his body with his support. Ever since Theta’s break and the implant screwing everything up he’s been so scared of hurting his mate. Of being the cause of all his suffering and pain. The Master feels nothing but relief with Jack’s permission to allow him to act as he sees fit. He knows this is right way, but just having someone else agree with him made this much easier.

The Alpha Time Lord unfastens his trousers and freed his limp cock. Jack can clearly see that the Master isn't enjoying this so he decides to help. He pushed the Master on his back and takes the limp cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, letting the Master into his thoughts at the same time showing him that he trusts and loves him – that everything will be okay. Soon the Master is fully erect and Jack backed off. The Time Lord knelt behind Theta, took hold of his hips and shoved forward. Theta screamed not in pain but rage. He will never submit!

“You are not Alpha,” the Master snarled into his ear. “You are not in control here. Do you understand?”

*FUCK YOU!* Theta bellowed in reply.

“You are not Alpha,” the Master repeated, thrusting harder and deeper. His hands hold Theta still on the bed not allowing him movement or release. “You are not in control here. Do you understand?”

This time Theta doesn't answer, he grinds his teeth and tries to pull away from the forced coupling. 

“Do you understand?!”

*YES!* Theta cries in fury and rage as his Alpha takes him. He knows he’s overstepped his mark and this is punishment. Koschei is his mate, but he’s also the Alpha of the Pack. As mates they are equal but not in leadership. He moans and writhes as the Master mouths the back of his neck reminding him of their bond. His body belongs to his Alpha, his to use or abuse. It is Theta’s place to submit to his Alpha – his mate. His place to trust his Pack to keep him safe, to heal him – save him. Slowly Theta opens to his Alpha by sharing his body. He responds by pushing his ass higher and accepting the pummelling his receiving. He starts to get hard but a firm hand wraps around his member and squeezes.

*Please, my Master,* he cried.

“Who am I?” the Master snarled into his ear then drags his teeth over the mark on his neck.

*My Master. My Alpha.*

“You will obey or you will be punished.”

*Yes. Promise.*

The Master tightened his hold on Theta and fucked him deeply until falling into his orgasm. His knot forms making Theta yelp and writhe as his body is stretched wider. When it’s finally at its peak the Master releases his mate’s cock and jerks it hard, making him come in moments.

Theta wept when it was over and finished. He cannot move, restrained by his Alpha and the hard knot throbs deep within. Slowly the swelling recedes and the Alpha withdraw from his body, but he still doesn't move. Hands release him and let him fall back onto the soft bed but he remains limp letting the Master move him. His mate’s stroke over his body finally coming to rest on his mating mark.

*My Master.*

“Jack will help you wash. Then you will dress and eat breakfast. Understood?” The Master directed firmly pleased by Theta’s calmer demeanour. He can feel his mate’s terrible need for the drugs but he’s so proud as Theta holds it back and submits. He will prove that Theta can trust him and ensure he is not hurt again.

*Yes.* Theta agrees understanding the Master’s instructions. His mate moves away from his body and Theta aches to have him back. He’s sorry he’s misbehaved and knows he’s hurt his mate, but understands that nothing he can do at this moment will help the Alpha’s sorrow. The gentle hands of his other mate stroke him and Theta buries himself into those welcome arms. Jack speaks to him softly, gently encouraging him to wash and dress which he does without complaint and meekly sits at his Master’s feet when he’s finished.

The Master doesn't touch him for a while but finally strokes a hand over his back and touches the mark again. He relaxes a little more and accepts the bacon and toast when it’s passed to him.

*Sick* he whispered, mainly towards Jack but the Master replied.

“I know, you will be for a while, but please try to eat.” 

Theta nods and does his best. His stomach churns on nothing but acid and bile and he cannot remember his last meal so he tries to eat to please his Alpha.

Jack looks over at the Master and gently touches his mind with a question – *You okay?*

*Yes,* the Master answered quickly, too quickly and Jack sent the question again. *No – okay!* was his irritated reply. *I hurt him yesterday and I didn't even care.*

Jack sighed and wondered not for the first time if he needs to take up psychology. *You didn't hurt him.*

*He begged me to stop yesterday with Rose, I wouldn't. I hurt him.* Jack could swear that the Master is pouting (not that he’d ever admit it) and it’s not a great look on him (Theta is the only one who can really pull it off and still look adorable.)

Jack doesn't reply but instead sends images from what he received yesterday during Rose’s interrogation. He senses the Master’s surprise and his memories are thoroughly scanned again. He doesn't like the Master probing his brain so deeply, but he will allow it. The Master and Jack need to work together to get Theta well again. They currently don’t have the time or energy to sort out their problems like trust since they need to hunt.

*You didn't hurt him,* Jack repeated and for the first time he felt the Master’s acceptance. Warmth brushes his mind and Jack shivered at the intimate contact. He likes it – a lot but won’t admit it. Like with Theta it makes him go weak at the knees to feel the Master’s powerful presence. The Master feels like a supernova just waiting to go off.

The Master picks up some toast and crunches happily while stroking Theta’s neck enjoying the purrs from the tender touch. At least something is going okay Jack notes with relief. He just wished the rest of the day would go so easy, but he’s not holding his breath. 

********

Breakfast is over and the three Pack mates head towards the door. Theta isn't happy. His body itches with need and he really doesn't want to go anywhere. The Master glared at him a moment, before he bows his head submitting and takes Jack’s hand. He hates how the Master stands apart from him constantly enforcing his status but Theta knows he disobeyed direct orders. Jack is a comforting force at his side and he leans on his mind heavily to keep control. Jack gives it freely, leading him on with warm thoughts and telling him he’s loved but needs trust their Alpha.

He couldn't help the low whine that escapes when they leave their room, but Jack keeps hold of his hand and he walks directly behind his Master. They enter the large medical bay causing Theta to cry louder in panic. The Master doesn't tell him to stop, but runs a hand over his mating mark. Theta does trust him completely, but he’s so afraid and the withdrawal claws at the edges of his mind.

“Trust me,” he said firmly, glowing eyes looking deep into his mates. “Do I need to restrain you?”

Theta shook his head, but when the Master doesn't respond he replied in his mind, *No my Master, I obey.*

Jack noticed for the first time Owen and Martha were present with a hypo-syringe of drugs. He doesn't like this one bit, desperately wishing he could be anywhere else but here, but his Pack needs him. Theta’s hand holds his so tightly it’s painful but he doesn't let go. Jack can tell that Martha wants to say something, probably about the restraints but he shakes his head at her and thankfully she’s silent.

“Theta, this Doctor Martha Jones, from last night do you remember?” the Master asked, leading Theta nearer the bed and holding his arm as he trembles.

“Ma—Martha,” he says, feeling around her name and testing the time lines. He can feel she knows him that she was there for him last night, but he doesn't remember.

“Can she use your name?” the Master requested and he nodded, dropping his eyes shyly. “Thank you, now get on the bed.”

Jack helps his reluctant body to get on the bed and he leans back allowing the Master to stroke his neck again. He’s thankful for the touch, the Master need not touch him so much but he’s glad he loves him enough to do so.

*Always love you, Theta,* Koschei transmits through their bond and Theta smiles at him relaxing a little. His mates must feel his pain and fear but they don’t block his emotions; they take them all and send back only love. He doesn't like the medical bay and he really hates needles but he keeps still. He is ashamed of his earlier actions but his mates dismiss his apologies because they understand. They can see into his damaged mind and to his surprise they accept him, broken as he is as mate and lover.

“I’ll try not to hurt you, okay Theta?” Martha said gently and pressed the hypo against him. He keeps still but cries softly as the drugs are forced into his system. It only takes a moment, before he starts to pant and whine louder. His mates touch him gently, Jack holding his hand while the Master strokes his neck.

“It’s okay,” Martha spoke calmly next to him. “You’re suffering from withdrawal from the large amount of heroin you took last night. This drug is designed to help you with the addiction. It’s going to make you a little sick at times, and dizzy, maybe lethargic but we aren't entirely sure. We just want it to penetrate deep into your body to start to cleanse your system.”

“Theta listen to me,” the Master pressed his mouth to Theta’s ear kissing him gently. “ I'm so sorry, but the drug is going to stop us communicating.” The Master swallowed as a wave of fear crashes over him. “We are not going to leave you, never. We are right here with you. I love you, my Theta. I'm so...”

Theta heard no more. The connection between his mates’ was silent and the sounds around him make no sense. He cries out terrified into the darkness - afraid that the smothering blackness will consume him again. Suddenly out of the pitch black there was a light and his fear ends. Something touches his mind and he hears singing. The sound comes from beyond the wall, deep behind that crack, someone sings to him and he’s not afraid.

The Master and Jack exchange nervous glances looking from each other then back to Theta. This isn't what any of them expected. Screams, shouting and a lot more fighting yes, but Theta is quiet. One scream and then nothing. The Master stroked his throat a little desperately trying to reach his mate but the other end of the bond is silent.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Jack’s hands grip his, holding them still and staring into his frantic eyes. “He’s still here; the bond is just silenced for a bit that’s all.”

The Master really wanted to run away (far away) because he hated other people (especially humans) to see his weakness, but as he lost contact with his mate the drums increase tenfold. He wants to run and hide but he promised – promised to stay with Theta. He fights down his emotions returning to Theta’s side and touches the mating mark again. More for his own benefit than anyone else’s.

“I hate this,” he growled. “I hate this weakness.”

“Tough luck,” Jack replied and then turned to Martha. “Does he need anything else?”

“No, just try and get him to eat. He might be a little ill but hopefully he’ll start feeling better in a few hours.”

Jack nods his thanks before lifting Theta into his strong arms and walking away. He takes them away from the humans, the medical bay and back to their home. The Master is naked by the time they reach the bed, accepting Theta into his arms and holds him tight. Moments later, Jack joins them. He doesn't say anything, but can hear deep inside his mind the Master’s frantic babble trying to get Theta to hear him, to return to him. Jack’s head had already started to ache and pound from the echo of the drums. He fell back onto the bed, taking a hand from both his mate’s and wonders what the day will bring. To his horror there will be sickness and crying, and not all from Theta either. It’s going to be a long, long day.


	8. Part 8; The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest night has past and morning as come - with it surprising changes. Jack and the Master discover that maybe the Doctor isn't so lost after all.

Part Eight: The Light

Morning rolled around and Jack carefully opened one eye dreading what he might find. He’d been up all day and most of the night caring for his two Time Lords, but as he opens his eyes everything is still and quiet. Beside him Theta and Koschei are curled together, arms and legs intertwined while Jack presses against Theta’s smooth back. They breathe deeply, puffing little huffs of air over each other’s skin while so tightly packed together they are one unit. Jack smiled at his mates and stroked a few hairs from Theta’s face. His hair is getting a little long on one side while the other is shaved – he might start a trend Jack considered with a smile. 

*Love.* Jack was surprised by a gentle contact against his mind – warm and filled with greeting, love and thankfulness. Theta opened one eye and looked up at him with clear sight. There are no signs of pain or the drug’s effects. Jack scans his mind, so relieved that once again his mate consciousness is open and free from hurt. Jack hated every second they were separated while not being able to read Theta and having to deal with a snarky Alpha.

“Fuck you,” was the drowsy reply from the Master as he curled tighter around Theta.

“Yes, please,” Jack quipped and kissed his forehead. The Master snuffled his nose and flicks a hand as if driving away an annoying fly. Jack turned his attentions towards a more than willing Theta, kissing his face before moving down to those soft lips. He kissed and licked into the willing mouth, tasting himself there along with the Master. His hands stroke over warm skin as Theta writhed and purred loudly. A low purr echoes in the Master’s chest – he can never resist when Theta starts that. Jack laughed but gets an annoyed slap from the Master as he joins in the fun. The sex was lazy at first. Touching, stroking and kissing. All too soon however, passion takes over and their actions become frantic. It’s been too long – nearly 24 hours since they communed in this way and their bodies scream with desperation. 

There isn't enough brain power firing to get them into a position to penetrate each other, so they rub, suck and caress until together they fall apart, panting out their orgasms into each other’s mouth. They are so tightly entwined that who touches what and who feels this becomes inconsequential as they work each other higher, slower this time and drawing out their passion. 

Jack is kissing Theta when the Master draws away from their lust filled minds and scans his mate once again. To his relief he finds him almost back to his usual self – the drug induced need only existing on the very edges of his mind. What ever happened during the last 24 hours it managed to change Theta’s chemical make-up and ease nearly all of the affects of withdrawal. He knows it cannot be just from the drug they injected him with. If he was a full strength the Master might have thought it to be his Time Lord brain which negated the effects of the drugs, but Theta doesn't have fine control. It’s left him a confused about what helped heal his body and what calmed him when their mating bond was silenced. Theta is feral he’s driven by ancient animalist drives intertwined with his instincts and not having advanced control. The Doctor on the other hand...

*Koschei.* The name echoes around his mind and he instantly embraces it, loving the deep connection he has with the other Time Lord. It soothes over his emotions helping make those blasted drums a little less intrusive. 

*I forgive you everything,* the voice told him and Koschei freezes.

*Doctor?* Koschei scanned Theta’s mind again and felt the touch of something new. He loves the way Theta just curls around his mind-scape entwined with him on a primal level. He can touch and experience every part of that mind, but this is different. *Doctor, is that you?*

*It’s always been me idiot,* the Doctor laughed at him and the Master bristled. *Oh Koschei, you know I love you – I always have. Ever since that first day we met as children.*

*You remember that, but you didn't before – you didn't remember anything beyond the rescue and...*

Koschei felt such sadness flow over and around him - such deep pain, hurt and suffering. He pressed into the Doctor’s mind again, finding the wall that held back all the bad things that stop the Doctor/Theta functioning. It’s still intact but as he touches it, he notices a change – a crack. His joy has quickly faded and he runs from his lover’s mind.

*Koschei, please. We are one – no matter what - we will always be one.*

*You are not whole. I can’t heal you!*

*No. I can’t – I can’t function with everything that’s happened. This separation most possibly is permanent. It’s still all me – Theta and I are one being – we feel everything, experience it all as one – but I just cannot combine my past with my future. The pain runs too deep – it’s too sharp. I'm sorry I cannot put myself back together as you want – I understand if you hate...”

*I would never hate you. Never!* The force of the Master’s conviction washed over his mate and he quietens.

*For whatever reason the drugs you gave me had a side effect, I don’t know how long it will last, but I've managed to change my brain chemistry slightly so that the heroin doesn't have the same effect on me. I don’t know if the craving will come back. I don’t know how long I will be here but I want to share something with you both, I need your strength – Koschei, I need you to force your way deeper into my mind and bring Jack with you.*

*Doctor – Theta – that could be dangerous we could end up stuck there – or you might break contact with your body completely.*

*I don’t care. I want you. I need you.*

Koschei embraced the Doctor’s mind so deeply that it felt like he’s falling through layers of clouds. He’s never been this deep before inside someone’s essence. Never joined so intimately but Theta/the Doctor is offering and he accepts.

*******

Jack lay nestled beside his mates sated and warm. Their first wave of lovemaking had been primal and urgent, but later it turned to soft strokes, long kisses and mind shattering orgasms. Theta was asleep and the Master stroked a gentle hand from the mark on his throat over his face up to the healing scar from his surgery.

*There is something Theta wishes you to see, Jack,* The Master told his other mate inside their bond. Jack awakens fully from his light slumber pressed up against Theta’ back. He kissed the warm throat and opened his mind.

*Anything you wish,* he replied letting the Master deep into this mind – open and willing. He feels the other Time Lord’s touch filling his thoughts, and then he is drawn away not into the Alpha’s mind but Theta’s.

Warmth and love cover both as they touch Theta’s mind. Jack loves the feeling of affection and joy that the Doctor sends towards his mate. He’s so open, truthful and not afraid to share his deepest thoughts. However they push past this and dig deeper into the darkness. Jack froze when he feels the burning red wall that surrounds Theta’s pain. He’s tried to breach it before but had been rebuffed with such force that it had made him physically sick.

*Jack. Koschei.* Jack recognised Theta’s voice and immediately links his mind to his mate’s. He hurts as his mind carries the lingering pain along with the desperate need he doesn't understand. He hated the wall and everything it meant. Jack hated it so much that he clings to Theta’s mind driving away everything inside that warm love.

Jack becomes aware of another touch, that of Koschei stroking and comforting him. He cannot think of the dark Time Lord as the Master this deep inside their minds. He’s not the same – here he cannot help but show his real emotions – his love and need for his mates. Jack can sense the amazing intelligence and powerful drive that’s always existed in Koschei but on the outside it’s a little twisted by the Master’s slight case of insanity.

Koschei took him deeper once again and for Jack it’s like he’s passed through a crack in that wall, moving beyond it and into the darkness. He feels the cutting edge of emotions, memories and pain – they cannot help but brush against him as they drive onwards towards the very centre of the Doctor’s psyche. There is a bright flash of pain; so much suffering that Jack passes out unable to withstand the mental strain.

When Jack returned to consciousness he’s a little confused as to where he is. It doesn't feel like he’s disembodied – he can actually tell he’s lying on his back in a field of red glass and he can feel the sunlight touching his face. He opened his eyes and looked around amazed. The sky is a burnt orange and just above the horizon there are two red suns. He feels the grass under his hands; it’s red and springy but very soft. He suddenly heard soft chimes and he tilts his head to the side. He lies close to the edge of a forest of silver trees whose leaves chime in the gentle wind. He scented the air discovering the smell of lemon-grass sweet and tangy. 

“Any time you want to get up?” a voice asked him with an amusement. He turned his head and for a second he didn't recognise the young boy sitting beside him. He has dark hair, long around his face and the bluest of eyes. He wore a red robe with strange symbols that Jack recognises as Gallifreyan. The boy smiled at him and very slowly his features morph into another face. The hair shortens, the face lengthens and the body grows. In moments, Koschei is sitting beside him.

“You were a cute kid,” Jack grinned and gave Koschei a wink.

“Shut up,” he snarled back, giving Jack a head slap. Jack cannot help but laugh. Koschei’s face warms and he gets to his feet, brushing off the red grass.

“This is Gallifrey,” Jack asks of him and Koschei nods in affirmation. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yes, it was.”

They both remain still watching the wonderful colours of the Gallifreyan sunset and breathing in the sweet scented grass.

“Come, there is someone you will want to meet.” Koschei gave Jack his hand and helped pull him up. To Jack’s surprise he doesn't let go and he is dragged down the hill towards a beautiful manor house. It’s white with huge coloured glass windows and large terraces. In moments, they are at the arched front door and when Koschei pushes it open Jack feels his excitement.

The inside the house is just as beautiful. There are arching ceilings, circular windows, large soft seating and round bookcases filled with every possible type of information storage equipment from across the universe. Jack is startled to realise that this is the Doctor’s representation of home. As they move deeper, there are rooms with machinery and a large lab. Everything the Doctor loves – knowledge and discovery. Soon they reach a long hallway and at the end there is a bedroom. The high roof is vaulted with chimes what speak softly in the breeze. A wide bed had been placed on the far wall with a fine silk canopy. In the centre of the room were well padded cushions around a low circular dining table.

“Hello Jack.” Jack spun around startled by the sound of the voice. He came face to face with the Doctor – not the current Doctor’s face but his ninth.

“Doctor!” he cried and Jack was across the room and in his arms within a moment’s breath. His eyes burn as he clutched the other man too him, hands pulling his leather Jacket. “I thought I lost you!” he wept.

Across the room Koschei rolled his eyes and flopped down into one of the comfortable chairs beside a bay window. The Doctor winked at him over Jack’s head and Koschei gives another annoyed eye roll.

“You never lost me, Jack,” the Doctor told him pulling away to kiss his lips gently. Jack increases the pressure of the kiss and the Doctor lets him into his open mouth. Their tongues met and entwine, kissing desperately. Jack’s hold on the Doctor tightens and he starts to pull at his clothing.

The ninth Doctor laughed and held Jack away from his body. “Move on the bed, boy,” he whispered into Jack’s ear making his whole body shudder. Jack almost runs to the bed clothing flying everywhere as he does so. The Doctor crossed the room and bent down to give Koschei a deep kiss. Their minds entwine so deeply that for a second neither exists as a separate person.

“Give this to him,” Koschei advised his lover, kissing him again before they part. 

The Doctor smiled and stroked down over the other Time Lord’s chest onwards to cup the growing erection. Nimble fingers open the zipper and the Master’s erection is freed.

“You like watching, remember?” the Doctor reminds his childhood friend. Koschei groaned and gave himself a hard rub. The Doctor licked his lips as he rose returning his attention back to the bed. Jack is naked and damn hard, begging to be touched. Slowly the Doctor striped of his own clothing letting them fall to the ground unnoticed. Jack gasped at the sight, his body arching in anticipation as he licks his kiss bruised lips.

“No touching,” the Doctor commanded and Jack let go with a loud moan.

Jack let his arms fall back onto the bed while his hands grasped and tugged at the smooth blanket. He cannot believe what he is seeing – the first incarnation of the Doctor he personally knew stands before him, naked and hard. His body is sculptured almost like Michael Angelo’s David, with perfect definition and an amazing six-Pack. Further down a thatch of dark hair surrounded his thick cock, which was already erect with inflated ridges. Jack moaned at the sight and his mouth watered.

“You want this, boy?” the Doctor asked climbing onto the end of the bed and gazing up at Jack with bright blue eyes.

“Oh yes,” he moaned unable to make much more of a sentence – they should be amazed he managed to string together those two words!

The Doctor’s strong hands flow up Jack’s legs, teasing with gentleness and soft strokes. They push his legs apart and the long powerful body slides on top of Jack. He moaned so loudly this time Koschei laughed earning him an annoyed glance. The Doctor ignores everything but Jack, pressing his hands to his face and forcing his eyes to stare only at him. Jack groans unable to stop the sound as his whole body shivers with desire and arousal. He can almost taste his desperation and want. Those large hands with amazingly strong fingers stroke Jack’s face and then he’s being kissed again. Hot deep kisses where the Doctor completely rediscovers every inch of his mouth leaving Jack doing nothing but pant – loudly.

“Want to touch,” Jack managed to gasp when he’s let up for air. The Doctor laughed, but guided Jack’s hands onto his chest and Jack lets out another loud moan. He can hardly believe he’s touching his mate again – well, actually he’s touching the ninth Doctor, but he doesn't give a fuck – he just wants to touch. He clutched at the Doctor’s chest, his hands sliding around to the firm back grabbing hold of the powerful shoulders and dragging him down so they can kiss again.

Jack lost himself in the kissing. He knows he’s made sounds that Koschei will find very amusing but he doesn't care. His mouth is being owned by the other Time Lord, its wet and sloppy but bloody fantastic. Air became an issue after a while and they broke apart, only to breath with their lips inches away. The Doctor kissed him again and Jack just let himself go, he melted into his mates hold and lets the fire of desire lick over his body. His hard cock throbbed and jerked against a firm stomach making the Doctor pull away and look down. He laughed softly and moved back. Jack whined with disappointment – he wanted to keep kissing that amazing mouth.

Strong hands flow down his body, stroking his chest, nipples, stomach and then around his cock to his thighs. They are guided apart and the Doctor rose to his knees pulling Jack down the bed to rest his butt on his lap. Jack managed with determination to keep his eyes open because he really wants to watch everything his mate did, not missing a moment. Those beloved hands stroke him again, the softness of his thighs and behind before a finger pressed against his quivering hole. It’s dry and it hurts, but the digit pushes inside and finds that special spot. Jack loved his changed anatomy even more, he should have been born this way! The Doctor found his altered prostate gland and rubbed against it. Jack’s body shuddered as another finger was added and the pressure on the gland increased. He can feel his channel getting wet as his natural lubricant runs down the Doctor’ hand and smeared on his thighs.

“More,” he begged. 

The Doctor bent over him again, his hands’ running up his body as his mouth searches out Jack’s to kiss again. Jack wailed into the kiss as the Doctor’s thick cock pressed into his hole and slid inside. The Doctor started a powerful thrusting as he crushed Jack to him kissing and groping. They started to pant and whine; the thrusting made the whole bed rock as they began their steady climb towards their joint climax.

Jack found it so hard to breathe; his breath got caught every time the Doctor slid fully into his aching ass. His cock rubs against the hard ridges of the Doctor’s stomach and he knows he’ll come any moment now. They thrust and clutch each other, kiss and nip and suddenly with one roar they came. The Doctor spilled deep inside Jack - while Jack covered his lover’s stomach. They don’t move but remained locked together in their passionate embrace, holding so tightly and breathing each other’s breath.

“Love you,” Jack whispered, watching the Doctor’s eyes widen and then close. 

“My mate,” he answered back. Pressing their foreheads together, touching in the intimate Gallifreyan way. It says all the Doctor needs to say, that he loved Jack with all his heart and soul.

Jack doesn’t know how long they lay locked together. Soon their bodies (even mental ones) started complaining and the Doctor slowly withdrew leaving him empty. The Doctor stood ignoring his nakedness and just wiped away the come on his chest as he rose from the bed. He moved to where Koschei was sitting and bent down to kiss him. Their tongues battle, as the Doctor pumps his hard cock in one hand making him twitch and then spurt over the clever fingers.

“Bastard,” Koschei sneered making the Doctor laugh as he wiped his hands clean on the pristine black suit. 

“Then you should be naked,” the Doctor laughed as he moved away. 

Jack managed to get out of the bed moaning at the delicious ache making his mate’s chuckle while he gets to his feet. The others sat around the low table which had been filled with a arrangement of foods and dishes Jack had never seen before. He slid down next to the Doctor, watching as the two Time Lords use their fingers to sample different foods. Koschei has made his body instantly naked and is enjoying swapping food with his mate. Jack finds one of the crispy bread looking stuff and breaks a piece off to taste. 

“No dip it,” Koschei told him, “The bread is bland; you are supposed to sample different tastes and favours of the other dishes on it.” Jack does as he suggests and dips the bread into a red coloured sauce with lumps in. To his surprise the taste is amazing – smooth pesto fills his mouth and as he bites into the lumps he can taste the sudden hit of fresh tomato. 

“Is this the incarnation of the Doctor that dwells here?” Jack asked Koschei, starting at the Doctor.

“No,” it’s the Doctor who replied. “I felt your desire to have been with this face, but I'm still me.”

Jack stared as the Doctor’s features blend and melt become sharper, thinner and that amazing hair grows in seconds. The features of the ninth melt away to become that of the tenth Doctor. Jack can’t help but suddenly drag the other man to him and kiss those full lips, his hands pressed to both sides of the thinner face. The Doctor laughed into the kiss but he’s blushing when Jack’s finished. Jack loved the other Doctor, but he didn't realise just how much he missed the current Doctor’s face. He cannot stop staring at him now, seeing those wonderful dark eyes filled with mischief and intelligence, the perfect bow of the lips and suddenly – Jack understands that he’s not just looking at the Doctor’s personality but Theta too. 

“We are one being really Jack,” the Doctor tells him sadly reading his thoughts. “Theta and I are one – his powerful primal side and my intelligence are joined together at this moment – perfectly as they should be. My ancient DNA is active. I have claws, fangs and the ability to clearly see the time vortex.”

“Then why...” Jack brook off looking over to Koschei.

“He can’t,” Koschei responded to Jack’s unspoken question. “His mind is too broken for him to be whole. The Doctor retreated here because it was the only thing he could do to survive. He was close to death – our people can choose to die Jack. When there are mental problems or illness, we can choose to let go and regenerate. However, because of the damage to his body the Doctor knew that wasn't an option. He was too weak and the bloody implants inferred with his artron energy build up. This was his last chance - he had to break away from the conscious surface of his mind and come here to heal.”

“I was dying Jack,” the Doctor continued sadly. “But I was also afraid. I didn't want to let go and just vanish from existence. I hurt and a part of me wanted repayment. It wasn't a dignified response, but the more I thought about it the less I wanted to die. I wanted to live – to experience life – so I retreated deep within my sub-consciousness and tried to heal the mental scars. The trouble is they run so deep. The devices they used on me created so much damage that my only safe place was buried so deep even I couldn't find it.

When Captain Hart activated the Implant something broke loose. My feral half broke through the wall and for a second we were one again, but I couldn't hold it together.” The Doctor’s shoulder’s shook as a he turns his tear filled eyes away from then in shame. “ I'm not strong enough...I...”

“No,” Koschei interrupted immediately going to the Doctor’s side and wrapping both arms around him. The dark man kisses his face over and over, never letting go. “It doesn't matter. Whatever part of you I can have I won’t let it go.”

“Kosh, even if I regenerate I won’t be whole – I might always be like this. I might always have parts of my personality buried so deep inside I won’t be whole.”

“I don’t care. If only I have a part of you Theta, it’s enough. I love you - all of you. I love this you and Theta you. I don’t care.” Jack felt Koschei’s pain and his own echoing in his heart. He knows that neither of them would ever let go of any part of their mate they can have. 

“I can hardly speak. I don’t understand English. I’m not human-like! I can’t...” the Doctor cried burying himself into Koschei’s arms.

“You can and you do. Just not in this way,” Jack speaks clearly, knowing that Koschei is replying with him. “I – we – don’t care that you speak in our minds. We like it. We love how you can touch us. We love that amazing intelligence you have and the incredible talent that allows you to use vortex energy. Doctor – Theta you’re fucking amazing. Between the three of us you are the one that burns the brightest.”

Jack crawled over to where Koschei and Theta are hugging. He slid around them and wrapped his arms about his lovers. The Doctor wept into their embrace and they can feel his pain – old and new. They push their own love and desire towards him – filling him with thoughts, feelings and memories of how much they love their mate. The Doctor breaks in their arms just experiencing their love and knowing that they accept him – broken him, Theta him, every damn part of him.

“I want to share my name to bind us,” the Doctor tells them quietly. They have no idea how long they spent curled together sharing their inner selves with their broken mate. The Doctor’s sudden decision makes Koschei stare at him with wide eyed disbelief. “I cannot do it in the real world, but here I can do it willingly.”

“But – but, that will bond us forever – beyond death,” Koschei managed, still staring transfixed at his mate startled by the suggestion.

“I don’t understand,” Jack informed them feeling a little lost. As far as he understand he’s already married and completely in love with his mates. Jack didn't know it could get any better.

“On Gallifrey, there are two types of marriage,” the Doctor told him, “there is mating and then there is something much deeper. It is an ancient custom of binding power into our names, deepening a mating bond even more – binding our souls together. I can’t be whole with you – I can’t share all I am all the time but I want to give you more.”

“Doc, you already give everything maybe you don’t think it’s enough but it is. What you are suggesting is to bind our life-forces together.” Jack simplified – feeling a little humbled just like the Master.

The Doctor nodded and disentangled himself from the pile of bodies. He stood up, crossed the room and returned with a long red ribbon. He draped the ribbon around one of his hands, crossed it at the wrist and held out the free ends. Very slowly Jack got to his feet and took hold of a free end. The Doctor gently bound it around his hand. At first Koschei doesn't move just stares at them in disbelief. A long time ago he wanted Theta as his mate; he never dreamed the Doctor would offer him so much more. That he would willing give everything – his heart and soul.

“You have always been in my soul, Koschei,” the Doctor informed him truthfully and the other man gets to his feet. Still a little unsure he approaches both of them cautiously wondering if this was real and not some delusion in his head. Jack picks the other end of the ribbon, offers it to the Doctor and Koschei allows them to wrap it around his hand. Jack is really surprised to see the Master is shivering, with eyes wide and he licks his dry lips. It’s not a reaction Jack ever expected to see from the man. Control, anger, rage, passion but not nervousness or trepidation. 

The Doctor smiled at each of his mates before holding up their conjoined hands. He took a deep breath, pulls on every ounce of energy inside of him and breathes out his name across the surface of the ribbon. Jack starts surprised by the word, recognising it as the musical sound he heard back when the Doctor and he mated. All this time he’s known the Doctor’s name without realising. He swallows back a sob at the pure joy of being trusted with such a secret and knows that the Master must have told him his too. It’s no wonder Gallifreyans used nicknames and titles their real names were ridiculously long and the syllables never ending – a song in itself.

They watch as the ribbon bursts into flames, though it’s not red and burning but golden and cool against their skin. The Doctor pushes his essence along the burning ribbon gasping as each of his mates take what he offered them. They let the golden flame touch their hearts and minds finding a home deep within.

“I take thee as my mate, one soul for this life and beyond,” the Doctor intoned before chastely kissing each of them on the mouth. As he parts the flame dies returning to ordinary ribbon.

The Master is the next holding up his bound hand and breathed his name across the bindings. Red flames caress their fingers, not burning but acting just as the Doctor’s did. As before each mate accepts the fire into their souls and Koschei speaks the words. The binding takes on a deeper meaning than just mating – it is a bond of deep unseated trust and love.

“I take thee as my mate, one soul for this life and beyond,” he proclaimed before kissing them each. Finally they turn to Jack who blushes and wonders if this will work. He hadn't been born Gallifreyan – but human. Does he have the same essence they do? Will his name affect them as theirs did him? Will it burn inside and imprint deep into their soul apart of them for eternity?

Jack felt incredibly nervous but instead of saying Captain Jack Harkness, he breathed another name across the ribbon. A name that hasn't been spoke since he was sixteen years old and alone in a very large universe. A name he’d left behind with home and family never to see or hear from again. As his breath touched the ribbon blue flames erupt brightly and burn along its length. His mate’s stare at him in wonder but accept the flame and Jack spoke the words to bind them.

“I take thee as my mate, one soul for this life and beyond.”

The burning ribbon suddenly takes on more colours, twisting and turning before finally burning the material to ash. Their hands are free from the bindings but a deeper bond remains. The Doctor and Jack grinned at each other stupidly, before Koschei grabbed them both kissing with passion. They laugh letting him share their mouths and holding his slim body close.

“I like my name on you,” Koschei kissed Jack and laughed. Jack is a little startled, wondering what he meant and then looked down. On his chest between his hearts is a circle; within each quadrant were the Gallifreyan symbols for their names. Three separated by body but joined as one in soul.

“You gave me a tattoo!” he gasped, touching the mark and expecting a little pain but there is none.

“Actually no,” the Doctor said his eyes sparking. “It’s the mark of our bond, it’s only there on your metaphysical body – back in the real world you are just the same.” Jack isn't sure if he’s happy or saddened by that. There are marks on all three of them and maybe Jack wouldn't mind seeing them in the real world too. Across from him the Master smirked. “Oh no, don’t wouldn't dare,” the Doctor warned catching that shared look and becoming a little concerned.

Jack and the Master just grin instead of answering and kiss again before letting the Doctor lead them back to what could be called their wedding feast. Even if it was imaginary and made only of memories instead of real food. Jack had expected sex to follow but truthfully his whole body feels too fragile. Instead they return to the table, press their bodies close, talk and taste the food Jack will never really see. It’s enough for now, he feels complete and at home with his mates. They share more than sex they are sharing a life. Sex will come later. Hot, steamy sex in real bodies...

*********

When Jack awakens the second time he’s relieved to be back in his own mind and body. Something has changed deep inside him, he can feel the bond as if it was a tangible ring joining of their names and he cherishes the connection. He can sense their essence deep inside his mind as if they are actually living thoughts and maybe they are. He caressed them, feeling a wave of love and acceptance roll over him. As Jack wakes to full consciousness he’s pleased to be in his usual spot in bed curled around Theta’s body. No matter what position they fall asleep in he always ends up here. Actually – he’s come to love this spot – feeling that firm body, the perk ass pressed against his morning wood. His cock perfectly nestled between the cheeks and it’s oh so warm! Yep, his favourite place.

*Tired!*

Jack laughed at the sleepy touch of Theta’s mind, but continued to press up against him more incessantly. He felt Theta’s body shudder with passion and he moaned quietly. Jack’s cock is now fully erect now sliding between the toned cheeks, down the crack and catching that tight hole. They both groan, as Jack starts to hump against him, his cock sliding across his skin leaving wet trains of pre-cum. A low purr made Jack laugh and then moan as it vibrated through Theta’s form creating an endless loop of sensation.

“I love your purr,” Jack whispered into his ear, making Theta shudder and thrust against the sleeping Master.

“I was asleep,” the rough grumble said, “I was having a really good dream too, I'm think I should get compensated for that.”

Theta moaned as the Master stretches his body before holding him tighter and nipping at his neck. The Master’s favourite place to sleep is to have his whole body curled around Theta. Their bodies touching as much as possible, cocks rubbing with arms and legs entwined. He rubbed against Theta’s stomach making him arch and moan as their cocks bump against each other. Jack laughed enjoying his mate’s morning sleepiness as it’s a rare event. The Master is nearly always awake before them and Theta will stay awake or not with anyone in the bed. Even though Time Lords and immortals don’t need a lot of sleep, more rest has been necessary to heal Theta’s body. The other two pushed to exhaustion sharing their energies with their injured mate.

Jack groaned suddenly, as the Master lifted one of Theta’s legs over his hip, allowing both of them to slide between his legs. They gasp as they rub together between Theta’s legs leaving wet trails on his skin. Theta whined between them his cock feeling a little left out and he pushed up against the Master demanding more but then made a surprised yelp as he’s slapped on the butt. Jack growled at the Master and received an arched brow in return. They look down at the body between them and grin at each other. What could be better than a Theta sandwich?

“Fingers,” the Master suggested and Jack completely goes with that. Theta was surprised by hot kisses from both of them, distracting him as they move free hands down to his ass hole and start to play. He gave another yelp (which is fast becoming their favourite sound) as large fingers open him and push inside. Jack groaned as he pressed a digit inside his lover, feeling the tight stretch and searching out that wonderful gland. The Master has the same idea and shoves in two more fingers stretching and stroking. It’s not long before both their hands come away wet covered with Theta’s lubricant. Between them Theta is lost in the sensation, wriggling, thrusting anything to feel more.

*More,* he whined, lifting his leg higher over the Master’s hip as his body vibrated with his high pitched purring. They both move in tandem - hard cocks pressing into their mate and breaking open the tight ring of his passage. Theta howled in delight, squeezing them tight and then wriggling to get them deeper. He pants and moans as they start to move his mind lost in the pure pleasure of their joining. Theta is never more beautiful than when he’s lost in passion; their lovemaking leaves them all stunned by the beauty. His open mouth, his sex warmed skin, the long lithe limbs, eyes heavily lidded with lust, and well you get the picture – the list is endless.

The Master and Jack share kisses while taking turns to nip and bite at Theta’s long exposed neck. They won’t last long – it’s too perfect, to damn deep for their bodies to let them. The Master opened his mind wide, letting both his mates inside – feeling the burning of their names deep in his heart as he sky-rocketed towards orgasm. His mates respond in kind, their minds flowering to let each other touch that secret part of their souls and when they met as one, the power – the love – it’s too much and they join together in one orgasm.

It takes a long time for Jack to really return to his body (or reality for that matter.) He wonders how much his brains can take after being blown away by all consuming orgasms – but he’s not complaining. He discovers that he is still locked inside Theta’s body by the Master’s knot. It’s painful and fantastic all at the same time. Between them Theta is trembling and moaning lost within waves of pleasure and the most perfect ache. Jack is silent, enjoying the tightness but also the secretion of joy coming from his mate. Theta’s so full of cock he can’t do anything else but purr and shudder with the overload.

“He’s not whole again.” Jack commented seeing the Master’s eyes open.

“No, he can’t be at the moment. Maybe one day we will be able to deal with what is behind that wall inside his head, but it won’t be yet – maybe never.”

Jack nodded and felt the edge of the Master’s sadness. It’s a sadness that he shares, however now is not the time. He has his mates and he’s stuck in the most amazing place imaginable so he pushed away his self misery, and shared his gratitude that at least they have this. They have Theta and echoes of the Doctor. He’s surprised when the Master answered in kind, acknowledging no matter how little they can have of the Doctor – it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Special guest appearance by Ninth Doctor!)


	9. Part 9: Cordial Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt takes a devastating turn and leads the Pack no choice but to visit an old friend of the Doctor's. Ianto learns the terrible secret the Master is keeping from his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gallifeyan Language as made up by me. Here are some examples used in the Pack Mate's universe. 
> 
> Myaic – mate.  
> Kashna - swear word  
> Nee – Really?  
> Dicasi - Parent  
> Akiran - foreigners/friends not of the pack.  
> Nila – No   
> Mayila – Yes  
> Traimay - old/wise/elder.  
> Stigra – Time cat?  
> Be’ain – Sorry  
> Be’layinto – sibling  
> Ke’vain - Please  
> Pait’a – behave/be good  
> Beyal - like.

Part Nine: Cordial Negotiations

The rest of the early morning continued along their daily routine. The Master left first, showering and dressing in his immaculate suit before returning with a tray of food and tea for breakfast. Jack showered with Theta, struggled with his clothing, argued about shoes and socks again, and then totally gave up allowing him to run around with bare feet. They eat together, the Master and Jack side by side in front of the fire, while Theta sprawls between them.

After breakfast another arguments began between Jack and Theta concerning his morning appointment at the medical bay and having his blood scanned. The Master growled and all arguing stopped. Theta scowled and pouted all the way through the scan but to their relief the test came back clear. Whatever the Doctor’s amazing mind did it’s cleansed his body of the heroin. Theta quite enjoyed the kissing and touching for a while but is relieved to finally leave the medical bay – hopefully never to return. His mates return that sentiment.

Strangely enough it is when they reach the outer door of the Tardis that Theta froze suddenly unsure. Jack took his hand and drew him close before they step out together. Whatever fears Theta had they are swept away when he discovered the only person waiting for them was Ianto. He laughs with joy and immediately hugged his favourite human. Theta adores Ianto – his soft voice, his gentle face and that calm demeanour. He can sense this human has a kind heart and giving soul.

“Morning,” he called holding the Time Lord close a moment. “ I've bought you breakfast.” Theta grinned and grabbed a few banana muffins before sitting on the floor near the Rift beginning to play with the energy it’s transmitting. Ianto is beyond relieved that his new friend is once again up and moving about. The death like state he was in before terrified him.

“You do realise he’s already eaten,” Jack complained with a laugh and then moans as the tastes the most perfect coffee in the universe.

“He could do with a few more pounds – it’s like hugging a stick,” Ianto commented and just enjoys a moment with his friends. The Master only nods his good morning then with a slight glare takes his hot tea to stand beside Theta. He watched his mate amazed (while slightly envious) as he built and formed physical items from nothing but Rift energy.

“Things getting back to normal, then?”

Jack gave his friend and former lover a huge grin while looking over at his mates. “Nearly, Theta’s a lot better - his blood scan came back negative but he might have some minor cravings now and then.”

“That’s fantastic!”

Jack curiously reached out with his mind and gently brushed against the human consciousness. He could feel Ianto’s pure relief and joy that his friend was recovering. Jack never expected this from his ex-lover concerning his current lover, but Ianto appears to be exceptional in his compassion more than Jack ever expected. He’s proud to call this human friend. They watch a moment in silence as the Master unconsciously touched Theta’s shaved side of his head and sadly stroked it. Theta gave a gently purr and the stroking continued.

Jack and Ianto shared a look just managing to hold back their laugher. They pick over the food items watching the interplay between the two Time Lords and enjoying each other’s company until the rest of the team started to arrive. The Doctor seemed very shy around everyone this morning and only gave them a little smile. Jack informed them the good news, but thankfully turned their conversation to other topics so not to embarrass him.

Martha was the last to arrive. The last couple of days had been exhausting for her and she’s been running back and forth trying to find somewhere to stay while at the same time sorting out her abandoned car. She gratefully took a cup of hot coffee from Ianto and looked over at Theta. Jack sat with Ianto and appeared to be a little more approachable than the Master.

“What is he going?” she enquired amazed at the black molten metal in Theta’s hand. His eyes glow golden and she can make out tendrils of energy which he seems to be able to pull directly from the air.

“Gallifreyans are time sensitive,” Jack informed her with a proud smile on his face. “We can see more than humans can – the timelines and the time/space vortex. Theta can manipulate energy to form solid objects - it’s the way our ancestors built their technology. He designed our blades and built a sonic screwdriver.” Martha lifted an eyebrow in surprise concerning the screwdriver.

“The Doctor never carried weapons, Theta doesn't either – he refers messing around with technical stuff than fighting.”

Ianto and the Torchwood team laugh, each have their own annotates concerning Theta’s interference with human technology even after such a short time of co-habitation.

“You can do this too?” Martha requested of Jack.

Jack shook his head ruefully, “no, my connection isn't that strong. I have managed to hide a few things inside the vortex and retrieve them, but that’s all. The Master likes to play with the energy – the whole dark lord kinda thing, OW!” Without the humans even seeing him, the Master flashed from one point in the room to another, flicking Jack’s ear painfully before returning to Theta’s side all within a blink of an eye.

“What the?!” Martha cried, “err...was that teleporting?”

“No,” Jack replied, rubbing his ear and giving the older Time Lord an annoyed stare. “That’s bending time and it’s most annoying too. He can slow down time, speed it up and bend it back on itself.” The Master gives him a playful snarl but soon returns to petting their mate. Theta’s purr rumbled around the room and Jack grinned feeling the vibration against his skin even at this distance. Martha recognised that more is being said which humans cannot hear but their closeness is very clear. The grin disappeared from Jacks face and she knows the Master has said something he’s not thrilled about, but he gives an imperceptible nod.

“I think it’s time for a full meeting with everyone, we all have news to share about certain developments. Let’s meet in the conference room in 10.” There are words of agreement all around and everyone started to clean up their breakfast and attend to personal stuff before heading up to the Conference room. Owen and Martha check Theta’s medical results before joining the others. The last to arrive is the Pack, the Alpha in front with Jack at his side while Theta tries to hide behind the Master’s shorter form. It would have been laughable but not for the look on the Master’s face. He was not amused.

“Damn it, Theta,” he growled, pulling the other Time Lord beside him with one hand but making sure not to grip the damaged wrists. “You can play with vortex energy later!” He hated how he sounded like a persistent parent dealing with a mischievous child. He sighed, threw up his hands in defeat and walked into the room. He sat at the head of the table like he knew he belonged there. Jack gave him an exasperated look but takes charge of Theta and encourages him inside. It’s very unnerving for him to be around so many humans in an enclosed space even if they are friendly. He wanted to sit on the Master’s lap, but Jack placed him into a chair with both Gallifreyans bracketing him.

“Has he always been like this?” Ianto asked casually, trying to hold back the laugher.

“You have no idea!” the Master snarled back.

They all manage to settle but Martha asked a little nervously, “Is he going to be alright, I mean it’s not going to upset his healing to talk...” She trailed off as Jack smiled at her sadly.

“He doesn't know a lot of English yet, and the Master and I will censor while translating anything that he might not like.”

“You do it all telepathically?”

“Yeah, he’s having trouble with the spoken language being so complex in grammar and length. His language is telepathic in nature – it doesn't need the all the grammar or explanations. He can add those onto a single word and express all he needs to say. The Gallifreyan language only expanded when they stopped living in Packs.”

“How do they live now...?” Martha let the sentence hang spotting the dark look the Master threw at her.

“They don’t. They died in the last great Time War, for a while there the Doctor thought he was the only one left. He survived because he was at ground zero.”

“All of them?” Martha whispered shocked that such an advanced civilisation could have vanished completely. She got the message that maybe asking the Master how he survived would not be a good idea.

Finally, Jack stood and everyone silently waits for him to speak. “Thank you all coming here. The Master and I discovered who might be behind the Doctor’s abduction and imprisonment by tracking an ex-Time Agent called Captain John Hart. He had access to the implants we found inside the Doctor’s brain and the control unit that tried to kill him. That implant was surgically removed but the Master has been forced to leave another which could control his major organs since we don’t fully understand its function. Removal could seriously injure him as there are filaments directly linked to his internal organs. Unfortunately even Captain Hart couldn't tell us anything about its function or control. Captain Hart also informed us before he died that Torchwood and UNIT were working together to build a research division. Neither the head of UNIT or I have come across any files detailing this work.”

“ I've combed through every database we and UNIT have and have found nothing. I've even tried to track their movements locally by time distortions but I cannot find any others but Captain Hart’s. I'm working on integrating Theta’s detection device into my system and hopefully we will be able to do a countrywide search,” Tosh interjected.

“As you know Martha is joining us from UNIT, but she is only reporting directly to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.”

“Akiran!” Theta interrupted and the Master laid a hand on his arm to quieten him. Large brown eyes glance from the Master to Jack as he tries to work out why and how he knows that name.

“Later...” The Master started but Theta continued to fidget as he’s trying to find a memory. The look of lost confusion pulls at the Master’s heart strings and he relented.

“You worked for UNIT a few regenerations ago. He was a close friend and ally. You liked him and his friendship. I have no idea why...” The Master finished grumbling more to uphold his image than anything else. His mates usually ignore it. He can see Theta trying to reach the memories he spoke off but can’t and it is so frustrating. The Master took the clenched fist into his own and entwined their fingers as he opened his mind. He pulled out a memory from his past and shared it with his mate, feeling Theta examine and absorb it, letting its essence fill him.

*Always mine own,* he reaffirmed towards the Master. The Master looked uncomfortable while surprised that Theta accepts that they were once enemies but he doesn't care. He forgives all and the Master finds a little disconcerting.

“Akiran,” Theta confirmed.

“Friend,” Jack corrected in English. Jack must admit he rather likes the Gallifreyan Theta speaks, it’s lyrical in tone and essence. The sounds that wonderful mouth made are beautiful and so different to what he sounded like in English.

“Alistair Akiran Traimay,” Theta said then tries, “Friend – nila.” He turned his nose at the word, since the human language annoyed him. It doesn't address explanations correctly and leaves gaps which annoy him, but Jack smiled at him pleased of his attempt to use it. Akiran is a far better word - not Pack but closer than enemy. Jack shook his head in frustration. (English 0 – Gallifreyan 1)

Jack sighed, teaching him English was going to be hard if not impossible. He had asked the Doctor a long time ago why the Tardis didn't translate Gallifreyan and his answer had been “why would she?” For both Tardis and Time Lord it was their base language and translating it was unnecessary and just wasn't done! Theta was much the same, his normal language expressed just what he wanted to say and to learn this foreign tongue was torture because it didn't make sense to him. Jack was thankful that the Tardis ensured the Gallifreyan language was transposed to his now active DNA because she refused to display anything but her native tongue.

“Anyhow,” Jack continued rolling his eyes at Theta. “We have learned that the main scientist running this research division is actually the Brigadier’s son – Dr David Lethbridge-Stewart.”

“That’s not possible,” Martha interrupted getting to her feet. “I know David; he’s saved many lives especially when the Judoon hijacked the whole of the hospital I was working in, if it wasn't for him I would have died there.”

“That name came from the minds of both Rose Tyler and Captain Hart. They could not have lied.” The Master answered back with an irritated tone.

“I suppose you tortured them for that too!” she snapped upset by her friend’s implication.

“I did what I had to!” the Master yelled as he got to his feet and dark energy started to swirl around him.

“Are you going to threaten me too,” Martha enquired staring right back at him. She’s scared by the dark red glow that takes over his eyes and the way his mouth curled into such a cruel smirk, but she stands her ground refusing to back down.

“Enough!” Jack shouted causing everyone to freeze and fall silent. “We have a location where David might be holding out, if we check it out – maybe using Martha to go in first, she can see first-hand if he is responsible.”

The Master glared at Jack furiously, holding Theta’s hand tightly causing the other Time Lord to become very apprehensive. His mates know the Master wants to go in guns blazing and he cannot understand why the hell they have to get the humans involved.

*Please,* Theta begged sharing calming thoughts to his mate. *Need.*

The Master looked directly into Theta’s eyes seeing the golden swirl of energy as he gazed into the Time Vortex. The older Time Lord has tried many times to see his own timeline, but couldn't. That has been the constant downfall of many a Time Lord over the years but he wonders if Theta can see what he can’t.

*Trust,* was the only response he gets from his mate and that will have to be enough. He could find out by searching Theta’s mind, but he doesn't because that would betray his lover’s trust. Whatever Theta had seen the humans were necessary and that is the end of it. It doesn't mean he likes it nor will be partially nice to them.

“There is a decommissioned power plant near London that we believe they have moved to temporarily, Tosh I’ll give you the grid reference later,” Jack informed them getting their discussion back on track. 

“How to do you want to play this, Jack?” Gwen asked him a little nervous about the Master’s dark glowing eyes. Jack touches his mind to his mate’s and shares his plan. The Master is reluctant at first but Theta agreed making his mate follow suit.

“We believe it is best for the humans to access the plant first. We don’t know what security measures they have since holding the Doctor for ten years. They might have developed ways of detecting time sensitive humanoids or ones with two hearts. During our ‘talk’ with Captain Hart we learned that they have access to limited time travel via a Time Corridor; it is only to the past and a maximum of ten years.”

“How, stolen technology?” Tosh perked up immediately interested.

“No actually it is more problematic than that. There is a legend on Gallifrey about an animal that has the ability to fold time. It’s worked a lot like the space travel described in the Dune novels – This creature can secrete time waves that allow it to travel backwards in time. It was used presumably as a hunting ability to allow it to move back in time and capture its prey exactly where it had been. Captain Hart claimed to have captured a couple of these Stigra which loosely translates as time-cat and they had been instrumental in developing this method of travel.”

“I certainly want to go,” Martha stated firmly, “I know David, and while I have a hard time believing what you claim he’s done I want to find out the truth.”

“I’ll go too,” Gwen offered second. “Rose and I used to be close maybe that could get us inside.”

“You will need some recording or listening devices they won’t find,” Ianto adds, “they have access to advanced technology just like ours and might be able to detect them.”

*Me!* Theta volunteered to his mates getting to his feet and bouncing around excitedly.

“I’m assuming he can build something,” Ianto interpreters with a grin.

“Oh yes,” Jack replied smiling at pure excitement flowing through the Doctor. 

“Show-off,” the Master snapped at him grumbling, but there’s no venom in the words and it just made Theta more excitable.

“We really need to get him into better clothes,” Jack muses, not liking the idea but recognising he can’t go around in bare feet all the time.

“Oh, I can help with that!” Ianto interjected and the two Pack mates readily agree, because the human has no hope.

Everyone started to leave beginning to plan what needed to be done before they can infiltrate the enemy compound. Ianto took Theta’s hand and led him out, wondering what outfit would fit him best. 

“Well, how about us finding you some new clothes,” Ianto suggested to him, knowing that it’s not fully understood. Theta stroked the human’s mind and understood what is being said answering with only a smile. He studied Ianto’s suit and nods, yep, this one is far better to help him choose human clothing than his other mates. Jack was stuck in WWII while the Master only had black suits – neither were his cup of tea. Ianto had taste; he grinned at the human and dragged him into the Tardis’s immense wardrobe. Ianto was thrilled to see all the different clothes and suits from every world imaginable. This was going to be fun.

Hours later, when Jack and the Master were about to turn in for the night, Ianto and Theta reappeared in the Tardis doorway. Ianto presented his makeover thrilled at the results because the Doctor looks damn fine.

“Fuck no!” the Master proclaimed.

“I kinda like it,” Jack commented.

The Doctor was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit, perfectly fitted to his slim form and hugging that pert behind. He wears a shirt, with a loud tie sloppily knotted and t-shirt under that. To their surprise on his feet he has a pair of red converse trainers.

“You let him dress himself, didn't you?” the Master growled infuriated.

“He likes it,” Ianto replied with a grin, he likes it too.

“You let the only person in the universe with the worse dress sense pick clothing for himself. I'm never going to get him to stop wearing it now!”

Jack cannot stop laughing even when the Master gave him his patented death glare.

“Laugh it up, World War II boy!” the Master snarled and Jack just laughed louder. Theta straightens his suit, not sure what they are laughing at because he thinks he looks damn good.

******

The next morning the Master is right about the suit and the Torchwood team arrive to find Theta already working next to the Rift. It’s still amazing how he creates solid objects from energy, a gift that his other two mates still haven’t entirely worked out. Jack and Ianto shared breakfast and coffee while Theta played. They have learned to like this early morning ritual, all of them coming together to sit with the Pack for a while and share gossip. 

The Master was absent this morning which did make things a little easier. While not exactly disliking him the humans aren't completely comfortable around him. He gave an air of restrained violence and power – which they suppose is natural for the Pack Alpha, but means getting to know him is very difficult. The Master would argue that getting to know him should be furthest from their minds and fearing him is certainly better. 

Jack was fond of mornings; Theta had become comfortable around these humans while they are like this. He’s not so close to touch but he can relax in their company. He liked to merge his mind with Jack, picking up their conversations as Jack easily translates. He doesn't understand it all but learns to like them. They are normal, friendly and kind – not like the other human’s he’s had first-hand experience of. 

“He’s building communication devices?” Tosh asked, slipping her tea.

“Yeah, he’s making them so that we communicate while recording what the wearer hears and sees.”

“They are very small,” she commented become more interested. She moved away from the group and sits quietly beside Theta – careful not touch him. He gave her a nervous glance and then held out the small device he was working on.

“Thanks!” she told him and studied the small device. She continued chatting away with him and recognised some of the small parts. Theta beamed happily at her and pointed stuff out. Tosh found a black pen from her clothing and began to make marks on the floor – Jack recognised them as equations. Theta was thrilled and takes the pen from her filling in more. They swap back and forth until Jack understands that verbal communication between them isn't necessary – physics and mathematics are indeed universal.

It’s a little later when an excited Tosh and Theta are ready to show their new communications kit to the group. They had become more complex as Tosh helped Theta so they included extra capabilities and he finally ended up with seven very advanced ear clips. The Master made his reappearance at this time, not saying anything while going over to Theta and kissed his throat causing the feral Time Lord to purr happily.

“I guess we’re ready,” Gwen realised. They have planned, talked and then planned some more. Everything is complete but she’s still very nervous.

“The Master has programmed the Tardis to take us near to the base,” Jack began and his team gather around him. “He has ensured that she will be cloaked by a perception field, which means you won’t be able to find her again when you leave. You will need one of the Pack to get back inside. That being said, using the perception filter will mean we can get very close to the entrance. Gwen and Martha, I've made some false documents to get you inside but after that it’s all down to you. The rest of the team will provide back up and cover if you need it.”

“Theta and I,” Tosh continued the briefing,” have designed a new communication clip. It fits around the back of the ear so it won’t be visible. We can talk directly and it will pick up everything said around you. There is a very small camera attached. To active you need to press the back of your ear twice. The camera stands out a little so it might be best only to use it only occasionally and not when someone is looking directly at you. To turn it off you just tap twice again.” She handed out the tiny devices; they aren't black like other items Theta has built but almost transparent. The only thing that colours them is a golden glitter which appeared to glow inside.

“They look unreal!” Gwen commented. “Theta, you are amazing!” Gwen laughed as the rest of the team fit their ear sets. Theta doesn't like his, but the Master is insistent and places it around his ear. He fiddled with it immediately and the Master slapped his hand away. Jack smiled at the resulting pout, feeling his arousal rise – he just cannot resist his mate like that and the bugger knows it. He put his ear set on and gave Theta a kiss on his lips with thanks enjoying the beautiful blush.

They are all ready and suddenly silence descended as they considered just how important this was – not just for them but for the Pack and Theta. No-one commented but collected their gear and made headway into the Tardis – still amazed by the impossible machine. Jack followed them, hand in hand with Theta, but the Master held back and caught Ianto’s arm.

“Theta trusts you,” he said briskly. “I want you to stay with him, I need to know...”

“I’ll keep him safe,” Ianto promised surprised by the sudden emotion displayed on the Master’s face. It’s not the usual thing – he always looked all dark and dangerous but this time Ianto can see a flash of fear. The Master nodded his thanks as they both enter the Tardis and the doors closed behind them.

**********

With Jack and the Master piloting it didn't take long for the Torchwood Team to arrive in London. They were parked between some disused industrial units just across the road from a large power station in the process of being demolished. Two cooling towers still stand while the others have been knocked down and rubble piles up around the last few buildings. The ground level buildings are not very large, but Tosh discovered blueprints revealing an extensive underground area.

The team exit the Tardis leaving Ianto and a very annoyed Theta inside. The Master had demanded he stay put but he was far from pleased. He snarled and bore his fangs, but the Master resolutely refused to change his mind.

Martha and Gwen straightened their clothing, checked the communication devices were in perfect working order then walked into the lion’s den. Their forged papers easily got them through the front door and entry into the large underground building. It wasn't what they expected. Everywhere was in disarray. It seemed that the renegade group were having major problems. Unfortunately they couldn't discover what exactly what was the problem because they were met by Dr David Lethbridge-Stewart who recognised them immediately.

At first Martha had been so surprised to see him, desperately wishing it wasn't him, but when he walked towards them dressed in a white lab coat her hopes were dashed. They spoke quickly and she managed to keep a level of friendliness in her voice. However, it wasn't long before they were interrupted by loud screams and shouting. David excused himself and left in a hurry, arranging for the two women to be escorted to a small office where they waited with two guards standing outside the door. Their fact finding mission wasn't going well until Gwen discovered a ventilation shaft. It was large enough for them to squeeze through, so they decided against waiting since it would not get them any further in their quest. Both girls managed to climb through the vent, but the going was difficult so it was with great relief they reached another room. Thankfully, this office was empty and the door open. Back in the corridor they followed the sounds of the shouting, but were unable to get closer when they encountered a group of armed men protecting a large bent door. They slipped into a nearby room where to Martha’s delight they discovered storage boxes containing medical files and other records.

They looked through some, finding many were medical in nature and the reading became grim. There had been other aliens held by this group who had been tortured and killed. Martha felt like weeping when she read them recognising David’s clean handwriting on each – there was no way she could deny his involvement any more. They tried to find anything linked to the Doctor but all the evidence was missing. A Time Lord’s files might be just too important to leave around and most likely in David’s care. Gwen and Martha made sure they recorded as much of the information as they could before continuing their escape. The shouting was getting closer and they heard gunshots echoing down the long corridors.

“I think something escaped,” Martha remarked and Gwen readily agreed. They changed direction heading back the way they came when suddenly they became face to face with a very real danger. Standing in the centre of the corridor, blocking their passage stood a very large panther type creature. It was very big and very black. It growled loudly, fangs bared with eyes glazing with pain and fury since it was clearly injured; dark almost black blood covered its side and dripped onto the floor.

Both girls were frozen, unsure how to approach the growling beast and concerned about the sounds of oncoming guards behind them.

“Jack, we have a big problem!” Gwen shouted out knowing that they could be heard thanks to Theta’s technology even over the loud din of shouting, growling and gunshots.

“Stay exactly where you are!” Jack’s voice came through clearly via their earpiece and both girls froze. 

Back down the corridor the sound of ferocious fighting erupted and became forever closer as people started to scream. Loud growling could be heard not only ahead of them but behind too; they were surrounded. Were there two creatures? Thankfully, two humanoid forms appeared surrounded by blue and red energy cracking in the air around them. Their eyes blazed with unnatural light and black knifes cut through the air. The two women had never been so glad to see the Pack.

The Master and Jack made quick work of the enemy and the humans didn't stand a chance. Guns against two furious Pack where not adequate defences, not when they could freeze time, twist it and affect its flow. The Pack cut through the human defences and soon there was a line of bodies leading a path to the two endangered girls. Alarms rang around the building and more people started to converge on them.

“Jack, take the humans, I'm draw the beast away,” the Master ordered, bending time so that one second he was in front of them the next he was behind the black growling monster. Jack sent a message of agreement through the mental bond and motioned the girls to follow him. They both drew guns but they weren't needed. Anything standing in their way was quickly taken out by Jack. Even with his super fast speed the Gallifreyan found it difficult going but finally they were out in the open and running from the now burning building. Whatever had happened in there -a fire had been started and it was quickly engulfing the entire structure.

People ran in every direction either escaping or fighting. Abruptly the sound of a helicopter thumped above them and they paused to look up. Jack howled in fury as he spotted their prey. David had escaped this time but he had been dealt a blow by the loss of the complete complex and so much of his equipment. Jack was powerless to prevent his escape, but he needed to be level headed as his main concern became the two humans with him. He had to ensure their safety and led them away from the burning building escaping back to the Tardis.

Upon arrival they were greeted by a concerned team especially Theta who threw himself on Jack. Jack caught him easily, wrapping his body around the shaking lithe one and holding tight. He kissed the smooth neck and begged Theta for forgiveness. Theta didn’t understand why he should need it but gave anything willingly as he held his mate letting him know it was okay. Jack was so angry and infuriated that their revenge could not be completed. However, they were disturbed by a new sound originating behind them as they stood watching the burning building. The sound was a very loud and angry growl and it wasn't from the Pack. 

Everyone froze and then slowly turned to discoverer a large panther looking creature, its cold deadly eyes fixed on the two Pack members. Jack notices this and quickly motions for all the humans to get inside the Tardis. They do so and the creature lets them not even blinking an eye. Owen went to shoot at the animal but Gwen stopped him drawing back him inside the Time machine. The animal was interested only in the Pack and Gwen knew that Jack could look after himself.

Jack attempted to reach the Master but received no reply. He moved to stand before his mate protecting him. However, Theta wasn't having any of that and he pushed Jack aside so they could stand as equals. The sudden move startled the creature and a loud roar echoed around them making Jack freeze again hoping that Theta would do the same.

*Theta be careful!* he cried warning his mate.

*Hurt,* Theta sent back gazing at the dark creature. For the first time Jack became aware that Theta felt no fear towards the angry cat monster.

Theta began to softly whine in the back of his throat and crouched on the floor. Jack’s instincts protested demanding he protect his mate but he held back, resting his hand on the hilt of his knife just waiting to strike if need be. He absorbed more vortex energy into his body making his skin sizzle as he prepared to twist time. He was ready to strike, his instincts wanted him too but he trusted Theta more. He was surprised though he should not have been, when the creature stopped its advance and turned its attention on Theta. It scented the air and out of the blue Jack felt another alien mind brush against his. Jack shared Theta’s concern as they sampled some of the animal’s feelings – ones of such pain and hurt. Theta changed his tone to a gentle purr and the animal slowly sat down on his haunches. A long black forked tongue flicked out tasting the air and it whined back. 

*Fuck, it’s the time creature –the Stigra.* Jack proclaimed suddenly working out what the animal was. Theta agreed a little annoyed at Jack’s slow reasoning because surely he could sense it? The Stigra had been crying for help and it seemed only Theta understood. He sent a request to Jack to remain still and turned his attention back to the cat-like face sharing with its pain. It remained perfectly stationary and its tongue occasionally flicked out to taste the air as black eyes followed Theta’s movements.

Jack wanted to protest, but very slowly Theta started to crawl towards the animal. It whined low in its throat and the black eyes fixated on the feral Time Lord.

*Hurt. Heal* Jack heard Theta send towards the creature along with warmth and acceptance. The animal seemed to understand because it relaxed lying down until Theta reached its side and it turned its head towards him. Jack drew his knife up, but Theta’s demanding mind ordered him to keep back and he sighed in relief when the creature didn’t attack but just licked Theta’s face.

Theta laughed softly at the lick and rested gentle hands onto the creatures badly injured side. It whined loudly, but then began to pant as Theta’s eyes started to glow golden. Tendrils of twisted time energy curled around him making a path towards the injured creature. The black cat answered back with a dark blue glow that surrounded its body and touched Theta’s golden light. It panted in pain a moment before starting to purr as Theta poured healing energy into the injured body. Jack could see its healing ability quicken; large gashes closed as the body became whole. Finally the glow lessened as the creature closed its eyes and rested a heavy head onto Theta’s lap. The glow completely faded and a soft purring emanated from the large beast. Theta answered with his own low purr and stroked the soft fur.

“Well, that went well.” The Master appeared in the doorway looking very pleased with himself.

“You could have warned me!” Jack snapped back very annoyed.

“What and miss heroic Jack!” The Master only laughed at Jack’s answering snarl. The bastard knew Theta could deal with the animal has had not told him. Jack was fuming but didn’t respond since he was planning revenge later.

The humans appeared at Tardis door gasping as the large animal purred happily in Theta’s lap.

“I guess we found the Stigra,” Ianto noted dryly.

“Yeah, but David got away,” Jack informed them clearly agitated by this development. 

“We did get some interesting copies of medical files. They might lead us to where he’s going.” 

Jack sighed but nodded feeling very deflated and saddened. He had failed. 

*Never!* Jack felt the word more than heard it from Theta. A wave of annoyance and disbelief spread over him from his mate who never once blamed him for David’s escape.

“We couldn't have stopped him,” the Master said reinforcing what Theta was feeling. “Unfortunately we need the humans alive, they are useful and our revenge can wait another day.”

Jack was astonished that the Master had said humans were useful, thinking he might have misheard, but he didn’t push it. The Master was also agitated by David’s escape; however two fighting or angry Pack would not be advantageous at this time. The humans proved to be a great help to them and Jack told himself that they would get another chance, but it still didn’t alleviate the feeling that he’d failed.

The Master turned to Theta and glared at the large animal curled into his mate’s lap. “You better not get comfortable,” he growled at it before disappearing into the Tardis.

Theta just smiled and continued stroking the soft darker than black fur. 

“You’re not bringing it with us?” Jack suddenly asks figuring out what the Master meant.  
*Good pet,* Theta replied happily not sure what Jack was getting at.

“It’s enormous!” The large black cat opened one eye and glared at Jack. “And I don’t think it likes me!” Jack had always thought himself a dog person; however he didn’t think he would like any creature sniffing around Theta. Those gentle touches and strokes were meant for Pack not anything/one else. Theta signed and held out a free hand to his mate. Jack slowly took hold of it unable to ignore the request. He was pulled down onto the ground and he knelt beside Theta as he was mentally told to.

*Alone, lost mate,* Theta explained sadly. Theta leads Jack into its mind and across the mental bridges he’d built inside the animal’s consciousness. It opened up easily for him, recognising another of its kind in Theta. Theta pushed the emotions from the animal to Jack and he instantly felt suffering. There had been two of them at the facility, a mated pair but now one was dead and only the female remained. The last of her kind. Jack sighed knowing that he cannot force Theta to part from his new friend. They connect deeply sharing the same pain and suffering as only two broken creatures can. In Theta she had found a kindred spirit.

“Fine,” Jack finally agreed stroking both his mate and the cat. She purred louder for them, her head returning to Theta’s warm lap. This was her new home.

***********

Inside the Tardis the Master had flown into a rage unable to hold back his temper any longer. He’d left the humans in the console room then he’d stormed off into his private lab. His anger had broken and was uncontrolled as with energy and hands he started to destroy the equipment but felt no release. It had been for nothing the Master yelled inside his mind feeling beyond angry – worse he felt powerless. It was an emotion he despised, driving his fury to new levels. He was powerless and had let that bastard escape!

*You should tell Jack.*

“Leave me alone!” the Master screamed at the Tardis as he continues to dismantle his lab one psychic blow at a time. Glass and metal exploded around him but nothing touched his temper. It was all for nothing! Nothing!

*You cannot do this alone.*

The Master snarled as his claws slashed at everything he could find uncaring about what he destroyed.

*He’s going to find out.*

The Master howled and screamed before hitting the far wall of the lab and slid down onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees blinking his eyes angrily as they burnt with tears. He had to stay in control. His mind screamed with the drums, pounding inside his head more dominant than ever before and he titters on the edge of insanity. He almost lost it – almost. Almost let go of the terrible pain and agony but he holds on – just. 

Slowly his breathing returned back to normal and he concentrated on rebuilding his mental walls. Deep inside he keeps a secret from his mates, a burning ball of pain and suffering he refuses to let them see. He won’t share it with anyone certainly not his Pack, because the pain isn't his but another’s.

********

The Torchwood team were silent as they returned back to the Hub in Cardiff. They had gathered some information to study, to discover anything they might have missed, but quite honesty the whole thing was a bust. They had nothing, maybe less than what they started with – which wasn't much at all. The humans filed out the Tardis as they arrived home though didn’t speak unable to find the words. What was there to say?

Gwen downloaded all the information they had found from the medical records but it wasn't much. It wasn't a lead to where David was as they had hoped. Martha slumped in a chair staring at nothing but a blank wall feeling hurt and betrayed. She had trusted David, had felt something for him too during all the time they worked together. She had liked him and was unable to understand how she could have missed it. Miss seeing that he was a vicious, brutal torturer and murderer. How she could not have seen these things?

Ianto watched as the team slowly fell apart. They were discouraged and betrayed about what had been discovered. Gwen was as white as a sheet and Martha was a pit of burning self hatred. Inside the Tardis, Theta and Jack were doing just as well. The Master – well, Ianto didn’t know but from what he’d seen in the Master’s face when he stormed into the Tardis he could tell something wasn't right. Ianto left the main area heading deeper into the earth towards the cells were where he suddenly froze at the strange sight.

Ianto didn’t know how the Master had managed it but he was sitting in the centre of the corridor, all the cells open and he was covered in blood. Blood covered the walls, floor and ceiling from the slaughtered weevils. Ianto could only stare at the dark man, unable to work out how the hell he got down here. He hadn't heard the Tardis door open, nor had seen him, but remembered that these creatures could bend time. Ianto gaze travelled around the cells, knowing that every being once held here was now dead. The Master had killed them. Not just killed them he’d ripped them apart.

“Help me,” the Time Lord sobbed as he curled onto the hard dirty floor.

“You killed them,” Ianto gasped not sure how he should react to this new development. Was the Master a threat to the other humans here – to Jack? To Him? Ianto wasn't’ sure if his best option was to run right now while he still could.

“I can’t hold it,” the Master cried. His powerful body curled into a ball and shook with the need to control his emotions. He’s not winning. He’d left the Tardis unbeknownst to his mates unable and disinclined to listen to the Tardis any longer. He knew he’d killed every creature here, they had screamed and begged him for mercy but he had none. He thought the killing would ease his pain and it would help him control it but it had done nothing. All it had shown him was how unmerciful he could be. The evil he could commit.

“What have you done?” Ianto yelled suddenly uncertain what the Master meant. He looked as Theta did when he was afraid and hurting. Ianto can almost feel it flowing off the Master in waves under the anger and that emotion was pure fear.

“I tried to hold it,” the Master panted out his head pressed against the floor as he tries to stop the tremendous pressure inside. “He couldn't deal with it so I took it. I've killed Ianto Jones, I'm not a good person but I can’t ---I can’t stand it.”

“You took something from Theta?” Ianto said slowly as he connected the dots.

“No, not Theta – the Doctor,” the Master clarified. “But it’s too much – I can’t...” He groaned as another wave past over him and his controls are broken once again. He sobbed and screamed, clawing at the floor as he fights to keep his mind from falling into the abyss of insanity. He fights to uphold his mental shields as they crack under strain, because he has to keep this hidden from his mates especially the Doctor. No matter what, he refuses to give it back.

“You took his pain.” Ianto gasped in realisation of the enormity of what the Master has done.

“Not all, just a tiny bit. He hurt so much, too much. I wanted to hold him – and Jack needed him. He wouldn't have touched us if he remembered. He would have been catatonic but I took it and he spoke to me, held me.”

Ianto sighed and rubbed his throbbing forehead. He has no knowledge of the Master’s past, but he can see that he was trying to be everything for his mates. He might not be a good man but he had a heart that loves completely. A heart that was desperately trying to do right for his mates – for the Doctor. Ianto finally sees the depth of his love slightly twisted by insanity.

“He forgave me everything,” the Master wailed, “everything. Do you know how that feels?”

“You can’t hold his pain – but can you share it?” Ianto asks unable to believe these words are actually coming out of his mouth. The Master silently watched him and those dark eyes burnt into his.

“You know what you are asking?” the Master whispered. He can hardly accept that the human understands what he is suggesting – What he is offering. He is giving the Master a life line.

“Yes, I know. I experience a little of his pain so you can be in control.” Ianto cannot – no, he refuses to allow the Master to do this again. What if he loses control around innocent people – his mates, Ianto’s friends? He can’t risk it. Jack is basically powerless against the Alpha, unable to prevent him from doing what he whatever he wants without questioning his authority – see, Ianto’s watched National Geographical Channel too. 

“It will hurt, Ianto Jones. It will feel as though your mind is burning.”

“I thought as much, but this cannot happen again.” Ianto looked around him, horrified at the blood and cruelty inflicted on these creatures. It doesn't matter that they would do much the same. The Master should be more human, more civilised with more compassion but above all to have mercy. Jack deserved a mate who can love and if this pain destroyed the Master, his Pack would follow. 

The Master rose to his feet and touched Ianto’s face with a trembling hand. Ianto doesn't back down he holds the Master’s stare watching the dark eyes become brighter as sparks of red burn and flash. He felt the power of this dark Time Lord burning around him, his raging anger but above all his fear. Cool fingers touch his temples and then pain flared.

Ianto cried out in agony as the Master’s mind touched his. It burnt and tore his heart and mind making him shake and sob. The pain is a huge spike and it pierced his head, burning though his consciousness changing every thought and feeling to flame. Images flash before him, pain and blood – so much blood. He screamed in terror as he feels blades cut into his skin, needles drilling into his head and oh God – hands on his body then something pushed inside him. It’s too much – he begged and screamed – Please stop! Please leave me alone! Stop hurting me! STOP IT!

STOP IT.

Ianto collapsed onto the ground as soon as the Master released his temples. He cried and shook as the images slowly faded deeper into his memories, but he can sense them waiting just on the edges of his thoughts. The burning raging fires of suffering and pain. 

“You build a wall. Build it strong and push everything behind it.” He heard the Master speaking to him and obeys instantly. The wall isn't very strong but slowly his mind becomes his own once more. He stayed where he was – on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees. He doesn't think he can stand yet, his muscles still ache and the echoes of pain still burn within his mind. Across from him the Master remains seated just watching the strange, immensely brave (or very stupid) human.

“Why?” he asked because he really doesn't understand why anyone would willingly make this sacrifice.

“Because they need you. Jack needs you to be strong and I cannot let you kill people,” Ianto replied truthfully. If stopping the risk to innocent lives (and Jack) meant he felt a little pain than Ianto would do it. 

“You loved him,” the Master commented considering Ianto’s thoughts from when their minds touched. He’s certainly not going to miss the opportunity to look into someone else’s head. He’s not all that good. He still plans and schemes – looking for opportunities. 

“Yes I do. Jack was there when my girlfriend Lisa died. He helped me.”

“ I'm not a good person,” the Master repeated.

“I know, but you try for them. You protect Theta and I like him.” The Master might not be good but even Ianto can see that he strives for Theta/the Doctor’s approval. Now that need included Jack. It was them Ianto trusts.

“He took Jack away from you.”

“I never fully had him in the first place,” Ianto realised. Jack never did promise him anything, just comfort and too share in his loneliness. 

“Thank you,” the voice was so soft that Ianto nearly missed it. He felt a little better with the acknowledgement. Thanks for doing something he knows will help the team and his friends. However, he really doesn't like it and he felt dirty – unclean and he prayed that feeling would fade soon. If this is only a small part of the Doctor’s suffering then he’s a stronger man than Ianto could ever be. He respected that and he found himself liking the Doctor even more. He broke in the end but he’s never stopped fighting.

The Master offered a hand to Ianto, helping him get to his feet. Ianto knew the conversation was over; the Master won’t mention it again and probably continue to distance himself from humans. But at least Ianto knows that he’s cut down the bloodshed and that’s enough. 

******

Martha didn’t think she would ever get used to travelling via Tardis. One second they were at the Hub in Cardiff, and then when the outer doors open they were outside an old Victorian house in Essex. She recognised the home immediately as the Brigadier’s and was pleased to spot his Rolls Royce sitting in the driveway. They had reached a dead end with their search for the truth and Martha had suggested the last thing she could think off. What she had done when she didn’t know the answer to something – see the Brigadier. The Master had scoffed at the idea but Jack saw the potential. David was his son, who they were trying to find after all and the old man was never short on ideas to help.

The Master followed Martha out with Jack, but Theta had to be ordered to obey unsure about his new surroundings. Jack tried to encourage him, while the Master quickly got bored and just shouted at him. Martha noticed that it really didn’t bother Theta one way or another, he seemed to enjoy getting a response from one of his mates and he most assuredly had that ability.

He was so wicked; she thought to herself and chuckled. The feral Time Lord had his two mates wrapped tightly around his fingers and he knew it – funnily enough they didn’t. The four of them approached the front door and was greeted by the housekeeper; after which they were led inside a large study where the Brigadier awaited them.

“Martha! My dear, such a pleasure to see you so soon,” the old man cried, getting to his feet and embracing the young woman. She stepped aside when the Brigadier spotted Jack and shook his hand warmly. “Jack, my old friend so good to see you again – looking as well as ever!” He clapped the immortal on the back and Jack grinned widely. 

“Brigadier, wonderful to see you again. Unfortunately I'm no longer free,” Jack replied making the old man laugh. Jack would flirt with anyone regardless of gender or species – everyone he met knew that. However, he was now a taken man and damn proud of it.  
“You’re a married man now, Son,” he slapped Jack on the shoulder laughing, “and you better be careful or you’ll sleep on the couch.” Jack gave a pleased grin, happy that his old friend accepted his new situation – his bond with two other men. He’d half expected the older man to feel uncomfortable around him but it wasn't the case the Brigadier was actually pleased he’d settled down. Jack wondered what Martha had told his about his relationship with the Doctor but it seemed to have gone down well. The practically retired military man then turned to the two Time Lords.

“ I'm assuming one of you is the Master,” he asked seriously, but then offered a hand to the correct one. “It must be you, you never stop scowling.” The Master glared at the hand but instead of shaking it he flops down into a nearby chair.

“Should have killed you when I had the chance,” the growled mainly to himself. His mates have discovered Master has a nasty habit of muttering.

“As kind as ever,” the Brigadier commented and then turned to the Doctor.

“Hello, old friend,” he said much more quietly and there was a slight catch in his voice.

The Doctor looked at Jack and then back to the Brigadier. “Brig...” he tried but before he can finish, he’s being tightly embraced. He grinned and hugged back until the Brigadier let him go and gave him a friendly slap on the back.

“I swear you get younger every time I see you,” he laughed. The Doctor grinned pleased at the comment. He stood at his full height and bounces on his feet with excitement.

“Brigadier, he doesn't really remember much at all concerning the past,” Martha interrupted, laying a hand on the old man’s arm in warning. She really doesn't want to see her friend hurt or distressed by the Doctor’s lack of recognition.

“Brig,” the Doctor tried again, not getting it but the old man grinned at him which made the Doctor beam with joy. 

“It doesn't matter, my dear,” the Brigadier replied and really it doesn't, he’s just pleased his old friend was alive and well. He is greatly relieved to discover the Doctor isn't alone and never will be again. It isn't good for anyone to have the Doctor brooding and alone.

“Now Doctor, how about some tea? I've even stocked that blend you loved so much.”

“Yup,” the Doctor answered happily, following the Brigadier around the room like a delighted puppy.

The Master sighed and closed his eyes rather sickened by all the happiness around him. He just wished this happy reunion was over because he’s beginning to feel very nauseated with all the cheerfulness.

Waiting for the tea was a nightmare. Theta jumped from one artefact to another studying the Brigadier’s collection. He listens excitedly as the old man talked and told him tales about each piece. Some of tales he was the main character and he’s overjoyed. The Brigadier shared so much with him, freely and without noticing he cannot understand him directly. Jack happily translated into his mind the majority of the tales just to enjoy Theta’s amusement. The little talk is interrupted by the arrival of tea and biscuits leaving Theta saddened by the end of the stories of high adventure. The Master overjoyed the constant “the Doctor this” or “The Doctor that” is finally finished. They all sat down around a small table in the comfy chairs. Theta however was happily sitting on the floor between the Master’s legs and leaned into his body. Jack gave him his tea and a biscuit, while the Brigadier looked on a little concerned. The Doctor tasted the tea and let out a delighted purr.

“I think that says it all,” the Brigadier replied, leaning back contented to take a sip of his own. It hurt that his impossible friend was broken, the immense intelligence fractured, but just seeing this younger looking Doctor doing so well and so happy with his mates makes him immeasurable satisfied. Martha had informed him about many of the recent events she’d experienced and part of him was dreading meeting the Doctor. To see a broken man, torn down by human hands – but this version of the Doctor isn't what he expected. Martha told him about the torture, the implant that nearly fried his brain and what he’d done to save himself. The Brigadier was so proud of him. The Doctor he knew and respected lived on.

They watch in silence as Theta drank his tea and then dunked his biscuit. He had such a look of childlike wonder about even the smallest things that it was hard not to smile with him. The Brigadier observed with relief as he remembered that innocent wonder he’d seen in every incarnation still existed in the current version. It was so hard thinking him as the Doctor – looking like a man not past 35 years but in these moments he can see his old friend so clearly.

“We want David,” the Master suddenly demanded out of the blue making everyone turn to him.

Theta slapped his leg, annoyed at his directness. The Master glared at him in wide eyed surprise and he was slapped again.

“Stop doing that!”

“Be’ain!” Theta complained hitting him again.

“I am Alpha here!”

“Be’ain!” Slap.

“Fine, sorry. Please give us David,” the Master rephrased and Theta just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The Brigadier laughed at how easily the Doctor got his way with the other Time Lord. The two of them together was something he never thought would happen. He knew they had a history, even back when he’d worked with the 3rd and 4th incarnation of the Doctor. He’d learned they were once close friends when they were younger but never knew what had made them enemies. Now, with the loss of all Gallifrey, he was glad that at least the Doctor had one of his kind with him. The Master had always been obsessed with the Doctor, always planning to get to him or at him somehow, plans that took months even years to mature and now he released why. He loved him. And that feeling was returned.

He wasn't comfortable with men liking men but he’d never argued with love. He’d known Jack for many years and knew the other man liked spending time with both sexes. He was pleased too for Jack, he’d always got the feeling the Captain was terribly lonely. Now from the looks of it he was finally with the one person he’d ever loved - The Doctor (and unfortunately the Master too.)

“ I'm afraid I don’t know the exact location of my son,” the Brigadier admitted sadly. It hurt to think about what his own flesh and blood had been capable off – what he’d done to the Doctor and others. A gentle hand touched his and surprised he looked up into dark, deep brown eyes. The Doctor stared into his eyes, trying to say all the things he couldn't find the words for. Without a telepathic connection communication was difficult but the Brigadier knew what he was trying to say. The Doctor never blamed him for anything and certainly not for the actions of his son. In the past, the Doctor had been angry or even furious with him but the Time Lord always forgave and their friendship had never wavered.

“I know old friend,” the Brigadier replied touched by such depth of pain in those old eyes. Not pain for what had happened – pain for the Brigadier being so hurt by his son’s actions. He laid a hand on top of the Doctor’s feeling the familiar cool skin. “I don’t know what happened to him, I don’t...” He trailed off and breathed deeply. His heart ached and everyone was silent a moment, giving him time to compose himself. The Doctor kept up the gentle contact with the Brigadier and the old man felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He always knew the Doctor had some telepathic abilities but he’d never openly used them. This new Doctor couldn't find the words so instead shared his feelings.

The Doctor pushed his emotions towards his friend including regret over causing him suffering. “None of this is your fault,” the Brigadier responded to the emotion wondering how the Doctor could ever blame himself for anything that had happened – the Doctor was innocent in all of this. “You were-are my closest friend Doctor, what has been done to you is a crime and I won’t let it go unpunished even if it breaks my heart to do so. We’re not close my son and I, maybe more my fault than his. I just never...” The pain of betrayal from your own flesh and blood was beyond any understanding but the Doctor did know how soul destroying it was.

The Doctor closed his eyes, sharing the pain and hurt with his friend. He knew they shared much together in the past; he didn’t exactly remember but felt such powerful kinship attached to this man. Now, he let he older man lean on his strength, shared his sympathy and comprehension. His mates pressed into his mind, making sure he was okay but they didn’t interfere. This was healing on a deep level and finally the Doctor let go of his hand and looked up.

“I have no idea what you just did but I feel...like I've lost a complete decade!” The Brigadier grinned at him and shook his hand in wonder. Theta smiled back, thankful the emotional healing had worked and his friend was a little lighter. “Oh Doctor, I am so thankful you have never changed. You have always given more of yourself than you should.” Theta grinned cheerfully before moving back between the Master’s legs and then purred as a hand ruffled his hair. The Master might hate the emotional side but the Doctor never ceased to surprise him.

“Right-o,” the Brigadier started again with new enthusiasm. “ I've been checking around on the quiet since Martha contacted me today about your latest developments and David’s escape. He was based at the old power facility in London but there was a sudden move. Something escaped containment and they were forced to leave in a hurry. I couldn't find the place they moved to but I have some ideas.” 

The old man got to his feet and rummaged though his paperwork. “ I've been in contact with Torchwood 1, things aren't looking good there Jack. Ever since the Cyberman attacked and the building being closed down, I had hoped that place was finished. A lot of equipment was destroyed and good people lost their lives. While I never thought UNIT and Torchwood had ever worked side by side at any-time – to my surprise I have discovered that there were a lot of UNIT teams stationed nearby. No report says what they were doing but I think you can guess.”

“Moving equipment, “Jack guessed with sudden realisation.

“Exactly. Touchwood 1 moved to UNIT and the teams stationed there were collecting technology while basically transferring command. I've learned that they went to Scotland for a while, then as you mentioned the power station was their last base. Not sure where they moved next, but there are holdings that UNIT used to own that have suddenly disappeared from recent accounting. I've worked for UNIT for many years and over time you could say I know where all the bodies are buried. Someone younger and less acquainted with the records might just have missed it. Ah!” he shouted suddenly and found a printout. “Here they are! I'm not 100 percent sure anything will give you a lead but I'm hoping for a hit on one.”

The Brigadier hands the list to Jack and he checks it over. He’s never heard of any of the places listed but hoped the Brigadier is right. “This is fantastic,” he proclaimed jumping up and hugging the old man with joy. “ You've still got it, Brig!” 

“Captain, I'm British military, a bit of reserve please,” the old man rebuffed with a wink.

Jack laughed with him overjoyed that they have some kind of lead. The Master was becoming pretty desperate and really infuriating at the same time. He knew that the Brigadier must be suffering terribly concerning his son’s involvement and he’s even more honoured to know the man. Justice came before family loyalty.

The Master snatched the list, gave it a look over and started to leave, “We’re going!” he commanded. The three remaining guests gave him a stubborn look and he sighed. “Fine I'm going to look these over while you...” he didn’t finish but gave a shudder. “Humans,” he muttered and left very quickly. 

A couple of hours later his mates and Martha returned to the Tardis. They were happy and chatting together, while laughing at the shared stories. The Master felt nauseated by all the touchy feely stuff. He tried to remain aloof but found himself with an armful of excited Time Lord and a cool mouth pressed to his. All reserve got shoved aside as he kissed back deeply, running his hands up the lithe body and into the thick hair. He tilted the head just right and his tongue slid deeper into that willing mouth. He groaned all annoyance forgotten as he loses himself into the kiss. Finally, they break apart when breathing becomes an issue and the Master growled at Theta’s grinning face.

“I hate you,” he groaned before catching those lips again. 

Jack finally cleared this throat to get their attention. He had been completely transfixed by his mates kissing and he let them get a little carried away before he remembered they had company. Martha’s dark skin glowed brightly with a deep blush and she was desperately looking elsewhere.

“I think we had better get back to the Hub and check out those address,” Jack suggested breaking the sudden embarrassed silence. The Master grinned at Theta again, sliding his hands all over his hot body and giving him one last kiss. Theta moaned appreciably but then in annoyance as the Master stood back. Martha felt his eyes on her and she’s surprised that he honesty doesn't care she’s there. Theta loves so freely that he doesn't mind who watches him. The other two not so much, because they really don’t like anyone looking at what is totally theirs.

“I think I’ll go and err... make some Tea,” Martha said quickly and rushed out of the control room.

Jack grinned and made himself comfortable sitting on the pilot seat after entering the coordinates to take them back home. The Master smirked at his mate, returning to Theta’s embrace and pressed their bodies together as their lips locked. He loved kissing Theta. It’s such a human thing but he doesn't care. It is the only good thing humanity gave to the universe. He loved the taste, the feel and the soft moans Theta gave when he’s was being kissed into oblivion. He can sense Jack watching them, perfectly happy to take the position of voyeur. 

The Master walked Theta back so that he lent against the central control console, never breaking his lip lock with his lover.

*Koschei,* Theta moaned, his fists clutched at the Master’s black suit as his pelvis ground into the answering hardness. The Master had already pushed his t-shirt up under his armpits and mapped out his skin with desperate hands.

*Love you mouth,* Koschei growled back as he shoved his knee between Theta’s legs and pushed up. He didn’t want to stop kissing that wonderful mouth, sucking on Theta’s tongue and moaning like’s there’s no tomorrow. He wants more but he does not want to break contact. He snarled when Theta made the first move, breaking the kiss to reach down and unzip his trousers. The Master quickly follows suit, shoving his pants out of the way so they can press naked skin together. They both groaned as their naked cocks rubbed against each other smearing pre-cum over their skin. The Master shoved his knee harder between Theta’s legs, his hands – one in the thick hair while the other clutched Theta’s butt. The Master fit them together like a puzzle piece but won’t stop kissing that heavenly mouth. They moaned together, there cocks rubbing as their hands clutched tighter creating heavenly friction.

“So beautiful,” Jack complimented his cock free from his clothing and hard in his hand. 

He loved their naked bodies being each so different from the each other. One stocky and wide, while the other long and lithe. He groaned louder as the Master pulled one of Theta’s legs up and locked it around his hip. An amazing high pitch purr rumbled deep in Theta’s chest making then both quiver. Jack can feel the vibration of the purr even though he was separated from them physically. It echoed around the room and burnt into every cell as his body responded. Jack was completely shocked when he suddenly understood that Theta is transmitting his passionate purr threw the time vortex, wrapping both his lovers in energy sending them closer to orgasm just from the sound.

“You are so bad,” the Master growled as he too felt the intensity in the air. He shuddered as the energy curled vibrating around him, the sound stroking over his body and mind. It was like a thousand gentle fingertips skimmed over his naked skin. His orgasm rushed forward over taking him in a sudden flare of intensity. 

“Fuck yes!” someone yelled as all three of them came at the same exact moment. Koschei lost himself in kissing his mate, loving that open and panting mouth. He grabbed Theta’s hips dragging him close again and won’t let go. He kissed fiercely increasing the intensity of his orgasm and basking in the afterglow. Theta’s mouth was hot and heavy against his – so wet and welcoming with a clever tongue that he couldn't stop sucking.

“You should be punished,” the Master growled in his ear finally taking a breath and made Theta shiver in anticipation. “You like playing with my body too much,” he complained raising an eyebrow at Theta’s answering smirk before he remembered he’s actually getting punished. He dropped his eyes in subservience but the smile sill touched his lips. Jack laughed behind them and pressed his body into the Master’s back.

“I certainly think he should be punished – that orgasm was a little quick.” Jack loves the expectant look on Theta’s face – that wonderful look of excitement and desire. He trusted both of them so deeply and just accepts they won’t hurt him. Sometimes Jack finds his openness overwhelming and a little humbling but he won’t change it for the world. The Master revelled in it. He can’t get enough of Theta’s submission and faith. He loved the way he could just push into his lover’s mind like walking through an open door never to be denied entry. The emotions he received through their link were always truthfully because Theta’s feral mind had no necessity for lies.

The Master’s abilities with forming solid matter from energy aren't as advanced as Theta’s but he managed to create something simple. It doesn't have moving parts or any type of other function – it’s just a thick long butt plug with a flared end. Jack purrs in delight when he saw it. The thought of playing with any type of sex toy with his mate blows his mind. He was a little afraid that Theta would reject it immediately but he was overwhelmed by their attention. He had no fear or trepidation only interest in what the Master wanted to do to him.

“Turn around and bend over,” the Master commanded kissing Theta’s mouth. He obeyed instantly dropping his trousers as he turned around and stuck out his pert behind. The Master slapped him a couple of times, loving the red marks his hand made on the pale skin. Jack touched the line of Theta’s spine following it down between his cheeks. The Master’s hands followed his and two fingers encircled the tiny bud. The Master and Jack share a kiss as they pushed their fingers forward breaking into their lover’s body and all they can do is stare. Theta whined as he is breached, the thick fingers worked inside him and found that fabulous gland. They rubbed in tandem causing Theta’s whole body shiver and quake. Wet hot liquid lubricated him allowing more fingers to be pushed inside. Theta doesn't know which is whose but he doesn't care, he just moaned and pushed back begging for more. The Master and Jack are transfixed as their lover’s hole opening around their questing digits. Soon he’s been stretched enough and the Master placed the end of the black plug to his hole and they both push it in.

*Please!* Theta cried out, his body shaking as the plug settled deep inside his ass. He was so stretched, wider than the fingers and he moaned as the flared end tugs at his opening. Hands grabbed him, tugging him around and once again he’s in the Master’s arms with Jack at his back. They kiss and suck clean their fingers as they touch, moan and caress each other. Their orgasm hits quicker than the first, Theta bucking between them as Jack’s firm body pushed the plug so deeply inside him. He’s limp as he leaned back and relaxed into Jack’s arms. The Master stood back transfixed by his lover, warm and sated from his orgasm.

“I wish we could keep him naked all the time,” Jack suggested kissing the slack mouth and sliding his hands over the flat stomach. “I always thought he was made for sex.”

The Master grinned, “Kept naked and chained, hey pet?” This is most assuredly a good luck on him – wet and used. Bruised lips and come covered body. Both mates certainly fantasise about having him chained naked to their bed for the rest of his life. The master shall certainly consider it for future reference. 

Theta growled at them but there is no anger there. He would be quite happy just to be in his Pack’s company, without clothing and just touching them. The two men make quick work of cleaning themselves up and Theta. He was content just to be held and passed around, loving their gentle caress and strokes. The Master kissed him when they finish dressing, a hand firmly pushed against his butt moving the plug within him. Theta panted and moaned into their kiss thrilled by his connection with the Master’s body. 

“You be good and there will be more, later,” the Master promised just in time s the door suddenly opened and Martha stepped in. They stand apart but it is so obvious what had happened just by the dazed look on Theta’s face.

“Back to the Hub?” she asked, looking flushed and guessed correctly what they were just up too. The alien Pack is easily aroused and very eager to touch each other, so much so she will be glad to get back out in the open leaving them to their privacy. She really doesn't want to know what Theta had just been promised.

“Yep, back at Torchwood HQ,” Jack confirms with a laugh, opening the doors and stepping out. The Master follows with Theta’s hand in his, when he suddenly squeaked making them all look at him. The two Pack mates grinned lasciviously at his moan, licking their lips with wide lustful eyes and Martha really doesn't want to know.


	10. Part 10: The Drums of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master's sanity hangs by a thread as the repetitive drumbeat inside his head gets louder. It's nearly time for him to complete his destiny and return Gallifrey to it's full glory.

Part Ten: The Drums of Time.

“My Lord President,” the Chancellor spoke respectively as he walked into the large chamber beneath the citadel called by many simply the Black Void. “We have made contact, my Lord.”

“You have done as I commanded?” Rassilon requested looking around at each of the high council members.

“Yes, we have sent a message successfully back in time, my Lord. The master will hear the drumbeat at the appointed time when he was eight years old. The beat of four.”

Rassilon sat back and smiled viciously, looking at the glowing holograph before him. There over the table was an image of the Master in his current incarnation. Young and strong while being driven slowly insane by the drumbeat inside his mind. His plan was perfection.

“We know it’s affected him,” the Chancellor continued, “his sanity has been questioned for years and finally he’s admitted to the Doctor his affliction.”

“Ahhh, my precious Doctor,” Rassilon mused with a grin, “What of him?”

“Still broken my Lord, soon your operative will be able to complete his task and destroy the Doctor once and for all. A fitting punishment for his betrayal.”

“With the Doctor powerless to prevent us - nothing will stop my victory!” Rassilon laughed making the other council members smile nervously at the insane glow in his eyes. His revenge was working perfectly, soon he’d be free and the Doctor would one day know who broke him. With the revelation of his operative on earth the Doctor’s immortal mate will be destroyed just like the Master. His victory will be the Doctor’s pain and suffering. He locked them in this Moment and Rassilon will enjoy every second of his downfall. He had broken his body and mind, now he’ll destroy his mates too. Nothing could stop the almighty Rassilon from taking his rightful place as ruler of the universe.

*****

Jack waited until the last human left for the night before he returned to the Tardis. The Master was sitting in the pilot chair staring at nothing while Theta sat at his feet. Stillness was not a natural position for him and Jack was a little surprised expecting them to be already in their bed.

“We should turn in for the night. Everyone’s gone home they are exhausted.” Jack crossed the room and held out his hand for Theta’s to pull him up. Theta accepted immediately easily rising into Jack’s arms, wrapping around him and kissed his mouth.

“You go, I’ll be there in a bit,” the Master commanded while continuing his staring. Jack was about to say something but paused when he saw the look on the Master’s face. Something was most defiantly amiss he could feel it. However, if the Master really did just want some space Jack couldn't deny him it. So instead of interfering Jack took Theta’s hand, led him out of the console room and into their bedroom.

“You wanna bath,” Jack asked watching as Theta shivered at the remark. Jack got images of drowning, torture and rape just from the suggestion of water. Jack loved baths and showers – basically anything to do with water which was something he wanted to share with Theta. “Nothing will hurt you, I promise and I’ll be right there with you,” Jack promised sensing his mate’s trust in him and Theta knew that Jack would end the experiment if he didn’t like it. 

Jack walked into the bathroom pleased that the Tardis had changed the layout to match his idea. There in the centre instead of the larger shower was a sunken tub with seating and jets around the edge to agitate the water. Jack started the large pump watching the water blast into the tube filling it with steaming hot water making Jack shudder in desire. His body ached after a long day bent over UNIT’s accounting books as they searched for a hidden base. He wanted a break and this was the perfect way to relax. He threw off his clothing and slid into the hot water with a moan of pleasure. This is beyond perfect he thought with a grin. Jack was mindful of Theta but he doesn't push, just let his mate observe. Theta undresses as Jack did but doesn't come any closer just watches.

Jack relaxed back into the water, letting the jets pulse onto his back washing away the aches and pains. Slowly he became aware of a presence and finds Theta kneeling at the side of the tub. A couple of fingers touched the water before jumping back. Theta searched Jack’s mind for fear but found none only comfort.

“Its okay, it’s nice and warm,” Jack told him observing Theta’s dark eyes narrow in confusion. He’s not sure what to make of it and Jack lets him feel the pleasure he felt as the water soothed his body. Theta whined in frustration. He wanted Jack but the water – the water startled him. He doesn't like the water but it isn't what he expected – he expected it to be cold and harsh but it’s not. Theta touched the water again, watching as the jets made bubbles on the surface and the hot steam raising from the heat.

“It’s warm, baby. It’s not cold and it won’t hurt you.” Jack encouraged knowing Theta had never experienced this before.

Theta moved so slowly Jack had to swallow back the anger in his throat pushing back thoughts about the cause of Theta’s fear. The feral Time Lord carefully moved to the edge and dipped a foot into the warm water, slowly stepping in. He gasped at the warmth as his body was submerged. Jack glides through the water to stand before him, his hands wrapping around his lover and drawing him into his arms. He kissed his mate with burning passion and encouraged Theta to wrap his legs around him held up by the buoyancy of the water.

“See – I won’t let anything hurt you,” Jack promised watching as Theta slowly smiled becoming used to the feeling. He wriggled his fingers in the warm water before snuggling into Jack’s. Jack moved back sitting down on the ledge, bringing Theta with him and guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. He kissed the cool skin as his hands stroked down Theta’s spine. Theta’ body quickly warmed and he moulds into Jack trusting him enough to finally relax.

“They tried to drown him,” Jack froze and looked up at the Master standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His eyes were darkly glowing and he’d stared directly at Theta. “They used to clean him by spraying him with cold water. He was so afraid – he couldn't breathe.”

“Koschei, are you okay?” Jack asked startled by the sudden speech and the Master’s bewildered look. It was like he was reliving the memory. Jack words break through the trance and the Master’s eyes are once again clear and bright. 

“Just what I need,” the Master continued as if Jack hadn't said a word. Jack is about to ask but Theta shivered beside him suddenly nervous so he changed his mind. Best to find out when Theta wasn't around, his mate slowly settled back against Jack but he looked a little shaken. Theta wasn't quite sure what he’d sensed from the Master, for a second it was if he’d looked into a mirror and his own memories were reflected back at him. He couldn't understand how or why.

*Mate,* he called and it’s like everything was forgotten and the Master is back to normal. Jack decided to leave it also – for now. The Master grinned at them, throwing off his clothing before sliding into the hot water. He laughs drifting over to his mate and kissing his mouth. Then he kissed Jack while sliding a hand up Theta’s arm.

“Do you remember something, Jack?” He said with a smirk and watched Theta flush a lovely shade of red. Jack shuddered at the thought and his hand slid down to the firm ass. Theta is in Jack’s lap facing him, his knees spread wide as they bracket Jack’s thighs. The position gave them perfect access to his butt and the plug inside him.

“It’s still there,” the Master commented running a hand down his spine and tugging on the hard rubber. “Still buried deep inside.” The Master kissed his neck before moving down lower kissing as he goes. Theta moaned and shivered so beautifully in Jack’s arms. Jack kissed his open mouth, loving how Theta panted into it as the Master touched him. Lower now, below the waterline, Jack felt the firm hands caressing Theta’s thighs and then he yelped.

The Master resurfaced a moment later throwing the plug aside and pressing his fingers inside his mate. “He’s so open Jack.” Jack cannot resist and he slips his hands around Theta’s ass before slipping in a finger inside along the Masters’. They stroke and pull at the tender hole, loving the sound Theta’s made as they finger him.

“We’ll both fit,” the Master hissed into Jack’s ear making him gasp and moan from just the thought. He pushed in another finger feeling the stretch knowing the Master was right, Theta’s body was perfectly ready and open for them.

“Bastard,” he growls watching the Master laugh – all darkness forgotten.

They move the unresisting Theta between them, first guided Jack’s cock inside him before the Master pressed up against his back. He moaned as his body arched when his other mate pushed in. It’s hot and tight – wet and perfect.

*More!* Theta begged as he was crushed between two bodies. He loves this. Loved to be connected to both his lovers – feeling them as they touch him – holding him in unison. Their bodies were as different as day and night but he welcomed both of them.

“It is perfect,” Jack moaned and kissed him again, his hands clutched Theta’s hip causing dark bruises on the pale skin. He began to pant and whine as Jack and the Master moved within him. The water had made it easier for them to fuck their lover hard and deep. He gasped and kissed whoever’s mouth is nearest. They don’t need to touch his cock as he could have come from the deep fucking alone, but the Master stroked him so gently that Theta came embarrassingly quickly. His mates continue their hard thrusting as their bodies crash together. Soon Theta was hard again, it appeared that the Master was determined to make him come has many times as he can. This time however, his mates join him filling him to overflowing as his body contracted around them. Theta cried out as his arousal rose once again as the Master’s knot formed inside him locking Jack along side. He sobbed as it fills him, stretching him out even wider with Jack’s cock included. They pant together, stroking soft wet skin as the Master pulsated deep inside Theta. Soon the Master’s knot will subside and they’ll be free to move once again. They are joined as one lost in the pleasure as with firm hands they bring Theta to the peak of his third orgasm. He was limp between them held up only by their bodies.

For the first time in his life the Master felt like weeping and he doesn’t know why. His hearts burnt and ached so much so deeply it hurt. Such terrible pain.

*Mate.*

The Master reasserts control and smiled at Theta hiding his emotions. He found comfort in touching his mate and he kissed the soft skin behind his ear. The Master can see a scar just below his ear and he suddenly knew – remembered how it was made and who did it. He knows what the blade felt like as it scraped his skin. He gasped in shock, closing his eyes with fear and held Theta tighter. Seconds later with his mental shields in place the image was gone and he’s warm again. 

Between them they clean a sleepy and exhausted Theta, sharing kisses and hugs as the water cools. Jack lifts Theta easily from the tub, holding him tightly and for a moment the Master considered not following them into their room. He felt stiff and broken but if he doesn't Jack will certainly know something is wrong. He can’t let him know. He can’t let anyone see him like this – especially Theta. Earlier he’d been close to breaking and he knew Theta had sensed something. He’d seen a memory before the Master could close his shields thankfully he’d not understood why. He had to be more careful. The Master pulled himself together, fixed a smile on his face and entered their bedroom. The fire was large and warm, making gold and red flickering shadows across the room. Jack curled around Theta’s back and they wait expecting him to follow. He felt strangely fragile and he wanted to curl into both his mates – safe in their arms. The Master climbed onto the bed and for the first settled between them; Jack is startled but doesn't say anything just pressed himself to the Master’s back. Theta turned and the Master curled into his body as usual. In seconds, Theta started to purr and he hugged him tightly as he closed his eyes.

**********

The next morning the Master was gone and Jack found himself wrapped around Theta. Something wasn't right and Jack considered going to look for the Alpha Time Lord immediately, but Theta would become suspicious if he does. No, it can wait a little longer. That morning the Master didn’t bring breakfast in which made Theta sulk, but Jack took him into the Hub where Ianto waited for them with hot tea and coffee. 

“Morning,” Jack greeted as Theta bound across the room to hug Ianto before taking his tea and muffin. He slid onto the floor surprised by the new arrival of cushions and purred happily as he eats his muffin. 

“Morning, I just thought we might as well be comfortable,” Ianto said motioning towards the cushions spread around their little area. Jack grinned and sat down beside Theta taking his morning coffee. It reminded him of the Gallifreyan custom of eating around a low table on cushions. Meals were seen as family time to talk and share gossip.

“So any luck after we left,” Ianto asked picking up a folder.

“Nope, nothing,” Jack announced sharply feeling annoyed at their lack of progress. 

“Nah, I can’t see anything either,” Ianto admitted a look on his face that matched Jack’s. “No Master this morning?” 

“No, I think something’s wrong...” Jack stuttered to a halt, as he purposely looked away from Theta. Ianto swallowed nervously and Jack caught his reaction. He knew something Jack realised. Ianto and the master were most certainly keeping secrets and that made Jack more concerned than ever. 

“Well, he’s probably just looking into something,” Ianto said casually but before Jack can say anything more the rest of the Team arrive and their conversation turns to different subjects.

After breakfast was over and the Team returned to their research Jack went in search of the Master. He left Theta with Tosh working on expanding the range of the time disturbance sensors. He doesn't want the feral Time Lord with him when he does find the Master – something is wrong and Jack doesn't know what it is. He’s half afraid that the Master was falling back into bad habits and it will be Jack’s job to stop him. He’s not sure if he would be able to – it would mean challenging an Alpha – and at the same time he wasn't sure if he’ll even want too. Jack cannot deny it but he’s falling in love with his secondary mate. At first it was Theta that bound them together but now Jack most certainly has romantic feelings towards the other man. It’s real, passionate and Jack wonders if push came to shove if he could really stop the Master.

Jack discovered the other Time Lord within the lower levels of the Torchwood cells which are surprisingly empty and very clean. Jack cannot remember the last time when they didn’t have at least one weevil in custody. He caught the scent of bleach and blood but truthfully that’s what they always smell like.

“Looking for anything?” Jack enquired after watching the Time Lord sit frozen to the spot staring at a blank wall. He noticed the small shudder that passes though the Master when he realised he was not alone and that worried Jack – the Alpha should have sensed or at least smelt him long before he arrived.

“You find anything interesting in the files?” the Master enquired refusing to answer Jack’s question. Jack growled angrily at the avoidance and crossed his arms across his chest.

“What’s going on?” he snapped finally tired of this. Should he have expected a direct answer from the Master? He had really hoped so, they were bonded at the deepest levels and yet he wasn't trusted.

“I like turkey,” the Master whispered and Jack blinked in surprise. He had no idea where that came from so he gently reached out with his mind this time. The bond between Jack and the Master wasn't constantly open like it is with say Jack and Theta. With the feral Time Lord their minds always remain open giving him the same freedom as Theta allows them. He had no barriers inside his mind and communicated with a thought – Jack or the Master’s minds ware not so accessible but they never closed off the communication ability. Between the two of them contact is less often – maybe only active when sex is involved and in urgent situations. So opening his mind to the Master isn't something Jack did all the time but this time he gets nowhere but hit a blank wall. His mate’s mind was completely closed off and there was no way in.

“Jack! Come quick it’s the time-cat.”

Jack jumped as he hears Ianto’s voice through the intercom and he immediately started running. 

The time-cat is a problem that they haven’t decided what to do about yet. The Master agreed to allow her into the Tardis but they had hoped for her to remain there. Theta wasn't happy but the Time-cat needed to rest for now, so he let the matter drop. Jack was scared to death of the damn thing and really didn’t know what to do with her. The Humans were of the same opinion. Now it appeared like she had escaped her new home. Jack ran up the stairs followed by the Master as they bent time and appeared to flash from one place to the next.

Jack skidded to a halt as he entered the main area where all the humans were currently pressed up against the far wall. In the centre of the room was Theta sitting beside the time-cat.

“You let her out!?” the Master bellowed at his mate.

“NILA!” Theta shouted back, glaring at him with indignation from the accusation. Theta could have only told him the truth and he should have known that.

“Then how the fuck did she get out? You dare lie to me?” The Master snarled and Jack was surprised by the glowing red eyes as he glared at Theta. 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked trying to speak calmly making the Master freeze and turn dark red eyes to him. Jack had never seen the Master get so angry before and without provocation. To accuse Theta of lying was unforgivable. The Doctor might have been able to lie very convincingly but not Theta.

“Theta didn’t let her out,” Ianto snapped back at the Time Lord really annoyed now. “He didn’t do anything. One second she wasn't here and the next she was. There was a flash like yours when you alter time.”

The Master stared at the human but then looked away. He clenched his fists to his side and took a deep breath fighting to regain control. Jack wanted to ask more but the time-cat was the current priority.

*Not hurt – lonely* Theta told Jack through the bond, gold glittering eyes still flashing in the Master’s direction. Jack could see he wasn't happy either with the accusation. 

“Kinda don’t want her to eat us,” Owen called out to Jack as the other nodded in agreement.

Theta looks at the humans a long moment considering and then suddenly pulled something from the air. Time and space energy burnt and sparked in his hand until he produced a black collar with a leash. He knelt before the large cat, looking into the blacker than night eyes and shared a moment of mental communication. Jack could feel their thoughts on the edge of his mind, the time-cat talking to Theta but he doesn't understand any of it. However his mate does and he gently kissed the head before wrapping the collar around the large neck and buckling it closed. 

*Promise not hurt,* Theta told him securing the leash around his hand while the Time-cat sat at his side pressing her huge body to his. Jack instantly felt a hint of jealously.

“Theta says that she promises not to hurt anyone and will accept the leash as a sigh of trust.” It’s the Master who tells them about the conversation before he turned away and vanished. Jack sighed annoyed at this quick escape but crossed over to Theta. The cat sniffed his hand and wags her huge forked tail until he pet her head. Waves of appreciation flow into him and he cannot help but be a little touched – okay, maybe she won’t be that bad a pet. Theta grinned at him, bouncing on his feet and kissed his cheek overjoyed with his acceptance. 

“Okay, she’s not that bad,” he admitted. “Does she have a name?” 

*Lena* Theta answered pleased with Jack’s change of heart. Jack can feel that Theta is concerned about the Master’s reactions but there is something that scares him from approaching the subject which worried Jack even more. Jack decided to leave it once again calming the nervous feral Time Lord was more important. Theta was quite happy just to hold his hand and he felt his mind calm. The humans slowly got used to the time-cat sitting at their feet and returned to work. Jack joined them in their research to make sure the time-cat was well behaved. 

**********

The Master hated humans – the smell, the feel and everything else about them. They hurt and tore and... He stopped standing still and pressed his forehead against the cool wall. Something wasn't right he considered as he moaned in pain. His mind was filled with strange images and emotions but nothing was clear or understandable. It was like his mind had been mixed with a blender and everything swirled together. He was angry one moment and then afraid the next. He really didn’t like it. The drums inside his mind were becoming aggravating – the level of control he’d gained with his two mates didn’t seem to be working as well as before. He suddenly understood – it was because they had shut him out and were turning against him. He knew that –he’d seen the look Jack gave him in the cells. Knew he had to look out for the next attack - for Jack to question his authority.

He breathed deeply trying to control his feelings and started walking again. This time with purpose but suddenly he sensed something. Something sparked in his mind and he found himself standing in a storage room. The place was filled with boxes and alien technology mostly broken and useless. Objects that had fallen through the Rift he realised as his enchanted sight looked around the room – black steam rose from the items like fire and he recognised void particles. He shivered as he stepped into the room hearing a low rumble from each piece – an echo of the void. The ancients called the void (the space between realities) The Howling. A single echo burned though the void, a scream people on his home world used to say. There were many stories and myths about the sound and how it could exist in such an empty place. The Master didn’t know what it was but he could hear it. A low baying scream that increased in strength as more particles joined together. Louder and louder until...

The Master froze and looked down at a small box. He picked it up and slowly opened it to reveal a ring with a large diamond set upon it. He laughed at the find but then looked a little closer. The diamond – he recognised it. It was a White Point Star diamond – a diamond that could only be found on one place in the universe – Gallifrey.

*********

“Whore!” the Master screamed as his mind burned with rage and moved faster than light suddenly appearing in the central Hub. 

“Whore!” he bellowed again, his body flying towards Theta and throwing him to the ground. The other Time Lord snarled back fighting as the Master wrapped both his hands around his throat. Humans screamed around them, guns were drawn and the huge time cat howled.

“Get off him,” Jack snarled allowing his body to change and drawing in Rift energy.

“Did you know too,” the Master snarled. “Did you fool me as well?”

“What the fuck?” Jack snapped and jumped on the other Time Lord. He made no sense but to make matters worse Theta started to scream in pure terror. The Master bit and scratched Theta making him yelp before scurrying away dragging his broken arm. Jack howled in fury and flew at the Master ripping time to get to him. The two Time Lord’s clash as red and blue lightening flashed across the room. The humans are forced to fall away from the fight while Martha scrambles to get to Theta. He sobbed and howled as he dragged his ruined arm. The Master’s teeth and claws have torn into his ligaments, breaking open his skin and smashing the bone as well as severing nerves and blood supply.

Martha can see pure terror in those dark eyes – a soul destroyed by the betrayal of someone he trusted completely. She dragged Theta close covering him with her body and protecting him as he screamed in pain. With Theta hurt the time-cat pounced. She attacked the Master making him yelp in pain before a huge thunderclap made the whole room shudder and then there was silence.

“Theta!” Jack screamed crawling over to his mate. Martha was holding him trying to look after his injured arm and putting pressure on to stem the bleeding. Jack gasped at the sight of the terrible damage the Master had inflicted, almost ripping the limb to shreds. The other Time Lord was gone but Jack couldn't follow, not yet his main (only) concern was his mate. Theta was screaming and yelping in pain not just out loud but deep inside his mind – his eyes were as wide saucers and Jack fought to hold back his sobs. Inside his head he could feel his mate shatter. 

“Theta!” he bellowed again this time in pure terror knowing he was losing the one he loved. He dragged Theta too him ignoring the blood just needing to hold him, touch him. He tried to join their minds but couldn't, so he pressed their foreheads together as if his presence would force Theta to accept him. It was too late Theta’s mind was crumbling around him, breaking and shattering like glass and he cried out as it echoed inside his mind. He was powerless to stop it.

“Sleep baby,” he finally whispered not knowing what else to do and becoming desperate. He pushed the mental command as hard as he could into his mate’s mind – he had to stop the screaming and the awful pain. Theta’s mind cut him like glass all hard edges and striking agony but slowly the feral Time Lord responded. His voice getting quieter until stopping as he slipped into unconsciousness. Jack sobbed as he cradled his lover to him ignoring Martha’s angry demands but wept knowing that Theta was broken. This time by the Master’s own hand and Jack did not know if he could ever be healed.

******

It was cold inside the Tardis. Humans and Time Lord’s alike felt the chill, they can feel that she was angry just like they are and feels just as powerless.

“You are not hunting him down!” Jack yelled at Owen as he shoved the man aside and out of his face. 

“You saw what he did!” Owen shouted back. “What do you care - you’re not even human!”

“SHUT UP – all of you!” Martha screamed storming out of the medical bay and into the waiting room. The Torchwood team had been arguing for the last hour about what happened and now it seemed that it might come to blows. Everyone was hurt and angry especially Jack who wasn't sure how the hell he was holding it together. The Master was gone and Theta...No, he couldn't think of his mate because he just might crack too. They don’t understand why he’d flipped out and attacked Theta – if he’s truthfully neither does Jack. They were so angry and betrayed that words are being said that should never have been. It’s come to the point that even patient Martha has finally had enough. She’s running on nervous energy, too concerned with her patient because once again Theta is hurt and she doesn't know what to do.

The Torchwood team turned and all looked at the young doctor in surprise. “You are worse than children – how am I supposed to treat Theta when you can’t be quiet for a FUCKING SECOND!!” she hollered. Everyone flinched at her words and glancing at each other. Gwen and Tosh sat back down, Owen placed himself on the opposite side of the room while Jack slid down the wall onto the floor and buried his head in his hands.

“Placing blame is not helping. Jack, do you have any idea what is wrong with the Master?” Martha asked taking command of the conversation.

“I don’t know – he won’t let me in and now it’s just static. Maybe Theta...” Jack looked up hopefully at Martha but then swallowed back a sob as she shakes her head. He hoped against hope that she or the Tardis could do something but it’s not something physical that is destroying Theta it’s emotional. Fixing his arm won’t change that.

“Theta is catatonic and has slipped into a coma,” she informed them calmly watching as their faces pale with sadness and shame. Jack buried his face as he fought back his tears. The large time-cat left her spot against the door and curled up beside him licking his wet face. Even with Jack’s fledging mental abilities he can feel the cat’s pain and hurt, missing Theta as she would a cub.

“I don’t know...”He started before he buried his face into Lena’s black fur shaking with grief. The cat understood his pain for she has lost a mate too and at this moment she was all that Jack could hold onto.

“What will happen to him?” Gwen asked Martha about Theta, all of them concerned for the feral Time Lord.

“The Tardis is monitoring his life signs but I'm afraid it doesn’t look good. His body is starting to shut-down – the trauma and the catatonic reaction – it’s not good...” she finished, because she really doesn't want to say it or even admit to herself that she might lose her patient.

“I think I might know...” Ianto stepped into the waiting room and looked around at his friends. He had been in the console room thinking about the situation and wondering what the hell he’s going to tell Jack.

“Wh-what?” Jack asked in surprise standing up and crossing the room. “You know anything please,” he begged and Ianto’s heart clenched at Jack’s desperation. He quite honestly doesn't understand what the Master did but he has to tell them the truth as much as he knows it.

**********

The Master was alone in the dark. He didn’t know where he was and how he got there. All he knew was that he’d been betrayed by the one he loved above all...again. The Doctor had tricked him for a second time and he wasn't going to fall for that again. He screamed into the night letting his power burn though his body pulling more and more energy into every cell until he blazed with light. Pain burned deep into his mind – sparking the neurons and splitting him wide open. He screamed in agony as his body burst into flame. At first he thought he was dying and regenerating but no, his body was changing as if it was growing stronger with more energy that he absorbed and altered – he shone brightly as the air crackled around him warping the fabric of time and space. The Master laughed as every cell in his body exploded with power growing stronger and stronger. Deep inside his mind the pulse got louder – the drum beat of four increased as the Master opened himself to the whole of the time vortex. He screamed as it tore into his mind opening the conduit hidden inside the drumbeat and the sound grew in strength. The White Point Star diamond ring which he slipped onto his finger started to pulsate and the signal was given. Contact had been made. The impossible achieved. The Master’s power was like a cannon ball shot at incredible speed and impacted with the fabric of the universe. Reality shook with the impact as time and space started to crack.

*******

Ianto really wasn't sure where to start with his story – just the day before, everything seemed to be going well, the Master claimed to be able to control the Doctor’s memories but he wondered if that was what finally snapped him. Were they too strong, too powerful and they overwhelmed his mind? Ianto didn’t know but he couldn't keep this secret any longer because if it was true then this mental break wasn't the Master’s fault.

“The Master took some of the Doctor’s worse memories...” Ianto blurted out making Jack freeze with shocked disbelief. The others look at each other in confusion. “He was having a hard time controlling them and so I offered to take some.” His words were spoken in a rushed breath so it took a moment for Jack to comprehend what was being said. As he did his face turned ashen.

“You – he...” Jack stuttered and Ianto swallowed nervously as Jack’s eyes started to pulse a bright blue.

“Show me,” he growled. He had to see into Ianto’s mind – see if those words were true. Were there really the Doctor’s memories inside his head? Ianto nodded letting Jack put his cool fingers against his temple making contact. In an instant Ianto’s consciousness was filled with the horrifying memories as though he was living each one, experiencing each inflicted wound over and over. He cried out and Jack was gone from his mind and it was once again under his control. Jack stumbled back, his mouth unable to form the words and Martha caught him before he fell.

“It was too much,” Ianto tried to explain. “I know it hurt him, he was drowning – I had to help! He just wanted to hold him...” Ianto trailed off wanting to cry at the look of horror on Jack’s face.

“Oh fuck,” Jack wept and he collapsed to the floor, Martha unable to hold his weight. It was true. The Master had taken some of the Doctor’s memories, he’d taken a small part of his suffering and it was destroying him. And the Doctor...Oh my love, Jack wept. That time he’s spent inside the Doctor’s subconscious was only made possible because the Master had taken some of the weight from his shoulders. He’d been cationic like Theta was now, but after what the Master had done, they had talked, laughed...touched...

“What do you mean his memories? Whose?” Gwen enquired completely confused.

“The Master took some of the Doctor’s memories, during the time he was held prisoner. Not just his memory but he took the emotional attachment. He took the Doctor’s pain. Just a small part. Just enough too...” Jack replied as calmly as he could but they can see how pale he was and how his eyes shone with tears – inside he was far from calm. Just talking about it was almost too much. Jack was on the verge of breaking right in front of them just as Theta did. 

“He said the Doctor was catatonic – that he couldn't reach him. That he needed to reach him...” Ianto tried to explain looking only at Jack.

“He took them, he took the pain.” Jack whispered. 

“Please, Jack – What the fuck is going on?” Gwen demanded and the terrified Pack alien turned to her. 

“After the surgery the Master said he was able to reach deep into Theta’ mind – he managed to push past a wall blocking everything out where he reached the memories and personality of the Doctor.” Jack tried to explain.

“He’s got a split personality?” Owen asked in confused trying to work it out.

“No – it’s...” Jack sighed. “Time Lord minds aren't like humans. The Doctor’s mind is broken; he created a protective shell – if you wish to call – over his main personality. They were trying to break in his mind using whatever methods they could – implants, mind probes even drugs. The Doctor knew he had to protect certain knowledge and his Time Lord essence – knowledge like the Tardis, time travel theory, future events and more – so he closed them off behind a wall that became a very real barrier inside his mind. Unfortunately as his mind fractured more and more with suffering and torture he became less able to reintegrate it. The best way is to think of an image of a brain and then cut it down the middle so that is now two parts - Theta and the Doctor. One is the main personality and one is the feral half. They should be one but they can’t be. His mind is too damaged to heal correctly, but the surgery created a gap that the Master used and managed to get deep into the Doctor’s subconscious. That night he led me inside and I spoke to him, the Doctor’s memories and knowledge. It was like having him back whole – he told me his name...

Jack blushed and rubbed his chest remembering that night as three bonded as one. “His mind is broken and he can’t reintegrate it. I've managed to contact the Doctor again but I just didn’t think about. I should have seen it. We touched – inside his mind. No-one could have done that after what he had suffered. I should have known something was wrong that he wasn't traumatised enough. I just wanted to know he was okay and I kept thanking everything I could think off because he was and – and it was all a lie.” Jack’s eyes burnt with tears and he can’t hold them back. That night with the Doctor was so perfect – a wonderful memory perfect in every way where they married, they consummated it and he loved every second. He should have known! The problem was he couldn't blame the Master – he would have done exactly the same. He would have taken that pain too because there was no life without the Doctor. He’d have done it in a hearts beat.

“It’s like split personalities – and the Master mentally got you to speak to the other personality,” Owen tried to understand.

Jack paused giving them a blank look for a moment but shook himself out of it. “Err...Yes and no. They are the same personality – they just have different...Damn, I'm not explaining very well.” Theta was right the human language truly didn’t say what he wanted. It stumbled with emotions, feelings and truths. Oh please, Theta come back to me, he cried missing his presence inside his mind. The communication between them. The way he let Jack into every thought and memory. He missed it so damn much because with Theta there was no need for meaningless words.

“Don’t worry Jack, we get the idea,” Owen said kindly which for him was a surprise. “I just....you can do that in your head?” Owen suddenly piped up and then blushed deeply as everyone glared at him. Owen could certainly be kind one second then annoying the next. “Well, Yes I know you can do it your head – I mean with other people...Damn, shutting up now.”

“The Master must have believed he could handle it,” Jack admitted sadly.

“He was handling it,” Ianto confirmed, “but I got the feeling something else bothered him when he gave me a few of the Doctor’s memories. I could feel it – it really grated on my mind and it was so damn loud. It was like a drum beat – a beat of four. But it wasn't just a sound it was like a separate entity as though it didn’t originate from his mind.”

“Drum beat!” Jack snapped jumping up and grabbing Ianto’s arms. “Let me hear it!” he demanded blue eyes burning with energy and Ianto yelped suddenly afraid.

“Jack!” Martha yelled, pushing him away from Ianto who suddenly turned pale. “Don’t you dare.” 

Jack gasped and heaved bringing his hand to his mouth as he felt suddenly sick. “ I'm so sorry,” he gasped watching Martha help the pale Ianto into a chair. He’d nearly forced his way into Ianto’s mind without asking. Just what they did to the Doctor.

“The Master loves him,” Ianto suddenly said looking at Jack. “He loves Theta so much. I felt that. He hurt so much that he couldn't leave him like that. He said that the Doctor forgave him – for everything. Forgave him without condition. I think he tried to help the Doctor because he felt guilty.” He can see Jack’s deep regret but Ianto really doesn't believe that Jack would have hurt him. He would have stopped himself. 

Everyone is silent considering what Ianto is saying. Martha sighed, “I can understand what is wrong with the Doctor. He’s not been able to deal with what has happened to him during this time. He hasn't really been allowed to by taking the emotional attachment to his memoires it’s made a gap in his mind. The shock of the Master’s attack I believe has opened those old wounds and brought his fears to the surface. The feral side of his mind can’t deal with it. He trusted the Master and was betrayed.”

“The Master isn't going to give them back,” Jack answered with a self depreciating laugh.

“No – I guess in the end all three of you will have to deal with the consequences of what happened to the Doctor and what the Master has done. At this time I'm not sure how any of this helps Theta. His mind is shutting down just like you described before – except this time it is the feral part of his mind that is trying to hide. One of them will have to take control or...” She doesn't need to finish that sentence they can all work out the end result – Death.

“You mentioned the drums – what are they?” Gwen suddenly asked Jack. 

Everyone turned to Jack and he paused a moment, “You think they may have something to do with the Master’s break?”

“It depends where they came from – what they mean – are they mental, a hidden memory or like what Ianto said about something outside his consciousness.” Martha considered because with aliens it seemed that anything was possible. Jack stared at her a long moment surprised by her insight and wondered if the drums really do mean something. Something in his mind or not. If they were from an outside force – How? The Master had told him they had been in his mind since he was eight on Gallifrey ever since he’d stared into a hole in the universe.

“ I've heard them inside the Master’s mind through our bond,” Jack admitted. “Time Lord’s are telepathic and I'm bonded to both of my mates in our thoughts. Between Theta and I that link is never closed – he’s so open with everything and if I wanted I could see into every part of his mind. It’s actually really nice there...”Jack said sadly, his minds wandering a little thinking of all the time’s he’d just listened to Theta’s thoughts. He loves the intimate connection that he could share with no-one else but the Master.

“Jack, get away from the mind sex,” Owen grumbled making Jack growl at him. However it does bring him back to the discussion at hand.

“On Gallifrey children are born into houses – basically large families and they are kept at home until they are eight years old. At this age they are taken as novices into the Time Lord centre of learning – the Academy, as part of the initiation they must look into what was called the Untempered Schism. It is a rip in the fabric of space and time which over the centuries gave the Time Lord’s their physical powers such as regeneration and enhanced strength, through which eternity and the time vortex could be observed and absorbed. Looking into it these children would have different responses – some would be inspired, some,” Jack laughed at the thought, “Some would flee like the Doctor did others would be driven to madness. When the Master looked somehow he heard the drums and they have been with him since that day. Over time they have grown stronger, deepening the Master’s insanity and his response was to try to control them by doing anything that overrode the pounding beat.”

“Surely he would have told his family – someone about them.” Martha interrupted confused.

“No, he told no-one not even Theta,” Jack shook his head sadly. “You must understand their culture is not like here. These are a people who embrace regeneration – whatever is wrong with a body, whatever damage – they regenerate. The Doctor told me long ago that his people don’t do insane - the kind of help you might think of for them would be either exile or euthanasia.”

Martha gasped at him open mouthed before swallowing and closing it again. “Okay, Ianto said the Master was increasingly bothered by them maybe we should try and find out what they are – if they really are inside his head or not.”

Jack sighed and leant his forehead against the nearest wall. “Yeah, that’s going to be so easy – Gallifrey doesn't exist any-more!”

“You said you could see the time vortex – isn't that what the Tardis travels through,” Martha concluded logically.

Jack turned and gapped. How could he be so thick at times? Really they can’t expect that much because he does have a mate in a coma and another going down the route to insanity. What more do they want?

“Martha you are genius!” 

Jack ran from the room and towards the console room – the main heart of the Tardis. He wasn't sure what he could do or how but making contact with the Tardis directly would be a good starting point. He’d never tried this on his own but without Theta and the Master he had to do something to save their Pack.

Jack stood before the round console looking over the switches and monitors. He could just see the Doctor here touching each one of the controls – the replacement parts, the ones he couldn't get to work at all and would hit with a hammer. Jack laughed and then nearly sobbed. He pressed his hands onto the console itself – touching the cold metal and tried to reach out. He reaches through the bond, past the Doctor, even deeper inside until he touches the spark of the Tardis. The mental bond she has with her pilot.

*Pain.*

Jack has to fight to stop flinching back from the Tardis’s mind; it burnt just like Theta’s did – like the Master’s. A touch of madness was running through all of them but he had to be stronger. He had to hold them together away from the abyss.

*Theta is dying! The Master has gone – help me!* he shouted over the din – the echoes of suffering, the screams of pain until suddenly – everything stopped.

*I cannot reach him!* the Tardis cried inside his head. He felt her desperation – the need to touch the Doctor’s mind. They are bound together – have been for centuries and the sudden painful break is agony – it’s breaking them both apart. Jack suddenly realised that if the Doctor does die the Tardis will quickly follow. There essence is combined on a level that Jack doesn't understand and he doubts the Master does either.

*Theta is dying,* Jack repeated. *I need you to help me.*

*I need him!*

*I know – so do I!*Jack screamed back his temper getting away from him before he buckled down his emotions once again. *I need him too, but first I need to find the Master – I need to know what his drums mean.*

*The beat of four – the heartbeat of a Time Lord.*

“What?” Jack gasped in the real world suddenly breaking contact. The rest of the team are there looking at him curiously but he doesn't stop – he has to go back.

*What does that mean?*

*You are bound to him, child. You can find him – follow your mind. Follow the depth of your love. Beware the White Point Star.* With that the Tardis brook off contact returning to her mournful wail for her pilot. Jack bashed his head against the console making everyone jump or yell. He couldn't believe it – as he understood what his second mistake was. How had he become so blind – because you feel like you’re dying, his heart answered. 

“So stupid,” he snapped at himself. 

“Jack?” Martha asked concerned.

“She reminded me of something I should have thought off. All Time Lords are Telepathic – they are bound by what is called the Time Lord Intelligentsia. It means that even though the Master has closed the mating bond I can still track him using that.” Jack pauses a moment considering, “The Doctor felt that – when Gallifrey died – he felt all his people dying...burning...”

Martha laid a gentle hand on Jack’s arm bringing him back to the present. She could understand his problem – he was losing control without them. She doesn't know a lot about his bond with his Pack but it was deep and most certainly affecting him now. The Master’s insanity, the Doctor’s coma was taking its strain on Jack and she hoped he could hold it together long enough to save them, or he would be lost to either to death or madness. “If you don’t work quickly Jack you might feel him die too,” she whispered.

Jack shuddered at the thought knowing he cannot stop now – he has to find the Master. They have to be reunited with Theta. “I need you to stay here – I'm taking Lena with me, but I need you to watch over Theta,” Jack told his team. “Please, I need to know someone...” He knew he was begging but he doesn't care. He has to know that his mate was safe or how could he leave him?

“Jack,” Ianto interrupted taking Jack’s hand. “Go, we will be here with Theta – I won’t let anything happen to him. Just find the Master.”

Jack only nodded before flashing out in a blink of an eye as he folds time and the next second he is gone.

**********

Finding the Master was now easy..Yeah, Right! Jack has never tested the strength of this Time Lord bond and for him the whole new species thing had been quite the learning curve. Basically he’s been thrown in at the deep end and he’s trying not to drown. The problem is that he’s running out of time – they all are. He needs to find the Master and save Theta – but how? He’s not sure about the second part but he can concentrate on the first.

Jack followed Lena into the open air and the Cardiff city streets. It was night time and the shops have closed along with the offices. The centre is pretty deserted at the moment just before the night time rush to pubs and restaurants. Jack stopped next to the water’s edge and took a deep breath. He calmed his mind pushing aside worries concerning Theta, the Master’s sanity and his fears about failing. He tries to centre his mind on one thing – finding the Master’s location.

“Lena, I don’t know if you can understand me but we have to find the Alpha,” he told the huge time-cat patting her head thankful for her company. Lena flicked her tale and sniffed the air. Jack scents it too but found nothing. He sighed before closing his eyes and concentrating. He’s never been very good at mediation – not like the Doctor. The Doctor could mediate though the end of the world, he’d seen him do it enough times in his travels but Jack has never really managed to develop the technique. He gets bored real quick. He remembered a time with the ninth Doctor as he was lectured about the benefits and he’d tried to mediate but just ending up staring into the other man’s face. Thinking things he certainly shouldn't have been. He wondered if the Doctor knew what he’d been thinking. If the master would like to do that – and then he felt it. A tug on the very edges of his consciousness faint and weak.

Jack gasped opening his eyes and touched that part of his mind again. The memory of the Doctor, the thought of his bond mate and he felt it again. The more he concentrated on it the more it felt like a tiny pull at the centre of his being. He tugged it again but this time he felt it at his navel. Jack laughed at the strange feeling, but it’s the only lead he has. Lena became restless as Jack touched her mind again deeper this time, letting her senses wash over him. He blended his instincts with her and the world around him became alive with scents, sounds and the pulsating rhythms of life. He shared the tugging sensation with her and their senses narrowed. Lena howled as the hunt begun and Jack joined her.

“Let’s go,” he told her and they race across the city following the strange sensation directly to its centre.

It’s close to dawn when Jack arrived at an abandoned warehouse district. There used to be Industry Park here on a massive scale but with the world economy one by one the buildings closed, people lost their jobs and the site was abandoned. Now all that is left is hollow buildings and rubble. Jack doesn't understand why the Master is here of all places but as he approached one of the large buildings he felt something strange. The type of sensation almost identical to the feeling Jack got from the Rift. Energy and time all mixed together burning and ripping through space. That is what he feels now and he wondered crazily if it was actually possible for the Master to create a Rift in time and space. Jack shuddered at the thought becoming very uneasy and a little afraid. He pushed his fears back and advanced to where the intense feeling of tugging has led him.

“Leave!” someone screamed and Jack spun around to face the direction of sound. There standing on a pile of rubble is the dishevelled Master. Jack gasped horrified at the sight. The Master was dressed not in his fine black suit but dirty jeans and hoodie. His hair was longer and the dark blond colour was obvious. Suddenly the whole of the Master’s body sparked with energy and his body glowed bright blue. The most shocking part was that Jack could see his skeleton as he does.

“What have you done?” Jacks murmured mainly to himself. The Master’s feature flick from flesh to almost skeletal form again and does so at irregular intervals as his body burnt energy. Jack could see he was drawing huge amounts of energy into his body, tearing open the time vortex, twisting it, changing it and transmitting it – to what?

“ Traitor!” the Master screamed at him and with a huge flash of crackling light, he was standing directly before Jack.

“What have you done?” Jack screamed again shocked by this new development and getting a really bad feeling. The Master laughed and energy sparked from his hand hitting Jack square in the chest. He yelled in pain as the Master’s power raged through him burning him to his core. 

“You and the whore betrayed me!” the Master hollered at Jack, hitting him again with another powerful blast. He knows he’s breaking down his body by doing this – he was tearing himself apart but he doesn't care. The Doctor betrayed him. Jack shut him out. Because of that betrayal he was going to tear the whole universe apart even if it killed him.

“I don’t understand what you mean?” Jack cried. “Please Koschei – Please just talk to me.”

“Don’t call me that!” the Master yelled and around him everything explodes from the largest brick to the smallest speck of dust. Jack yelped as his body burnt and he stripped of his smoking coat trying to put out the flames that raged around him.

“You hurt Theta! Why – he did nothing to you. He’s dying – Damn it! Why?” Jack tried to weave a web of energy around his body to protect him from another blast of the Master’s immense power.

“I found this!” The Master accused him holding up the ring, “It’s a White Point Star diamond and the only place in the universe you can find one is Gallifrey. He lied to me – told me it was gone. I can feel it – I can feel the other Time Lords – they aren’t dead!”

“I’ve never seen that,” Jack replied staring at the ring and remembering the Tardis’s words. “The Doctor didn’t lie to you – he believes with everything he has that his people are gone.”

“Gone?” The Master laughed and began to once again draw huge amounts of energy into and through his body – his every essence. He had already connected to the Rift but he needed more and he was tearing a hole in the fabric of space time building a bridge. Deep in his mind the Drums echoed louder and louder – leading him on to this conclusion. This was his destiny to bring about the rebirth the Time Lord Empire!

“They aren't dead!” the Master sneered and Jack blinked in confusion. The Master felt the web of energy his mate was trying to build around him as protection. It wouldn't hold and he could have easily killed the immortal by just a thought – but he wanted revenge and he someone had to know about it. His pain and suffering had to be acknowledged. It not by the Doctor then by his lover.

“Do you really understand what the Doctor did to end the Time War?” He asked. “He used the Moment – the whole of the Time War is locked in one moment of time – that last day. It never ends it will continue for eternity. That is where the Time Lord’s are stuck in one single moment. And I can restart time!” The Masters laughed and Jack shuddered at the sound. Jack is horrified by what the Master was attempting. He had learned through the bond what the Time Lords became during the war and what they intended to do. The Doctor had refused to sacrifice reality to save them and it seemed they were not as powerless as he thought even trapped inside that Moment – the last day of the Time War. If the Master succeeded then he’s bringing the Time War back here and now. Jack doubts that anything will survive it.

“Please don’t listen to it – it’s not what you think!” he cried trying to make the Master stop. “They might be there but you can’t bring them back into this reality – it will destroy everything! They are using you. Please can’t you feel it – look inside. I promise you will see the truth!”

“ I'm the promised messiah,” the Master screamed and pulsed with pure energy. He bellowed in pain as each molecule of his body pulsated with power – burning and ripping until suddenly the sky itself tears apart. Jack gasped as a tear appeared in the brightening sky and beyond that he can see a different sky. An orange sky with two suns. 

“You cannot fight us – false Time Lord.” Jack spun around and came face to face with another man – talk about power dressing. The man was cloaked in red robes with a steel glove on his fist. Something in Jack’s mind flared to life and he knew this man instantly. The first Time Lord. The Creator. The destroyer of Packs.

“Rassilon,” Jack gasped out loud. The Master had done it!

*Beloved you must stop this.* Jack turned to face the Master but was suddenly startled to find everything was frozen around him. Not even a puff of wind blew in the sudden stillness. Everything was silent, not a sound or a breath. Beneath his feat the whole world was still. Everything had stopped - including the Master and Rassilon.

*The Moment.* 

Jack gave an embarrassed yelp as the words echoed inside his head. It wasn't the Master’s voice or Rassilon speaking. Even though he’d never heard those tones before Jack knew who it was. Before him an image of a man appeared almost like a ghost. The man was around his height, with dark curly hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in an old fashioned suit straight out the Wild West but it suited him.

*Beloved,* he said simply and Jack cried out.

*Doctor!* 

He was sobbing at the sight – The Doctor! His mate was standing before him whole and complete and....not his mate. 

*No, not yet,* the Doctor replied to his unspoken question with such sadness. * I'm an echo of the Moment. I used it to prevent Rassilon from implementing his ultimate sanction. He cannot be allowed to continue, Jack. This sanction will mean the end of everything – time and space will be ripped apart and in one second all this will cease to exist. It’s why I had to stop them, they were twisted by the Time War they became something more destructive than even the Daleks. In the end the Time Lord’s were the greatest threat to reality. If this time-lock is broken then hell will descend.*

*I don’t know how to stop it,* Jack cried and the ghostly image of the Doctor embraced him. He sobbed into the warmth the image gave wishing with all his heart he was back home with his Pack. That this was real flesh and blood holding him. *I can’t do this.*

*You are the only one who can.* The Doctor told him kissing his forehead and trying wiping away the tears with imaginary fingers. *My strong beautiful Jack.*

Jack closed his eyes embracing the image of the Doctor with his mind. He was but an echo of his lover but Jack never wanted to let go. He was with his mate but as he opened his eyes he was looking directly at the frozen figure of the Master. He was dying. This act of ripping open reality will kill him and Jack will lose everyone he’s ever loved.

*That is why you have to stop this, Jack. Koschei is your mate. Unfortunately the Time Lord’s inside the time lock are not without power. They have used the rip in time and space on our home world to inflict the Drums on Koschei when he was just eight years old. It’s more than just a sound it’s a telepathic link between him and Rassilon. The White Point Star diamond arrived through the Rift on Earth and now it’s the perfect physical link between realities. It should not exist and reality bends around it. The Master is using both links to open a doorway to Gallifrey. He is breaking open time itself! Please Jack you can’t let him succeed. Please, I can’t lose him too.*

The image of the Doctor fades and with Jack’s next breath time restarts. Howling energy burnt around him and the tear above their heads reached the ground tearing open the earth. From the red grasses of Gallifrey to the brown dirt of Earth people step from one reality to the next.

“We are gods of the universe!” Rassilon crowed, “we shall initiate the final sanction - the end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the time vortex apart. You little diseased creatures will be no more.” His last sentence is directed at both Jack and the Master. It caused the Masters dark red glowing eyes to blink a second. A fault deep in the Master’s personality reared its ugly head.

“You will destroy everything!” Jack yelled back. 

“It matter’s not. We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be.”

“To ascend to glory!” the Master screeched back assured of his place. However, there is a look of pure disgust on Rassilon’s handsome face as he regards the Master.

“You – you are abomination something corrupted by ancient DNA. I rid our people of that insanity, genetically engineered us to perfection. Your de-evolved mind is an offence. Even without that my dear Master your insanity cannot be allowed to continue – though alas it is an insanity of our own making.”

“Did you hear that!” Jack exclaimed to the Master. “You have been used Master. They did this to you – they put the Drums inside your head. They destroyed your life. The Doctor couldn't love you with the drums could he? They drove the one person you love to abandon you.”

Jack can literally see the effect the words were having on the Master – he can feel it too. The Master has never dealt well with rejection and he’s becoming angry – no infuriated by Rassilon’s rejection of this Time Lord saviour. The Master has his faults, his vanity, his cruelty, his need for recognition. Rassilon was ticking all the wrong boxes and it was causing the Master to pause and examine the how’s and why’s of what he was doing. Jack felt his mate reaching deep into his mind and pulling on the bond between them. Jack shares everything – he shares his soul through the opening - Everything he knows, seen and experienced. For the first time the Master sees the truth and his hearts break. 

“You did this to me!” the Master howled at Rassilon and the red energy of his fury burnt the air around them.

“He’s dying Koschei! Theta is dying!” Jack screamed as the Master howls in fury now tinged with fear. They are losing the Doctor - Theta! Rassilon reached out with the blue metal gauntlet but it’s too late. The Master ripped through the timeline shattering every moment and with one last push of energy he fractured what was considered unbreakable. The white point star was shattered into a million pieces reduced to dust by the Master’s pain and the link is broken. Time breaks open but then like a rubber band it snapped back into place. The energy sends Jack flying through the air and the last thing he can remember is the light and the smell of burning.

It’s natural light that wakened Jack and he groaned in pain. His head felt as though he’s put a lawnmower through it – and it’s still running. He wrapped his arms over his head and just whined while wishing for unconsciousness once again. It’s worse than a hangover – it’s worse than being dead. A nice case of unfeeling deadness would be great right about now.

“You were dead.”

Jack whined at the pain from the sound as it made his head rattle. He rolled over onto his hands and knees pushing his forehead into the ground because this is ridiculous. 

“ I'm so sorry.” 

The pain is gone.

****

“Theta!” Jack screamed into the dark room and sat up – which was really the wrong thing because it made his head swim. He groaned and rubbed his throbbing forehead but is thankful that it wasn't as bad as the time before. Then he remembered a name.

“Oh gods Theta!” He cried trying to scramble out the bed only to be held down by a strong arm.

“ I'm so sorry.” 

Jack froze and while his vision was a little wavy he can make out the Master’s form sitting on the edge of the bed. He was still a mess – unshaven, blond and dirty. This time however the dark burning energy had gone and he looked almost normal.

“What happened?” Jack asked suddenly alarmed. He remembered the diamond shattering but after that there was nothing but painful darkness. “Rassilon was here than then...”

“I broke the link. Without the physical presence of the White Point Star in this reality they couldn't keep the Rift open with just the mental connection. They were sent back to the Time War – to the Moment.”

“You did it!” Jack hugged his mate feeling ridiculously happy that the Master broken Rassilon’s hold on him. He held tight loving the solid weight of the Master against him. 

“Yeah,” the Master said and his voice caught. “I hurt the Doctor – Theta...” He whispered and Jack watched as the dark man’s eyes filled with tears. It’s a unique experience. Jack has never seen the Master this emotional since he believed it to be a weakness. “How can I go to him – how can you forgive me?”

“I do,” Jack replied automatically and surprisingly he does. He gets it. He understood why the Doctor forgave the Master after everything he’d done – he finally understands. “It’s not your fault. Koschei, we love you.”

Jack’s arms were filled with the shaking Time Lord as the Master sobbed onto his shoulder. Jack held him tight, kissing the fine hair and sharing every emotion he has for the Master. The Alpha clung to him, holding him so tight before his mouth sought out Jack’s. He gasped with the desperate almost chaste kiss. Their eyes find each other and they know they cannot hold back any longer. Jack crushed Koschei to him, kissing his mouth while his hands tore away clothing. They kiss and scratch until their bodies are moulded together naked and complete.

“Jack, Jack...” the Master gasped repeatedly pulling the wide shouldered body on top of his. Jack kissed him, his face – his neck down his chest – everywhere he can reach licking and tasting his mate. Jack can taste the power on the Master’s skin, the pure energy and it was exciting as it burnt his tongue. He moans pressing his hands to the Master’s hips and holding him down onto the bed.

“Want you,” he demands panting into his mouth with pure desire before kissing him again. The Master doesn't need to answer as he willingly spreads his legs. He hugs Jack’s body to him, dragging him down between his thighs. Jack’s large hands stroke down his hips to his ass before pushing one large digit inside his body. He groaned his head flung back as the heat of desire curled in his stomach. Jack shoved in another finger with a roughness that was driving the Master beyond passion and into desperate need.

“Take me,” Koschei begged pushing his body down onto Jack’s fingers. Jack gave the Gallifreyan prostate gland a few hard rubs before lining up his cock and shoving in. The Master gave a loud yell before finding Jack’s mouth again his cries lost in his kisses. It’s hot, fast and so desperate. Their body’s crash together as Jack thrust hard, fast and deep into the Master. Claws tear at skin and bone, energy burns between them as they drive each other higher.

“Take me,” Koschei begged again, dragging Jack’s mouth to his neck and Jack takes all that he is offering. He bit into the soft flesh ripping it open and making his mark all the deeper. Koschei sobbed as he is torn open by Jack’s body feeling cleansed, released and maybe a little forgiven. Jack came with the taste of his mate’s blood in his mouth. He tugged the Master’s cock making sure their orgasms coincide as their minds joined in ecstasy. The Master’s mind is completely open to Jack and he can push through everything. All the thoughts and hurts, memories and feelings but Jack finds joys in something that was missing. The drums have gone. Where there repetitive sound used to echo inside Master’s head there is nothing but silence. Jack has never been so relieved – the bond has been broken and his connection to Gallifrey gone forever.

“I miss them,” the Master whispered as they come down from their orgasm. He curls in Jack’s arms unwilling to let go and holding on so tightly. He was suddenly afraid – it’s so quiet inside his head. So peaceful. A part of him wondered how he can cope with the silence. It feels almost as bad as having the drums.

“You’ll get used to. You can be yourself, Koschei. For the first time since you were eight nothing is influencing you.” Jack felt his mate shudder in his arms, can feel the fear and raging insecurity through their bond. The Master is so lost yet at the same time free. It’s a little overwhelming for both of them.

“Will he forgive me?” Koschei asked so quietly Jack nearly missed it. He turned so he could look down into Koschei’s worried eyes. They were nice hazel eyes when they aren't so angry or insane. He stroked the smooth face seeing the differences in him already. 

“I don’t know,” Jack answered truthfully. “But I'm here with you just as I am for him.”

“I could have mated to him when we were young you know,” Koschei said remembering all those lost years. “I told him I loved him, but as I got older the drums became less controlled. I attacked him – raped him – he didn’t report it or anything he just left. I didn’t see him again for so long – I couldn't forgive myself and I became so angry at him. It was what you said that made me listen – I remembered what I felt for him back then – what I did. I knew I had to tell him how sorry I was. I have to tell you too Jack. I'm so sorry...”

“Shhh,” Jack comforted. “I know.” It was like the Master’s mind had been remade without the drums. A new beginning where he can discover who he really was without their influence. He knows that the Master’s personality won’t completely change and he’ll become pious, but maybe he’ll learn to see what Theta did when they were young, what it was that he fell in love with. Jack smiles holding the Master tight to him offering comfort and receiving it as well. He knows soon they will have to face Theta and neither are looking forward to that - for so many different reasons.

Finally, Jack forced the Master to rise from the bed and he’s so thankful to find he’s back home. Back in the Tardis in their bedroom. He felt her comforting warmth on the edge of his mind and it gave him hope. The Tardis was still here – so will Theta. His mate is closed off to him, a blank space in his mind that he hates and fears all at the same time. He wanted his mates back, the bond whole again and he hoped it was possible. Jack washed Koschei, surprised when the blond hair melts away back to dark and shorter. The Master has no idea how he’d morphed his features and he never wanted to try it again using that much energy appeared to have burn him out for a while, his heard hurt and his body still ached from what he did. Jack’s discovered that the pain of it killed him twice literally and he only got the backlash.

“I managed to heal us,” the Master told him when Jack asked what happened. The Master shaved away the stubble leaving his face soft and smooth – just as Theta likes it. Jack watched with a smile – he likes the look too – however, the rugged look also worked. The thought of the Master with a little goatee really interested him and he just image the feel making himself hot in the process. 

“How, with that much energy – I thought it was going to tear you apart.”

“It nearly did but when I broke the connection I managed to channel the extra energy into the Rift closing it. I don’t know how I did it – maybe I had mental directions from the link and I doubt I could ever do it again. That much energy felt good for a moment and then it hurt – really hurt. I don’t think flesh and blood was mean to channel the vortex.”

Finally they are ready – dressed and clean but the Master still lingered at the door. Jack knew he was hurting. It echoed through their bond revealing that the Master was having a difficult time controlling his emotions. The bond was wide open as if the Alpha didn’t want to close off their connection just yet. Jack had never experienced the Master’s mind this accessible and willing before. Jack wondered if it would pay them to wait until he’s calmed – but they are running out of time. Neither of them wishes to be without their mate any longer, but it doesn't change the fear. Fear of pain, rejection and so much more. Jack knew the Master felt the terrible emptiness that Theta would have filled. Missed his wonderful open mind that loved so freely and gave everything. 

Jack led the Master into the Medical bay where Martha sat beside Theta’s bed. She stood at their arrival and gave them a look over instantly noticing the hand holding. It was an unconscious reaction between them using the contact for support.

“Everything okay?” she asked surprised when it’s the Master who smiles.

“Thank you for caring for him,” he told her before standing by Theta’s bedside, just watching but not touching yet.

“Jack?” Jack sighed and turned to Martha. 

“Are the others outside?” He nodded towards the waiting room and Martha nods. She followed him out of the medical bay to speak with the others. They all jump up to enquire about Theta’s health and the Master’s sanity.

“He’s stable at the moment,” Martha told them concerning Theta’s condition and Jack was beyond relieved.

“What about the nutter?” enquired Owen ignoring everyone’s glare. 

“The nutter is doing okay too,” Jack informed them. They can see a change in Jack, his calmer appearance and his eyes are suddenly alive again. “It wasn't his fault. The Drums I mentioned turned out to be a mental signal from the Time war – the Time Lord’s put it inside his mind to try and break out of the time lock and back into our reality. Thankfully he managed to prevent it and the drums are gone.”

“Ah – that’s why the Rift was going crazy,” Tosh injected sarcastically. 

“Sorry about that,” Jack replied. “You couldn't have helped – maybe just got killed. It was only the Master who could stop it in the end. Now the Drums are gone they can never use him again.”

“Does that mean he’s not so...?”

“Insane? I don’t know. I don’t even think he does!” Jack laughed a little nervously before sobering again. “It’s going to be difficult for all of us. It’s a new experience for him and Theta...” Jack trailed off unable to talk about their sick mate. He just hoped they can reach him and he would listen.

“Well, I think we’d all better go home and have a good night sleep,” Martha finished making everyone turn to her in surprise. “We can’t do any more and tomorrow we can start looking for David. Okay?”

Slowly everyone agreed and Jack quietly thanked her for being so understanding. They need to do this alone and only the Pack can help Theta. However, Ianto holds back when everyone has left.

“Jack,” he started.

“I promise to phone you when he wakes up,” Jack promised knowing what the young man needed and was pleased that Theta had such a devoted friend.

“Just tell him to say my name,” Ianto requested and Jack nodded understanding his concern.

“I will. You’re a good friend Yan, thank you.” Jack gave the human a quick hug before they both look a little self conscious and smile at each other. Jack was so glad they are friends again; he’d missed the other man terribly. It’s even better because Ianto really does like Theta and it helps Jack’s guilt. Finally, the human left and Jack turned to walk apprehensively back into the medical bay. He’s just hoping this reunion went as well.


	11. Part 11: Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time the Master asks for forgiveness.

Part Eleven; Reawakening 

Jack wasn't sure what he expected when he opened the door to the medical bay. Part of him was praying that Theta would be up and around, making demands and sharing hot kisses between them. Another part just hoped he still drew breath because Jack really didn’t know how to make this right or even if they could. It was a thought Jack couldn't bare thinking about. He’d rather lose a limb, a life than Theta.

The Master stood silently beside the bed, the man upon it looking so pale and still. 

“He is never so still,” the Master commented as he reached out to touch his mate’s face but he paused and withdrawal his hand. “Even when he was young – he was never still.”

Jack stood beside his Alpha, touching his arm before drawing back the sheets to look at Theta’s injury. His hand and forearm were healing but was still raw and red. The skin has been torn away revealing the muscle beneath but Martha had cleaned it and dressed it as best she could.

*Heal him!*

“I don’t know how,” the Master suddenly yelled back into the air making Jack jump. He’d heard the Tardis speak but he didn’t think the Master would react so aggressively. No, Jack looked into his mate’s mind – not aggression – terror.

*You have the knowledge.*

“I can’t!” he cried back spinning away and crossing the room. The Master hit the far wall and sank down onto his butt with his arms around his legs. Jack paused understanding what the Tardis was getting at and knowing she was right. The Master said he died twice after the Rift was closed and he had been healed.

“You can,” Jack said calmly though his insides were in turmoil. “You healed me and yourself after the Rift closed.”

“I don’t remember how,” the Master cried, “It hurt so much I just wanted it stop.”

“Theta hurts to, damn it! You will do something to make this right for him – to take his pain!” Jack doesn't know where his anger came from but it made the Master really look at him. Dark eyes blazed into his, surprised and almost proud that Jack was standing up to him. “You did this – you heal him.” Jack continued and red flames erupted. The Tardis was right; Jack doesn't hold back – he grabbed the Master’s arm and pulled. It’s not because he doesn't know how to heal, but it was because he’s bloody terrified. Well, tough – so is Jack. So damn afraid of losing the ones he loves, but Jack will do anything to save them. The Master tried to struggle but Jack was surprisingly stronger and he’s dragged across the room. Jack firmly took his hand and forced him to rest it against Theta’ chest. He screamed in pain from the contact – his, Theta’s, the Doctor’s all merging into one and then...

“Oh Theta!” the Master cried feeling the agony of the injury passed from his mate into him and slowly as they watch the skin on Theta’s arm beginning to heal. 

“You did it,” Jack gasped, hugging the other man to his body as their joint hands move to touch the damaged limb.

“It’s working,” the Master replied in disbelief unable comprehend how the hell he was actually healing someone. Where his hands once brought only pain he was now healing. Healing the one person he’d loved ever since they had first met. The one he’d hurt so deeply and so often. “Jack – it’s working!” He kissed his mate, hard and quick while Jack held him. They watch as the Master’s red energy burns down his arm and into Theta – the pale skin stretched and healed, closing the wound and leaving behind whole restored skin. Soon the energy has dissipated and the Master stroked soft cool skin. Jack grinned touching it too but then both of them freeze as the other Time Lord groaned.

“I don’t think he should be here,” the Master considered remembering how much Theta hated this place. Jack looks about quickly thinking the same thing; Theta was already traumatised as it is. He stepped up and slid his strong arms under the thin body. He lifted his mate with ease the slim body far too light for his height. What Theta needed was now was lots of tender loving care and food. Theta doesn't wake, just rested his face against Jack’s chest totally trusting in his presence. 

Jack sent silent thanks to the Tardis as the next door they opened led to their bedroom. Inside it’s cosy and warm, the fire burning brightly in the pit and at the foot of the bed Lena lay thumping the floor with her tail. Jack placed Theta onto the bed and covered him with a warm fur. Lena stands, leaning over but thankfully not jumping up on the bed itself and gave Theta a lick before returning to her place beside the fire. Jack stroked her head thankful for her consideration. He stripped down to his trousers and t-shirt, taking off shoes and socks as he slid onto the bed next to his mate. It’s then that he looked up surprised that the Master was missing. He was still standing frozen in the doorway staring at the Doctor’s body.

“You need to be here,” Jack told him.

“I don’t know what to say to him,” the Master admitted. He took a deep breath and he can scent sex in the room, the most recent – his and Jack’s. He desperately wants it to smell like home again filled with the scent of sex but with Theta added into the mix.

“Come here,” Jack growled and to his surprise it worked. The Master sulked but obeys moving across the room, stroking Lena’s large head before he too strips down. He sat on the corner of the bed and watched them both tentatively a moment. Jack suddenly worked out why he hadn’t come any closer as a pair of large brown eyes was open and staring directly at the Master. They are hard and cold, however he doesn't show hate but fear.

“Theta?” Jack asked surprised not to have sensed that his mate was awake. He hated what had happened to their bond – before he would have been able to hear his lover’s dreams – but now there is nothing but static.

*Hurt!*

“Theta, please...”

“No Jack,” the Master interrupted and rested a hand on Jack’s arm. Both of them cannot help but notice how Theta flinched and they are deeply hurt. The Master knew he’d caused this Rift but he was willing to sacrifice anything to get his lover back. “I need to show him.”

“What?”

“I need to give him something Jack – I need to give him trust.” 

Theta curled into Jack allowing him to wrap both arms about his form and pull him into his lap. Theta rested a moment against Jack’s chest feeling the double heart beat and stroking the soft flesh before kissing him gently. A kiss not of passion but of love and trust.

“ I'm so sorry,” the Master started but Theta doesn't respond. “I want to show you something. I want to be honest with you about everything.” The Master held out his hands one to Jack and the other to Theta who stared at it for a long moment. Jack wondered if he will refuse but slowly a shaking hand slid into the Master’s and he held it tight honoured by Theta’s faith in him. One second they are all on the bed holding hands – the next they were on another planet with orange sky and blazing red grass.

“Theta!” Jack turned and spotted two young boys running through the grass. They were laughing and shouting, throwing pieces of what look like paper into the wind. Jack suddenly realised they are tiny kites and he grinned as the boys ran pass following them as they float through the breeze. 

“You’re too pretty.” Jack turned around again this time to see two young men sitting under a tree. One had dark hair with a styled goatee while the other was ginger and clean shaven with freckles. Beside him Jack suddenly become aware of his two other mates, looking as they do now standing holding hands. Theta watched everything with wide eyes – the sky, the grass, and the boys, since for him all these memories were new.

“ I'm not pretty,” the ginger hair boy pouted. Jack knew who he was in an instant – the Doctor. He’s shorter than the other, while the Master is dark and calm – the Doctor is a force all of his own. The Master sat calmly reading under a large silver tree while Theta jumped from branch to branch like a monkey.

“You do know it’s the human race that came from monkey’s not us,” Koschei said haughtily. Theta just pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. It gets Koschei moving and he ran up grabbing the other boy before throwing him to the ground. They roll and laugh together until Koschei is on top and looked down into laughing face. So free and easily. 

“I love you,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to the red lips. Theta grinned returning the kiss and has this lovely blush on his cheeks.

“ I'm yours,” he replied.

The scenery changed again this time they are inside and it was night time. Jack can’t tell where they are but it looks like a dorm room – a couple of desks and two beds. Suddenly the door swung open and Koschei walked in clearly angry followed by a nervous Theta.

“You did it on purpose!” Koschei yelled. “You look at them to hurt me!”

“Leave me alone,” Theta cried pushing Koschei away and rubbing his bruised cheek. The palm print from Koschei’s hand was still perfectly clear. “What is wrong with you? I told you I wasn't going to marry anyone...”

“No, you’re just going to whore yourself around!” Koschei snarled back and Jack jumped at the sound. His voice has changed – just like the Master’s at his cruellest. “You think I would marry a slut like you?” Koschei grabbed Theta’s arm and threw him across the room. He landed on the far bed his face a picture of shock and hurt.

“ I'm yours,” he whispered, but Koschei doesn't hear him or wants to listen.

Koschei snarled and Jack knows what happens next. The taller boy attacked the Doctor, striping him and then raping him. All the time saying the cruellest things – hurting him in every way he can. Finally it’s over and Koschei sleeps while Theta curled up at the bottom of the bed and wept. He finally got himself together, dressed and walked (limped) to the door.

“ I'm always yours,” he sobbed before closing it behind him.

After that there are only images of Theta from a distant. Jack understands what it means – they are apart and Jack felt such terrible aloneness. On the dream-scape he felt the touch of a hand and turned to face Theta. He was still wide eyed but now they were filled with such sadness. He offered Jack his hand and he gladly takes it. 

“Theta,” Jack sobbed as their minds touched for the first time in so long, the bond snapping back into place. He can feel all of Theta’s hurt and confusion. He also felt that the feral Time Lord understood what has happening and he needed to share it with Jack. Jack was honoured by the trust his mate put in him and gave his support freely. He took the hand and just let his mind reach out and caress the other. He learned that Theta doesn't remember anything of this – these are the Doctor’s memories not his. But the Master was showing him everything and at this moment he’s not sure why. All Jack can do was support him which he does without needing to be asked. They watch side by side as the images change but it’s always the same - the Master watching the Doctor.

“Why don’t you see me?” The image changed again and they are standing somewhere on earth. Jack can see another version of the Doctor not far from them talking to a very young Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. 

Jack felt such terrible pain from the Master – the awful hurt and his anxiousness as he kept trying to make a move. He wanted to go over to the Doctor but he can’t. Every time he tried the drums get louder and louder until they are breaking open his mind. He screamed and cried out before collapsing on the ground, when he can open his eyes again the Doctor was gone. 

“I can’t fight,” he wept reaching out but there was no-one there.

More images flew past and Jack felt the Master’s descent into madness. Every time he tried to fight or reach out to the Doctor he’s prevented. He fought back but it just made him hurt more and more. Then suddenly they are somewhere else and Jack froze in fear. There is a broken creature in a cell and before it stands a metal Dalek. Jack gasped along with Theta as they discover the broken creature was the Master.

“You will tell us the secrets to time travel!” the Dalek intoned before subjecting the dying creature to more pain watching as skin burns away. Finally it was finished and the Dalek leaves.

“I love you Theta,” the thing on the floor whispered. “I would go through a thousand years of pain just to hold you again.”

Theta sobbed watching the broken man fade away until they are left standing in an empty grey room. Jack felt like something had changed. After experiencing all the suffering and pain, the Master had been through in the end he had been able to overcome the beat of the drums, to fight of their influence and he remembered the one person he loved. He’d saved the Doctor because he’d loved him. Jack was surprised that this thought came not from the Master but Theta. However, before they can speak more images past by but Theta held up a hand and everything is still. Jack looked around startled; they were standing in what appeared to be a frozen star field – another memory.

*Forgive you!* Theta used those two simple words and they said all he needed to. The Master collapsed to the ground weeping uncontrollably at the sound. Theta followed him down, dragging Jack with him because he won’t let go of his hand. He embraced the shaking Time Lord and kissed his head. Theta was honoured that the Master had shown him his private memories, he understood now – no matter what had happened between them Koschei had and would always love Theta.

*Thank you, Koschei. You trusted me and you showed me everything you are. I forgive you –just as Theta does. We have been and forever shall be yours.*

The Doctor’s voice faded and with it so does the images surrounding them. Suddenly they are back in their bed with the Master between them weeping into Theta’s shoulder. He’d held so tightly – Theta and Jack both wrapped around their Alpha. There is no need for words just comfort through physical contact and their minds, until finally all three fall into an exhausted sleep.

It was barely dawn when Koschei reawakened. He was wrapped in a warm body with Jack pressed against his back. He can hardly accept that Theta was truly there – truly his. Their bodies entangled together as they always were when they sleep, because he couldn't sleep with a single breath between them.

*Mate,* the voice told him simply inside his head and he smiled. The touch of a much beloved mind brushed against his and the Master just let everything relax into that feeling. He’s missed it more than anything – more than sex or power. He’s missed the contact with his beloved – the wild mind, the feral beast but also his know-it-all Doctor. 

“Hey,” he complained as Theta slapped him over the head. He caught the long fingered hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it gently. Theta blushed so sweetly that the Master doesn't stop but sucked each and every digit. He can sense Theta’s pleasure as once again his mind is an open door to his mate. The Master will never take this for granted again. To be surrounded by Theta/the Doctor’s thoughts were a gift given to him through love. Ever since they were children it had always been offered and he had abused the privilege. Then without contact with his mate his mind was empty. No matter what he does in the future, he’ll never leave Theta behind. Even if it meant toning down his megalomaniac ideals. 

“Seems you have a mouth fetish too,” Jack remarked and stretched out beside his mates. To his joy their bond was back where it belonged – he can touch each of them without effort with just a thought. Theta with his mind wide open and the sensation of presence from the Master. Perfect. Jack grinned before kissing the Master and then licking into Theta’s mouth.

*Like mouth.* They both laugh at Theta’s revelation. 

“Yep, we know that love,” Jack told him, his head filling with images of the Doctor licking the most disguising things but some not so vile. 

Jack rolled onto his side watching his two mates as the Master’s body moved to cover Theta. He had always loved the differences between them. The Master kissed the soft mouth, playing with Theta’s tongue before stroking his face. It’s unusual for him – the Master liked sex but doesn't do a lot of foreplay. This time he spent ages kissing Theta and Jack was glued to the spot. He’s seen a lot in his life but this is beyond hot. Their tongues entwined and licked together as soft fingers traced each other’s outlines. The Master teases with his tongue, licking at Theta mouth before pulling away leaving him panting and desperate. Jack moaned at the sight making the Master turn and grin at him.

“You want his mouth?” he asked his finger stroking Theta’s full and bruised lips. Jack nodded dumbly. The Master moved down to Theta’s neck sucking and biting the soft skin allowing Jack a chance to kiss and tease. He moaned again as the clever tongue fought with his until he pulled away panting for breath. Theta’s kisses always made him light-headed.

“I want both of you,” the Master begged moving back up to kiss Theta’s mouth. “I want to feel what you feel.” He informed his mate looking down into his dark eyes and knowing he understood. With their minds entwined there was no need for words. Theta would give him anything and what the Master wanted now was to feel them around him, filling him in body and mind.

*Koschei!* Theta gasped and the Master shivered at the name. He loves the sound of it as it flowed through their bond, across from Theta and then to Jack only to return. A never ending circle. It hurts to think he nearly lost this – he did lose it for a while – but never again he vowed. He’ll never either let his mates go.

He kissed Theta as the covers are shoved aside and he got up onto his knees. Jack’s nimble fingers are already sliding down his spine to dip between his cheeks. He lost any concerns into Theta’s mouth sharing everything inside the bond, every thought and feeling. When fingers touch his hole he felt the intimate touch echoed through his mind; feeing the penetration but also the sensation of taking him. Claiming him.

“It might hurt,” Jack whispers, “You don’t do this often.”

“I don’t care – I need both of you.”

Long fingers pressed inside him and he could tell they were the Doctor’s fingers – long, strong and clever. They entered him with ease finding the hard nub and rubbing against it. He gasped and whined the pleasure burning through his body as the gland was stimulated. He wanted to move this along much quicker as his erection became rock hard. The sensations from this intimacy were overwhelming, to have his mates not only joined in his mind but his body too was incredible. The Master loved to fuck, claiming his mates and taking what was his – but this... Maybe giving it up once in a while was going to be as good as taking.

“This is why we like it,” Jack moaned into his ear feeling Koschei’s response to the touch. He pressed his body along the full length of the Master’s back and joined Theta’s fingers inside. They entwine them, stroking the nub inside him and each other. Theta laughed as the Master moaned and wriggled between them, but suddenly yelping as Jack took his cock into his mouth sucking and swallowing around him. Theta arched into the Master’s body holding him close and finding his mouth again. He sucked and licked the Master’s tongue as Jack did the same to his cock. 

*Jack!* he cried as pleasure burnt up his spine, making his body tremble and twist, hands digging into the Master’s flesh. The bond opened wider letting them each touch and sensation he shared on every level. Koschei gasped as he felt Theta’s joy, holding it deep inside him and loving every second. All of a sudden Jack’s mouth had gone and Theta whined in annoyed frustration.

“Don’t you love the sound he makes?” Jack commented and the Koschei immediately agreed. Both Theta and the Doctor have always made the most wonderful noises. 

“He pants through his mouth when you fuck him,” he gasped out turned on just by the thought, the memory of touching his mate and hearing that wonderful sound. Theta pouted at both of them, sulking as they pick on him – but he doesn't really mind. Their praise only deepened his arousal – and made him louder.

The next time he whined really loudly Jack laughed but the Master can only reply in kind. The whine came when Theta’s long cock pushed inside him – filling him so full in one glorious moment. Theta’s whines are music to his ears as he held onto his mate, rocking on the hard shaft that filled him so perfectly.

“Oh yes,” Koschei cried as he wriggles his hips. He was not given long before Jack’s hand pushed him down to lie squeezed against his mate as the second cock tip pressed into him. He cried out with pleasure and pain as he was stretched wider until Jack was fully seated. He moaned and panted into Theta’s mouth, laughing at his own sounds. All three bodies shivered as the mental bond became a never ending circle of pleasure, desire and love. Each can feel the other – can experience their thoughts, feelings and emotions. They are each above, middle and below and they are moving as one. 

Koschei doesn't care what his mate’s witness or experience in his mind. He opened it to everything (thought, feeling and sensation) and had his trust returned. He has Jack’s strong body at his back while Theta curled around him. He loved them both with everything he had – they complete him. Just as he completes them. Soon all logical thought was forgotten and all they can think is – more! They push and shove, writhe and rotate until finally Koschei screamed out his orgasm first quickly triggering everyone else. Light and energy burnt between them through the bond, passing through flesh and time and space. Time rippled as their minds touched and until finally they collapse together feeling the universe move. Koschei curled into the warmth Theta offered while Jack protected them both – warm and sated never wanting to move from this place and time. The Master had changed. The drums were gone and he felt different but one thing would never change – his love for his mate.

*Yours.* 

****

The Master awakened to find Jack dressed and very anxious. He was mumbling about a phone and when he finds one gave a yell of relief. The Master moaned and put his head down curling deeper into Theta, pressing against his chest trying to dull the sound. His head ached and he supposed he should be pleased that it was the only lasting effect of what he’d done to his body the day before. It was amazing his brain was still in one piece.

“Ianto! Yes, I know I've just found one – here.”

Jack shoved the phone over to Theta who curled naked around the Master. “Speak,” he told his mate.

“Ianto?” Theta asked apprehensively, very unnerved by the primitive technology. Suddenly from the speaker a loud scream was heard. The Master moaned as it echoed around inside his head and covered his ears with Theta’s arm.

“Yeah, he’s doing great – unfortunately so is the other one. Yeah, see you soon.” Jack disconnected the phone and threw it aside before sliding back onto the bed.

“Headache?” he asked and the Master realised he was being addressed. However, he only moaned in response and pushed his face into Theta’s shoulder. Theta held him securely, warm and tight, his body a cradle for his aches and pains. Theta stroked him with gentle fingers and the touch was calming, easing his pain with each caress. He breathed deeply into Theta’s embrace held so tight and secure in both body and arms.

“ I've asked the Tardis if anything can help so I'm just going to nip out and buy some stuff. Promise to be back soon and you’ll feel better.” Jack kissed his forehead and then gave one on the mouth to Theta for a longer moment. Their lips collided and stroked before Jack had to break away with determination while panting. “Going,” he said again forcing his body to move and he leaves. The room was silent, the only sound the beating of four Time Lord hearts – and it was still so bloody loud!

*Speak to me,*the Doctor asked and the Master willing left his body behind a while to escape the massive headache. He dived deeper into Theta’s mind, pass the wall and beyond, further until finally he’s back on Gallifrey – the Mind-scape of the Doctor.

“Hey,” his childhood friend and lover stood before him looking as he did before all this had happened, before life had tore them apart. The long ginger hair curled wildly around his head and he had the most amazing sparkling green eyes that looked directly into his. This body was compact, shorter with pale skin and the most beautiful freckles. 

“ I've missed you,” Koschei moaned taking his lover into his arms and holding tight. He looked as he did back then in his first incarnation before he’d aged and that wild ginger hair turned white. Koschei touched his face to find the facial hair that he’d loved so much – as did Theta. He might give it another go, Jack had certainly shown interest. They kissed and Koschei dragged his smaller lover into his arms, hands roaming over his body and discovering to his surprise that he was naked under the robe. The Doctor had always been a rebel.

“Naughty,” Koschei laughed and pushed the material out the way. He gazed intently at the sight of his naked lover, his fingers dancing over Theta’s skin. Over his lips, his chest, his beating heart, moving down to the slim waist, the flair of his hip and the lovely manhood standing to attention. The body was so beautiful because it was all his. “Want you,” he moaned dragging Theta to him and ravaging his mouth.

“I know what you did,” the Doctor told him suddenly between frantic kisses and Koschei froze. “ I'm not angry beloved – I'm sad...but I'm also relieved. I want to be able to touch you and Jack - to be with you in every way. I don’t want to be afraid, but it’s too much you need to give some back.”

“Never!!” Koschei vowed and dragged his lover back into his arms, kissing him frantically and harshly. “Never ask me to.” He stripped of his clothing throwing them aside before pressing the Doctor down into the soft red grass. Their mouths moulded together as he pushed his tongue deep within – sucking and licking away any words left. He wrapped his body tightly around Theta feeling their flesh merge. He kissed and sucked on every inch of skin open to him claiming it as his own.

“I want this – I want you,” he gasped between kisses and the heat between them increased. The Doctor’s eyes were blown wide with desire and he licked his bruised lips.

“I want you too, I've always been yours,” the Doctor told him again and understands finally. The Doctor was telling him that he’d always been loved no matter what. He sealed their mouths together again his hands clutched the warm skin pulling him forever closer. He wanted more – he wanted to be connected not just in mind but body too. Koschei’s hands slide down to the pert behind lifting him closer to that their groins rubbed together while his fingers found that small hole. He caressed the tender skin before pushing inside opening his lover to receive him. He found the hard nub which was already swollen with the Doctor’s desire and he massaged it desperately until his hand came away wet. He groaned at the sight of the hot slick substance before coating his cock, then brought a digit to his lips and sucked it clean. 

“Doctor,” he whined tasting his mate’s passion and feeling his arousal sky rocket. His body started to burn deep inside as their combined need grew. He pushed a couple of fingers into the Doctor’s mouth smearing his own juices over his lips before he sucked them into his mouth tasting his desire. Koschei panted at the sight, his fingers in the Doctor’s mouth and ass. Stroking and touching until he can take no more. He forgot words but his body spoke as he rolled them so he was laid on his back with his lover on his lap. The Doctor stretched up his long body, arms above his head before he returned to resting them on Koschei’s chest, as powerful arms held his hips moving him just right and guiding the thick cock inside.

“Koschei!” he moaned as the hard rod opened him wide, moving deeper until he sat down on the slim hips. The Doctor pressed his hands to his lover’s chest and he started to ride the young body slowly. Koschei’s firm hands held his hips controlling their movement and the Doctor never wanted to stop. 

“Oh! Oh! Koschei!” he whined and Koschei moaned at the sound of his name on his lover’s lips. It was like sweet music to him – a name he denied for so many years, but now meant everything as his mate’s used it. A private name to reveal how much they care.

The Doctor bent over him, kissing his hot mouth between gasps as he writhed on Koschei’s cock. They were so close now their bodies just on the edge of orgasm. Koschei thrusts turned short and sharp has he ground his cock into his beloved’s ass. The hole clenched so tight around him and he was reduced to stabbing and swivelling. The Doctor arched his head falling back as he cried out his name once again. Their bodies crashed together quicker and Koschei grabbed the Doctor’s hair. He pulled down his head, bending him over and teased the swollen lips with his tongue. The Doctor rubbed his sensitive skin into Koschei’s facial hair feeling the rough scrap against his flesh. It was too much and he screamed as his body exploded forcing Koschei’s orgasm to follow but a second behind. Burning energy blazed between them, curling around their bodies and threw them as they climbed higher, their essence merging just as their bodies did exploding with passion and love. 

“Oh yes,” the Doctor gasped as he jerked and continued to writhe against his mate’s body. The large thick knot had formed inside him locking them together. He gave another high pitched moan as his body shivered. “It’s so good.” The Doctor sat up straight, causing the knot to push deeper inside him. Koschei can do nothing but pant and hold onto his lover’s hips staring at the heavenly sight before him. He’s so hot and tight, so damn perfect as he sat on his cock drawing out Koschei’s orgasm as he pulsated inside. Slowly they came down from their high and the knot deflated. No longer held immobile the Doctor collapsed onto his mate and they were wrapped together. Koschei doesn't do foreplay or afterglow but he really liked this – to be entwined with his lover until they became one.

“My own,” Koschei whispered into his ear holding him tight as he left the Doctor’s mind space returning to reality only to find himself wrapped around Theta in much the same way. Okay, he might like a little bit of afterglow and maybe it’s the only place he can actually get some sleep (but that’s it.)

*You must share some, my mate. You have taken too much upon yourself – let me heal you. Let me share this burden with you.* The Doctor’s words fill him again along with his deep concern.

“I don’t want to lose you – I won’t lose you! Could you still let me touch as we just did?” The Master held tight to his mate, his beloved Theta. Would it be enough just to hold Theta and never join with the Doctor again? Never for Jack too?

*I don’t know – but I cannot bear for you to suffer like this. The pain caused you to lose control over the drums – it was the catalyst for everything. It could have killed you.*

*Theta take.*

The Master pressed his forehead to his mates seeking Theta’s courage and determination. “My own, I don’t know if that would be wise. You won’t deal with it any better than the Doctor. It has already caused you enough problems.”

*Hurt.*

“Yeah,” the Master sighed and stroked the bed warmed face. He doesn't know what to say but the Doctor was right. He has taken too much of their pain and it nearly drove him over the edge. He was beyond any control that he had even frightened himself – it was as if he was looking in from the outside as his mind crumbled under the weight of the drums. The anger and fury were uncontrollable and he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop his mind twisting everything he experienced and witnessed. He had nearly destroyed the whole of reality and even if the drums were gone he could not risk losing it like that again.

“I love you,” he whispered before touching his forehead to Theta’s his fingers following and the link was formed. Images filled Theta’s mind and he whined in distress. He doesn't want them – he doesn't want to feel this - but he has too. He wept as hands hurt him, as skin was torn away and pain exploded in his mind. Images became fleshed out with emotion and sensation. No longer just memories of events but knowledge of how it felt, tasted, smelt – but above all how it burned inside his head. Then just as soon as it was there – it was gone and he’s sobbing in the Master’s arms. His mind felt like glass – fragile and ready to shatter. He looked deep within his essence finding a throbbing burning memory ball of pain. 

“ I've given you some control over it,” the Master told him calmly while inside his mind he was a tornado of concern and worry. He was hoping and praying that Theta was okay and would stay that way...Theta stared surprised at the ball of fire in his mind. It wasn't what he expected. “This way it shouldn't interfere with your thought processes. I've built a wall around it but I don’t know how strong it is.” He stroked Theta’s face needing the contact to make sure he was still there. He knew he’s overreacting but he was so afraid, since he’d already lost Theta once. He couldn't go through it again.

*Trust,*and Theta does. He trusted the Master with everything – even after being hurt and attacked the trust was still there. His mind remained an open book for his mates and the Master will be forever thankful. To lose this connection with his mate would be far worse than death – he’d missed it so much and he knew Jack did to. It was one of the reasons Jack had been so angry at him – he’d disturbed the connection they both have with the feral Time Lord. The Master knew that the Doctor could have never been this open with his mind so he treasured everything Theta gave them. The connection had been closed leaving a cold and empty hole that neither could live with.

The Master kissed his mate and cradled him tightly. “Now any mention of feelings and this stuff again; I will beat you,” he promised with a growl making both Theta and the Doctor laugh. 

*********

Jack found his mate’s still in bed when he arrived home. The Tardis had informed him that Tannin and salt would be helpful for the Master – correcting his body’s imbalances that gave him the really bad headache. The Tardis could have supplied everything he needed but he could tell Theta and Koschei would appreciate a moment alone. While Theta forgave the Master, he still needed to reconnect with his mate. Jack was so thankful and relieved that it was just a headache he had. He’d seen the Master on the edge of death – his body literally burning itself out to create a Rift. However, their bodies surprised them again and the least empathic Time Lord of all had been the one able to heal. He found it quite amusing but didn’t think the Master did. His Alpha mate had a hard enough time admitting he loved those he shared a telepathic bond with, never mind anything more.

Jack was having some surprises of his own when he’d discovered that the Master did love him. He loved Theta but that was a given since he’d always loved the Doctor even when he’d hated him! Jack liked the feeling of Koschei’s love - the warm strength of it, its deep passionate depths and he hoped his mate didn’t always keep it locked away. Unfortunately, the Master believed he had an image to uphold and Jack knew that sometimes it was just a mask he hid behind. It will take time for the Master to acknowledge he doesn't need a mask in front of his mates – and maybe one day that will stretch to friends too. He’d love them to know the real Koschei – the sensitive and lonely child as well as the passionate lover.

Jack took some real tea leafs and put them into a pot while pouring boiling water over them – making a sort of green tea. He let the tea brew while putting out some salty biscuits he’s found. For him and Theta there were chocolate and jammy dodgers with normal tea for breakfast. Not healthy in the slightest but they deserve a treat. Jack put everything on a tray and re-entered their room. Lena gave him a wag before putting her head down beside the fire and going back to sleep as if even she was having a lie in. His two mates were curled together on the bed looking like cute puppies.

“Hey!” The master growled but Jack only laughed because his face was completely crushed into Theta’s chest and it was certainly not a threatening look. The Master gave up and sighed, relaxing once again. 

“Feeling any better?” Jack asked removing his clothing before rejoining his mates. Hey, if they are naked so was he. He placed the tray onto the bed and the Master scrunched up his nose at the green tea.

“The Tardis said your system is imbalanced – you need salt and tannin.”

“Fine...stupid machine...” the Master grumbled and Jack smiled relieved since he was sounding much like his old self. Theta stretched beside him and continued to stroke his mate. The Master rested a moment in his welcoming arms not thrilled about moving but he had to. He uncurled from Theta hating how cold it was when they weren't skin on skin. He grumbled and complained as he sat up, positioning Theta between his legs before holding him close and taking the cup Jack offered. Jack and Theta shared a secret look as a grumbling Master had always been amusing for them and they giggled to each other enclosed within their minds. The Master tasted the tea, choking a little but swallowed it down followed by a couple of biscuits. After that he finished with a couple of chocolate biscuits while cuddling close to Theta’s body and enjoying a bit of touching.

Jack and Theta drank their own tea while munching on biscuits and Jack took a moment to just observe his mates. Something was different. He entered Theta’s mind and was welcomed without question or barriers. He loved that about his mate – the openness he shared with them allowing them complete access. He found the change very quickly – there in a closed off room in his mind-scape glowed a red ball of burning pain. He sighed a little annoyed and upset but knowing the Doctor he had managed to convince the Master to give some of his pain back. It wasn't much and Jack knew in reality it wasn't near enough to protect the Master’s sanity. He left the depths of Theta’s mind, sending him love and thanks before pulling away. With relief the link remained open between them and Jack had never been so thankful that at least something was back to normal. 

“You gave Theta some of the pain,” he commented gently, watching the Master’s face harden just a moment before collapsing. A clear sign that everything wasn't completely right and fully healed.

“Yeah,” was his only reply, so Jack waited until he cleaned away their breakfast and put the tray aside before confronting him again.

“There is still too much,” Jack persisted.

“I know,” the Master growled but it’s not anger in his voice but fear. 

“You’re afraid I’ll not touch you?” Jack asked. “I know what rape is...”

“Do you?” The Master sneered feeling his control crumble and knowing Jack had won this round. “Do you really – they raped him with their bodies and then impaled him on anything they could find – they fucked him with a baseball bat watching him bleed and scream. Afterwards they beat him breaking his arms and legs again....oh, by the gods!”

The Master collapsed into a ball and both his mate’s press against him, their bodies and minds offering to ease his pain. Theta’s soft hand stroked his face while Jack held him up. “You can’t control all of it, please. I love you Koschei and I hate seeing you suffer like this. We need you to be strong, to be the Alpha and hold the Pack together. We need you to be able to control your emotions, your thoughts otherwise it could happen again. You could hurt one of us.”

*Love.*

“Okay,” the Master panted out as his headache was returning in full force.

*We all shall share.*

Jack gasped as the clear voice of the Tardis echoed inside his mind. At times having her speak was unnerving – sometimes Jack thought too much about living in her body and it’s kinda freaky talking to someone who was also your home. Jack helped Theta move the Master so that they are facing each other and Jack pressed his fingers to the contact points on his mate’ face. He touched his mind to the Master – sending all his feelings and love making the offer again to share the pain. He felt Theta beside them giving strength and courage. Jack will never stop being surprised by how strong his broken mate can be. From deep inside the Doctor the link with the Tardis flared to life and another entered the linked minds. She offered the same as Jack and the Master couldn't fight it any-more and just accepted their help.

“ I'm so sorry,” the Master told them and in a split second Jack’s mind exploded into pure burning agony.

Jack cried and yelled as images filled his mind, it’s not what the images are showing which was the problem it was what was attached to them. Emotions. Smells. Touch. Sight. Sounds. They overwhelm his mind as they crash and burn. They burn with intensity with such pain that Jack had to convince himself that his body wasn't alight and actually burning. He needed to build a wall like the others had done – a solid barrier around the memories and close them away. He wondered how the Master held it together because the thoughts were making insanity sound very seductive. He had to force his mind to concentrate – to fight – until finally the images stopped and the burning heat was enclosed. He sobbed a moment, unable to control the sudden emotion and Theta held him. Long fingered hands stroked away his tears and comfort him with such love he wants to weep even more. 

“How did you stand it?” he wept holding his lover so tightly. Jack was feeling very raw and sick. Slowly he was regaining control and the shock and horror being to fade leaving behind a dull ache.

“I always knew he was the strongest of us.” The Master’s voice is filled with pride and Jack returned the sentiment. Whatever happened to the Doctor he was the strongest – his will to live or to fight was overpowering. Jack turned to the Master pulling him into a hug though while he complained about the touchy feely stuffy, but finally just let Jack hold him.

“At least the headache is gone,” the Master said. “However, it will probably come back with all this emotional crap.”

Jack laughed but didn’t let go. Theta was pressed between them just where he belonged and once again the Pack was complete. 

******

*Jack.*

Jack turned and looked around the Hub but sees no one which was very strange because he heard his mate but was unable to find him.

*Jack.*

Jack started searching frantically until the Hub melted away around him.

“ I'm dreaming.”

“Hello Jack,” the Doctor said now visible and Jack ran to him. He enclosed his mate into his arms hugging him tightly before cradling his face with his hands and kissing him.

“I missed you,” he proclaimed gently lapping the cool lips again. Suddenly he felt a painful shudder pass through the Doctor and he stepped back startled. “ I'm so sorry...”

“No, please don’t Jack – hold me.” The Doctor stopped his apology and returned into Jack’s arms. He held him tightly – very tight – almost desperately tight.

“It hurts you.”

“Yes, but I won’t want that feeling to win,” the Doctor admitted and pulled Jack’s face down for another kiss. He sighed into it – remembering the feel of his mate just as he did the Master’s.

“I remember some of it,” Jack confessed and even though he fights against it a tidal wave of images, he cannot stop some getting through to burn his mind.

“Over time it will get better – it’s just a little fresh for all of us.”

“Will he be okay?” Jack enquired about the Master, wondering if the Doctor had a better picture of inside his mind.

“I think so – he’s no longer hearing the drums and his burden had been lifted a bit. Just don’t expect miracles.” Jack understood what he meant and knew the Master wasn't really going to change that much – he just needed a little control over the madness.

“I won’t – as long as you don’t blame yourself.”

The Doctor turned to Jack annoyed but bites his tongue at the expectant look and once again returned to his arms. 

“Oh Jack, what have you got yourself into – two problematic Time Lords on your hands.”  
“Two wonderful Time Lords I love very much,” Jack corrected and laughed when the Doctor rolled his eyes. He doesn't need to say this won’t be easy but as long as he has his mates back it doesn't matter. Even if it’s just for a while. 

“I love you Jack Harkness.”

Jack smiled brightly and....awakened.

“Damn,” he moaned feeling an empty bed with no Master and no Theta. Really annoying.

*Jack.*

Jack grinned, so he wasn't completely alone then. He quickly got to his feet and made his way to where Theta’s mental voice originated – the bathroom. He smiled as he stepped inside and spotted the tub the Tardis made for him the other day. It was full of hot water and the one person he really liked to share it with.

“I guess you've learned to like it,” Jack commented as he stepped into the hot water and sunk below the surface. It’s wonderful to be cocooned in the heat and the pressure of the water around him. He resurfaced inches from his mate splashing the giggling Time Lord.

*Nice,* Theta agreed and then moaned as Jack pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his mate enjoying the buoyant water as Theta hitched his legs around his waist. Jack’s hands slid down the hot skin, loving the feeling of strength and clutched at the firm globes. He’s beginning to wonder if the other Time Lord was actually referring to the bath. He pushed Theta into the side wall pressing their bodies together and moaning into his mouth. Out of all the lovers he’s ever had no one has fit as well as he did. It didn’t matter if they were male or female, human or not it was only Theta who fit perfectly against him. Maybe it was the bond they shared making them so in tune with each other and Jack knows he’d never get tired of just touching him. The only person that came close to matching him was the Master which still surprised Jack. He kissed the wide mouth as his fingers found the quivering hole. Theta was already stretched, ready and wet and Jack laughed delighted. Never in a thousand years did he ever think he could share a lover – but he does and it worked well for him. He loved them together – but also apart. He doesn't need to wait he just manoeuvres Theta into the correct position and pushed in. Jack watched the dark eyes widen in pleasure and he licked into the panting mouth. Long strong legs clenched around him as he gave a hard thrust, loving how his lover’s body quivered.

“Love you,” he breathed into the panting mouth as he kissed it again. Soon all words were forgotten as they start to move. The water held them up as they crashed together. They moaned and panted as Jack thrusts turned quick and sharp as his passion flared. He doesn't need to touch Theta’s cock as it rubbed against his taut stomach creating the most perfect friction. Kissing became impossible as they swallowed each other’s breath until as they almost crested – then suddenly sparks crackled around them and they froze.

“That is new,” Jack commented holding his mate close to protect him. Theta reached out and touched a spark only to have it sizzle harmlessly on his fingers. He moaned in desire as his eyes closed. The sparks were like emotions exploding against his skin created by his and Jack’s desire. Theta laughed and kissed Jack again encouraging him to continue. Jack started moving again thrusting deep into Theta, slower this time watching the sparks fly only to sizzle on their limbs. Energy he realised, all three of them must be still charged with it from yesterday. The Master had taken in a massive amounts and Jack hoped the sparks were the least of their problems. Thankfully, they don’t hurt only increase the potency of their need for each other. Jack pounded hard and quick into his mate watching multicoloured swirls fly with their blossoming passion and Theta laughing between sucking and kissing his mouth. Soon the kissing turned to panting, laughter to moans as their movements became frantic and they climbed higher. They shared a scream as they both came only a moment apart, their orgasmic sparks flying as they clutched each other close. 

“It’s like the fourth of July,” Jack laughed into Theta’s skin tasting the exploding energy on his tongue. Soon they start to fade as their breathing returned to normal and their bodies parted. Jack wondered if energy was the only thing they could share. Their bodies were so new and everything was being learned almost by accident while some changes were exciting others were a little frightening. 

Jack relaxed back into the bath, holding Theta safe in his arms and enjoyed the hot water. Jack isn't interested in starting the day, doing research or even finding out what the rest of the team had discovered. He’d rather stay bound in Theta’s arms away from an interfering world. Theta doesn't complain as he’s held and touched understanding Jack’s pain over their previous distance and broken bond. He never wanted to experience that again either as much as his mates liked him in their minds; Theta had found that he can only be himself when they are present within him. Without them he was lost and alone, trapped inside his mind. Without them he’s not alive and he knew he could never repay them for completing him.


	12. Part 12: The Memory Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has made his decision about the future - he wants not only the hunt but justice for the crimes acted out against him. However that doesn't make his mates very happy.

Part Twelve: The Memory Ball

The Master enjoyed fixing the Tardis not that he’d tell anyone. He liked tinkering with things, trying out new ideas or fixing old problems. There are a lot of problems to be solved with the ancient machine and he’ll have a job for life.

*You saved him.*

The Master didn’t stop working at the sound of her voice. He wasn't really sure what to say to the Tardis at this time.

“Yeah, well I need him.”

*There is darkness inside me.*

“Yeah.” The Master agreed, he had been afraid of this. She has a small piece of the Doctor’s memory in her matrix now - a piece of his suffering. He had no idea what that would do to the ancient machine if anything. He had no answers to those questions and now there isn't anyone to ask. The Master laughed a little hyper at the thought. He’d nearly brought Gallifrey back – a race of deranged Time Lords! He wondered what he had become – Rassilon had called him an abomination and he was right. He’s not fully Time Lord any-more. The time vortex was inside his head along with the Doctor’s memories, his emotions and a three way mating bond. For the first time since he was eight he was without the drums and he suddenly missed them. Inside his head is empty...

No – that wasn't right. It’s not empty it’s just full to overflowing with different things. He’s different – he has changed so much over the past month, he was a bond mate and now Alpha along with de-evolved Time Lord instincts. He had a time machine, a Pack and more power than he knew what to do with. He could do anything. And yet, he was sitting in the console room fixing parts that might fall apart tomorrow and he doesn't care. He has something he’d never had before – a future. It’s all weird and changed and messy inside his head. He’s not sure who he is without the drums and at times he’s confused with his new predicament – but it was okay. He knew two things were true at this time – he loved and was loved in return. Secondly no-one would control him ever again. His mind was his own and he had no great destiny to return the Time Lord Empire. The Master decided that he was rather bloody fantastic. 

“So busy?” Jack asked as he walked into the console room noticing the Master on the floor and obviously thinking deep thoughts. He doesn't push into his mind as they both respect their personal barriers, but at times the Master gets this strange look on his face. Jack wondered if he should ask about the absence of the drums and what difference they made – if any. Like was he still insane... No, Jack decided he couldn't ask that. Something had happened inside the bond and there wasn't any echo of the drums only a feeling of silence. Good silence? He wasn't sure...

*Food!* Theta interrupted and Jack laughed as he charged through the console room towards the door.

“Theta,” the Master called standing up and waiting for him to return.

*Food!* Theta sighed in disappointment when the Mater doesn't back down and just waited for him to obey. He does so standing before his Alpha while impatiently bouncing on his heels.

“No touching today – okay.” Theta nodded letting the Master pull him into his arms and kiss his mouth. Jack wondered what the Master meant but doesn't ask while Theta was still there. The Master released the feral Time Lord, opening the door and he had soon vanished outside.

“What was that about?” Jack asked as they both move to the doors.

“Energy,” the Master answered making Jack more confused.

“Huh?”

“ I've absorbed a bit too much energy.” Jack gave him a pointed look but he didn’t respond. “ I'm not sure if that will be a problem. Just beware of things you touch – I've given the Tardis a few shocks already.” Jack nodded in agreement and they left the Tardis. He had to admit that he was a little concerned about his mates. Theta seemed to be okay and had recovered as does the Master but in reality Jack was just waiting for the hammer to fall – he has found that in life (his most certainly) it usually does.

************

Ianto was waiting at their breakfast spot and grinned as he spotted Theta running towards him. The feral Time Lord surprised him and embraced him in a big hug before grabbing his tea and banana muffins before sitting down before the Rift. 

“Theta!” Jack cried but the touch doesn't seem to have had any ill effects to the human. It appeared Theta might have better control over the extra energy boost then either of his mates. Then again the Doctor’s body had been changed much longer than theirs had. He immediately started to draw on Rift energy making use of the boost and started a new project. It will never cease to amaze Jack what Theta can do with his incredible ability, to turn pure energy into a physical object. He doubted that he would ever have that ability and Theta’s genius mind seemed better suited to achieve it. That really must have miffed the Master because all he had managed was a butt plug.

“Morning,” Jack said giving Ianto a smile as he took his coffee.

“Morning,” Ianto replied grinning widely and smiling at the feral Time Lord. “Everything going okay?”

“Yeah, we’re still here,” Jack began but the words got caught in his throat and Ianto could not miss the look of pure relief on his face. Jack was surprised how this had affected him – nearly losing his Pack had hurt him so deeply. They were silent a moment watching Theta play and Jack knew he should inform Ianto and the others what had happened. It just felt so very raw and fresh at this time.

“Well, we have news to tell you too,” Ianto told him, guessing they both had information to share. “Why don’t we wait until everyone is here?” Jack noticed the dark circles under Ianto eyes and hopped he wasn't having problems dealing with the Doctor’s memories too. However, he had no idea how to approach the subject – it’s too raw, too real inside his head and hearts to talk about just yet. Just the thought of those memories was still physically painful. It was hard to remember those events had not happened to him. Hell, he didn’t have a lot of complete or understandable memories but his body responded as if they were his own and very real. Jack considered that trying mediation again was probably a good idea. His telepathic abilities had grown immensely with his change but his mental barriers were very sloppy.

Jack appreciated the offer and they sat down beside his mate quietly. He had to smile at the cushions and other conveniences now littering the floor. His team had made the effort to bond with the alien Pack – damn, that still felt strange. Jack sometimes forgets he was no longer human while other times his new differences were painfully obvious. 

Deep down inside he didn’t feel that different however his body was stronger, faster and he had two hearts. He had the same emotions as before but everything just felt intense, as if he could feel and sense everything so much more keenly than a human. However, he had noticed his temper flare quicker, his arousal was far more intense and his love ached inside him. His mates had also had these changes in emotional intensity and powerful instincts. Maybe that was what Rassilon, founder of the modern Time Lord believed made them weak. A pre-enforced evolutionary Gallifreyan had the heightened sensations, emotions and instinct along with the deep undeniable need for Pack and tight unbreakable bonds between mates. He had genetically engineered those aspects out but they were always there just waiting under the surface – waiting to be re-discovered. Jack really doesn't care if that makes them abominations or not – he just doesn't understand why anyone would not want to feel what he does – the unbreakable ties to his Pack and mates. Rassilon appeared to have turned his race into lonely, unfilled individuals forever lost and incapable of making connections. Frankly rather stuffy, no wonder the Doctor rebelled.

Moments later, the Master appeared from inside the Tardis interrupting Jack’s contemplation. He was instantly concerned as he saw things the humans couldn't. He looked no different than most days – black suit, leather gloves and threateningly dark eyes. But there was something new – a clarity that wasn't there before but also a deep sadness. Jack had first-hand knowledge that the Doctor’s memories they share can be very difficult to deal with even for the Master with his considerable mental barriers. The memory burns inside his brain, something can spark it to life and he had to forcibly return it beyond the wall.

“It takes some getting used to,” Ianto suddenly commented his dark eyes watching both Pack mates. Jack nodded and the Master’s eyes flash with red, but Ianto understands it wasn't not anger reflected there but pain. The human had to admit he didn’t get the Pack Alpha – the one who called himself the Master. At first he was cold and distant, cruel and seemingly unemotional apart from his quick anger and rage. But slowly he has been picking up hints of a man that does feel emotions – and felt them very deeply. A man who risked insanity because he couldn't bear seeing his beloved mate suffer. The Master had hidden depths and he was not the type of person who liked to share them. He was also someone that Ianto doubted they could trust and his priorities were not in any way concerned with the team (or humans in general.) 

“Morning!” Was the repeated cry as the other Torchwood members started to arrive. They each take their drinks and breakfast before sitting down. What they talked about was mainly gossip as they reintegrated with the Pack. Slowly they relaxed with each other and conversation turned to more important matters – like what the hell was Theta making? At the moment it’s just a large sphere almost like a crystal ball and Jack had no idea whatsoever it could be. Did Time Lord’s have psychics? He most certainly could not see Theta leaning over a crystal ball and giving fortunes.

“Has Ianto informed you of our news?” Gwen asked sounding excited as she watched Jack for a response.

“No, we waited for everyone to arrive,” Ianto informed her.

“We found it!” Gwen proclaimed and Jack wanted to hug her, but held back. Instead he held up his hand and she gave him a high five. A few sparks fly a little but no one really noticed. Jack knew she could only mean one thing – they have found the new base. 

“Dr Lethbridge-Stewart?” the Master piped up looking around at the human team as if seeing them for the first time.

“Yes,” Martha nodded. “We have been using the little time disturbance trackers Theta made and Owen got a reading.”

“Yeah, actually I was on my way to get lunch yesterday when someone past me and the device started beeping.” Owen told them repeating his story to the Pack.

“So we track this guy down but he’s gone, however it leads us to another place and a lot higher readings. We believe they had people hiding out near here in an abandoned office which once belonged to UNIT.”

“Most likely watching us,” Jack added. 

“Yeah, well they gave themselves away. Tosh found a very strange energy signature and managed to back track it – we found a base. We cross referred it to the list the Brigadier gave us only to find it was previously owned by UNIT only to be recently sold to a new owner. It’s right here in Wales under Snowdonia. ”

“What?!” the Master gasped.

“We did some digging and there is a millionaire over in the US with an interest in alien objects. UNIT have been watching him for a while,” Martha continued. “They say that this Mr Henry Van-Stratten is a collector of unusual objects.”

“I know that name!” Jack suddenly interrupted. “The Doctor – the ninth Doctor he told me about visiting a museum – I think it was in Utah. He said it was like an alien dumping ground but I think it’s around 2012 when he goes there.”

“That’s what UNIT believes too – that this Van-Stratten is trying to collect alien artefacts and technology. Van-Stratten owns it under his corporation of Geocomtex which is why it vanished from later UNIT accounting. “

“I’ve found satellite pictures of the area and there were massive amounts of trucks and equipment being moved into what looked like a warehouse that has extensive underground connections.” Tosh confirmed.

“We believe that they have a larger underground facility and David must have joined forces with Van-Stratten since they both have a common goal – misuse and appropriation of alien tech. We have recorded an increasing rise of the time disruption readings which means they might have their Time Corridor on-line. We know where they are, Jack.” Gwen smile was a pure genuine one and she felt just as emotional when she saw tears forming in Jack’s eyes. 

“Thanks,” he replied softly in awe and a little bit of shock, “I knew you guys could do it.” His feelings about David are really a turmoil bunch. He does want to find him and tear him apart atom by atom, however on the other hand he was a little terrified with coming face to face with Theta’s torturer. When it comes to that he just doesn't know how he feels.

“So how did your day go?” Gwen finally enquired as the others exchange glances.

“We managed to end the drums,” Jack admitted giving the Master a look. When no one speaks for a moment he’s not sure he should say more...

“It was the Time Lords,” The Master continued and surprisingly sat beside Theta joining the circle. Everyone froze because it’s not his usual response – he usually stood apart from them making it perfectly clear he wasn't part of the ‘gang’. “They are trapped within the Time War. To end the war the Doctor used a device called the Moment. It is basically a Time lock which he activated on the last day before our beloved leader destroyed reality. They were trapped within that moment, locked outside of time, but they managed to send out a signal to find a way back to this reality.”

“Your Drums,” Martha guessed correctly, “they needed a connection.”

The Master considers her a moment before nodding, “Yes – they also sent a small diamond through this Rift – it was called a White point star and the only place in the universe you can find it was Gallifrey. They had two connections – a physical and a mental.”

“They used you as a doorway, but all those years with the repeating rhythm inside your head would have...Ah.” Martha paused feeling the Master’s dark glare because she understood what they did to him – they drove him to the edge of insanity and probably a little beyond.

“Jack managed to help me break the connection, they were using me to open a Rift but they failed. They have been returned, locked within that moment with no hope of escape.” The Master smiled crookedly revelling in his final revenge. He had his vengeance on Rassilon for subjecting him to the constant torture of the drums and for using him as nothing but a means to an end. He got the last laugh since the Master was the new leader of the Time Lord’s (admittedly there are only three at the moment but he had plans.)

*Mate,* Theta quickly responded to that though and gave him a sharp elbow in the side. Jack grinned but quickly looked away before the Master could catch him. The Alpha tilted Theta’s face and ravaged his mouth with a biting kiss before pulling away gloating at his mate’s surprised blush and lowered eyes.

*Alpha.*

*You better believe it.* Theta was getting a bit free and easy with the annoyed hitting. He’d have to deal with that. He’d also been having lots of orgasms without direct permission. Yes, his mate certainly needed to be brought back in line. Theta blushed even brighter with that promise.

“All we need to decide our next course of action,” Ianto interrupted trying to return to the conversation to important topics. Also getting both the Master and Jack’s minds out of the gutter which they most certainly were wallowing in if Theta’s blush was anything to go by. There was a conversation going on that normal humans couldn't hear, but Ianto guessed correctly what it was about. The Master appeared to have finished his story with the least amount of information. Ianto was most certainly pleased the drums are gone from his mind, hopefully that means they never have to witness his cruel insanity again.

“Maybe we could just go and raid it?” Jack suggested but it’s a bad idea and they remain silent. They have the location of those they are hunting for but now they have another problem - how to approach the situation. The base will be staffed by other scientists and supporting units. Are they all guilty or even involved in the torture and death of aliens? Who really attacked the Doctor and purposely inflicted his pain and suffering? Do the Pack kill them all or just the ringleader? Who is guilty of what and how do they prove it? And who if anyone can punish them for it? Jack most certainly doesn't want to commit mass murder just for revenge. He wants those who touched his mate to suffer as does the Master. Do they just kill David and allow the others to continue with their experiments or do they take down the whole organisation?

The priority of the hunt was killing David before moving on to anyone else who touched their mate. However, both he and the Master want a bit more – they want justice. The revenge was the killing part but justice presented a problem. The group needed to be prevented from hurting more innocent people but the co-conspirators needed to be identified and suitably punished. There are those who will be guilty of torture, abuse, rape and murder along with other crimes such as theft, espionage and others. The big problem was who could actually punish them? It was extremely unlikely (and a bit ridiculous) to get the Earth police or governments involved. Most didn’t recognise real aliens existed, while there was a problem with the whole jurisdiction issue since these victims didn’t come from earth. There was UNIT with the powers of the UN but can they be trusted? This rouge group was made up of ex-Torchwood and UNIT personal. Were the upper echelons of UNIT involved which would mean they clean up the mess, only to cover it up and start up elsewhere? There was the Torchwood Institute but Jack only trusted his team and certainly not any others inside the organisation. It was a conundrum that left Jack rubbing his aching forehead and the group silently considered all the ramifications.

“It’s a bit big, isn't it?” Gwen commented and everyone agreed with that point. There were only four humans and three Pack against a large organisation with influence and power. 

“We need intel,” Tosh added and she as said the words Theta handed her the large crystal like ball. She looked completely confused and the Master blinked in surprise.

“No way,” he suddenly proclaimed as inspiration hit him. He grabbed Theta’s arms turning him to face him as he stared into the deep sad eyes. “There is no fucking way – No!”

“What?” Jack asked concerned, “Theta, what is this thing?”

“It’s a viewing crystal,” the Master answered, “ I've never seen one before but I'm right aren't I?”

Theta nodded taking back the crystal which he held in his arms and hugged it to his chest. *Need.*

“We don’t need it!” the Master yelled jumping up with agitation and started to pace the floor. “You are not going this.”

“Tell me what the hell is going on!” Jack snapped angrily and he tired with the bloody secrets thing! The Master shook his head point blank refusing to do so, so Jack turned to the Doctor. 

*Jack, you must trust me.*

*Doc? I do trust you, please tell me what is going on?* Jack was surprised by the touch of the Doctor’s mind in his and his developing ability to communicate from deep in his sub-consciousness. Before they had to search Theta’s mind for access to the Doctor but now he is stronger and closer to the surface. This means occasionally he can communicate outside of dreams.

*we put our excess energy into the sphere, and then Theta will download my memories into it. You will be able to view moments of the past- you will know.*

“Oh God,” Jack cried backing away in horror. “I can’t!”

*You must, please. This cannot continue – please Jack. This must stop. It has to end with me.*

Jack’s eyes burn with tears and he shakes his head adamantly. The humans shared concerned looks but it’s Ianto that speaks.

“It’s to view memories,” he confirmed getting a nod from Theta. “The Doctor’s memories.”

“Oh,” Martha exclaimed working it out too. “The people – inside information....”

“I won’t do it!” Jack snarls looking at them with glowing ice blue eyes filled with pain.

“He wants you too.” Ianto touched the memories in his mind, the ones he’s been trying to hide from for days, this time he looked deeper and examined the images. There are only incomplete images or sensations, thoughts, feelings but they hurt like fire inside his mind. He’s been having nightmares because sometimes an image or sensation will appear out of the blue and it was terrifying. He understands Jack reluctance but also the Doctor desire for justice. “He wants it to end. He doesn’t want anyone else to suffer this.”

Jack nodded. “He...he...” but the words wouldn't come. It was too painful and just the thought sickened him. The Doctor wanted others to witness his humiliation, the rapes, the torture – to witness ten years of depravity.

“Maybe you should consider his wishes. If Theta and Doctor are in agreement – how can you not listen to him? He was the one who suffered this injustice – it’s his right.”

Jack stared at Ianto but slowly calmed because he knew his friend was right. It was not his choice. It wasn't his body or mind that they tortured it was his mate. His mate whom was so much stronger than he could ever be. He turned to Theta with shaking hands and touched their forehead together as his fingers found the contact points. He needed to know, to have the words spoken by the one who’s memories would be viewed.

*Doctor!* he cried falling through Theta’s mind deeper into the subconscious searching for his mate. He opened his eyes surrounded by fields of bright red grass and an orange sky. It’s different today, there was snow covering the mountains in the distance and the silver trees. They chime with the wind lacking leaves but still looking so beautiful. 

“I love snow.” Jack turned and faced the Doctor shocked at the sight as it made him sob. The Doctor looked like he did when the Master found him. His body emancipated his skin paper thin and there was blood dripping into the white snow. So much pain and suffering radiated from him that Jack’s mind wept. He can see the broken ankles, the torn wrists, the strips of skin hanging from one leg and the dark blood flowing down the other. The wounds speak so clearly of a story of what had been inflicted on this body.

“Doctor,” he cried again. His hearts were breaking as he watched the Doctor hobble towards him. He hated this – he hates seeing how much it hurts him, the Doctor and the Master, hates that it ever happened but most of all he hated that he could not have prevented it. As a human he would have argued for using a time machine to go back in the Doctor’s timeline and prevent it from ever happening. As a Time Lord he understands that it was impossible there could be paradoxes, time breaks but worst of all he could destroy the one person he was trying to save. Destroy his timeline – destroy the Doctor.

“I want to give my testimony,” the Doctor told him and Jack jumped as he felt a touch on his arm. He looked up startled to see the Master standing beside him looking pale and drawn hurt by the sight of the Doctor like this – Just as he discovered him.

“Please,” he whispered to the Doctor, holding onto Jack’s hand begging for the same thing.

“This testimony will be enough for the Shadow Proclamation – they can be held accountable for their crimes. I don’t want others to see...” He choked on the word, and they watched with disbelief and horror as his injuries changed and his form rippled. The Doctor’s face was suddenly burned away leaving behind blood and bone before it rippled again. Needles dug into his skull like a crown of needles and Jack recognised it as a mind probe. The horrid device was banned in nearly every time period and every world but it was still used because it was so good at its job. It was used for interrogation and torture hardly ever failing to get the best results. Jack had seen the results on humans before and it was something he never (hoped) to see again. The image rippled changing so that the Doctor was naked, covered in cuts, bites and sores as his body bore the wounds of a brutal rape.

“I want justice,” the Doctor finished. The snow around him was stained red with blood a forever growing circle of suffering.

“How can I protect you...” the Master pleaded, his body starting to glow red with his anger and inability to change this. It tore him to the core to witness this and he doesn't know how his mate dealt with it because he certainty isn't.

“You can’t protect me! I need you to support me.” The Doctor approached them and held out bent and broken fingers. Jack wept but took the hand offered to him, feeling sick as he felt the bones move and shift under his. “It’s the only way I can move forward, my beloved. Otherwise I will stay here like this - broken and bleeding. I want to be with you – both of you so much. I want to touch and hold and to be unafraid. I want the pain to end – but it cannot while I'm imprisoned here. I want vengeance just as you but the only things that will help me heal, apart from your support is justice.”

The Master held the broken hand as it was the most precious item ever created, fragile but at the same time so strong. He kissed it and from his lips a warm cloud of red sparkling energy flowed like silk across the Doctor’s body. It travelled over his skin mending burns, cuts and drawing out the pain. Jack knew what he must do and he held the Doctor’s hand, kissing it as the Master did and breathed out a cloud of blue energy – his life-force and shared it willingly with his mate. Blue and red sparks erupt and blaze together as the smoked around the Doctor’s body. He was healing before their eyes and soon his body was once again whole. He cried out in surprise holding up his hands and staring at them with disbelief as healing changes continued.

“My heart,” the Master spoke, “You pain is ours.”

Slowly the red and blue sparks dissipate and the Doctor studied his body in amazement. Here in his mind-scape - his body was a representation of the real state of his mind and fractured identify. It had healed the broken state though his brain remained in two halves (he and Theta) his internal representation had been made whole. His fractured self image no longer showed the physical signs of his torture only love and Pack was reflected there. The Doctor flung himself at his mates and threw healed arms around them. The force of his reaction sent them toppling over and they fell into a heap on the wet snow. However, no one noticed or cared.

“It doesn't hurt!” he sobbed holding onto his mates. The Master squeezed him tight, his eyes closed and a tear dripped onto his naked skin. He breathed in tasting his pure clean scent and held him tightly. Jack was at the bottom of this pile but he really didn’t mind. The Doctor’s body was crushed into his and his arms held them tight. The Doctor peppered kisses all over his face as the Master licked the marked neck. There were no words to say how he felt – love and adoration doesn't even come close. He kissed the soft mouth almost chastely and breathed out a name into the Doctor’s ear. His name and the vow he’d spoken when they were married. The Master too repeated it not to be out done. The Doctor laughed a real true joyful sound that said more than words ever could.

“My Jack. My Koschei,” he sighed kissing them again.

Jack blinked and found himself back in the real world holding tightly to his mate with the Master’s arms around both of them. He pulled back to look into Theta’s dark eyes and gasped with surprise. The terrible scar that ran from his forehead was no longer painful or red but fully healed as if the scar was old. There was nothing but a white line of scar tissue. Jack searched out more skin, touching his body to find those past hurts but was surprised to find fully healed skin. The scars on his wrists and ankles still existed but they appeared to be less deep while blemishes and small marks were gone all together.

“What just happened?” Owen managed to gasp out staring open mouthed at Jack and his mates. They had seen them come together and then there had been a blinding light all around Theta. After it had faded the changes were obvious. “One second you’re having a moment and then next you’re glowing brighter than light bulbs.”

“You healed him!” Martha commented with surprise, particularly studying the healed scar on Theta’s forehead. The hair was still short and uneven but the skin is healthy and whole again.

“Not everything,” the Master suddenly spoke up breaking the three way embrace. He stood up while looking exasperated and embarrassed about his clear display of emotion. “We could only heal the surface layers.”

“That’s wonderful – is he like the Doctor now?” Tosh asked but the Pack only shake their heads exchanging sad glances.

“We cannot heal the mental break – maybe nothing will,” Jack informed them, neither he nor the Master know how to heal that. “But the Doctor is much nearer the surface of his subconscious.” Jack realised that Theta might be able to contact the Doctor part with greater ease. He hoped that would be true because while he sometimes considered that both sides were individuals they weren't – they were just parts of a whole which had been broken and should be as one.

“And the Crystal?” Ianto reminded them getting back to the problem at hand.

Jack and the Master don’t answer for a moment but they knew Ianto was right. It was the Doctor’s choice and they will both stand by his decision. They will do as mates and Pack should do – support and love him. Sometimes they just needed to e reminded of that (along with acknowledging the Doctor had his own mind because support did not mean control.)

“We have agreed to support the Doctor in whatever he wishes to do. In creating this crystal memory it will be enough evidence for the Shadow proclamation to act. The Doctor wishes for justice and wants to give his testimony.” Jack informed them of his mate’s decisions. No-one could miss the sound of pride in his voice and the fact he only has eyes for Theta.

“Can this Shadow Proclamation help us?” Gwen wondered hopefully but then quickly lost it when Jack and the Master exchanged glances.

“Not on earth. This classified as a level 5 planet therefore the Proclamation has no jurisdiction. The Doctor can present evidence along with handing over the accused because he’s not human. He’s termed a higher species and by his request they will have jurisdiction over any acts on his person no matter what planet they are from,” the Master informed them. “In any case they’ll just send a load of bloody thick Judoon to make a bigger mess of it.”

“We really don’t want them,” Martha agreed shuddering at the thought of those idiots.

“So what are you suggesting?” Ianto enquired and Jack turned away from them unable to say what the Doctor wants. He might accept it but to say the words was too much for him. Theta reached out for him, sensing his hurt and took him into his arms kissing his neck.

“The Doctor wants to give his testimony. He is willing to do this by making a copy of his memories into the crystal. It acts basically like a compact disc – the information gets recorded within the physical properties of the crystals. That way it cannot be changed or interfered with. He wants us to see who is responsible and then hand them over for justice.”

“See...” Ianto gasped out loud, swallowing back his nausea. He could understand why Jack was so hurt and angry about this. Ianto was horrified, surely the Doctor had suffered enough not to go through more degradation. 

“Yes, he will need two witnesses.” 

“He has two,” Jack snapped turning back to the Master and catching his arm. The Master only gazed into his eyes as they flashed blue with ferocious anger. He doesn't respond to Jack’s obvious rebellion and he understood why Jack lashed out.

“You can’t Jack.”

“ I'm his mate!” Jack yelled making Theta flinch and draw back.

“That’s why—“ the Master replied indicating to Theta. Jack stared at him with horror; Theta’s warm brown eyes were hurt and afraid of his reaction. He was suddenly ashamed and agape at his outburst. “Theta needs you; both of us cannot see the memories. Jack he needs you to be his strength when I cannot. You need to hold us together.” The Master took his hand before drawing it to Theta’s, entwining their fingers with his. “Theta is deep inside our minds Jack and I know you won’t want to shut him out. I’ll have to and then he’ll be alone and hurt. He needs your mind as a sanctuary, Jack do you understand?” 

Jack nodded dumbly as the Master kissed him and then he collapsed into Theta’s arms. He kissed his desperately, stroking and touching everywhere he could reach. Theta relaxed against him wrapped in his warm embrace and purred at the gentle caresses.

From the group of humans watching this distressing drama unfold Ianto stepped forward. “I’ll be the other witness,” Ianto offered firmly, his jaw set and his body standing to attention. Oh, he’s bloody scarred but he will do this. He was Torchwood and this was his job.

“You know what that means?” the Master asked surprised by this young humans’ strength. At first he didn’t think much of Ianto Jones – pretty and good with administration skills but that was about it. However, now he’s showing unusual strength and courage for a human. The Master almost liked him – if that was possible.

“Yes,” was the only reply Ianto gave but it’s enough and the Master nodded in acceptance.

“We shall have to do this in the Tardis – she’ll be able to monitor the Doctor there and it’s more comforting to Theta. “ The Master stood and offered out his hand to his mate, pulling Theta to his feet. Theta held the crystal close to him and turned back to Jack running a finger down his wet cheek. Jack was awash with Theta’s emotions, his fears and his courage. He promised his mate to be here waiting for him and Theta finally nodded taking the Master’s hand. Jack didn’t want to watch as his mates enter the Tardis and he wiped away his tears alone. However as his mates vanished inside he caught Ianto’s arm.

“Don’t do this,” he begged but he knew it was useless.

“I have too,” Ianto replied.

“Why?”

“Because that is what this Torchwood does – it protects people.”

Jack let go of his arm and turned away unable to watch him leave either. He felt angry, so damn lost and alone. Martha observed him a long moment before interfering.

“Jack...”

“Look I don’t care –I...” Jack snapped annoyed with everyone at the moment and wanting to be left alone with his misery.

“I wasn't going to say anything about that. I was going to ask if there is anything you want.”

“I-I...” Jack sighed as his voice broke. “I want this to go away but it’s not going to, is it?”

“No, but the Master is right, you need to be strong for Theta. Even if he didn’t experience the Doctor’s memories, he has his own – he was tortured for over a year too Jack. He’s going to be very afraid and hurt.”

“I forget sometimes,” Jack admitted considering his feral mate. “Sometimes he’ll be fine and suddenly he’ll see or smell something and everything will come back to him. He hated it thinking he was weak but he never submitted.”

“He’s strong Jack, but I think his strength comes from his mates. Without the Master he was broken – you saw that. He needs one of you to be there for him – offering comfort or understanding. Offering a safe haven for him.”

Jack stared at the young woman surprised by her insight and wisdom. “No wonder you made a good doctor,” he commented finally and returned to his waiting. Jack really hated this but he decided he was going to be there for Theta and his mate no matter what. If they needed him to be the strong one for awhile he could do that. Without a word Martha sat down beside him not offering more words but companionship as they waited together.

*********

The room where the Master led Ianto was small, very white and empty. It was a plain room with white roundels set in the walls and in the centre stood a plinth where the Master set the crystal sphere. On one wall a monitor appeared filled with writing but Ianto couldn't understand the symbols as it was in Gallifreyan. He assumed that was the Tardis telling them she was ready. Ready...Ianto thought with a laugh because he was far from ready.

“Ianto you are to stand witness to these proceedings. I have asked the Tardis to make a record of what happened – to record names and faces. We are witnesses to the events here and as such we must swear to what we have seen. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Ianto replied calmly now and needed to say anything more. Which was a relief because his mouth had suddenly become very dry. He wasn't looking forward to this at all and ardently wished it was already over. The Master turned to the only other occupant in the room and guided Theta to stand in the centre of the room.

“I am so sorry my heart, but to do this I shall need to put you in a trance.” He stroked down Theta’s face and understood the worried eyes. “Jack will be here for you as soon as it’s over, I promise. You won’t feel anything – you won’t remember it.”

Theta glanced at Ianto and then turned back to the Master. The Master was opening his mind fully sharing everything he was thinking and feeling with his mate. Theta was reassured by his trust and love. Deep within him the sentiment was echoed by the Doctor. They were prepared to continue.

*Trust.*

“Thank you,” the Master replied to the outpouring of trust he received from both halves of his mate. He kissed the cool lips before touching his temples and making contact. It’s so easy to put Theta into a trance as he never once questioned or doubled their motives – he had complete trust in them. The Master hoped that would never change. He can sense Jack just beyond the door waiting for them and knew Theta would be well looked after once this was over. He was suddenly touched by a thought from Jack – a promise to be there for him and that he loved him. For a moment he paused letting the emotion wash over him like a calming balm.

The Doctor’s eyes were closed and he was deep inside his trance. The Master led him to the crystal where he carefully placed his hands on either side of it. Slowly a mist appeared above the crystal but the images are unclear. They flash and merge too quick to understand. It was like the Doctor was working out how to use the crystal because the images finally slowed, the picture cleared and the speed was normal. They start with Doctor in his ninth incarnation standing before a fleet of Daleks on the Game Station. The Master shuddered at the sight of the vile creatures but can do nothing now – this is but a memory. The Master stood back and watched the images just as Ianto did and waited.

Ianto wasn't sure what he was going to experience but it wasn't this. He can hardly believe he can see directly into the Doctor’s mind and it should feel freaky but it doesn't. It is like he is watching a television program on a strange misty TV. The images are clear but they flash moving from one moment to the next until they finally pause. The picture focused on a man, tall and dark who Ianto guessed what the Doctor’s previous face. He’s handsome with startling blue eyes. Ianto doesn't know what the creature he’s facing but he can feel overpowering fear and hate from the Doctor. Even the Master’s face had changed with repulsion and he guessed these were the Daleks. For a moment he did think he was watching a television programme with this strange impossible Doctor as the star. Oh, he wished it was because what was coming next couldn't (shouldn't) be real.

The image over the crystal changed and there was Rose in the Tardis. It happened just as she said it did. The Doctor kissed her and then he burst into golden light, his body changing and reformed into the Doctor standing before them. Ianto has never seen anything so amazing – he changed completely but he was still the Doctor. The mind behind that face didn’t change. Suddenly they are back on earth and the images moved faster but then there was sound. It made Ianto jump when he heard the voice of Captain Hart along with Rose’s hysterical tones. He saw the Doctor bound and shackled being dragged from his Tardis and transported away. A new image appeared – He was alone in the dark and another face appears. Ianto doesn't recognise it but for the first time he heard the Doctor speak. He had a nice voice and a certain way with words. He doesn't sound like that now – his voice was quieter like he was afraid of making a noise. 

Everything changed again and this time Ianto wanted to look away as they watched the Doctor be raped for the first time. He cried and shouted and struggled to the bitter end. They abuse him, shout and command but he didn’t obey them. Out of nowhere a man appeared holding a very large and heavy sledge hammer. Ianto cannot help but cry out as the hammer smashed into the Doctor’s legs. His hands follow but surprisingly he still fought and tried to escape. 

Another image. This time the Doctor’s bleeding over the floor while he’s electrocuted. 

Another. He was underwater and he couldn't breathe!

Another. Blood and needle. 

Another. Blood and pain. 

Another... another...and it never stopped.

Faces flash by, names are called out but Ianto cannot take it in. His eyes were burning with tears and sometimes he had to wipe them away because his vision was blurred which meant he saw nothing. He has to see – he has to watch as the man he’s called friend was torn to pieces by the wolves. He has no idea how long it lasted but slowly the images started to degrade. Something had happened inside the Doctor’s mind. 

There are flashes of bright lights. Flashes of pain. A scream but then it slowly ended. The picture went dark and all Ianto can feel was relief.

“Theta!” 

Ianto jumped at the sound and moved automatically to catch the falling Time Lord. His body jerked in his arms and the Master struggled to press a hand to his temple. 

“It’s okay , it’s over...Theta!” he cried until Theta moaned and his dark eyes opened. He blinked up at the Master with clear confusion and fear as Ianto stepped away. The Master was visibly shaking as he tried to comfort his mate but he doesn't embrace him. Ianto could see that without his mental touch Theta was becoming more lost and afraid.

“Jack!” he yelled and the door is flung open. Jack paused just a moment to look at Ianto before taking Theta into his arms. Theta knew something terrible happened here as inside his head the Doctor was screaming in agony making it so hard to think clearly. He tried to reach the Master but while he’s sent love and compassion he doesn't open his mind. Suddenly Jack is there and Theta clung to him with body and mind. The burning raging fires inside his head start to dull with the powerful presence of Jack.

“I have him,” Jack told the Master and the Time Lord fell back. He collapsed onto the floor with his hands over his face not making a sound. Jack paused to look from one mate to the other recognising both are suffering.

“Please Jack,” the Master pleaded, expressing to Jack the need to rebalance Theta’s mind and reiterated the danger. Both he and Jack have experienced Theta’s catatonic state once before and vowed to never go through it again. Jack needed to make sure the balance of Doctor and Theta was stable. That Theta could take full control over the body and not be influenced by the Doctor’s crumbing defences. Finally Jack relented, gave him a nod and held Theta tightly to him. He lifted him bodily and carried him out of the room and back to their bed. The Crystal was no longer a dull ball of glass but was alive with dancing colours and sparkles deep inside but no-one wanted to look at the beautiful sight. 

“It’s over,” Ianto exclaimed collapsing on the floor beside the Master who only nodded. It’s not really over, not by a long shot, but he believes it was important to point out the images had finally stopped. He really needed to believe that because they keep flashing up in front of his eyes and he doesn't know how to turn it off.

“Have you mediated?” The Master asked considering the pale and trembling human beside him.

“Yeah – a bit.” Ianto admitted since he has tried yoga before.

“Try and stabilise your mind. Sort the images into files and put them away in a very big secure safe.” The Master closed his eye and Ianto realised that was what he was starting to do now. He doesn't need to ask – he knows the Time Lord was still experiencing flashbacks just as he is. This was why he needed Jack to care for Theta – because there was no way neither of them can help – maybe not for a while.

******

*I Hurt!*

Jack curled around Theta on their bed and held him tightly.

“You didn’t hurt him,” Jack told him for what felt like the thousandth time. “He just needs time to sort his head out – that’s all.”

Theta looked at him unconvinced but allowed Jack to pull him back into the bed. He’s doesn't feel right – his head doesn't feel right, nothing does. The Master has been closed off to him and he was desperately concerned. He understood that the Doctor had made a copy of his memories from his imprisonment and that the Master witnessed it. He does not have access to those memories; he only has experienced the echoes of terrible pain and suffering. Theta was born because of that suffering – will he lose the Master to it too?

*Doctor Hurt?*

Jack sighed pulling Theta to him, tight against his chest and kissing his smooth skin. He wrapped his arms around him, moving so their bodies were aligned and looked directly into his eyes.

“The Doctor didn’t hurt him either. I promise.” Jack stroked the pale face, watching as Theta’s eyes flicked around nervously as though he was trying to find images that weren't really there. He can feel Theta’s confusion though the bond making him a little relieved he wasn't the second witness. Theta is agitated and upset, but he doesn't know exactly why because he doesn't have the Doctor’s memories. The other presence in his mind – the Doctor – isn't there either once again he’s locked behind the burning solid wall of agony and Theta can do nothing to reach him. He was also terrified that he had hurt his Alpha but knew this had to be done –and his mind came full circle. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jack repeated as he rolled them so he blanketed Theta’s body which appeared to sooth him a little more. He was held immobile and he relaxed against the firm body.

It was now night time and the Master still hadn't returned. All day Theta had been on edge and apprehensive. He hated to think he had hurt someone, while Jack found it adorable and annoying all at the same time. Theta has nothing to be ashamed off – the people who kidnapped and tortured him for ten years did. But Theta blamed himself and Jack was finding it difficult to convince the feral mind that he wasn't at fault.

*Theta bad?*

“Never think that,” Jack replied with conviction holding him tighter. “You are not to blame. You and the Doctor did what was right – the Doctor was right to want to hold those people accountable for what they did. You are not bad, okay? Nothing was your fault. You are so strong, my beloved and I am so proud that you never submitted to them.” Jack kissed him deeply surprised when Theta kissed back with equal force.

“I love you,” he whispered into an ear before giving it a lick. Theta giggled and Jack responded. He knew where the Doctor’s body was most ticklish and moved his hands down to attack his waist. He cannot help but laugh as Theta rolled and wriggled, laughing and yelping as he touched the sensitive skin. He was not a ticklish person at all unlike his mates.

*Bad Jack!*

Jack laughed as Theta tried to wriggle free from under him but he caught the other Time Lord easily and rolled back on top of him. He smiled down at the laugh soften face and brushed their lips together. Theta gave a little moan which drove Jack onwards and he kissed opening his mate’s mouth to slid his tongue inside. Jack gave his own moan as Theta’s tongue joined his in a passionate dance. Their tongues entwine, suck and explore until they are forced apart with the need or air.

“I love you,” Jack repeated watching Theta’s eyes brighten with golden light and kissed him again. There was nothing rough or fast about the meeting of their bodies. It’s all slow and so gentle. Soft slow strokes over limbs, wet hot kisses over warm skin and loud echoing moans. Jack’s hands were everywhere mapping out his lover’s body as he kissed and licked. Theta’s touch was gentle and tentative since he was still learning to use his hands during sex. At times he still didn’t know where to put them. He’d been unable to touch anyone when he had been taken by others so he thought of bondage as the normal way. Sex was being bound and fucked until it hurt. However, his mates were showing him that his hands were his best weapons. He touched skin, stroked, caressed until and they become putty in his hands. He liked touching and he really adored touching Jack and the Master. Jack had always been about the hands and Theta loved how they framed his face when they kiss, or caressed his hipbones when he’s taken hard and deep. The Master’s hands were different, they were a force all their own – they can be light and soft, or deep and cruel. Theta doesn't care which as long as they are on him.

Tonight Jack doesn't push inside him instead they rub and writhe together. It’s slow and hot as they pant into each other’s mouth. They were as close as they could be because contact was all important. It wasn't about the sex but the connection which revealed their love and passion. When they finally did come it was open mouthed against each other as they panted and writhed. Afterwards they curl together again waiting for their mate and holding tight to each other.


	13. Part 13: The Gift of Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt has commenced, things are moving quickly for Torchwood and the Pack. Also the Master and Jack have a little time with Theta...

Part Thirteen: The Gift of Planning

Martha sat at her desk and looked around the deserted Hub. It was late and after a difficult day everyone had decided to call it a night. The only people left were Martha and locked in Jack’s office the Pack. Over the last couple of days the Hub had been a hive of activity searching and researching the Doctor’s memoires to find any and all relevant information. Looking into names, places, times, events and while their list of information grew the answer to accessing David’s new home did not become obvious. They had a lot of possibilities or people who lived off base they could control with the Pack’s neuro-net but none had top secret clearance to access the higher security levels. Without getting past those levels any attack would be useless and most likely claim lives. They only had one chance at this so they couldn't afford to make a mistake.

The work had been difficult and hard going especially as they considered that under every name there was a list of crimes. Sometimes Martha couldn't bear to see them, never mind read the details because she saw their effects everyday while looking at Theta. She was growing to like the feral Time Lord, amazed at his strength and ability to love after everything that had happened to him. And he did love; he loved Jack and the Master with each and every beat of his hearts. 

For those like Ianto who had witnessed the tortures the Doctor endured he was partially attentive. Ianto didn’t have time to contemplate what he’d felt or witnessed since he had his hands full with a playful Time Lord. Martha could see what was really happening and he was doing it to his mates too. Theta couldn't understand the human language so wasn't much help on the researching side but he gave something no one else could. Love and attention. He played tricks with Ianto on the rest of the team. He teased and deliberately taunted his mates to distraction. She had never been so thankful that Theta could see their pain and did everything to help them heal.

“Damnit Theta!!”

From inside the office there was a crash and the door flung open as Theta flashed out. He moved so fast that Martha could only see him when he stopped. At the doorway the Master appeared dipping wet and glowing red with frustration. Martha believed that Theta was the only person in the universe that could pull a joke on the Master. No-one else even knew he had a sense of humour. Dark insane sadistic humour maybe but not funny haha humour.

“Jack!” he bellowed because off course anything that Theta did wrong Jack got the blame. The Master seemed to believe it was Jack’s job and responsibility to watch their errant mate all the time. 

“He’s not here!” Martha shouted back, knowing that Jack was down in the cells attempting to create his own version of the Neuro-net on the Weevils.

“THETA!” 

Off course Theta was gone, vanished into the Tardis or elsewhere. Martha knew that if it was the Tardis the Master would be locked out until he calmed down. The sentient time machine had a big soft spot for her pilot and always sided with him. The Master glared at her with glowing red eyes before he too vanished in a flash. At least this job never got dull, she thought.

****

“Jack!”

“It’s not my fault,” Jack answered automatically. He slumped to the floor, frustrated because he was unable to create his own neuro-net and still not coming anywhere close. His abilities just were not developing like the others were. Hiding stuff he could do, folding time yep, but delicate work like the net was currently beyond him. Maybe it will always be and he might not develop any special talents. Well, that really depressed him and now it appeared he was in trouble again as the Master screamed his name.

Jack looked up suddenly surprised not to see the face of the Master but his other mate, Theta. 

“You!” he growled recognising that Theta had disguised his voice and made him believe that it was the Alpha who had shouted. Theta giggled lightly at him as he entered the corridor. He ignored everything else, instead just stalked towards his mate and then slid down into Jack’s lap. Okay, Jack thought not everything was going wrong. 

Jack wrapped his hands around those lovely hip bones while he brought his knees up to support Theta’s back. His mate was smiling at him, eyes bright with joy and Jack considered if he should ask what the hell he’d been up to. However, he didn’t care since Theta was happy, and that was all that mattered. Strong fingers stroked through Jack’s hair just as he liked it and Theta lent in for a kiss. Jack decided that he wanted a little revenge for the mean trick and attacked the most accessible place by pushing up Theta’s t-shirt and tickling the sensitive waist. His jeans sat low on his hips giving Jack more room to play and tease. Theta couldn't help but laugh and wriggle, the sounds he made lightened Jack’s spirits immediately. Soon soft teasing turned to firm strokes, sliding up his spine to his shoulders taking the thin t-shirt material with them. Theta moaned as he lifted his arms allowing Jack to tug the t-shirt off and attack his pale flesh. Theta had little chest hair; it was light and fine, and faded quickly in the centre. Jack tugged at the soft hair then stroked over his nipples. His hands moved further down until they encircled the slim waist, holding him still as he attacked the small nubs with his mouth. Theta shifted, arching his back and letting his head fall back as Jack sucked. Long fingers slipped into Jack’s hair once again, stroking and caressing, moving lower over his neck and shoulders. Theta purred as his nipples hardened and ached but Jack continued sucking and nipping. With one particularly hard bite Theta moaned loudly only to hear an answering whine from one of the Weevils causing them to freeze instantly and snarl in reply.

“Home,” Jack told his mate wanting to get as far away from those things as possible. Jealously surged through him just because they heard his mate’s moan.

“No not home – yet.”

Jack froze, knowing that this time that voice was most definitely the Master and he sounded far from happy. Theta swallowed nervously as he curled into Jack when his Alpha appeared at the bottom of the steps. Dark red eyes stared directly into his.

*What did you do?* Jack asked his mate privately.

*Water balloon,* Theta answered with a mental laugh. Jack groaned in frustration, ever since Ianto had shown his mate how to make those stupid things they had quickly become a favourite past time. Ianto supplied the ammunition while Theta suspended the balloons in time just waiting for an unsuspecting victim. They tried to avoid the Master, but it appeared their luck had finally run out.

*Theta,* Jack sighed holding back his own laugh because the mental image that filled his head was really quiet amazing.

“Oh no! You don’t side with him,” the Master snarled catching snippets of their conversation through his side of their bond. “He needs to be punished!” The Master had removed his wet suit Jacket, and the white shirt clung to his skin, defining his muscles and tone. His very dark blond hair was plastered to his head and the powerful hard eyes smoked with heat.

“The wet look suits you,” Jack commented trying to turn the Master’s attention away from Theta. The Master actually paused to look at his reflection in the glass and smirked. He did look good – but that was not the point! He was the Alpha and above practical jokes.

“Strip,” the Master growled at Theta directly and he slowly slid off Jack. He made quick work of his clothing and Jack gasped with desire as his naked skin was revealed. He was fully erect with the lovely ridged cock curving onto his belly. His nipples were swollen and hard after their run in with Jack’s mouth.

“Present yourself!” 

Jack could hardly breathe as Theta turned, put his hands on the wall, spreading his legs wide as he shoved his ass out. Jack was aroused in a second and he really wanted to touch but the look on the Master’s face prevented him from moving. Directly from a ball of light and energy the Master had formed a long thick butt plug and held it out to Jack. The dildo was normal sized but had a soft texture almost like a balloon with a ring on the bottom. Jack licked his lips just thinking about what his Alpha wanted and obeyed the unspoken command. His fingers touched Theta’s behind, moving down between the cheeks until he found the waiting hole. Jack moaned as he pushed a digit inside, feeling the wetness and heat which brought memories flooding into his mind as just an hour before he’d been fucking Theta over his desk. The Master had been there too, watching and stroking his dick as he enjoyed his voyeur moment. Jack could still taste the Alpha’s come in his mouth since he’d sucked him off after.

He played a moment spreading the wetness around the clenching hole reminding his mate of their last joining. Jack preferred touching to watching but the Master made an impatient noise so Jack quickly moved this along. He pressed the tip of the plug against Theta’s hole and pushed in not slowing until it was fully inserted. Theta whined at the little preparation, as he shifted and wriggled as it settled inside him. He was about to move, but the Master was suddenly up close and personal holding a hand against his back so that he couldn't. He tested the plug and gave a few thrusts to make sure it was deep enough. Theta complained again with a whine which quickly turned into a yelp as the Alpha delivered five hard stinging smacks directly on his butt cheeks. It stung and burned his skin, turning it red with the heat and ache. Finally, the Master stood back allowing him to straighten but as he did he froze. Inside his ass the dildo was growing. Theta tried to move, wriggled and attempted it again. Jack stared at him surprised by the soft pants he’d started to make which were only heard when he was being fucked hard and fast. Jack reached out and stroked his bottom feeling the bottom of the plug.

“Bastard,” he hissed at the Master who grinned insanely as Jack found his special extra touch. The plug was expanding inside Theta much like a water balloon. He moved it gently watching Theta’s whole body shudder as he forced his body to stand still. Jack smiled at his Alpha who stepped forward to press Theta between them. They felt his full body shudder and the little wriggles as he tried to adjust. Theta’s cheeks were enflamed with a full blush as he pouted at his Alpha. Jack kissed his neck and shoulders while the Master took his mouth ignoring the pout. The Alpha pushed a firm hand to the flat belly and groaned as he swore he could feel the plug growing inside him. Theta whined and his mind overflowed with arousal and desire. His mates could feel it radiating from him, echoing inside each of them and fuelling their own passion. Theta shivered in their arms as they held him tight, kissing him until he was light headed.

“Go back to the Tardis and lie on the bed – do not touch!” the Master ordered Theta, deciding to take this to a much better place than the Torchwood cells. He slapped the lovely red behind again watching a hand print appear along with the rest. Theta snarled annoyed and was about to pick up his clothing when the Master stopped him. “You better make it fast.” Theta blinked in surprise, blushed brightly but seconds later vanished.

“He doesn't mean it,” Jack told his Alpha as he picked up the discarded clothing.

“He’s bored,” the Master concluded and they smiled at each other. The smile was almost sweet and kind – it was one that the Master would only ever share with his mates and then not often. Displays so such emotions sickened him, but they were his mates, his lovers, and he couldn't help it. He wasn't really angry at Theta and knew the reason why he was indulgent with Ianto too. Theta was concerned about all of them (and that included the human.) 

“You cannot achieve the net,” the Master commented out of nowhere and Jack sighed, he had hoped that neither of his mate’s would have discovered his attempts. His inability was a little embarrassing. 

“Nope, not much good at anything,” Jack admitted miserably as they started walking back to the Tardis sharing an unspoken decision to spend some time with Theta. They had been working hard for days and truthfully the stress was wearing them all down.

“I cannot hold a net yet,” the Master replied, “I have managed to create one but it doesn't last. We are young, Jack. Theta has had much more experienced.” Jack didn’t answer because he knew that the Master was frustrated but was surprised that he’d admitted it. Form and substance was difficult for him and it annoyed him no end that Theta was more advanced. Not just because he was Alpha, but like Jack he only understood it as another failure in their attempts to protect their mate. They needed to prepare to fight, to kill but above all protect Theta from the renegade Torchwood group. They didn’t speak, just continued to walk towards the Tardis because Theta was waiting for them and they would never deny him.

*********

When the Master and Jack arrived back inside the Tardis they were met by an agitated Theta. He was far from happy, being kept waiting as they walked leisurely home while he burnt with desire and raging arousal. As soon as the Master walked through the Tardis door Theta pressed his body to his side making him laugh at Theta’s clear desperation. He growled with annoyance as the Master just ran his hand down the long spine to find the painfully filled hole. He couldn't even get a finger past the expanding plug, Theta was stretched to the limit and it was driving him to the edge of insanity.

*Please!* he whined as the Master stroked his spine calmly. 

“You shouldn't have misbehaved,” he replied with a grin. “I think a nice long bath would be nice, what do you think Jack?”

Jack had been aroused and fully erect since he’s seen Theta’s naked flesh before, and therefore wasn't keen on the waiting part either. However, a bath did sound nice especially since Theta was getting over his fear of water. “Could be nice,” he considered unable to hide the smirk as Theta’s eyes narrowed at him. That lovely pout reappeared back on his face and Jack’s cock twitched at the sight. He really wanted to be naked now!

“Come on then,” the Master ordered starting to stroll across the room only to have Theta continue to glare at him. “Coming?” Theta snarled but the Master refused to stop walking. Jack could see the problem; his mate was finding it hard to walk much less stand, so he crossed the room, kissed him harshly and lifted him into his arms. Theta wrapped all his limbs around him, parting his legs and sighing in relief but it didn’t last long. Jack was strong enough to hold him close one handed while his other played with the plug ring, pushing and rocking inside the tight arse. Theta’s body gave a delightful shiver against him and his cock throbbed against Jack’s stomach.

*Bastard!* Theta swore which was unusual for him but he was being pushed to the edge and a little beyond. Jack laughed as Theta slapped him but it changed nothing. He played and fiddled loving Theta’s unrestrained moans and his writhing body. All too soon they arrived in the large bathroom to find the Master already sitting in the sunken tube waiting for his mates. The steam rose around him and jets of hot water caressed his body. Jack set his mate down having to hold him up as he wobbled on his feet. As soon as he was helped into the tub he pressed his body against his Alpha. He wanted to touch the Master no matter now annoyed he was with him. Jack quickly stripped off and joined them in the water a moment later.

“ I'm going to give you a choice Jack,” the Master began as he stroked his mate’s trembling form. “Top or bottom?” Theta stared at them confused but Jack laughed delighted with the Master’s plan.

“Top,” he moaned moving through the water and kissing the wet mouth that was now his for the night. The Master laughed, sifting Theta into his lap and thrust his hips upwards making him yelp as the plug was jolted.

“Then this sweet ass is all mine,” the Master growled into his ear and kissed his throat. Theta couldn't hold back the little whine which quickly mutated into a loud moan as his mates manhandled him, kissing and cleaning, rubbing and stroking until he finally orgasmed in Master’s hands. His prostrate ached all the more, producing more lubrication just as the Master shifted the plug deeper inside him. He sobbed with arousal as the ballooning cock expanded that little bit more, filling him so full and giving such wonderfully pained arousal. He was limp between them as they lifted him from the bath, dried him and then deposited him in the centre of their bed. They shared a quick kiss and grope before turning back to their specially prepared main course for that night’s entertainment - Theta.

Theta’s body trembled with the look they gave him – a look all of heat and desire. Jack climbed onto the top of the bed and straggled his head, feeding his the long ridged cock. He took it into his mouth sucking and licking at the rich musk taste of Jack as he swallowed flesh pre-cum. Jack moaned enjoying the feeling of being a lollipop as Theta’s tongue and lips caressed him. That beautiful wide mouth opened for him and took him deeper into his throat. Oh, how he loved that mouth.

The Master started at the bottom end of the bed, spreading Theta’ legs up and apart so he could kneel between them. His hands caressed the defined hipbones and stroked the soft skin at his groin. A patch of dark hair spread from just below his navel to surround the large erect cock. He could feel Theta wriggle and shift as the pulsing plug attempting to expand that little bit more. He stroked the trembling thighs as he started at the red, raw hole painfully stretched and so tight around the end of the plug.

Jack gave a loud gasp as his cock was taken deeper into the wet mouth, stretching his lips wide and filling his cheeks. The Master had no intention of removing that special plug but he began to decrease its width. His mate sighed with happy relief as it started to deflate and became more willing to thrust his hips against the Master’s body.

He kissed the flat stomach, licking his navel before moving down to the hard cock. Such a pretty cock, ridged and fully inflated it curved towards his stomach instead of standing out straight. The Master loved how it did that. He tasted the warming skin with his mouth, licking and kissing, moving over the cock and down to the balls. The hair was dark and thick at his groin and not for the first time he wondered about shaving it all away. Licking the soft naked flesh devoid of hair it was certainly a fantasy he would one day indulge in. He might make it permanent since this body was his after all. He had to use his hands to hold down Theta’s hips as he licked lower and lower while above him, Jack was pressing deeper into Theta’s mouth. Jack thrusts his hips, driving his cock in and out, and then he just got that right angle to slide full into his tight throat. He cried out as his balls slapped against his mate’s face as he was taken deep inside. He had a silly thought and wondered if he’d met that expanding dildo somewhere in the middle. It was so hot and tight, allowing him to take and take until he knew he’d come VERY soon.

The Master had deflated the butt plug just enough to get a couple of fingers inside his mate. He had moved closer to Theta, stretching those wonderful legs wide as he lifted the buttocks onto his lap giving him easier access with his hand. Inside Theta was hot and wet, and it covered his hand with the lubrication which he spread over his aching cock. He bent giving that sore hole a quick lick before moving back up, lining up his erection and thrust into his mate. Theta screamed around the cock in his mouth, making Jack come in an instant. He swallowed the thick fluid that filled his throat, joining Jack in orgasm as the Master pounded against his prostrate. The Alpha didn’t stop or slow but carried on taking as Theta moved limply around him. He could feel his mate’s exhaustion but he wanted more. Jack climbed off Theta’s head, moving to kiss him deeply before giving him two fingers to suck. He moved them just as the Master was doing, in and out of his mouth with the same hard deep rhythm of fucking. The Master stared at the wet mouth, the saliva dripping out as he tried to swallow and suck, but Jack was thrusting them hard and fast.

“Oh fuck,” the Master yelped and came filling the passage to over flowing, so he leaned back to watch the little dribbles of cum. He stroked his fingers around the edge of the hole, loving Theta’s cries as his knot formed, stretching him painful along with the plug. The Master spread his cum over his mate’s skin, loving the shine but also the smell. He could smell his mate covered and dripping with their essence.

“He’s so beautiful,” Jack breathed watching his fingers as they were being sucked by that wide clever mouth. He leaned down and kissed around them, but then the Master presented him a wet hand. He lapped at it cautiously then moaned as he tasted both Theta and the Master. 

“Ours,” the Master hissed, his arousal once again reaching its peak and his cock became fully erect. Theta whined at the feeling but it soon turned into a deep rumbling purr as Jack climbed over him and that fabulous erection was pressed into his mouth once again.  
“He’ll need another bath,” Jack commented thrusting his hips and moving deeper into the hot, tight throat.

“We’ll lick him clean,” the Master suggested and their passion increased with the thought. An image filled their minds – one where their tongues licked and sucked Theta’s hot skin tasting their joint secretions. The thought makes them thrust deeper and faster wanting to make it reality. 

“Hell, yes,” Jack breathed thrusting hard as Theta’s purring amplified in tone as he appeared to like that image too. They had decided to make sure that their lover would get perfectly wet and dirty.

************

“I think we have found a lead,” Ianto announced that morning as the team gathered around the Torchwood conference room.

“We have found a contact that was hired by Mr Henry Van Stratten the American Billionaire. Now while he doesn't appear in any of the records from the Doctor’s memories, I've discovered that he’s going to be assigned to the new base to research alien technology to sell through the Geocomtex Corporation.”

“David is going to share his collection with Van Stratten?” Jack asked surprised since David appeared to be someone who never shared anything. “I thought he just wanted everything for himself!”

“Well, it appears that was the only way Van Stratten would help. He wants technology to sell and well, just make himself richer.”

“Who is this person, then?” Gwen asked as Ianto pulled out a picture from his file and passed it around.

“His name is Adam Mitchell, fresh out of university and classified as a technological genius. He could be doing anything – research, product development, the works but it seems Mitchell has a greedy streak and accepted the offer of employment from the highest bidder.”

“Perfect,” the Master remarked looking over the picture of the ordinary human face. Not what he liked but okay. “When humans are obsessed with something, like greed it makes you easier to manipulate.”

“Gee thanks,” Owen commented reminding himself never to get obsessed again.

“You think he could get us in?” Jack asked. “Surely he’s not going to betray those who paid big money to hire him. Why should he?”

“Because we can give him what he wants,” the Master finished.

“Huh?” Jack paused and caught the bright glow in the Master’s eyes. “No way – no fucking way!” he snapped instantly understanding the Master’s idea.

“What?” Martha stood beside Jack trying to calm him, even Theta was looking concerned at both his mates. “What does that mean – give him what he wants.”

“Alien tech – Alien me.” The Master told her firmly.

“No!” Gwen complained loudly. “There’s no way you can do that, we know what David has done to others before – to Theta!”

“I never said it would be easy, but it would be an easy way to get past security and it would make David trust him. We need a Time Lord inside; the Tardis cannot go because we have no idea if David has worked out how to gain access to her. He does have two keys...” The Master rose to his feet putting a calming hand on Jack’s shoulder. “One of us has to go in, we are prime material – just what David wants but I have no...”

“I’ll go,” Jack whispered and Theta jumped up, grabbing his arms and shaking him. Jack can feel his mate’s panic so he drew him close, setting him into his lap and wrapped his arms around the protesting hands. He breathed him in, kissing his mouth and nose while holding him tight. “I won’t ever leave you,” he whispered repeating the promise directly into Theta’s mind and beyond to the Doctor. Theta shook his head still not agreeing nor liking this idea one bit, for him it was the worst ideas of bad ideas!

“ I'm the best choice, I don’t have the all the abilities like Theta or the Master’s. If needed they are the best choice to help. But we are bonded, our minds in constant communications and the best part is he can’t kill me.”

“Jack, that doesn't stop them torturing you and killing you repeatedly,” Martha exclaimed going along with Theta about this idea.

“Jack is right, he is the best choice,” the Master agreed while Theta turned to give him an angry glare. “And Ianto is the best person to replace Mitchell.”

“Replace?” Ianto yelped surprised by this sudden change of plan. He had been thinking about taking over Adam’s mind or something not actually replacing him. He didn’t even know if it was even possible.

“You said they’d never met before. It is most likely that he was hired sight unseen because it’s his technical knowledge they want not his looks. What better way to get one of you humans inside? Using a neuro-net has complications but this way you would have all your facilities to convince David you are the real deal.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Martha snapped knowing that what the Master was suggesting was far from easy.

“If I become Adam Mitchell,” Ianto continued, “and we take Jack in – will it be safer?”

Jack paused looking at his mates and friends; as they considered the implications of this plan. 

“Yes...and no. If we could get more people inside under David’s radar it could give us a better chance. We really need to find out about their Time Corridor, it could be a way for us to get the rest of the team in, or close it down preventing them from using it against us.”

“It’s all a load of ifs!” Gwen commented interrupting Jack’s train of thought.

“Yes, but it’s the best chance we have. We still need to find some other operatives for Theta to place under a neuro-net because we are going to need backup since they have far more people and resources.” Jack smiled as he considered the plan, “It’s a good start - we replace Adam with Ianto and I go with him.”

“What if David knows how to kill you?” Martha demanded not thrilled with letting anyone willingly walk in under David’s control. She had no doubts that he would torture and kill to get what he wanted.

“No, he won’t. He wants information – power – he won’t kill me.”

“That’s what I'm afraid off.”

**********

Martha wasn't the only one who was afraid. Theta was beyond worried. He didn’t want Jack to go into that dark place alone. Nor did he want his mate to ever experience what he had at that human’s hands. He would not allow Jack to be lost or broken and that was it - and yet the plan did have its good points. Theta sat beside the Rift manipulator playing with energy while the others rushed around him. They were compiling lists and information, covering the walls with printed faces and placed comments on yellow stickers. Theta didn’t like looking at the faces as they brought back too many memoires that made him even more concerned about Jack. He couldn't lose him. He would not lose him. 

Ianto paused in his work noticing his sad friend so brought Theta some tea and sat beside him. They were quiet watching everyone rush around. 

“I’ll look after him,” Ianto promised, taking the cool hand into his and gaining Theta’s attention as dark brown eyes turned to his.

Theta nodded understanding what Ianto was trying to say but he’s human unable to understand Theta’s fear...

“They won’t hurt him like you were,” Ianto finished and maybe the human did understand.

Theta smiled and touched his fingers against the warm palm sharing his thanks. He trusted Ianto but he still cannot stop being afraid. He’s not afraid for his own suffering – David cannot break him any-more, but he can hurt Jack.

*********

The flat was like every other student abode, messy and un-organised. Names of students had been helpfully stuck on each door and Ianto quickly found the right one. Beside him Jack looked about a little overwhelmed, he could smell all sorts of things that as a human he’d never noticed before. Drugs, sweat, hormones, stress – you name there was every smell of humanity represented here. Nothing like university to bring out the best and worst of people, Jack thought. He had to do some studying too to learning - to control his new changed body and senses since it was all so new, and he really could have done without smelling this lot. Jack looked around the small dorm as Ianto opened the door and shuddered. This Adam character was a real slob. 

“Did you ever live like this?” Ianto asked wondering what the 51st century equivalent would have been. 

“Nope, I went to boot camp. My first lesson at the Time Agency Academy was espionage...”

“Ah, so you didn’t get to experience the student lifestyle.”

“Nope, I did fuck my teacher on the first day.”

Ianto stared at him wondering if he was telling the truth and then remembered that this was Jack they were talking about. Ianto didn’t really do the University thing either; too busy with Lisa, Torchwood and everything else that went with a less than normal lifestyle. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

Both men turned to face a young fresh faced man standing in the doorway to his home with a armload of books. He looked from Jack to Ianto as his face turned from anger to worry. 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble, I've nothing to steal.”

Jack sighed and shot the man with a small gun/hypo-spray produced from his coat pocket with a flash of super fast movement. Ianto had never seen it before but he recognised the substance used as one of Theta’s toys. 

“Did you kill him?” Ianto gasped running over to the limp body on the floor and checking for a pulse.

“Nope,” Jack answered with a grin, “I just didn’t fancy speaking to him – bit of a dork.” Ianto glared at Jack who shrugged and started to bind the unconscious man. “Also I just had to test out my new toy!”

Ianto didn’t answer only glared a lot more with disapproval. Jack was changing in some ways, becoming less concerned with how other humans perceived him or how he acted around them. Time Lords did seem to have a bit of a superiority complex, which according to what they could achieve was a truthfully description, however they didn’t have to shove it into your face all the time. Jack also liked to show off his mate’s skills with technology and design at every opportunity.

Seconds later, Jack hefted the man over his shoulder and walked confidently out of the room. Ianto was a little surprised that no one stopped them as if it was perfectly ordinary for two men to kidnap another. Yep, university life was sure strange. They left the campus building and found the blue box waiting for them just around the corner. Inside the Master stood at the controls and as soon as everyone had returned the Tardis dematerialised. It took only seconds before they were back at the Hub and Jack carried his prisoner down to the cells.

“Hi love,” he commented passing Theta on the way and dumped the heavy body onto a bed. He kissed his mate, making Theta giggle when he tenderly slid his hands under his t-shirt. He stroked the soft warm skin enjoying the contact.

*Work,* Theta complained but laughed again as Jack’s gentle fingers found his sensitive waist. 

“Hmmm, work,” Jack moaned and shoved him more forcibly against the wall searching out his hot mouth. Theta didn’t complain just wrapped his arms around the strong body and kissed back. Jack’s hands mapped his back, running down his spine and over his pert buttocks. He moaned with desperate arousal as fingers reached for the zip of Theta’s pinstripe trousers.

“Whoa!”

Jack turned in a flash and snarled at the sound. The man yelped and fell back.

“Please don’t kill me,” he whined but before he could do any-more Jack shot him again. Theta slapped him hard around the head and he blinked up confused.

“What?”

Theta rolled his eyes and picked up a thin wire ring of black metal from the bed. He moved the human into a more comfortable position then rested it upon his head. It slipped on easily and Jack was confused by the little device.

“Don’t tell me that is some type of control device?” Jack enquired. Theta wasn't thrilled with that assessment of his work and shared his thoughts with his mate along with the device’s usage. It was a creating a Statis field keeping the human frozen in time. Jack was startled that Theta had considered the human’s situation and created something to make his stay easier for everybody. When the time came for Adam Mitchell to return back to his old life, he would do so without memoires or feeling the passage of time.

“Sorry,” Jack told his mate, taking his hand as they walked away. He should not have expected for Theta to build a device to control anyone it just wasn't in the Doctor’s nature – nor did it appear to be in Theta’s. Theta was hoping to return him by Tardis back to the point he was taken so he would never know the difference. Even though the Doctor had disliked this man intensely in the future he still cared for his well being and was considerate. Jack had never been so proud.

“So part one is complete,” Jack said as he entered the main Hub.

“Gwen and Martha are back too,” Owen told him as he walked by heading for the conference room. Moments later, Jack and Theta followed him knowing that there wasn't time for anything else. Jack thought it was a shame he couldn't put everyone in a Statis field. 

***********

It had been decided that they needed to find some low level personal to help them infiltrate the base. They had identified the people they wanted and had started rounding them up much the same way as Adam Mitchell. However, they would not be kept asleep, but subdued by a neuro-net created by Theta but controlled by the Master. It wasn't the best of circumstances, but they had to get privileged information. The Torchwood team had set out that morning to collect all the local people they had selected and round them up, bringing them back to the Hub. The Master had been doing the ferrying about while Owen looked after their guests.

After everyone was collected they had been housed inside the conference room; there now sat six disgruntled looking employees of David Lethbridge-Stewart. Unlike Mitchell they would have to take an active role in getting the team into the rogue Torchwood facility. Both Gwen and Martha stood guard over the prisoners while the Master looked on from the head of the table and grinned evilly. All of them made a conscious effort not to look at him – anyone with a sense of smell could tell they were afraid. He had the whole devil look going for him with the red glowing eyes, the fanged teeth and the enormous hellhound looking creature sitting at his feet. As Jack and Theta entered following behind Owen, Theta froze surprised. He stared at one of the men his eyes wide and frightened with unexpected recognition.

“Theta?” Jack asked feeling his mate’s panic for within the bond the Doctor howled with pain. He followed his line of sight and found Theta starting at a tall UNIT solider with fine blond hair and blue eyes. Cute looking but that wasn't why Theta was staring.

“Fucking bastard!” Jack screamed understanding Theta’s upset and pounced across the room with super human speed and landed directly on the man knocking him to the floor. He screamed in shock and pain as Jack’s heavy weight impacted with this body. However, before Jack could cause further injury or death a sound made him pause.

“NO!” the Master commanded and Jack froze hunched over the man, his fangs bared and his claws ready to tear out his throat.

“You knew he was one of them!” Jack demanded to know unable to comprehend why he’d let this man live. He really wanted to tear out the soft human throat and needed a good reason not to do so.

“Yes, I know. He is necessary, he can gain us access to the cells.”

Jack paused and glared at his Alpha. He almost disobeyed but he reconsidered looking at Theta’s sad but resigned face. Oh, but he hated this. Hated having any of these people near his mates, in Theta’s presence but it appeared even his damaged lover knew they were necessary. Jack forced himself to accept the Master was right, they were important and if this man could get them into the base cells they might be able to rescue any prisoners held there. Jack knew it was sensible, but he really wanted to just tear out the man’s throat and celebrate in his blood.

“Jack return to Theta,” the Alpha ordered and Jack reluctantly obeyed. He spit at the human, shoving him aside as he stood and crossed the room back into Theta’s arms. He held his mate, breathing in his clean scent, feeling a the tremble of fear run through his body. He wished his mate would never feel that again or suffer having his rapist in the same room. The Doctor had demanded that he be given justice and if that meant temporarily dealing with the bastard than Jack would do so, but he would never like it. He comforted his need for blood by thinking of a time he could extract payment in suffering and pain.

“Protect you always,” Jack whispered and kissed the cool skin of Theta’ neck. Slowly he was regaining control over his emotions and Theta sympathised with him. They comforted each other, their minds touching and blending with the love they shared.

“Whore!” the man screamed out as he recognized the Doctor. His eyes widened at the state of the alien – alive, well and thriving. He’d taken a taste of that pretty morsel a couple of times, shoving his dick inside the thin body and fucking it until it screamed and bleed. “Whore!” he howled again but he was knocked back as Ianto struck him with his fist making him shut up. Ianto felt as Jack did - afraid, angry and so damn furious. He wanted revenge and blood. He recognized this man from the Doctor’s memories, he’d seen what he’d done, felt pain that he’d caused to his friend. It was so damn hard keeping control of his anger but he was comforted by the thought that he would be handing this thing over to the proper authorities in the end for punishment. The sooner they could get into that base the quicker that end would come.

“Theta my own,” the Master called and Jack moved with his mate towards their Alpha. Theta’s eyes were fixated on the man, his body stiff but he obeyed. He slid into his mate’s lap and was kissed gently on the lips. A sensation passed through him and he caught an echo of Koschei’s hurt and anger on the edges of his mind. He sighed, knowing his mate felt the same way as Jack, and everyone else but he would not show it. He was going to use this man for his own ends but he also promised revenge what was a little more personal later. Theta smiled slowly and embraced his mate, strengthened by his determination. He didn’t care what any of them thought of him, whore or not he now had mates who would and could kill for him.

“What do you want from us?” One of the women prisoners spoke out, she was middle aged and looked to be some sort of lab tech. She was been dressed for work and there was a ID badge clipped to her Jacket. She looked at them all nervously, especially the Master.

“You are to be instrumental in my revenge,” the Master commented his hands running over his mate’s body as Jack stood close by.

“Revenge?” she asked confused.

“Do you know what your little research team does?” Jack asked glaring at the woman while resting a supporting hand on Theta’s shoulder. 

“We protect the earth,” she proclaimed and Jack laughed cruelly as his eyes flashed ice blue with energy.

“You tortured my mate, “Jack snarled but Theta lifted a restraining hand against his chest. He took it cradling it with his own.

“We are Torchwood-”

“No, this team is Torchwood!” Ianto snapped and stood before the Pack. “Our directive was to protect humanity not to torture and kill anyone who isn't human. Not every alien who comes to earth seek to destroy us, some are peaceful while others have saved human lives, saved our whole world so many times that they deserve respect.”

“The Doctor is the enemy; he’s the catalyst behind deaths--”

“You were right, Master, we can be so bloody stupid,” Ianto turned away from their prisoners in disgust and sat down on the other side of the room. The Master laughed with delight and then turned to kiss his mate gently.

“Start building that web my own,” he told him before turning back to the humans. Theta’s eyes began to glow golden and energy burnt around him as he twisted time and space. “Now this is going to hurt a little.”

Jack was amazed at his mate’s abilities the way he could spin vortex energy into the finest strands, then weave a web that stretched from the physical and into the mental. He watched enthralled as Theta spread his net with the Master at the centre and ensnared the human minds within it. Slowly each pair of eyes glowed red for a second before their faces turned emotionless as their free will ended and they became almost zombie like. Their eyes unfocused, body’s relaxed and their faces unmoving.

“Will it hurt them?” Gwen asked concerned as she stepped away from the prisoners relaxing and putting her gun away.

“Unfortunately not,” the Master snarled in annoyance knowing that Theta would not purposely hurt another person - even one of those who had imprisoned and personally raped him. He couldn't wait to kill that man, to burn out every cell in his brain that remembered what it felt like to touch his mate. Unfortunately now was not the time but he could wait; the man’s mind was entrapped by his for the foreseeable future. There was lots of fun he could have until then…

“Good,” Martha muttered and sat down beside the Master, who snarled but she took no notice. She was learning that the Master wasn't so evil as he betrayed himself to be. 

Finally, Theta had completed the web and bound the last strands into place. His eyes returned to dark chocolate brown and Jack kissed him, quickly followed by the Master. The humans didn’t even groan as they did, they were becoming desensitized to seeing someone taking Theta’s mouth.

“Perfect,” the Master hissed with delight at his mate’s magnificent work, and tested his control of the humans by ordering them to hop on one leg. He found it hilarious as they did so and only stopped when Theta slapped him, silently telling him not to abuse his control. The Master sulkily did so but considered what he could do to them later, when no-one was around to stop him. Oh, such lovely tortures he could devise, he thought. Theta kissed him pleased at his restraint - while privately he was thinking of later…

“What is our next step?” Tosh asked looking nervously at the motionless humans.

“We need to get Ianto into the base,” Gwen started. 

“ I've already sorted his identification. From every source I can find it confirmed that David has never met or seen Adam Mitchell. Even Van Stratten hasn't seen him; he was hired by a representative of the Geocomtex Corporation. His job is simply to find suitable technology that Van Stratten can use and make money off.”

“I might not have contact with David at all,” Ianto noted hopefully.

“That is possible, as we know David interests are more with his Alien prisoners and medical research. What we need you to do is report anything you can discover. From there we can plan the next step.” Jack told him. “First, it’s important to find out what we already have access to.”

“The err…” Ianto nodded over to the immobile humans. 

“We return them back to their lives, they will work as usual without remembering anything of what happened but the Master will have direct communication and access to their minds,” Jack informed them.

“Theta can hold the web for that long?” Martha asked concerned. Who knew how long this infiltration would take and Theta needed to have more healing energy. His body wasn't fully recovered from his imprisonment even if the Master had healed a good percentage of his past injuries. It would be awhile before he was 100% because not even a Time Lord could recover from ten years of torture and abuse overnight.

*Strong,* Theta sent to his mates making them smile at each other. If not perfectly strong in body, he was in spirit. Theta’s determination alone was a force to be reckoned with.

“He can hold it,” Jack told them, “the strain can be spread between us if need be.”

“Well, we’d better get on with it then,” Owen finished looking around the room as they nodded in agreement. Step one had begun.


	14. Part 14: Infiltration and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt is on and vengeance is close. However, the price is high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is going to be character death - however, I would like to point out that no-one dies that isn't already dead at the end of Torchwood Season 2.

Part Fourteen: Infiltration and Grief

The manacles were uncomfortable around Jack’s wrists, tight and digging in but they were necessary. He had to play the part of the captive, hoping that Dr David Lethbridge-Stewart would accept Ianto’s story of Mr Van Stratten sharing this capture. A capture of someone he desperately wanted to get his hands on. Off course, it would turn out not to be the Doctor but Jack. None of them were sure what information (or how up to date it was) David had concerning Jack. Did he know of his change, his altered DNA or his mating to two alien but very powerful Time Lords? They were taking a risk but it was imperative he destroy the Time Corridor. Until he’d done that their plan was useless.

Everyone was silent on the journey; Jack was sitting in the back of the car with Ianto and Captain Cross bracketing him. David had gobbled up the story of Jack’s capture by Mr Van Stratten and he had not asked many questions. Greed did indeed breed stupidity it seemed. However they were far from confident. Captain Cross had met Ianto at his fake home and accompanied them. He carried with him a wicked looked weapon that appeared to be a mixture of knife and injector. Thankfully Jack chose not to push it, since he didn’t want to know the effects it might have. Jack needed to keep his wits about him and not react to anything David did until he could assess the situation and find out what they knew about his personal situation.

“You. Out,” Cross snapped and Jack glared at the man but obeyed as soon as the car stopped. He was given a hard shove but managed to maintain his balance as he got out. He was met by a group of six armed guards and David. He didn’t speak only reached out along his mating bond and caressed his mates’ thoughts. Theta was worried, afraid for him, but he was trying to keep a brave face on. Jack clung onto every thought, every emotion that his mate and lover shared with him needing the support. 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” David said with an obvious sneer in his voice. “You are almost as bad as the aliens that invade this planet!” The slap that David gave him was weak and rather miserable. It wasn't what Jack expected. It was then he noticed something rather strange surrounding the David’s form. Something that shimmered… 

“Take him below!” David ordered before turning away and storming off. Jack was dragged and manhandled into the base. Fear surrounded him and he knew that it originated from the Doctor. A memory had resurfaced and his mate couldn't prevent sharing it with Jack. He caught images of Captain Hart dragging the Doctor into a cell, tearing off his clothing, breaking his arms and legs as he was held down and raped. Jack swallowed forcing his body to calm and drove away the sudden bout of nausea. He felt the touch of the Master and knew the Alpha had taken control over the bond. He feared for Theta but moments later his beloved brushed his thoughts with his primitive mind. He held the flame of Theta’s love close until he finally reached the level three. He was finally inside the lion’s den.

Ianto had been left behind with Cross back on Level two and he’d given Jack a look of concern. They had expected they might be split up so it wasn't a complete surprise just unwelcome. Jack was surrounded by six armed guards and they were taking him towards a high security cell. There was no-one else around, he’d seen no staff but he could smell them. The scent of humanity filled his sensitive nose along with a couple of other scents he couldn't place. The prisoners. 

Jack was shoved into one of the first cells they reached, his shackles were removed and he was pushed inside as the door was securely shut behind him. He scanned the room taking in the bed attached to the wall, the toilet, along with the camera on the ceiling. He certainly wasn't left unattended. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the cell had not been specially adapted to receive stronger than human, aliens or dangerous Time Lords. Could David believe he was currently still human? That would certainly change after a physical examination, they will discover his second heart but it gave him a window of opportunity. However things weren't going too completely to plan. As he tried to reach out to his mate’s mind he found their connection weak, almost non-existent. He had not expected that! There was some type of telepathic shield around this place which he couldn't break through. He sensed his mates, but he wouldn't be able to tell them whether he’d succeeded or not. Damn, Jack thought suddenly afraid of his team walking into a trap, but also missing the sound of Theta’s mind. Their bond had been so open for the last couple of days, he’d experienced life without Theta once before and he’d certainly not enjoyed it. It could not be helped; he’d have to deal with that when the time came. His priority remained the Time Corridor.

“Good morning,” Dr David Lethbridge-Stewart appeared at Jack’s doorway armed with a clipboard and a few guards. Jack couldn't help noticing that the shimmer was no longer present. Had it have been some kind of shield but whatever it was Jack didn’t recognize the technology. “Captain Jack Harkness, I do hope you are in good health.”

“Fuck you,” Jack snarled. The guards moved quickly shoving him back against the wall as they started to tear his clothing. He’d never been a modest man, but as they stripped him bare but he felt suddenly dirty. Finally his clothing was gone and he was forced into a seated position on the bed. The thought of humans touching him disgusted him but he managed to control his anger. He couldn't kill them yet. David produced an advanced medical scanner that he held above Jack but before he turned it on they heard an explosion.

“What the-“ he cried as the room and corridors suddenly started to fill with smoke. Jack was shoved aside and the men went running from his room, David in the lead. Unfortunately they had enough presence of mind to close and secure his cell door behind them as they left keeping Jack trapped. For him it had been a very lucky escape. Jack didn’t hang about. He ran to the door, looking through a small grill trying to work out what was happening outside. They had not planned a surprise attack, as far as he knew this wasn't from his Team. Could someone else be trying to get to David?

Loud siren’s started ringing and Jack heard men running past his door. This was going to be his best chance. David didn’t know he’d been changed, they were distracted and he had every intention of destroying that Time Corridor one way or another.

*JACK!*

The thought burnt through his mind but it was gone just as quickly. He tried to reach out but heard nothing. He was beginning to panic a little – was Theta here? He couldn't be, the Master would never allow it. 

*Jack!*

Oh fuck.

The sound of scraping and bending metal made Jack jump as he turned his attention back to the door. The lock rattled and then the door swung open. A figure dashed in from outside and collided with Jack throwing them both to the floor. 

“Theta!” he cried. The feral Time Lord was covered in dirt and soot, but he was unharmed. He trembled in his arms and Jack couldn't understand his frantic thoughts. Fear raged though his body as Jack stroked and comforted him. He forced his mind into his lover’s pushing back the fear, calming it as best he could before trying to find out what had happened.

*Time!* A scream echoed within his head and at first he couldn't understand what it meant. Then he realized that it wasn't Theta speaking but the Doctor. *Quickly, time is fracturing!*

Jack reacted automatically; he caught Theta’s hand and began to run. He understood what he was being told, David was on the verge of crossing the Doctor’s timeline. If he succeeded Theta could be lost forever. Jack ran, shoving people aside and guards before skidding to a halt outside a weapons room. He grinned, grabbing weapons and pulling on a pair of camouflage uniform trousers he’d discovered. He didn’t bother about anything else, just grabbed his weapons and took Theta’s hand dragging him along behind him. He was so proud of his mate; he was holding it together and not freaking out. He could feel Theta’s fear of this place, of this prison and the people who’d tortured him but he was holding it back, opening his mind to Jack and obeying every directive or command.

“You stick behind me, watch my back. Never leave me,” Jack ordered watching Theta nod as he handled a gun by Jack. He didn’t like it but he did as Jack wanted.

As soon as they were prepared, Jack and Theta burst out into the chaos. People were running everywhere, fires were burning but it gave them the perfect cover. They were of little concerned as everyone rushed to secure the place from burning down. They raced across the 3rd floor, ignoring everything but the exit to the second. They needed to get to the far staircase. Jack was automatically killing any threat that presented itself but thankfully they were few, until finally they made it to the fire escape stairs. They ran up taking three steps at a time until bursting onto the second floor. They arrived at the end of a line of corridors, filled with smoke and people running to the fire points. Jack and Theta made quick time, nipping into rooms and side stepping guards until they reached the central lab. The smoke and flames were coming from the time corridor itself as time was being torn apart. Jack caught glimpses of images within the portal, a cell – a face. Theta.

Without thought or regard for his own safety Jack burst across the room laying down automatic cover fire. Theta was directly at his back bending time and forcing them to move quicker than those around them. Nothing came close to touching them, not people or bullets until they reached the centre.

“Stop them!” a voice screamed and Jack turned to face the strange shimmering face of David. He pounced on the human, sending him flying into the far wall where he heard a snap and crunch. David was dead. Soldiers tried to overpower him but they had no chance. Jack was never defenceless, even without a gun he had superior strength along with claws and fangs. Theta and Jack moved far too quickly but one did get close striking Jack with the edge of a long blade. He howled in fury pushing with all his might against his enemy and watching surprised as the man flew across the room untouched.

*Power!* Theta howled in excitement and Jack realized he’d found his gift. He concentrated again, pushing a wall out around them and watched amazed as people were being thrown backwards as they hit the invisible shield. It was a wall Jack realized, he’d created a telekinetic wall around them for protection.

“Theta, destroy that thing!” he shouted using all his strength to keep the wall solid and permanent. However, it wasn't easy and his energies were draining quickly. Bodies, bullets and blades were thrown against it but he managed to hold them back. A deep pain burned through Jack’s head and his nose being to bleed but he refused to give up. Theta stared into the portal seeing images of himself, different times and different faces. Nine other images of the Doctor. David was trying to access his personal timeline not realizing the power a Time Lord held. He called to his past selves shouting at them to push and within seconds they did. Slowly each image began to shatter into a million pieces of burning light. The portal was deforming, bending and then with a howling screaming sound it exploded. The backlash flung Theta across the room and into unconsciousness.

“Theta!” Jack’s yell was just beyond the darkness in his mind and Theta fought his way back to the surface of his mind. Arms were holding him, pulling him but he couldn't help. His body ached as though he’d run a marathon, but with relief he knew Jack was strong enough to hold him. Time waves battered against them but their natural connection to the vortex itself made them immune to the effects. Humans were not so fortunate. Time ripped and bent, it aged and tore flesh. Around them chaos erupted and Jack ran carrying his precious cargo away from the epicentre. They ran back down the corridor they had come, people shouting and crying, but they didn’t stop. They couldn't afford to. They needed to reach Ianto and contact the outside world. The Master and Torchwood had to know they were ready - they couldn't lose this prime opportunity.

Jack ran up the stairs taking two or three at a time. People jumped out off his way as he rushed onwards up and onto Level one. He spotted Ianto immediately, his friend was armed and defending his small office space. Jack ran directly to him and shoved Theta into his arms. Ianto helped him into a nearby chair and turned back to Jack.

“How the hell did he get here?” Ianto yelled confused and a little scared about Theta’s presence. Had David brought him here?

“David was attempting to alter the Doctor’s time line, it created a field distortion. Somehow Theta arrived here...”

“Did the Master send him?”

“I don’t know! There is a telepathic dampening field in operation I cannot contact anyone!”

“What!” Ianto yelped. He ran over to his personal items on the desk and attempted to use his phone. “Bloody hell, it’s dead! How do we contact them?”

*Lena*, Theta gasped exhausted into Jack’s mind.

“What?” he turned, taking Theta’s hands in his and looking deeply into his dark glittering eyes.

*Lena brought us here,* the Doctor told him.

“Doctor, I love hearing your voice but I really need to know how you got here.”

*The time corridor Theta built changed her. I didn’t understand it at first but it’s opened her mind to the vortex itself and her bond with me has given her greater abilities.” 

“She can teleport?”

*Something like that, I haven’t had time to study it further. She felt the changes to my timeline and acted instinctively. She sent Theta to you.*

“Could she pick up another signal from us – from Theta?”

*I hope so. I am going to try, but Jack it is going to take a lot of energy from me and Theta. I could be weakened so that Theta won’t be able to have access to me. We won’t be able to hold the neuro-net together and that responsibility will have to fall entirely on the Master.*

Jack paused troubled by this new information unsure of his decision. Could the Master take on all of the strain of the net and expand it if need be? He was powerful, Jack knew that but he wasn't what you could call stable or very dependable. There was a streak of self preservation a mile wide, and in the past he’d sacrificed others to save himself. No, Jack had to trust him. He had to believe in his mate and Alpha, believe that he could be stronger than he’d ever been. That he could hold this together. He had to trust his Pack.

“Do it!” Jack ordered feeling the Doctor’s mind separate from his, leaving behind just a tiny spark of his presence. All his energies were concentrated onto one place, one mind calling out across space. Theta cried out in pain, his body arching and shuddering as Jack soothed him but he let him complete his mission. Suddenly, there was a flash inside his mind and a huge roar of sound made them all wince. The message had been transmitted and Jack caught Theta as he collapsed into his arms.

Something had changed to the atmosphere around them, it grew heavy and dense then ripped open. A man appeared surrounded by red light, quickly followed by others and Jack laughed delighted.

*Koschei!* he cried and embraced his mate. The hug was returned just as forcefully and he kissed the open mouth. 

“Theta!” the Master cried concerned as he discovered his other mate unconscious but Jack only hugged him tighter. 

“It’s okay. He’s just fainted from energy loss, he’ll be okay. He had to contact you, we have been isolated, there are no cell phone communications and there is a null telepathic field surrounding the base.”

“We have to take it out,” Tosh exclaimed as she heard Jack speaking. “We need communications and our Time Jumps depend on it.”

“The Corridor has been destroyed?” the Master asked Jack. 

“Yes, Theta managed to do that; David was trying to break into his timeline. What about Lena?”

“Ha, I knew she was responsible,” the Master said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed Theta’s relaxed brow glad he’s okay after the attempt on his life. Someone was going to pay.

“Where is she?”

“She gave me the signal that Theta sent saying you were ready but then vanished. I’m not sure where she is but I am assuming it’s here.”

“The roar,” Ianto suggested, quickly explaining the unholy sound they had heard moments before the team’s arrival.

“Well, she will be around somewhere, but first we need to get to security and sabotage this damn interference.”

“Master, the neuro-net…” Jack began but paused as his Alpha smiled at him.

*It’s okay Jack, I'm not going to run. Ism holding it together – you and Theta need me.* Jack didn’t reply, just kissed him again with more passion. He knew the Master hated emotional outbursts especially at inconvenient times. Jack knew there would be punishment later but Jack didn’t care.

“I think I know where the shielding could originate from,“ Ianto informed them. “There is a large security office with high tech equipment at the entrance; it’s where Captain Cross meets me if I go to the second level.”

“Okay, everyone hold this room, Ianto and I will get the shields down,” Jack ordered watching his team nod. The Master silently agreed and stayed with Theta holding his mate tightly for a moment. Jack gathered his equipment, the Time Jump, guns and his beloved knife. When he and Ianto were ready they burst out of the room and ran through the chaos. Slowly even the disruptive fires and confusion were becoming more controlled and the smoke was beginning to clear. It was only time before they will be discovered but Jack was praying to get rid of the shields by then. His team would be safer with active Time Jumps and the ability to communicate. He and Ianto raced down the corridors until they reached the entrance and the main security office. Outside the door stood Captain Cross armed and ready for action. 

He glared at Ianto, “Traitor,” he said with a harsh snarl. He raised his gun but Jack took one swing at him with his wickedly sharp knife, slowing time so he moved quicker and the man didn’t even get a shot of. He dropped as a spray of blood covered Jack and he growled over his kill.

Ianto doesn't waste any time, Jack stood guard as he ran into the security room. There was a lot of technology Ianto doesn't recognize, so instead of messing around he raised his gun and emptied it into the equipment. Sparks flew everywhere and small fires erupted. He moved on destroying as much as he could until he found a strange glowing crystal. He smashed it with the butt of his gun and immediately his earpiece erupted into life as he heard the shouts of delight from his team. Ianto rushed out to watch Jack laugh delighted and vanished with a flash. Ianto’s own Time Jump beeped on-line and he looked down at the screen as it told him it was ready and waiting. He pressed the button and vanished back in time. The smoke had gone, along with all the chaos, everything was normal and then he heard a voice in his ear.

“Want to cause some trouble?” Jack asked and Ianto suddenly understood who and what caused the explosions.

****

Theta awoke in a strange room, but was relieved to find the Master holding him tightly. He was pale and drawn, but Theta didn’t have the energy to share. He still reached out to touch his mates’ temple but the Master prevented him.

“It’s okay I'm managing it,” the Master whispered and stroked Theta’s face.

“We need to go,” Gwen snapped immediately holding out the Time Jump which had suddenly activated. The communications and telepathic nulling field had been destroyed.

“Go,” the Master commanded, “we will do our part.” The rest of the team members nodded and started disappearing to their appointed places.

“We have to go,” the Master told his mate, kissing him and helping him to his feet. Theta wobbled unsteadily but together they walked out. To their surprise level one was now deserted, the humans were working quickly and had already secured this level. The Hunt was going well. The Master and Theta carried on moving towards an appointment they had to keep.

****

“Martha, we have secured the first floor, where are you?” Owen called over the comm-link. He’d reached the fire escape and began running down the deserted stairs. The base was no longer in chaos and was now on the defensive.

“Owen, I'm here… No!” Martha screamed as out of nowhere a soldier appeared with his automatic weapon. She heard the shots but couldn't do anything to stop them. Owen arched as his body shuddered with each impact. He didn’t have time to breathe, to think as his heart burst and he collapsed to the ground dead.

“NO!” Martha yelled but she couldn't help him, she knew that and now the gun was pointing at her. She pressed her jump button and vanished. She reappeared back where she had been just moments ago at the top of the stairs looking at Tosh who stared at her wide eyed.

“I have to go back, I have to go back,” she wept as she fiddled with the Time Jump, trying desperately to compute the time difference but it refused to let her. 

“You can’t go back,” Tosh shouted as she anticipated in dread what Martha had witnessed.

“I have to he’s dead!” Martha cried with grief.

“You cannot cross our timeline.”

Martha screamed in frustration and tried to run back but Tosh stopped her. “There’s nothing we can do…”

**********

Owen was positive he’d been dead, he’d felt his body torn apart by bullets and then… Owen was quickly becoming aware of his body, he had no heart beat, no pulse, no breathe - Nothing.

Owen opened his eyes and looked up into the pale blue ones of Dr David Lethbridge-Stewart, on his hand was the Resurrection Gauntlet and he wanted to weep, but now even that was impossible. He’d been returned to life a shade of what he’d been – a shade currently controlled by the Gauntlet.

“No,” he moaned terrified of what had happened to him. He was dead – but not lying down dead but a moving thinking corpse.

“If you want peace you are going to have to kill your damn team.” David held up Owen’s Time Jump and he suddenly understood. Theta had designed them so they could only be operated by one individual, no one else had access. Unfortunately now David had him and control over his dead body.

“You won’t die without the gauntlet. I could break every bone in your body and you won’t die. Do you understand that?”

“I know what it is!” Owen snapped, “Now give me that damn thing so I can arrange my funeral.”

David smiled at him and handed Owen the Time Jump. He didn’t reply just pressed the button and vanished.

*********

The Master was weakening, his mind burning as he struggled to hold the neuro-net together. He needed the operatives, needed them to do as they were ordered. Already they have lost one life.

“He’s dead,” Martha cried again, holding tight to Tosh as the Master looked down the blood splattered staircase. There was no one else around now, the others were hopefully still jumping and carrying out their assigned tasks.

“How do we get down there?” Tosh asked wondering if there were any other hidden snipers. 

“Jack?” the Master called and waited for the reply that he’d been heard. “Where is David?”

“He should be dead!” Jack shouted back sending him an image of the shimmering man and his broken neck. The Master recognized the technology and that it wasn't David just someone made to look like him. He felt Jack’s rage and annoyance as he worked it out too.

“Ianto spotted him and he’s moving down to the more secure third level. Level two will be ours soon.”

“Jack, Owen was killed.”

There was silence at the end of the link but finally a reply, “Understood. The staircase should be secure to the second level.”

They started moving downwards careful now, watching for anything suspicious but they reached the bottom without incident and the door swung open to reveal Jack. Theta embraced his mate immediately and both of them shared a concerned look at the Master.

*Are you okay? Is he?* Jack asked taking in the Master’s pallor.

*He is fine,* the Master snarled back making Jack smile at his usual happy disposition. 

*Theta strong soon.* Jack kissed the worried forehead relived that Theta was recovering quickly. It was now Theta who needed to support the Master. They walked onwards through Level two surprised to find it empty. Jack had been very busy. They past the remains of the Time Corridor and piles of ash where people had aged an eternity in a second. Thankfully, the time ripples had stopped and the humans were safe.

“ I'm going to lock the mainframe,” Tosh called out following her next assigned task, but she suddenly paused.

“No!” Jack screamed driving across the room to catch the collapsing woman. His face and body were sprayed with her blood. Martha rushed to her aid, lying her flat on the floor and putting pressure on the bullet hole to her stomach.

“ I'm so sorry,” Owen said stepping out of the darkness into the light. “I can’t control it.” His hand automatically flexed around the gun as he tried to shoot again. Theta leaped, knocking both gun and Time Jump from his hand and wrapped a strong hand around his throat. He sniffed and snarled, before backing up letting the corpse fall to the ground.

*Dead!* he wailed as his senses rebelled against what he was seeing and feeling. This was beyond wrong.

“Dead?” Jack gasped, sensing it too but then it was like a light had been turned on. “David has the other Resurrection Gauntlet.”

“What?” Martha said in confusion staring at the very pale and very dead Owen. She’d seen him die and yet he wasn't.

“He’s done something to me,” Owen told Jack as he tried to back away from them and fighting the Gauntlets control. “He wants me to kill you!” Out of the blue before Jack could reach Owen, Lena leaped past him and landed on the dead man’s chest. He was thrown backwards once again but this time she held him down.

“Take him away!” Jack commanded Lena, not wanting to hurt Owen but unable to deal with this at the moment. Lena, to his great surprise obeyed him and vanished taking Owen with her. 

“You know for humans that type of travel usually kills them,” the Master commented.

“He’ll be okay then, he’s already dead.” Jack snarled before kneeling beside Tosh and Martha. She had Theta pressing bandages against the wound to stem the bleeding but everything she tried was useless. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at them silent and watching. They were all powerless to do anything more.

“ I've cleared…No!” Gwen appeared in a flash of light as she time jumped and rushed to Tosh’s side as soon as she saw her.

“Martha,” she started but Jack held her back and he shook his head. 

“You were the best,” Toshiko Sato whispered to them, before finally closing her eyes and breathing her last. Gwen wailed in distress clutching Jack as he held her. Martha stopped her work and gently lifted Theta’s hands away. She thanked him and covered the fatal wound with her Jacket. There was silence only broken by the sound of tears, sobs and grief. Even Ianto had arrived to watch Toshiko’s last moment with heartbreak and pain.

“We cannot stop, just because one has fallen,” the Master told them, pulling Theta to his feet and urging him on.

“You vicious heartless bastard!” Gwen screamed but Jack held her tight.

“No, he’s right. We cannot stop now, we have come too far and we have achieved so much. I won’t let her to death be in vein.” Jack looked at each of them in turn Ianto being the last. Ianto set his jaw, holding back his pain and nodded in agreement. He will see this through to the end – for Theta and Tosh.

Gwen said nothing as she stepped away from Jack, glanced down at her dead friend before pressing her jump button and vanishing, soon the only ones left were Pack. Theta sighed with sadness and covered the young woman’s face. Death at times seemed to be his constant companion. One that never left him and always seemed to take the brightest, the brave and wonderful.

“Hold it right there!” a voice called out and Theta froze as he felt the solid steel of a barrel press against his neck. He straightened slowly as both his mates jumped in surprise and stared at the man before them. It was David.

“How?” Jack gasped, he’d really hoped that Ianto had been wrong, that this bastard was dead but they weren't so lucky. Jack stared at him closely, the shimmer had been the only way he’d been able to see the disguise… Jack laughed.

“You aren't David Lethbridge-Stewart.” Whatever advanced disguise he was using was very clever, he’d nearly been fooled that time. His energies were low but his mind had caught the slightest of shimmers where the device overlaid a false image over the real one. Jack recognized it now and he’d understood how the man had sneaked up on them.

“What?” The man yelped not sure what to do next since the shimmer technology had always worked.

“That’s how I didn’t smell you,” Jack snarled. “Theta down!” he ordered, and suddenly he flew across the room. The man tried to lift the gun, but Jack’s newly found talent ripped it from him sending it flying across the room. He landed on the human, hearing bones snap and he tore out the soft fleshy throat. He was only sad that it wasn't the real David he’d just killed.

“Nice,” the Master commented before starting to walk away. Jack snarled annoyed but he left his kill following the Master, taking Theta with him

****

The Pack had reached the third floor. There was smoke everywhere along with cries of pain and the smell of death. The Torchwood team had been working hard clearing the way to David’s lab while Jack cleaned up. The prisoners had been killed at the first sign of trouble which added new crimes to David’s tally. The guard under the neuro-net’s control had been discovered with a gun in his mouth and his brains blown out. The Master said nothing…Finally, they had worked their way through the cell sector and was about to enter the last room.

“You can let go now,” Jack whispered to the Master, seeing the strain the neuro-net was taking on him. Neither he nor Theta was back to full strength, and even the little energy they could give wouldn't help in the long run. The Master had no choice but to release the net, losing five remaining operatives in one go. The Pack was not going to give up and they would finish this hunt alone. The Master drew his knife, kissed his mates harshly and prepared himself to step inside the last room.

“Stay here!” he ordered making Jack jump back immediately surprised.

“No fucking chance,” he snarled and returned to stand by his Alpha. The rest of Torchwood team waited outside because this part wasn't there fight. Jack quickly held his mate, kissed Theta and told him to stay put but he refused taking his hand and all three of them stepped into the room.

There was a rush of movement around them and suddenly a hail of bullets covered the place where they had once been standing. They were weakened but using the last of their strength they bent time and within moments had taken out the remainder of David’s research team until he was the last man standing.

“Scum,” David screamed and Jack noticed a Vortex Manipulator on his wrist which he tried to active.

“That won’t do you any good,” he hissed using every last ounce of energy to hold back the time Vortex.

David swore and stared back at him, “I didn’t work alone!” he shouted thinking he could use this information as his last bargaining chip and a way to save his life.

“I don’t care,” the Master snarled back. “You are guilty of abusing my mate and as Alpha of this Pack I condemn you to death.” 

Jack and the Master stood side by side, weapons drawn as Theta stared at the human who’d hurt him. He thought he’d feel something but he didn’t.

“Theta,” Jack pleaded and his time he obeyed. With one last look he turned and left the room walking directly into Ianto’s arms. He was held tightly as Ianto kissed his face and didn’t let go. He didn’t know it but tears ran down his face like a river but he felt so cold. Everything felt cold and he was drowning with such terrible sadness. Sadness for those who had died, the friends they had lost, the innocent prisoners denied freedom, for their pain and torture – for his own. He gave a loud sob, because suddenly justice didn’t feel like enough.

Back inside the room, David’s death had been quick but messy. They had torn and ripped with such fury but they had not prolonged his death. They wouldn't torture him before hand, or tear into his brain, rape or even degrade him. They carried out the sentence of execution and that was it. In the end, they turned away from the dead body and left the room never looking back.

Ianto comforted Theta as best he could, holding the sobbing and screaming Time Lord. He only released him when two blood soaked Pack appeared at the doorway. Their faces pale and their eyes held no triumph or joy over what they had done. Honour had been restored but it lacked any real meaning. David’s death did nothing to remove the stain on Theta’s or the Doctor’s soul. It didn’t heal him or change what had been done to him. All that it gave him was an ending. His suffering had been acknowledged and the guilty punished. He could leave this place behind and finally start rebuilding his life. Healing could start without any messy strings attached. Theta ran into his mate’s arms and sobbed onto Jack’s shoulder as the Master pressed against his back. He was protected and loved, and he could finally move on.

“Let’s go home,” Jack whispered holding his mates close and kissing Theta’s wet face. In a blink of an eye the room was empty.

The base was silent for a long moment before the sounds of heavy footed Judoon troops echoed through the building. The Shadow Proclamation’s peacekeepers had arrived to collect the guilty and take the evidence. The body of Toshiko Sato had been removed by her team mates and respectfully returned back to Cardiff. It was the end for this rogue research unit, the end of David and the start of many long prison sentences for others. However, in the darkness of David’s office a man dressed in 51st century clothing suddenly appeared. He looked about at the bloody mess and picked up the remains of one of David’s fingers. He flung it aside disgusted. His work was never done and now he’ll have to clean up another mess. Gray had a mission, a mission to destroy the Doctor and his Pack. He would not fail. He will never fail. He still had one last weapon at his disposal – himself. He would succeed and he would kill Captain Jack Harkness.


	15. Part 15; Shades of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle has been fought, the hunt is over and the Pack can get on with their lives. However, Gray is determined to fulfil his mission - to kill the Doctor and destroy his Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some dialogue and and scenes taken from the end of Torchwood Season 2 Episode Exit Wounds.  
> (This is the last chapter of this adventure but I would really like to write more about the Pack, anyone have any ideas or something they would like to see drop me a line. I would love to hear from you.)

Part Fifteen: Shades of Gray

That night back at the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff there was little celebration. They had all gathered in the large conference room and ordered take out with a lot of drinks. However it remained mainly untouched as no-one really felt like eating. Wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Gwen had managed to get a broken arm while everyone else had cuts, bruises and other minor injuries. Owen sat apart from them, distant and refusing to speak. He had been examined by Martha but he had already known what she would find. He was dead. He was nothing but an animated corpse, pretending to be alive. With David in control of his body he’d killed his best friend. Thankfully with the bastard’s death that connection had been cut but he remained in the same state. Dead.

Theta stared at him for a long time, his body reacting to the wrongness, but also to the pain. Even the dead suffered it seemed. Such terrible suffering too. Jack held his mate tightly and since their return had refused to let him go. He was held securely in his lap and he wasn't going anywhere. Theta really didn’t mind, he identified with and understood what Jack was feeling. The terrible grief, the anger along with the pain in his heart carrying with it such sadness and grief. At the same time however, there was relief – relief that David was dead and his mate had been avenged. They had prevented him, or his rogue group from destroying more lives but the cost had been great.

“ I'm not sorry,” Ianto spoke out while everyone shared their own private grief. The Master stared him, so exhausted that he could only lean against Jack’s side.

“Revenge should be sweeter,” he mumbled but everyone heard.

“We did make a difference,” Martha spoke up. 

“Yes, even if it cost lives a bigger evil was stopped…”

“Tell that to Tosh!” Owen screamed at them becoming involved for the first time. “She’s dead! She doesn't—“

“You should hear this,” Ianto interrupted and pressed a few buttons on the central computer. Moments later, a face appeared on the scream before them. He’d discovered this when they had returned but it hadn't’ felt like the right time to mention it. Now however, they needed to hear Tosh’s own words. For whatever reason she had made this recording before they left, almost as a portent of doom. She appeared as she did that morning, hair drawn back and wearing glasses she hated to admit she needed. She gave a little smile before starting, took a deep breath and began. 

“OK. So...if you're seeing this, I guess it means, I'm.... well, dead. Hope it was impressive! Not crossing the road or an incident with a toaster. I just wanted to say... it's OK. It really is. Jack, you saved me. You showed me all the wonders of the universe and... all those possibilities. And I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you. I love all of you and I don’t regret what we are about to do. I knew the risks my friends and I shared them with you. It is the right decision; we cannot let people like David destroy all those possibilities, all those wonders because if he wins it means I would have died for nothing. So it’s okay, I just hope I did good.”

The image faded and the room was filled with stunned silence. Gwen and Martha hold each other, sharing tears over their good friends while Jack buries his face into his mate’s neck. Ianto holds Owen’s gaze seeing pain and hurt but he has lost the ability to cry and he grieves for that too. 

“She was so brave,” Owen whispered in the end and sat at the table, once again apart of the team.

“To Toshito,” the Master proclaimed holding up a wine glass for a toast. Everyone exchanged glances but they pick up their glasses and share the toast.

“To Toshito!” They said as one honouring their fallen friend.

********

Over the next few days some things became easier while others certainly did not. They are all dealing with the death of Tosh, the un-living state of Owen and a strange feeling that they still had unfinished business. For Ianto he cannot stop thinking about the man in the Doctor’s memories, where David got the Vortex manipulators from and other events that just didn’t add up. The Master appeared to have the same feeling.

“How are they?” Ianto asked the Master that morning during breakfast. Everyone was around the low table, apart from Owen while they stood off to the side pouring out more tea.

“Fine,” the Master answered in his usual short sharp way. “Theta is dealing, Jack is grieving.”

“Something…” Ianto started and then wondered if he should continue. Surely there could be nothing else for them to worry about, David was dead, his rouge research team imprisoned for their various crimes, but he had the nagging impression they still had loose ends 

“The man,” the Master interrupted making Ianto jump and his pulse race.

“You know..do they…Jack?” he gasped, his words rolling together as he panicked. The Master caught his arm; checked no-one was looking and drew him inside the privacy of Jack’s office. He closed the door behind them and then sat down on the chair.

“No, they don’t know. Theta doesn't remember the connections the Doctor made about him. He only remembers what was done to him. Jack…cannot know.”

“Why! We need to find him! He has to be out here somewhere, he gave David the Vortex Manipulators, he can travel in time, he tortured Theta, treated him as a pet. He’s Jack’s brother…” Ianto hissed the last part but the Master was unmoved. “What aren't you telling me?”

The Master sighed clearly annoyed by the inquisitive human but he answered the questions truthfully. “Do you remember Jack telling you about the Time War?”

“Yes,” Ianto asked confused as to where this was going.

“The Time Lord’s were losing the war. It was spilling out across the galaxy and would have engulfed the entire universe. Rassilon devised a way to end it and win by default because my people would be the last intelligent life in existence. Others, like the ex-President Romana and the Doctor made a different plan.”

“The Moment,” Ianto remembered.

“Yes, the Doctor gave his life to activate it, to change the course of time itself and trap the war within a single second. However, they were not powerless within the time lock. They could reach out and alter things.”

“Your drums…”

“Yes, but that wasn't the only thing. Rassilon wanted revenge too.”

“On the Doctor for stopping the war?” Ianto guessed correctly. The Doctor had done the only thing he could do; he’d saved reality even at the cost of his life and planet. He’d stopped the death and destruction; he’d kept time from splitting apart. What he’d done was save people and yet he’d been tortured in return.

“Yes, so he picked out from all the humans throughout time the one person that could destroy the Doctor.”

“Gray?” Ianto didn’t understand how could he be this great, secret weapon.

“Gray was kidnapped as a child from his home world of Boeshane, Jack lost everything that day. His family, his home and his brother, but he made a vow to find him again and to avenge his family too destroying all those involved. Rassilon destroyed his life because one day he’d be mated to the Doctor. Time Lord’s monitored time; a great machine called the Matrix saw every timeline and recorded every possibility. An average Time Lord would not be able to gain access to this knowledge, but as president and creator Rassilon did. He looked into the future and the past, he saw all these things and he made plans. Even if he died, if I failed to bring Galifrey back, he would still destroy the Doctor.”

Ianto paced for a while unable to find the words and considering what he’d just discovered, in the end he said; “Gray is doing to the Doctor what was done to him. He was tortured, hurt and abused. Taken from his loved ones…he wants to destroy Jack with the knowledge that it was his fault...”

“Yes,” the Master whispered a hint of pain in his voice. 

“You’re afraid that Jack will turn on Theta?” Ianto suddenly realized where this was leading. “That he will believe the Doctor is responsible for destroying his brother, his family, his life, everything?”

“I don’t know, I'm afraid to risk it. You must feel the same because you lot haven’t told him either!”

Ianto sighed and returned to the chair knowing the Master spoke the truth. “What do we do?”

The Master had no answer to that question. He only sighed along with the human and gazed across the room. He was afraid, he couldn't deny it. Afraid of losing his Pack, his mates – Jack, the Doctor and Theta all at the same time, but this secret was killing him. He didn’t blame the Doctor for using the Moment; it had been the only choice in the end no matter how much he’d argued and refused to help. He’d been afraid then – as he was afraid now. Maybe the Doctor had been right all those years ago when he’d called him a coward. Maybe he was. Relationships were so hard and the tighter he tried to hold on the more they slipped through his fingers. He’d driven away the Doctor all those centuries ago on Gallifrey and he’d dealt with their distance badly. He’d used one insane plan after another to get back at the Doctor, and now he could lose him again.

“We…”

An alarmed sounded throughout the building growing in intensity, and repeated quicker and quicker.

“The Rift!” Ianto shouted in panic running from the room and towards the monitoring station. Everyone else had the same idea but Gwen had reached there first and she cut off the loud alarms.

“What’s happening?” Jack called out as he ran towards her, but he could ready sense something was terribly wrong. Beside him Theta moaned and clutched his head, his eyes were glowing golden, but he wasn't taking in energy he was losing it. Jack felt it too, the massive pull on his body, his mind, along with his connection to the vortex. Time and space were being sucked into the Rift.

“Oh my! The Rift is opening!” Gwen cried as she studied the readings. She couldn't believe her eyes, all over the city time pockets were appearing and time was being torn apart all around them. “I am getting readings of Rift activity all over the city. Major Rift flares at St Helen’s Hospital, the Police headquarters…everywhere! There are major energy spikes too…”  
“The Rift is being opened how?” Owen yelled back. “I thought it was impossible!”  
“Our control is being overridden, the Rift is being fed a massive amount of energy there is no way we can control it – it’s just too big!”

“Someone is controlling it,” Jack informed them, “someone must have escaped the base...”

“This might have nothing to do with you,” Owen snapped, “there are people out there dying, we have to deal with that!”

“You’re right. Okay, Owen you take the hospital, Gwen the Police HQ, Martha stay here report any spiking energy, Ianto and the rest of us will start researching each spike. One of those could be where the original power overload came from.”

Everyone nodded, not arguing (even the Master) and doing as Jack ordered. They gathered their equipment and set off running until only the Pack were left. Ianto was downloading tablets with locations for them and they had a moment together.

“Could it be David?” Jack asked his mates as he strapped on his knife. 

“He’s dead,” the Master snarled not wanting to have this conversation but neither did he want to lie to his mates either. Jack felt the Alpha close their connection but decided to leave that question until later. Now wasn't the time to grill his mate for answers, but Jack had known there was something he wasn't being told. 

“We could use the Time Corridor, go back…”

*NO!* Theta cried weakly, his features were so pale and drawn, more so with every second. He was leaning heavily on Lena and it was like he was fading away before them. The changes were happening so fast he appeared to be getting thinner as he lost more and more energy.

“You aren't going anywhere,” Jack commented leading him over to the couch and helping him lie back. “What is happening to him?” The Master sighed and stroked Theta’s face telling to him to rest and sleep.

“The same reason we can’t use the Time Corridor. The Rift is pulling energy from time itself. It’s being twisted and changed, altered in ways that would kill us. As Time Lord’s we feel the changes in time more than any other species, it affects us in different ways. You and I are managing to stop the Rift from using our personal energy; we have control over our minds and bodies. Theta doesn't have that, without the Doctor in dominance he cannot stop the time waves, distortions and drainage from affecting him.” The Master stroked his mate’s face just as concerned as Jack was. It was happening so fast, he should have seen this coming but he’d been concerned about other things – less important than his mate’s welfare.

“Can the Doctor…”

“No, he’s still too weak. The only way to help him is to prevent the Rift from opening,” the Master jumped up and began pushing Jack from the room. They could see that now it was with a matter of urgency. Ianto appeared with a couple of tablets but froze at their concerned looks.

“What happened?” 

“Theta is weakening, we need to sort of the Rift,” the Master informed him quickly striding out and heading for the cog door exit. Ianto and Jack exchanged glances.

“He’s right, we better go. Lena will stay with him,” Jack reassured him and they followed the Master out. Ianto wondered if he should have mentioned Gray but if the Rift was weakening Theta to the point that even the Master was concerned that they needed to act fast.

******

Inside the Police headquarters Gwen discovered a terrible sight. A human corpse lay on the steps in the entrance and she recognized the wound pattern. Weevils. She ran inside, looking for her contact (and ex-partner) PC Andy Davidson when he suddenly ran into her.

“They just appeared out of now where – They weren't even human! Four officers are already dead, and well, everyone is panicking. If this spreads it could be city wide in hours!” 

“You caught any?” Gwen asked abruptly and her ex-partner gave a sharp but confused nod. “Show me,” Gwen ordered pushing Andy ahead of her, but she’s already got a pretty good idea what happened. They run down to the cells where Andy opens a small window on the door. She looked inside and her suspicious were confirmed. The room was filled with captured weevils, growling and snarling almost rapid, and far more aggressive than she’d ever seen them.

“Weevils,” she hissed and rummaged through her Pack finding a compound that Owen had developed for this problem. She pulled out a can of spray and did a couple of pumps in the room. It took a little extra than she expected but they were finally subdued and sleeping.

“What are they?” Andy cried again looking surprised at the unnatural creatures.

“Weevils,” she informed him, “they mostly live in sewers but I've never seen them do this. They are scavengers they don’t attack people or buildings in groups.”

“They lived here in Cardiff?”

“Yes, but like I said they scavenge food. Somehow it’s like the Rift is affecting them – making them do things…” Gwen pondered this new information as Andy stared at her in angry bewilderment. He doesn't understand a word. Gwen wondered if whoever opened the Rift is doing so with control over it. Somehow using the Rift energies to direct creatures or humans into doing things they wouldn't normally do. Was the Police HQ and the Hospital specifically targeted?

“Oh fuck,” she gasped and handed the spray can over to Andy. “Look this subdues them, keeps them asleep for a while. I have to go!” 

“What!” Andy yelped, but Gwen was already moving. She needed to check this out, needed some way to confirm her suspicious because if it was true then they were all walking into a trap. Gwen ran outside away from all the noise and activated her comm-link.

“Owen, do you have anything to report?”

Owen’s voice answered her immediately and she could tell he was concerned. “ We've got some activity in the basement,” he informed her. “It appeared to be a Hoix, but I've managed to subdue it.”

“Good, we need to head back to the Hub.”

“What? But the Rift!” Owen yelled back in anger.

“This doesn't feel right, Owen. I think this is a trap and we are reacting exactly in the way someone wants us to.”

“Can you contact Martha or the others?” Owen asked suddenly concerned.  
“No, I was just about too…”

“I couldn't get through, I thought it might be the Rift interference but we are speaking fine. I cannot get in touch with Martha – she’s at the Hub.”

“Oh fuck!” Gwen growled and started to run. “Met me there! Damn it! Someone wanted to get inside the Hub and we let them walk right in!”

******

Ianto, Jack and the Master were researching their third Rift spike when suddenly all their communications died. It was odd but not unexpected, with the Rift acting up the way it was anything could happen. 

“My comm’s dead. Yours?” Ianto asked the others, who in turn checked theirs to find them non-functional.

“Could be energy interference. Let’s check this spike and if we’re still no back on-line then we’ll head back to the Hub.”

“Yeah, because all the other places have been so helpful,” the Master grumbled, studying his laser screwdriver again for any indication of the source of the energy spike. He was concerned but was trying not to let it show. Each place they visited gave them nothing, it was like they were on a wild goose chase and he really hoped it was just his imagination. Ever spike appeared to be a false reading, a feedback loop and not the original overload to the Rift. Until…

“Oh fuck,” the Master sighed and the world around him exploded. 

“Koschei!” Jack screamed as flame and plasma burnt around him causing air and brick to explode. They had been standing inside a disused warehouse when everything suddenly turned red with fire. Jack knew this wasn't a 21st century earth bomb it was a plasma grenade. It literally burn the air and everything within its radius, fortunately for him he’d been outside the blast zone along with Ianto, but the Master had been behind them just where the bomb exploded. Concrete, bricks and debris rained down upon them, burying them under burning rocks and they were trapped. He heard Ianto scream but then fall silent. He was stuck, a huge piece of wall was crushing his chest but he wasn't concerned for himself. He couldn't stay dead, but the Master – could you regenerate if your body had been vaporized?

“Koschei!” he screamed again, he couldn't feel any response by Master through the bond it; was dead – like static. His Alpha was gone… “Koschei!”

“Jack!”

Jack paused at the sound of his name and spotted Ianto crawling towards him. He was cradling his arm which was dripping blood but apart from that he appeared unhurt.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked quickly as Ianto knelt beside him.

“Okay, just a knock on the head and a gash on my arm,” Ianto told him as he attempted to help free Jack.

“The Master did you see him—“ Jack’s eyes widened as Ianto held something out to him. It was the Master’s laser screwdriver, he’d been holding it just seconds ago. It was burnt and practically melted. The strong materials it was made out off could withstand a lot of abuse but it had been at the epicentre of the blast.

“Jack…I don’t think he…”

“NO!” Jack screamed back, eyes burning as he started to frantically push at the heavy stone. He wriggled and fought but he was stuck. He cried out in anger and pain before finally falling silent and still. The link inside his head was empty, there was no echo of the Master’s thoughts or his presence. There was nothing. Jack wept as Ianto held him as best he could, he wanted to reach out to Theta but couldn't. That wasn't the way he wanted his mate to find out. Hopefully, the Master had closed their link or the energy drain had weakened Theta so he couldn't tell if the bond was broken. Jack had to get back to him, he won’t lose Theta too and will do anything to save him.

“Help me,” he growled and very slowly, but steady they dug Jack free from the rubble. His body ached and he knew he’d broken some ribs but he forced his body to heal them quickly. They were tender and not at full density but Jack had to keep moving. He had to get to Theta; it was all he could think about.

******

Martha was trying to contact the other team members but she was having no luck. There had been a sudden spike in Rift energy and everything had been cut, lightening, computers the lot. Whatever had happened it had been localized to the Hub. She attempted to reboot the computers but got nowhere, finally she gave up and she grabbed a gun running to find Theta in the near darkness. All she had was the dim emergency lightening to guide her.

From his place on Jack’s couch Theta suddenly sat up and looking around him confused. At first he couldn't understand what had startled him, but something had changed and it felt very wrong. He felt the Rift spark. A tug on his life force and then…a presence. A vortex manipulator had ripped through time and someone was here. A presence he’d felt before. He moaned softly, his fear getting the better of him because he knew who had come for him. Beside him, Lena let out a howl scratching at the door but Theta called her back.

*Master – Now!* he ordered directly into her mind. She didn’t want to leave him, but main his concern was for his mates. This Rift activity hadn't been an accident, it had been planned and he was deathly afraid. Lena paused giving him a lick before she opened a door through time. Her new abilities had emerged after she’d tested Theta’s Time Corridor. Somehow he’d increased her natural access to the Vortex and now she had managed to create her own portal. She and Theta had used it to get to Jack back on the base, but now he needed her to go to the Master and Jack, to make sure they were safe. He was so weak he couldn't communicate with them, his energy was failing fast, and whatever the Rift was doing it was rendering him powerless. He feared that had been the plan all along.

“Theta!” The door to the office flew open and Martha ran through, checking the room before she turned to look at the pale Time Lord. She gasped at the sight, he was so pale, drawn, his body trembling and she knew that if something wasn't done soon he could die. He was being drained of every drop of his life-force.

“Hello pet,” a voice behind her made Martha jump and she spun around holding up her gun.  
“Who the hell are you?” she demanded, standing in front of the dying Time Lord.

“ I'm retribution,” the man told her with a laugh. He stepped into the light and she could easily see his scarred face.

“You – you’re Jack’s brother – Gray!” she gasped surprised and very afraid. She remembered Ianto’s description of the man hidden inside the Doctor’s memories. The one he’d believed was Jack’s long lost brother, Gray. Ianto had said Theta had clawed his face and his man has five long scars across his. Martha wondered if it had been a mistake keeping him a secret from Jack. They had been so afraid of what it would do to him, however it had given him an advantage. They had been unaware of his actions, they hadn't been looking for him but now it seemed he had found them.

“Why yes, I'm pleased you recognize me,” Gray said with a laugh and stepped forward a second time. “I do know that you are not going to shot me Martha, if you do Theta here is going to die.”

“What?” she gasped, “What have you done to him?”

“ I've done what I've had to do. He deserves punishment and I will achieve my objective. I've attuned the Rift to his personal energy signature and every second it’s open it’s draining him of life. Soon there will be nothing left. However, I might be persuaded to stop it – to close the Rift, if you hand that gun over to me.” Two strange looking creatures appeared behind Gray holding advanced alien guns. She didn’t recognize either the species or the weapons, but they certainly looked determined and deadly.

“Martha,” Theta whispered as he caught her hand. She held it tight and she didn’t need for him to speak for her to understand what he wanted. The Doctor didn’t risk other people’s lives for his own. She hated doing it but slowly she dropped her hand and let Gray snatch the gun from her. His henchmen handcuffed her wrists behind her back and she was dragged from the room, terrified for her friend.

“Hello, my pet,” Gray purred. Theta shivered and curled away from the man standing before him. The man that smelt like Jack. He didn’t want to accept the truth, but every instinct he had told him he was right. He could smell their brotherly bond, the DNA they shared but he’d never known two men so different from each other. Jack so giving and honourable and Gray…a monster wearing a human face. “You remember me, don’t you my pretty pet. We had such fun together.”

Theta whimpered but he was too weak to fight back. His energy was being sucked away even quicker than before. He couldn't stand, he could hardly breath and he had nothing to fight back with. He moaned as Gray reached out and stroked his cheek, shivering at the disgusting touch.

“Well, we are going to get reacquainted again, my pretty pet.”

********

“Martha! Theta!” Gwen hollered as she ran into the Hub even before the cog door had fully opened. It was dark inside with only emergence lighting and smelt of burnt electrical wiring. Yet, even as she entered the lighting started to flash to life, the computers were rebooting and even the Rift manipulator was on-line. It gave them all a very bad feeling.

“Well there is some good news,” Owen muttered as checked the readouts.

“They aren't here!” Gwen cried, running from room to room but finding no one. “It was a trap – someone wanted Theta!”

“You don’t think it’s—“ Owen began but suddenly paused as he felt the solid pressure of a muzzle pressed against the back of his head. He froze and slowly straightened with his hands in the air.

“That’s right – it’s me!” Gray crowed from behind him, laughing as Gwen appeared gun drawn and pointed directly at him.

“Where is Martha and the Doctor?” Gwen demanded calmly holding the gun high with her finger ready on the trigger. 

“My pet is back where he belongs,” Gray told her with a cruel smile. She shuddered at the thought. “Martha is alive, which is more than I can say for this thing.” He nodded to Owen with a look that spoke of deep repugnance. “Like my pet, he’s an abomination. The dead should stay dead. Now, do you really think he’ll keep living and breathing when I've blown out his brains?”

Gwen paused, she had not considered that. “Do it!” Owen ordered her, but she couldn't. They had already lost too much, they had lost Tosh, and now Theta was a prisoner once again. All she could think about was staying alive long enough to kill the sick bastard. Like Martha, Gwen recognized Jack’s brother and she couldn't miss the hard cold thrill he had in his eyes as he talked about his pet. She instantly felt sick, knowing what this man (Jack’s brother!) had done to another being. To fight against him meant having a living team – she needed Owen up and walking. She lowered her gun, ignoring Owen’s shouts and Gray’s strange henchmen appeared around them. They were disarmed and handcuffed, but while they were prisoners they didn’t for one second lose hope. Ianto, Jack and the Master were still out there. The Pack would not forgive Theta’s kidnap or abuse of their mate. They would hunt him down never stopping until they found him.

*****

Gwen was horrified as they were taken by Gray’s men took them to his hideout. The hidden base was in building only meters from the Hub itself. He had been so close all this time, watching and preparing for just the right moment. The technology in the basement was unrecognisable and she guessed it was most likely 51st century weapons. Gray had been busy, but she didn’t understand why he’d waited so long. He had access to the Hub, he could have done this as soon as the Tardis arrived but he’d waited. It was almost like he’d wanted them to take out David and his group first. She shuddered at the thought, realizing that this monster wanted Theta alone and isolated.

Gwen was pushed inside a secure but small cage but she was reunited with Martha. She was so relieved that they were alive (un-alive in Owen’s case) and no more of the team had lost their lives. However, to their surprise Owen was not lead into their cell. He was chained to a post in the centre of the room and surrounded by armed guards. Gwen looked around concerned but with relief she spotted Theta just yards away. He looked much better, but was still so pale and weak. He appeared to be enclosed in some type of energy field, but he smiled at her when their eyes met. She could see pain but also his resignation. She had seen that look before on people who’d lost all hope. He believed this was going to be the end that Gray would finally kill him and there was nothing that could stop him. Gwen wondered if that was why the Doctor had never told Jack about Gray, because he knew when it came down to that last confrontation one of them would die. He was determined that it wasn't going to be Jack.

“You know I've been watching your sick little group for a while now,” Gray told them when everyone was secure. “You think you can save the earth! The only way to save humanity is to destroy anything that isn't us! The Time Lords tried to control me but now even they are gone and soon so will the abomination. The only peace the universe understands is death and destruction.”

“What are you going to do? Kill everything that isn't human? They are still people, they still have rights!” Gwen shouted back at him. 

“No, they don’t. My pet here doesn't. I've already taken out one of the Pack. Soon my…” he paused as if the word sickened him. “My brother will be here and I shall end this.”

Martha was about to speak but suddenly Gray drew his gun and pointed it at Owen who dangled limply in his chains. The girls cried out begging him to stop. They didn’t know what the gun would do but was terrified for their un-dead friend. He wouldn't heal so whatever damage he made it would be permanent!

“You were the greatest,” Owen whispered, “My greatest friends—“

With a flash of light he was gone, his body crumbling to dust as the remaining Torchwood team screamed in shock and grief. Theta yelled and threw himself against his cage but he couldn't break free. He was so weak, so useless. Sobbing and screaming continued as they cried out their pain witnessing their friend’s final death. He should have died at David’s hands but he’d been given another chance but now that was gone too. They cried to for the Master, understanding Gray’s words that he’d already killed one of the Pack. He was waiting for the last free one to arrive – for Jack to come, and they dreaded what that would mean for Theta.

“Now, I have a meeting to attend to,” Gray told them, calmly slipping his gun back into its holster and leaving.

*****

Jack’s body burned with aches and pains from his healing injuries but he pushed on. He had to get back to the Hub, to Theta; it was all he could think about. As soon as he saw the entrance he was running, ignoring Ianto’s shouts or warnings and vanished inside. The young human swore as Jack disappeared and followed hoping this wasn't another trap. He turned the corner and went head over heels as another man barged into him. He hit the floor with a gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs. He attempted to cry out a warning but a large hand with a cloth covered soaked in chloroform covered his face. He tried to fight it, to stay conscious but the drug was too strong and he lost all awareness. Ianto knew who was behind this; they had been picked off one by one until only Jack remained. Now, he was alone a nothing or no-one could help him.

Jack didn’t stop running even when he missed the footsteps of Ianto behind him. He had to find Theta he could think of nothing else, but as he ran into the main room he stopped. He couldn't believe what his eyes witnessed -there in the middle of the room, dressed in 51st century clothing was a man with a face he recognized. Even though the last time he’d seen him he’d been so young, a child but now he’d grown into a strong handsome man if not for the five long claw-like scars. 

“Gray?” Jack breathed. He was desperate to touch, to hold, and to prove that his senses were telling him the truth. That this man standing before him was real. It had to be him, everyone atom in his body screamed that this was his brother. Tears burned his eyes and he took a step forward.

“Jack?” Gray asked looking just as surprised as he was.

“I never stopped believing. I always knew we'd find each other again...” Jack choked out as his eyes overflowed with tears. “ I'm sorry, so sorry...” Gray came into his arms, hugging him tightly and for the first time since that terrible day, Jack had his brother back in his arms. He held on so tightly, joy burning through his soul, but then Gray spoke again and everything changed.

“Sorry is not good enough!” Gray suddenly snapped and Jack froze surprised by the reaction, it certainly wasn't what he expected. He felt a deep burning pain in his back and his eyes widened. He couldn't speak, the knife had punctured a lung and his words came out as blood dripping from his lips onto Gray’s shoulder. The knife was long and deep puncturing lung and heart. Jack couldn't prevent his body shutting down and within seconds he was dead. A lifeless corpse in his brother’s arms.

*****

Life returned to Jack’s body with a rush of pain and he gasped out loud in shock. He remembered Gray, the Master and suddenly Theta! The Hub, Gray had been there and so was Theta alone and without his mates. Jack slowly became aware of where he was lying and discovered it was a wooden coffin. He yelped in fear, kicking and fighting his way out until finally he saw light. The coffin exploded outwards and Jack scrambled to his feet. He looked around confused – this wasn't the Hub or anywhere else he recognised. It was only then he spotted he wasn't alone. Gwen, Ianto and Martha were bound and chained in a small cage and as his eyes continued around the room he cried out in shock.

“Theta!” His eyes caught his mate’s, he was surprised by such pain he saw there but also a strange acceptance too. Those dark brown orbs weren't flickering with Theta’s joy or life, but sad and dead.

“Hello again, Jack,” Gray reappeared before Jack preventing him moving and holding a gun pointed directly at his chest. “This is an atomizer Jack. One blast and we’ll see how quickly you can return to life.” Jack froze since it was something he really didn’t want to know. The gun would blow him apart to into individual atoms and he had no idea if he could even come back from that.

“Gray please,” Jack begged. “I looked for you, I searched for years. You were my first thought, ever day...”

“What are you expecting,” Gray yelled back with unreasonable anger. “A loving reunion? Absolution? For me to say, “It’s okay, brother, I forgive you?”

“Gray...”

“Shut up!” Gray screamed his eyes sparking with insanity which tore deeper at Jack’s heart. Whatever horrors Gray had witnessed since his abduction they had scarred him terribly and left him unstable in both body and mind.

“It’s all your fault, Jack! You and those fucking Time Lords! You just had to fall in love with one. Why couldn't you have just fucked him and moved on like you did with everyone else, but no you had to love him and then marry him! You sealed my fate. Do you think Rassilon and the others were kind to me? They tortured me, keeping me on the verge of life surrounded by the dead and dying. I saw the Time War, millions of people dying over and over again as time tore them apart. I saw the fall of the Citadel; the whole planet was burning and prayed it would take me too. This is your fault, Jack. What happened to me is your fault! Why did you let go of my hand?”

Jack shuddered and wiped his burning eyes. He could hear the pain in Gray’s voice, and deep in those eyes he could see the insanity of the Time War. Both war and Time Lord’s had torn his mind apart and Jack felt like he was dying with him. The Doctor would never talk of the horrors he’d witnessed so Jack could only guess what it had done to a child’s mind. His heart was breaking as Gray spoke and he knew it was the truth. It was his fault.

“If I could swap with you, I would. I would take it back...”

“Would you give him up?” Gray asked shoving Jack neared to Theta with his gun. Jack paused and turned to look into the dark, tear filled eyes of his beloved mate. Who begged for him to abandon him and accept his fate. That was something Jack could never do.

“I would die for him,” he whispered knowing he couldn't lie. He refused to give him up, he would die to save him and do anything to keep his love alive.

“You know my pet, the Doctor, worked it out,” Gray sneered at him. “I was fucking him, cutting open his chest and he said my name. He knew who I was; he understood why it was happening to him. Rassilon took me to punish him, I suffered because of him and it broke him, Jack. He broke at the sound of my name.”

“What?” Jack gasped and looked at Theta again. He could feel the waves of pain and suffering from his mate. His terrible sadness and grief along with the acceptance of his punishment. Theta hadn't known who Gray was, but the Doctor had and it had destroyed him just as Rassilon had wished. 

* I'm so sorry, Jack. Let him take me, let this end,” the voice of the Doctor filled his mind and he howled in fury – at the Doctor, Gray, the whole universe in general. He’d been so happy, so in love and now he would lose everything. His brother – his lover – his home. 

*No! This isn't your fault – it was never your fault!*

*I should have died that day, Jack. It was a suicide mission but I accepted that and I wanted to die with my people. We would never have met you and I. You could have your family back, your home, and your brother. All this suffering would end.*

*NO! Don’t you dare wish for us never to have met. You saved me, without you I was nothing. No matter what had happened to my family, I would still love you. I cannot stop loving you; you are part of my soul.”He could hear the Doctors sobs of pain, but he refused to let his mate take responsibility and give up his life.

“What do you want from me?” Jack snarled at Gray, breaking his link with the Doctor but sharing his love all the same. If Doctor was going to accept death – he certainly wasn't. He would not allow it. What had been done to Gray was a crime but it wasn't the Doctor’s.

“I want you to suffer, Jack,” Gray answered back, pushing Jack until he was pressed against the wall but he kept punching his chest with the gun.

“I forgive you, Gray.” For the first time in his life Jack understood how the Doctor could speak those words to the Master. Because this wasn't his brother, the child Gray had been and it wasn't his fault. This was why the Doctor stood against the darkness in the hope of stopping this evil twisting people. His real brother was dead and wasn't this dark shadow of a man standing before him.

“What?” Gray froze as the words made no sense to him. This wasn't how it should go.

“I forgive you, because it’s not your fault – or the Doctor’s. The Time War had to end, he had to stop it and if I was given the choice, if I was standing there right now, I would do it too. I'm sorry you were hurt, I'm sorry you blame me but it was Rassilon who wanted revenge, it was he who wanted to destroy our lives and I'm sorry you are caught in the middle.”

“You’re sorry!” Gray bellowed his anger burning in his eyes as he stared with disbelief at his brother. He screamed with fury into Jack’s face but he didn’t move, he just turned to Theta and said, “Myaic .”

“Nila!” Theta screamed as he threw himself against the shield of his prison, screaming with fear knowing it was too late.

Theta cried out as the gun when off with a loud explosion of sound. One second, Jack was standing against the wall, the next his atoms had been blasted across it. Smoke and fire burned brightly, but suddenly unlike Owen, it didn’t end for him. Out of the smoke a wisp of golden light appeared and grew. Everyone was shouting, crying as Gray laughed stumbling away from the smoking crater that had been his brother. Slowly, horror turned to surprise as the light began to grow and twist, pulsating brighter and brighter. Even Theta could not understand what was happening, but as the energy sparked and grew he recognised what he was seeing. Arton Energy. Jack Harkness was regenerating.

************

The Master was furious as he arrived back to the Hub to find it empty and not even a note! Honestly, you get blown up and everyone runs! Truthfully, he hadn't been blown up. He’d heard the detonation of the bomb, felt the initial blast of energy but then everything was gone. The next thing he knew he was standing halfway across the city in the middle of a road with Lena beside him. They had been forced to move quickly to avoid being run over as the Master gazed around in shock. His first thought was, if he was dead Earth would not have been his first choice of heaven. But as he was nearly killed by a speeding car he realized that he was very much alive. With a throbbing headache to top it all off.

“What the fuck?” he gasped and stumbled down the road until he came across a wooden public bench and collapsed onto it. Beside him Lena did the same, panting and huffing with exhaustion. The Master took a moment, drawing in energy, healing his frazzled nerves and a few burn injuries. His suit was once again a right off, but he was whole and very much alive. Someone had wanted to make sure that wasn't the case – the bomb had been there to kill him and he’d walked straight into a trap. He was far from happy – actually he was bordering on insanely furious.

“Someone tried to kill me!” he snarled out loud making anyone in earshot scurry away from him. He turned to Lena, searching her mind until he received an image of Theta. He’d ordered her to save him. Theta had worked it out, comprehending the trap, that each team member was being isolated and then picked off. The Master turned to his attention to his mates; their minds were still present but closed off. They were alive but extreme emotion on their end meant he couldn't be heard. It had been severed momentarily when Lena teleported them to safety so it was weakened at his end too. He considered reaching out for them but paused. At this moment they could be thinking he was dead and whoever had set up this elaborate trap might believe the same. No, he had to wait and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't communicate with them just yet. He needed to plan and prepare, then strike back.

Lena had been too exhausted to teleport them back to the Hub, so they walked and ran. The Hub was deserted but there were signs of a struggle. He didn’t know if the humans were alive, but had to consider them prisoners too. He rushed towards the Tardis, throwing open the door but was relieved to find her untouched and undamaged. Her sudden mental touch was like a freight train blasting into his mind. She burned with furious indignation but also fear - she feared for her Pack but especially her pilot. It appeared Theta was once again in danger, but it was more than that. He got the distinct feeling that his mate was preparing to die and that wasn't going to happen. The Master was going to ensure he got his Pack back and nothing would stand in his way. However, first he needed a change of clothing because this suit was just nasty. 

As the Master changed he considered his options. The Tardis could track down her pilot, therefore hopefully finding both Jack and Theta together. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he could face his enemy on his own and without any backup. Whoever had taken Theta had help but he wasn't sure how many there were or how desperate. Then he remembered someone who could help. He hated doing it, it would mean that he would owe a human a favour but he had no other choice. He swore and set the coordinates, he was going to see Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

****

Jack awoke to Theta’s screaming and at first it was the most wonderful sound. He was so surprised to be alive and in physical form that sensation or sound was like a gift confirming he was really among the living. He could feel his body and his beating hearts. He was whole and in one piece. Suddenly just as he was appreciating being alive, there was a terrible burning pain and he was dead again. And again. And again.

After a few more deaths, Jack came to discover that staying alive was going to be a problem. His body was wrapped in chains and manacles which even with his extra strength would take him a while to break free, but that wasn't his main predicament. His bonds were electrified and it was taking every ounce of his strength to hold his body together. To stop the energy from frying both brain and hearts killing him rapidly. He was constantly dying and it took a while for him to work out the staying alive part. Slowly he was learning to create barriers to prevent his vital organs from being fried. Still it was a fight he would lose in the end – something would give and he’d just keep dying. The most annoying part was like this he was no use to anyone so he had to escape somehow. His eyes flicked around the cell spotting his friends, Gwen, Ianto, Martha and the remains of Owen. His eyes burned for a moment with tears as it became clear his friend certainly wasn't coming back from being atomised. His Time Lord brain told him how he’d survived the same fate, he’d regenerated and in a second his body had renewed itself. At the back of his mind, he wondered if he’d changed and yet everything still felt the same. Just as he’d always been, and being new to regeneration he wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Ever since his change of DNA, he’d never been exactly sure what he was, Gallfireyan or something else. This had confirmed it; Jack was a Time Lord through and through. He still wished he could see his face and that question still nagged him. But what he could see from the rest he’d appeared the same as before. However, he didn’t really have the luxury to study or discover these new changes. His mate was in danger and that was his top priority.

Each time he died and awoke, it took him a moment to realise where the source of the screams came from and then he remembered Theta. His mate had been throwing himself repeatedly against the walls of his prison trying to reach him and stop his death. This time however, the screams were closer and moving. He no longer heard the low hum of the energy shield, and it terrified him. As long as Theta was inside that prison then he would be safe from Gray, but... Jack increased his efforts suddenly terrified for his mate. Though blurred vision Jack could just make out Gray dragging his weak lover across the room, where he was chained to a metal bed. His clothing was gone and the alien henchmen started to cover his naked body with electrodes that flashed and burnt his skin.

*Theta!* Jack howled as he tried to connect with his mate but got nothing back. That terrified him more than anything – even his own death.

“Jack, thank goodness,” Gwen cried. “We thought you were dead for good this time.” Her eyes were hazy with tears and her face pale with shock. No wonder Theta was freaked out trying to get to him! He’d felt Jack die repeatedly and he had no idea what that felt like – it certainly wouldn't be good.

Gray was moving things along and had turned his attention away from killing Jack to his mate. Gray wasn't really his brother, Jack decided. There was nothing left of that young innocent boy he’d once been. The body was just a shell to house a twisted and evil man, who’d tortured and raped just for the fun of it. Just to make people hurt and suffer. No, he wasn't Jack’s brother. Gray was dead and Jack had better accept that.

“Jack!” Gray cried noticing he was alive again for the first time. He stroked over Theta’s soft skin, over his chest and belly, making Jack growl. “You’re back. Isn't that great, I can just keep killing you over and over. I had actually killed you for good a moment there, but I'm sure being re-atomised wasn't so much fun! It did make one thing perfectly clear Jack; you’re not even human any more. You are an abomination; just like my pet and that means you are mine to do whatever I want with.”

Theta screamed with pure terror at the touch, flinching and struggled with increased desperation. Jack could hear bones cracking as he tried to break free. The first to go was his wrist but he didn’t stop wrestling with the restraints. The Doctor might have accepted his death but Theta refused to surrender his body or submit in anyone especially to the human who’d tortured him. Whatever he had belonged completely to his mates and he’d never stop fighting. Even though they knew death was coming, Theta refused to give up any more to this man. He had to help Jack and the humans too but he didn’t know how, he was so weak and afraid.

“Theta!” Jack cried, “Please, it’s okay.” He couldn't take any more, hearing another bone fracture and break.

“Theta?” Gray said experimenting with the name turning to Jack. “Interesting name. I've always called him pet.”

Jack stomach twisted and he didn’t want to believe it. He prayed to whatever deity existed that his brother had never done this. It was easier to believe him death than to be a sadistic rapist and torturer. Please no more, he sobbed his heart breaking each time his mate was violated. Gray nodded to the guards and they moved to the top of the bed holding between them a large circlet of metal sounded by drill points all pointing inwards. Theta howled and struggled, Jack heard another bone snap but to his surprise his mate was nearly there – almost free. But it was too late. Theta let out an unrecognisable howl as the circlet was placed around his head and the needles punctured through skin, bone and into his brain. His body seized with shock and pain and he spat blood as he bit into his tongue. His body was no longer his own, nothing responded as the Mind Probe began its horrifying job.

“What are you doing?” Jack yelled with fear watching his mate’s body seize and buck. He fought harder against his bonds but all it did was to increase the voltage frying him quicker. However, he was growing stronger. The time between life and death was shortening and only lasted a couple of seconds. In a blink of an eye he was alive again and staring in horror at the sight before him.

“ I'm getting reacquired with my pet,” Gray answered with a laugh. He stroked a hand up Theta’s leg as the body seized and jerked below him. He reattached the manacle to his wrist and rested a hand on the fluttering muscles of his stomach. 

“Get the fuck of him!” Jack screamed again as his fury grew, making him feel more powerful and stronger, because primal instincts and reactions were taking over as Gray touched his mate. That smooth skin was his alone, his to touch, to mark and claim. Deep within Jack the ancient feral beast howled with ferocity and wrath, rattling the chains that evolution had built around it. Evolution would no longer stand in its way; he would have revenge and wrought death for his trespass. He struggled harder even though he knew what would happen, the voltage increased and with a cry Jack died once again. Life returned to him in but a moment and he realised that this time the voltage had doubled since the last time. He might be getting stronger, but Theta was weakening every second and he so close to losing him forever. The seizure was continuing as little flutters jerked his body and the Mind Probe continued its magic. It scrambled Theta’s brain taking away control and even senses. His eyes stared up blankly at Gray unseeing, as the horrid device made him temporarily blind.

“ You've always had such lovely ankles,” Gray commented and crossed the room only to return with a large sledgehammer. He stroked the ankle again, but placing it just right. Everyone screamed as Gray lifted the heavy hammer over his head and swung it down. There was a solid thud as it connected with Theta’s right ankles and smashed the bone to smithereens. Jack bit his lip refusing to cry out and instead snarled as he heard the crutch of bone. While stronger and denser than human bone it didn’t make them more resistant to this type of damage. The humans were screaming for him to stop but Jack had gone strangely quiet. Deep within his Time Lord essence he knew what he had to do. He had never been this angry in all of his long life, but he stopped struggling, stopped fighting and only stared at Gray as he broke Theta’s second ankle. Jack forced his mind to stay calm opening it wide to the ravenous beast within. He gave over emotions and control to his instincts. He let the beast grow within and claw out from his essence, growing forever more powerful and telling his body how to fight, to break free. He had to allow the electricity to flow though him. Theta had once told him that anything was possible, and he’d watched while he formed wonderful devices from vortex energy. Instead of fighting against the energy he had to channel it, use it and then transform it. He had to let it kill him again and again until he was the one in control.

“You do remember me don’t you pet? You used to scream in the beginning, then after a while I’d hurt you and you wouldn't. That wasn't nice! I think this is the time to finally get you to submit to me,” Gray told his captive stroking over his skin and finding the lovely scars he’d made. He’d had so much fun with knives, acid and even a blow torch.

“Take me,” Jack growled perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for his mate.

“You? I'm into a lot of things Jack, but not incest.”

“Don’t do this. Please Gray,” Jack pleaded wanting to buy time; the beast wasn't ready yet but would be soon. Gray leaned over Theta and touched a control knob on the Mind Probe around his head. It caused his body to seize again stronger this time as blood dripped from the puncture wounds onto the floor. The mind probe was drilling further into his brain. 

“You love him don’t you, Jack?” Gray asked as he finished altering the device. “He gave up so much information with this lovely little thing. Time Lord secrets but I think I short circuited him!” Gray laughed as Theta’s voice broke with his screams and his body continued to spasm. Jack knew the bastard was only doing it to hurt him, to hurt Theta. The probe wasn't even connected to a recording device - as it was being used for torture alone. The kind of torture he wouldn't even wish on Gray. Yet the beast had different ideas...

“It used to be so clear and bright inside his head, Jack. A perfect example of genius and his mind was so far advanced than any human. I liked breaking off piece by piece like broken glass. Toward the end, I think it was year nine, he was almost catatonic. I kept the probe going for days and days until there was nothing left but static. I’d thought I had won and he was a vegetable. Then one morning I go into his cell and there instead of a weeping man I found a feral beast. There was no civilisation left within it, he was a biting, clawing animal. I held him down and mounted him just like a dog. He didn’t like it, refused to submit and he gave me this,” Gray pointed to the right side of his face which was more heavily scarred. Jack’s beast howled with joy at the sight of the damage. His beloved mate had clawed back and won that round. 

“I de-evolved him,” Gray continued crowing with self congratulations. “He was my lovely pet, my feral beast that bit and clawed. I won, I was happy to hurt him, to break that clever wonderful mind, Jack. Happy to watch him howl and scratch as I took him. He got his just retribution because he was the reason for my kidnapping and torture. That is what I am, Jack his retribution and I am the knife that will kill you.”

“You fucking bastard!” Ianto screamed as he was choked by tears, beside him Gwen and Martha trembled with horror and fear.

“It was all his fault, Jack. I was promised freedom and all I had to do was destroy him. I willingly did it because while I did I would finally destroy you too. You let me go Jack. Why couldn't you have just held on?” Gray screamed the last words as he stood over Jack and spit into his face kicking him hard in the ribs before returning to his pet. His pretty toy.

With each word from this man’s mouth it became easier to accept the true Gray was dead and long gone. Jack grieved for that boy because this broken raving creature wasn't him. After all these years he was learning to absolve himself too. He’d been only a child, a couple of years older than Gray but still a child. He’d been so afraid with people dying all around him along with his father. He’d tried to hold on but everyone had been running, trying to escape and in the stampede he’d lost contact with Gray’s hand. Yes, it was a tragedy for everyone but Jack couldn't blame the Doctor either. He had more compassion than any of the Time Lord’s put together. He had cared for every life and had prevented mass genocide apart from his own race. Jack would never blame his mate for doing that – never. If the Doctor had asked him if he should use the Moment, Jack would have said yes and helped! Jack blamed Rassilon and had only pity for his shadow of a brother. Pity because nothing will stop him killing Gray, brother or not, he will die for touching his mate. He will let the beast out and take back what was his.

Gray laughed down at Theta, “he’s not much now is he, Jack? It is like fucking an animal but it’s a good job we all have our kinks.” Jack snarled back wanting to scream and fight but he held back. He was so close, he just need a little longer, just a moment and he’d be free. Gray grinned at him as he climbed up onto the metal platform and straggled the broken Time Lord. He kissed the long neck making Theta flinch unconsciously.

“Get off him,” Jack snarled again his will breaking a little at the sight. The beast raged, tearing its path free into the world to avenge this dishonour.

“ You've marked by toy, Jack. That isn't nice.” Gray pulled out a little flick knife and opened the blade. He drew it down the centre of Theta’s chest breaking the skin before licking away the blood. He grunted with pleasure and unable to resist his pet he freed his achingly hard cock. He pulled Theta’s legs free, jolting the broken ankles and making him scream brokenly. He shoved one leg outwards while flinging the other over his shoulder. He didn’t wait, didn’t prepare, he just shoved forward into the seizing body. It hurt both of them, the dry, tight heat that almost skinned his cock, but the flesh soon tore and bled freely. There was so much blood. Theta’s bowel had been ruptured but Gray didn’t care, he didn’t stop and just took what he wanted. The beast howled with victory, as Jack’s chains creaked and then broke as they crumbled to dust. He reached to touch his mate’s brain, screaming with ferociousness as all he received was waves of agony and his Theta was drowning within his own head.

“ I'm going to kill you,” Beast-Jack snarled truthfully as his blue eyes started to glow as he drew in vortex energy, filling him with its power. He screamed out for the Master sharing all that had happened, knowing the bond was closed but he refused to believe him dead. Jack screamed as his eyes burst into flames, his chains were destroyed and he was freed. He had done it and was about to pounce on his prey when a voice stopped him.

“I suggest you stand away from my mate, Meat.” 

Jack froze, his whole body and mind rejoiced at the sound of his Alpha. The dark man entered the room, his body splattered with blood but it wasn't his. His fangs and claws are covered with it but Jack could smell it was all that remained of Gray’s henchmen. The threat did not seem to faze Gray who gasped and came inside Theta’s broken body. They could both feel Theta on the very edges of their minds – a being so full of life, so bright now nothing but a shadow, but he was alive and so was Gray. Soon the Pack would remedy that. Gray stood with a laugh, cleaned off his blood covered cock and redressed himself. Theta groaned as more of his blood and life-force dripped away onto the dirty floor. 

Martha screamed for attention, her medical training telling her that this was more than simple tearing, “Jack – Theta hurry!” 

“You won’t stop me!” Gray snarled turning his full attention to the Pack. His pet was broken and dying, revenge would soon be his. “ I'm pure human and you’re diseased scum. You will be cleansed from the earth.”

The Master only grinned back and drew more energy into his body as Jack took his place beside him. Gray laughed at them drawing his gun and shot directly at Jack. This time the destructive energy was useless, Jack absorbed the charge and changed it deep within. Both Pack bore their fangs and with a flash of movement the feral Time Lord’s pounced on their prey. In the end, he was nothing left of the weak human flesh. He was powerless to stop them as they tore and bit. Blood and guts sprayed the wall as they killed showing no mercy. More alien guards started to appear but they didn’t stand a chance. The Pack was out for blood and nothing would stand in their way. They were lost to the beasts within and their one thought was avenging their mate. Gwen was screaming at them, begging them to stop and notice Theta or even to free them. The Pack didn’t even appear to recognise their speech.

“Jack – he’s dying!” Ianto screamed finally in terror. The blue eyed demon turned to look at him and blinked as though he didn’t even acknowledge them. He snarled baring his fangs before a hint of recognition returned to his ice blue eyes and he flashed across the room. In an instant he’d destroyed their chains forcing them crumble to dust before returning to the massacre.

The Humans ran over to the pale and wounded Theta. He gasped for breath, his unseeing eyes filled with tears and occasionally his body seized. Theta cried in pain unable to recognise the humans touching him but was confused when they didn’t hurt him. Ianto acted quickly taking of his Jacket before Packing it between Theta’s legs. 

“ I'm so sorry,” he whispered knowing how hurt and afraid his friend was. He was scared because Theta was bleeding so heavily and neither of them knew how to remove the Mind Probe. Thankfully, Gwen managed to find the activation switch, turned it off and watched in relief as Theta’s body seized for the last time, but how to remove the torturous device was beyond them. Martha was trying to gage his heartbeats and grew concerned as they became irregular.

“Stand aside,” the Master’s voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

Gwen, Martha and Ianto jumped – startled by the unexpected voice and the sudden quiet around them. The room was covered in bloody body parts and nothing remained alive. Everyone was dead and Gray lay in the centre of the room – a torn up corpse. At his side stood Jack staring down at his brother and Theta’s torturer. The humans obeyed the Master letting him stand close by his mate’s side. He touched the face with such love and Theta could tell instinctively who was touching him. Gwen and Ianto moved over to Jack watching his face crumble as he started at the dismembered corpse.

“I did this,” Jack sobbed. Gwen went to touch him in sympathy but froze at the sight of so much blood covering him – she swallowed back her nausea and gently touched his arm.

“Theta needs you,” Gwen told him firmly. “Gray is beyond saving – but your mate...”

Jack’s blue eyes turn to look at each of them and they had never seen him so broken. There was such pain and sadness in his face that Gwen choked back her own sob. Jack had been forced to choose between his brother or his mate – and that choice was killing him. Jack glanced one last time at his brother’s remains and then ran over to the Master. He’d made his choice and he’d live with the consequences. He had chosen Theta.

“He will regenerate?” Jack asked his mate terrified, wanting him to live but also not wanting to let this Doctor go just yet.

“We need the Doctor for that – Theta’s mind is too damaged. I don’t know if he can recover from this Jack.” The Master’s voice broke becoming nothing but a whisper. Both of them could feel the black void in Theta’s head. No Doctor and seemingly no Theta.

The Master knelt beside his mate and kissed him. There was no look of recognition in those eyes – no life. Jack wept with fury and pain – he’s just lost his brother and now... he won’t lose his mate. 

“I am not giving up,” Jack snarled at the Master, taking hold of his arms and shaking him. “Think of something!” 

The Master for one second appeared to be considering killing Jack but then he paused. He touched his face remembering their bond and his love. The Master suddenly thought of the Neuro-net Theta had built to ensnare minds and he wondered if it could it work? Could he build a net as fine and strong as Theta’s? He’d never done that before but it was the only hope they had. He’d healed Theta before but it was unlikely he’d ever have that type of energy level again. With his current levels any healing would be negligible against Theta’s wounds.

“Jack, we need to create a neuro-net – we might be able to save him.”

“How?” Jack asked not sure what the Master meant and not confident about creating a net. They both had tried and failed.

“We need to give him healing energy but the problem is that we can’t just stick it anywhere, we have to empower his whole body and mind at the same time. It’s like trying not blow a fuse – you spread out the energy usage. Our bodies run on energy if we can increase Theta’s and boost it safely we can hopefully encourage his healing abilities to work faster.”

Jack nodded, accepting the new plan without even caring about any risks and he took the Master’s hand. He doesn't mention the dangers because neither of them cared. If they don’t save Theta it won’t matter. They start slowly at first drawing in filaments of energy and began to weave it together. They blend the timelines and their own essence as they go. This has to be a net in tune with their bodies, altered around them and directed at healing energy for Theta. It became quicker as their minds adapted and they weaved at the speed of thought. In seconds they had a web alive with their life-force and energy just right for what they wanted. Now with the woven web of energy they turn to Theta and between them they lower it slowly over their mate ensnaring him within their love. They work slowly while increasing the flow of life giving energy in increments careful not to overload the injured body. Jack carefully released the Master’s hand letting him take full control the net holding it firmly, while he knelt beside his mate.

Jack began to guide the web over the most serious injuries making sure they didn’t overload his system while maintaining a steady flow of healing energy. The net healed his ruptured bowel before addressing the most serious problems of his head wounds. The probe had literally driven nail like needles into his skull, breaking the skin, piercing bone and assaulting his brain cells with pure agony. The net faltered suddenly as Jack received a wave of fear from his mate. The Master cried out with terror as the net touched his Mate’s brain and he discovered first-hand how dead and silent his mind was. There was no shining Theta or talkative Doctor – there was nothing. Unfortunately, now was not the time to search for him, he had to care for the body first. He pushed on with determination as the web blazed with new life closing the wounds. As each deep injury was healed the strain was taking its toll on the Master, but he refused to fail. In the end, it was only Jack’s speed that caught him, preventing him crashing into the floor. Blood dripped from his nose but he held the net forcing it to finish its work. It just needed a moment longer and he pushed onwards even as his brain burst into raging pain.

“You have to let go,” Jack cried holding the Master tightly to him and shaking for all he was worth. “I can’t lose you both!” 

The Master stared at him with a sad smile while touching his face. He knew Jack was telling the truth and he sensed their deep developing emotions. At first, they had been linked only by Theta, by their love for him, but the feelings between the two men were growing stronger. The Master nodded obeying Jack’s good sense and let the net go before collapsing into his arms. Hoping his last effort had been successful.

“Dr Jones!”

“Here!” Martha cried recognising the voice of one of the Captains she knew at UNIT. A whole platoon burst through the outer door, rushing in with guns drawn and ready. They paused looking around at the bloodshed some men visibly sick.

“Jack!” Martha cried as she ran to support Jack as he stumbled, the Master at his side also leaning on his strength.

“No, you need to look after Theta,” Jack told her as he half lifted half carried his weak mate from the room. Gwen ran ahead into the cold night and found a 4x4 UNIT had used. She jumped in and drove it to the door before helping Jack lift the Master into the car.

“I’ll bring him,” he told the Alpha before he could complain and go back himself. The Master has no choice but to obey, he was too weak and drained but all he wanted was Theta in his arms.

“Theta!” He cried to Jack who understood all he was trying to say because he was feeling it too.

Ianto knelt down beside Theta’s head and carefully pressed his fingers against his throat. To his relief he could feel his strong pulse of twin hearts against his fingers. He had to make sure or he would not have believed it. His friend appeared to be healed but what about his mind and the effects of that terrible machine?

“Alive?” Martha asked making Ianto jump. He nodded at her but she checked for herself mostly likely for the same reason before pulling a blanket given to her by a UNIT soldier. Jack reappeared at their side, pale, dirty and weak but determined to take Theta out of there.

“Jack you look awful,” She cried surprised he could still stand. 

“ I'm okay, Martha. It’s over.”

“I pray your right,” she commented looking around at the carnage.

“I just want to get him home.” Jack interrupted her and she nodded patting his arm.

“I’ll deal with this clean up Jack, get back home and I’ll come see you,” Martha told him before turning to the troops and issuing orders. Ianto helped Jack lift Theta into his arms and cradle his head against his chest. He breathed but made no sound, not physically or mentally. Nothing was inside his mind but silent darkness.

“Is he going to be okay?” Ianto asked worried leading Jack out and towards the car.

“I don’t know,” Jack replied just managing to hold back a sob. “He’s alive but I don’t know about his mind...” He had to force himself not to crumble with what had happened and Theta’s current lack of response. He had to hold it together and maybe getting his mate home to the Tardis would help. It was a long shot but it was the only hope he could hold on to.

Gwen had the car running and ready to leave. Jack climbed into the back seat holding Theta in his arms feeling his body against his. The Master wrapped his arms around them closing his eyes completely drained. Jack could do nothing but hold them and never let go.

****

“Hello Theta.”

Theta awakened to discover that he was lying in a field of familiar red grass. Above him was a burning sky of reds and orange where twin suns had just risen. Just in the distance he could hear the chimes of the Kaden trees. He looked around smiling at the well remembered sight and scented the air. He could smell lemon-grass, creatures around him and –he looked up confused directly into his own face.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, strange situation we find ourselves in, hmm?” The Doctor asked before sitting beside Theta in the grass. Theta sat up looking around them trying to find where his mates were and confused why it was only him here. This was a place he could never enter before – it was the Doctor’s sanctuary not his.

“They aren't here,” the Doctor told him. “ I'm afraid it’s just you and me.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“It seems that our mind has suffered a second break,” the Doctor answered sadly. “To save ourselves we created this place to exist without the constant suffering and pain. Overtime I became trapped here and in the real world beyond – you was born.”

“I am you.” Theta confirmed.

“Yes, you are. We are one. Unfortunately, because of the terrible trauma it split us – one became two.”

“I miss you.” 

“I know. I miss you too.”

The two identical men sat side by side staring at the brilliant sunrise in the west. 

“What is happening to us?” Theta asked finally. “What about our mates.”

“Well, when Gray used the Mind Probe on us, he did so with a single result in mind and not even a Time Lord could withstand it.”

“I want to go home!”Theta shouted suddenly angry has he had understood what the Doctor was telling him. The Doctor put a calming hand on his arm helping him relax with the touch. They shared one body – the Doctor thought calm and Theta was.

“Yes. We were hurt. Our body has healed but our minds are far more difficult. We have already split. You and I were created to ensure our survival. We cannot split our mind again, Theta. We also cannot reform them.”

“I have to go back.” Theta said with realisation, terrified of that implication but all he wants to do is get back to his mates. 

“Yes, it will hurt – I'm so sorry for that.”

“Will I remember you, my past – my memories?”

“You will know me – I am getting closer to the surface of your conscious mind and I was hoping that you will know I'm here. We can work on communicating easier too. However, when you go back you will be incomplete again. At this moment you are using my memories along with my language skills.”

“Will our mates will still love me?”

“Oh Theta, I love you so much. Our mates eternally love you. They will help you – I promise. They will help the pain.”

“They miss you.”

“Yes, but I am right here. Theta the real me – it isn't the two of us sitting here. The real me is something in the middle - it is all the parts of me and you which is reflected in both of us.”

“I don’t understand.”

“No, neither do I.” The Doctor laughed hugging his other half to him. “I want us to be happy, Theta. With our mates we can be – but you have to wake up back in the real world. You have to accept the pain and suffering.”

“I will for us.” Theta promised and embraced the Doctor. “Will you still be here?” 

“I’ll always be here,” the Doctor vowed knowing it was a promise he could keep.

Theta closed his eyes, holding on to the Doctor while he let the pain and suffering in. It burnt and hurt more and more with every step he took as he floated towards the surface of his mind and into wakefulness. The pain increased explanatory like a volcano and Theta screamed in pure agony.

“Theta!!”

Theta opened his eyes again and looked up into the concerned faces of his mates. He glanced around half expecting to see the Doctor but he wasn't there. However, he felt a touch of him deep inside his mind – a warm presence so much stronger than ever before.

“Theta!” Jack sobbed and buried his head into his lover’s neck. Theta smiled at the wonderful touch of Jack, his beloved and joy washed over him.

*Mate.* Theta sent to them and the Master smiled touching his face with shaking fingers.

“Never do that to me again,” he whispered brokenly while brushing his lips against Theta’s and holding him tight.

Theta looked around and was surprised to be home in the Tardis. He can feel her on the edge of his mind, her comforting presence singing to him. His body ached from his injuries but he was fully healed. He tried not to think about the other things like Gray, the probe because they brought forth memories of pain and suffering. He doesn't want to think about that yet, if ever. His mates hold him in body and mind, their warmth caressing his thoughts and skin. All their love and awareness are purely for him and Theta knew they felt the waves of his love echo back to them as they held him close. He’s home with his mates and that’s all that matters.

The end of this adventure...


End file.
